


TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS QUE DEJAMOS ATRÁS

by MarionSLee



Series: ROJO Y NEGRO [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Headcanon, Hurt, Hydra (Marvel), Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SHIELD, dónde estaba Clint Barton en Capitán América: El soldado de invierno, longfic, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 116,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando HYDRA emerge desde las entrañas de SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff sintió que sus tentáculos arrasaban con todo lo que era importante en su vida y la dejaba sin trabajo, sin lugar donde depositar su lealtad y sin el orgullo de sentir que había estado haciendo la diferencia. Pensó que las cosas no podrían ponerse peores. Pero entonces una sola llamada le demostró cuán equivocada estaba. Aún le quedaba una cosa más que perder, la más importante, e HYDRA parecía habérsela llevado consigo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Este fic se comenzó a escribir justo cuando se estrenó CATWS. Me ha llevado un tiempo terminarlo, sobre todo porque mis musas son caprichosas y me han ido sugeriendo otros fics entre medias. Después de dos años, aquí está. 
> 
> Nota 2: Para mi, Avengers: Age of Ultron no ha existido y la ignoro deliberadamente. Hay referencias a muchas de las películas previas del MCU pero no a esta. Mi head!canon termina en CATWS, a no ser que Civil War arregle el desaguisado -que no lo creo, pero en fin-. 
> 
> Nota 3: Este fic es la continuación del fic "Rojo y Negro", aunque se puede leer de manera independiente.
> 
> Nota 4: Cada capítulo tiene su propia BSO, por si queréis escucharla. Al final de cada uno están los enlaces a las canciones. 
> 
> Como siempre, mil gracias a mis betas, Apocrypha73 y M_Enia por sus consejos y su tiempo. Os quiero, ladies.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis!

TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS QUE DEJAMOS ATRÁS

 

CAPITULO 1

 

La vida era algo muy fugaz. 

“Naces y mueres”, pensó Natasha mientras recorría con paso calmado el cementerio de Arlington de regreso a su coche, con cuidado de no pisar ninguna lápida. Los tacones de sus botas se hundían en la tierra apenas húmeda del rocío de la noche anterior, levantando así un limpio olor a hierba fresca. La calma que se respiraba allí contrastaba con la locura en la que se habían visto envueltos sólo dos días atrás. 

La vida era para todos igual, recapacitó. No importaba el lugar donde hubieses nacido, ni el momento. No importaba el dinero ni lo material. Lo que realmente importaba, lo que diferenciaba a unas personas de otras era la manera en que rellenaba todo ese espacio intermedio.

Se detuvo al pie de una lápida, desgastada por las inclemencias del tiempo y el paso de los años. “William Leffney. Amado esposo y padre. Nunca te olvidaremos”, rezaba la inscripción. Natasha bajó la mirada hacia la hierba que crecía a los pies de la losa. El sol se colaba, caprichoso, entre las ramas de los árboles, dibujando extraños patrones sobre la tumba. Levantó la mirada y un fugaz rayo de sol le dio en el rostro. Fugaz. Como la vida. “Solo que el sol permanecerá en su lugar mucho tiempo después de que nos hayamos ido”, pensó Natasha. Dejó atrás la tumba y continuó hacia su coche.

Había dejado aparcado el Corvette en el linde del cementerio. Y allí continuaba, extraño visitante en un lugar en el que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. No le extrañaba que el director Fury hubiese elegido aquel lugar para su despedida. Se corrigió a sí misma mentalmente. Fury ya no era director de la agencia. Principalmente porque ya no había agencia a la que dirigir, además del hecho de que, a ojos de todo el mundo, Nicholas Joseph Fury estaba muerto. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiese a su rostro. A Fury siempre le había gustado mucho el teatro: las grandes entradas, las frases rimbombantes. Su despedida no podía ser de otra manera.

Accionó el mando a distancia del coche y éste respondió con un agudo pitido y un destello de luces. Cuando llegó hasta él, sus dedos se detuvieron en la manilla de la puerta. Miró sobre su hombro, en dirección a los árboles y las tumbas que acababa de dejar atrás. Steve estaba aún allí, al fondo, en pie. Serio, como sólo él podía mostrar seriedad, con la mandíbula apretada y con el dossier que ella le había dado, mirándolo fijamente.

Antes de entregárselo, le había echado un vistazo pese a saber qué había en él: el perfil del Soldado de Invierno. Todo desde su primera aparición, allá por los años cincuenta. Sus primeros trabajos. El trabajo de un fantasma.

Vio a Sam Wilson aún acompañando a Steve, apenas a unos metros de él. Hacía muy poco que conocía a aquel hombre, pero algo le decía que la cruzada de Steve, cualquiera que esa fuese, se iba a convertir en la suya propia. Sam era el soldado disciplinado, el camarada de batallas, el amigo en el que uno podía apoyarse cuando las cosas se torcían. Era aquel tipo de hombre en el que se podía confiar y Natasha estaba contenta de dejar a Steve con él. Si ella no podía estar, Sam era una opción más que aceptable. Sonrió vagamente, apenas curvando la comisura de sus labios, y abrió por fin la puerta del coche.

El cuero del asiento la acarició al sentarse. Aquellos miles de dólares que había pagado por aquel coche se apreciaban en todos los detalles, y el tejido con el que habían fabricado los asientos era el más llamativo de ellos. Era envolvente y suave al tacto. Arrugó los labios en señal de disgusto y miró a su alrededor. Le iba a costar desprenderse de él, pero ya no podía seguir usándolo. El coche era demasiado ostentoso y llamativo para pasar desapercibida, que era precisamente lo que ella debía hacer en aquel momento. Junto con todos los secretos de SHIELD que había lanzado al exterior, estaban los suyos propios, su pasado, sus acciones. No se orgullecía de la mayoría, pero todas ellas, todas esas misiones, todos esos trabajos para la KGB primero y para la organización después, habían hecho que fuese quien era en ese momento. Y de eso sí que no se arrepentía. 

Extendió el brazo hasta la guantera, pulsó un botón y la pequeña puerta se abrió despacio, apenas con un siseo. Dentro había cuatro móviles, cada uno diferente del otro. Los sacó todos y los puso sobre su regazo. Un par de ellos tenían ya algún tiempo. Nada que ver con los sofisticados teléfonos actuales, que podían decirte incluso si tenías dolor de cabeza o la fecha en la que debías tener tu periodo. No, aquellos dos consistían en pantallas de cuarzo gris y teclado sencillo y una diminuta y obsoleta antena. Pero aún estaban operativos. O deberían estarlo. Los había adquirido bajo distintas identidades y, en aquel momento, era bastante arriesgado hacer uso de ellos. Dejó a un lado uno de los teléfonos y los tres restantes los desmontó uno a uno, retirándoles la batería y la tarjeta. Apartó los componentes en el asiento del copiloto y tomó el último que aún quedaba intacto.

Antes de comenzar a desmontarlo, un pequeño amasijo negro en el interior de la guantera llamó su atención. No se había percatado cuando tomó los móviles porque se confundía con el fondo negro, pero ahí estaba. Entornó los párpados para fijar más la vista y, despacio, extendió la mano hacia el interior. 

Sacó un par de guantes arrugados, negros y de cuero, a los que les faltaban las yemas de los dedos. No podía apartar la vista de ellos. Recordaba el momento exacto en que aquellos mitones quedaron olvidados en aquel lugar, dentro de la guantera. Había sido seis meses atrás, cuando Clint había necesitado que lo recogiera en la frontera con Méjico y ella no dudó en ir a por él. 

Los guantes no eran nuevos; estaban ajados y en algunos lugares el material con el que habían sido fabricados se había hecho más fino. Y también más maleable. Estaba segura de que Clint echaba de menos aquel par. Como ella lo echaba de menos a él.

Hacía casi seis meses que habían enviado a Clint a una misión a Europa. No conocía los detalles, sólo que le tomaría un par de meses. Era todo lo que él le había dicho. Y ella no había preguntado más. Si ella debía conocer algo más sobre esa misión, sabía que Clint se lo habría dicho. Era lo que siempre hacía. Pero esos dos meses se habían convertido en tres, y luego en cuatro. Y la caída de SHIELD la había sorprendido sin saber dónde demonios estaba metido su compañero y el silencio de Clint no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. 

Apretó los guantes con fuerza, convirtiéndolos en un amasijo de cuero dentro de su puño. Había echado a Clint terriblemente de menos durante los últimos días, cuando todo se había desmoronado y la organización en la que trabajaban se había revelado en un nido de fascistas que creían haber erradicado muchas décadas atrás.  
Había intentado ponerse en contacto con él; lo había llamado a la línea móvil que SHIELD le proporcionaba a cada agente cuando estaban de misión. Pero había sido en vano. Siempre había obtenido el silencio por respuesta. Ni siquiera parecía que estuviese operativa. Lo había intentado en más ocasiones tras la aparición del antiguo compañero de Steve, Barnes. Pero había dos hechos ciertos: que no había podido contactar con Clint, por mucho que lo había intentado; y que ese silencio la estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio.

Dejó los guantes arrugados a un lado y centró su atención en el último móvil. Aquel era el único que no había adquirido con ninguna de las identidades conocidas por la agencia. Había cosas de las que no había podido deshacerse a pesar de haber cambiado de empleador. Cubrirse las espaldas pese a todo era una de ellas. Tomó aire con lentitud, llenando los pulmones. Aquel era la última vía que le quedaba para ponerse en contacto con Clint. Sólo él conocía la existencia de esa línea y Clint era al único que al que llamaría con ella. Tras unos segundos de duda, encendió el móvil. 

Tardó unos segundos en estar operativo. Un mensaje en la pantalla le dio la bienvenida. Natasha se sintió extrañamente nerviosa mientras introducía la clave personal para desbloquear el teléfono. Su pulso, siempre firme, dudó a la hora de apretar las teclas. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos y tomar aire de nuevo. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que no le contestara aquella vez. “Tienes que contestar, maldita sea”, masculló entre dientes al entrar en la agenda y mostrarse el único número memorizado. Pulsó la llamada y aguardó en silencio.

Cuando en la pantalla leyó el mensaje de “llamada fallida”, Natasha supo que ya no habría otra oportunidad. Debía ponerse en camino. Debía desaparecer lo antes posible y no podía tener nada que la pudiese identificar. Con un nudo en la garganta que no estaría dispuesta a admitir delante de nadie, abrió la carcasa posterior del teléfono móvil y extrajo la batería y la tarjeta, tal y como había hecho con los anteriores. Tomó todos los componentes y los metió en una bolsa de papel que sacó de debajo de su asiento.

Cuando pasó junto a una papelera, arrojó la bolsa en su interior. Si alguien quería ponerse en contacto con ella, lo iba a tener realmente difícil.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Tony arrojó lejos el mando a distancia. Rebotó en el sofá y cayó al suelo, perdiéndose bajo la mesa de café de miles de dólares que tenía delante. La prensa sensacionalista se estaba cebando con la caída de SHIELD y ahora, todo lo bueno, todo lo decente y honorable que había hecho la organización durante todas aquellas décadas estaba siendo puesto en tela de juicio. El café que se había tomado una hora antes para desayunar se le estaba agriando en el estómago.

Los medios habían estado difundiendo las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en Washington. Aquellos helitransportes en llamas en el cielo de la capital; la destrucción y el caos. El pánico en las calles. Y, como colofón, la secuencia del interrogatorio de Natasha en el Senado. La Viuda Negra, la había llamado el presentador, con aire despectivo y cierto retintín. Era verdad que su sobrenombre era aquel, convino Tony, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho y reclinándose en el sofá, pero le había molestado especialmente el tono en el que lo había hecho. Y más aún cuando un contertulio hizo un comentario jocoso sobre a cuántos hombres habría devorado para ganarse aquel apodo. Nadie hablaba así de una colega y amiga suya. Si hubiese estado él entre el público, aquel hombre habría salido con un diente menos del plató. 

De aquellas imágenes hacía ya dos días. Maldijo por lo bajo su sentido de la oportunidad. Bueno, no del suyo en realidad, sino la de su médico. Había elegido aquellos días para la revisión de la operación en la que le habían retirado las esquirlas del corazón. Claro que el buen doctor no sabía lo que iba a terminar ocurriendo en Washington.

Pensó que hubiese deseado estar allí cuando todo estalló; ayudar a Steve y a Nat pero, cuando ya estuvo disponible para viajar, todo había terminado. 

Nada se sabía de ninguno de sus compañeros. Al menos de los que debían estar en Washington. Sabía que Thor estaba en Asgard y Bruce estaba en unas jornadas en Londres sobre el agua y el cambio climático, pero ¿dónde estaban Rogers, Romanoff y Barton? No sabía nada de ninguno de los tres. Y eso le mosqueaba. 

Se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia el mueble bar. Era demasiado temprano para una copa pero, qué demonios, se la iba a servir de todas maneras. Acababa de tomar la botella de whisky cuando la voz siempre servicial y cortés de JARVIS hizo que se detuviera.

—Señor, la agente Romanoff ha solicitado verle. Le espera en el salón exterior.

Tony dejó la botella en donde estaba. Bajó la cabeza, haciendo que la barbilla casi tocara su pecho. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el mueble y respiró, ciertamente aliviado. Al menos ya sabía dónde andaba uno de sus perdidos colegas. Compuso una sonrisa antes de levantar la mirada.

—Dudo que la agente Romanoff solicite nada, JARVIS. No creo que conozca la palabra. Ni que espere en la sala a que yo vaya.

Tony se giró hacia la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Natasha Romanoff. La mujer estaba apostada en la entrada, vestida con un pantalón ajustado negro, botas altas y una chaqueta que enmarcaba a la perfección su silueta. Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que la vio, meses atrás. Tony le sonrió.

—¿Ves qué te dije, JARVIS? —dijo extendiendo los brazos y alzando la mirada hacia el techo—. Debería haber apostado algo contigo.

El rostro de Natasha le sonrió a medias desde la distancia.

—Stark.

Tony dejó el vaso que aún sostenía en una mano sobre el mueble y le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Siempre tan formal, Natasha. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras unía ambas manos delante de sí, a la altura de sus caderas.

—He estado peor.

A veces se le olvidada de que una de las muchas habilidades de Natasha Romanoff era ser críptica en sus respuestas. Se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba apostada, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de distancia.

—Se ha montado una buena en Washington.

Natasha volvió a asentir, haciendo un pequeño mohín de disgusto con sus labios.

—Eso parece, sí.

—¿Qué hay de Rogers? —preguntó Tony—. Ha pasado de ser el niño mimado de América, el soldado ejemplar, a ser al enemigo público número uno. Y todo en pocas horas. Tengo que admitir que tiene su mérito. Ni yo mismo lo hubiese logrado con tanta rapidez.

—Steve está ahora tras el rastro de su antiguo amigo —respondió Natasha, con su acostumbrado tono monocorde que a veces lo sacaba de quicio. 

Tony enarcó una ceja. 

—Romanoff, ¿por qué tengo que sacarte la información con un sacacorchos? ¿No puedes hacer como el resto de las mujeres, que lo sueltan todo de una vez? —inquirió Tony, aunque tuviese la respuesta para aquella pregunta. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—: ¿Nuevo amigo? ¿Ha tenido tiempo para hacer amigos con todo lo que se ha liado?

Una sonrisa burlona iluminó los bellos rasgos de la mujer.

—¿Eso suena a celos, Stark? Porque tengo que advertirte que se trata de Barnes, el antiguo compañero de Steve durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Tony pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Alzó la barbilla y miró hacia un lado, mientras sonreía.

—¿Otro soldado congelado? Vas a necesitar más de un minuto para explicármelo.

Dejando atrás el umbral de la puerta, Natasha se adentró en el gigantesco salón. 

—No tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy sólo de paso —respondió, acercándose al sofá y posando sus manos sobre el respaldo.

Tony la miró por unos instantes por el rabillo del ojo. Natasha era una maestra a la hora de esconder sus debilidades, si es que tenía alguna, pero había llegado a conocer a aquella mujer que guardaba más de lo que mostraba. Dada la ocasión, Natasha podría hacer creer que no existía ningún peligro por el que preocuparse y, al segundo siguiente, estallar la guerra delante de sus narices. Si eso llegaba a suceder, no tenía duda de que ella tendría todo bajo control en seguida. Y Tony sabía mejor que nadie de qué hablaba. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos durante los dos últimos años, desde que Fury formara La Iniciativa Vengadores. Giró de nuevo la mirada hacia ella. Encontró los ojos de Natasha fijos en él, como si lo estuviese evaluando. Mucho tiempo atrás podría haberlo puesto nervioso. Ya no era el caso.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Tony, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Lo único que pareció responder a su pregunta fueron las cejas de la mujer, que se arquearon ligeramente. Él añadió—: ¿Tienes dónde alojarte? Porque asumo que a tu apartamento no puedes ir.

Natasha arrugó los labios y, tras unos instantes, asintió.

—Tengo donde alojarme, gracias.

Tony asintió a su vez. Giró sobre los talones, encaminándose de nuevo hacia el lugar en donde había dejado la botella de whisky.

—¿Dónde está el pájaro? —preguntó, apenas volteando la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar en dirección a Natasha. Aunque de soslayo, pudo apreciar el gesto torcido de Natasha y el movimiento de cabeza.

—Un día vas a terminar con una flecha en el culo, Stark. Y no seré yo quien se lo impida.

El borde del vaso tintineó al chocar contra el gollete de la botella. Tony se sirvió la bebida, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sabes que sólo es por tocarle las narices a Barton—dijo, dejando la botella a un lado—. Tengo que admitir que pierde la gracia cuando él no está delante y me pierdo su expresión. ¿Dónde está Clint?

—No lo sé.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato. Y no le gustó el tono que escuchó en los labios de Natasha; un tono de preocupación que no estaba acostumbrado a oír en boca de la mujer. Dejó a un lado el vaso antes de poder beber de él y la enfrentó.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Los labios de la mujer se convirtieron en una línea que endurecía sus rasgos. Acentuó su respuesta previa con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—No lo sé— comenzó diciendo—. Tenía una misión en Europa del Este. Se suponía que debía estar allí dos meses y, después, regresar. Han pasado casi seis.

Tony redujo la distancia que los separaba a apenas unos pasos. Estando más cerca, podía ver con claridad el rostro de Natasha. Unos rasguños, apenas perceptibles bajo la finísima capa de maquillaje, le confirmaban que lo ocurrido en Washington no había sido ninguna escaramuza. Los ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras oscuras y tenía pequeñas bolsas bajo ellos. Sabía que ella no le respondería si le preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba sin descansar. Y no le hacía falta ser el genio que era para saber que hacía mucho de eso. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la honda preocupación que vio en ellos. 

—¿No has podido averiguar dónde está o qué le ha pasado? ¿Si ha tenido algún percance o algún contratiempo? ¿Algo? —quiso saber Tony. 

Por primera vez desde que llegara, la siempre controlada agente de SHIELD —ahora ex agente, o lo que fuera, ya que la organización no existía—, se permitió el lujo de dejar caer sus defensas. Sus hombros se hundieron y las manos, aún apoyadas sobre el respaldo del sofá, se convirtieron en puños, apretando la cara tela del sofá hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. 

—He intentando ponerme en contacto con él por los medios habituales y no he tenido suerte.

Natasha dejó atrás el sofá y anduvo hacia una de las grandes cristaleras que dominaban el salón. Se giró con desenvoltura, haciendo ondear su pelo liso.

—¡Mierda, Tony! Se suponía que debía estar aquí. Todo lo que ha ocurrido con SHIELD… él debería haber estado aquí —repitió en un tono de voz un poco más apagado. Bajó la cabeza y se detuvo unos instantes. Tony vio como su garganta subía y bajaba, atragantada por palabras que no se decidían a salir de su boca. Los hombros de la mujer se enderezaron antes de tomar aire y continuar—: y ahora no sé dónde está, ni dónde localizarlo.

Tony se agachó para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de café. Se dirigió hacia Natasha con andar resuelto.

—Pues habrá que intentar los métodos no habituales. ¿Crees que él conoce lo que ha ocurrido con SHIELD y con Fury?

La mujer se encogió de hombros para acabar negando con un gesto de la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No… no lo creo. Se hubiese puesto en contacto conmigo de alguna manera.

Un silencio demasiado incómodo se abrió paso entre ambos. Natasha volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la gran cristalera. Tony aguardó unos segundos, fijando su mirada en el perfil de la mujer. Ningún músculo se movía en él. Permanecía estoica frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del paisaje neoyorkino que se abría bajo ellos. Pero suponía que su mente iba a mil por hora. Porque de aquella manera iba la suya. Barton también era su amigo y había sido su compañero de batallas durante los dos últimos años, pero no podía compararse con la relación que mantenían los dos agentes desde mucho antes de que La Iniciativa Vengadores existiera. 

—Por cierto, siento lo de Fury —dijo Tony al fin, rompiendo el silencio y sintiéndose algo extraño cuando las palabras salieron por su boca. De repente, su mente viajó en el tiempo, dos años atrás para ser más exactos; cuando Phil Coulson murió en el helitransporte a manos de un dios megalómano y narcisista con ganas de conquistar el mundo. Y aunque había pasado todo aquel tiempo, a él se le seguía revolviendo el estómago al recordarlo.

Los rasgos de Natasha se endurecieron antes los ojos de Tony.

—Sí —contestó sin más.

Giró la cabeza, hacia la silueta de la ciudad de Nueva York que se dibujaba desde aquel piso de la Torre Vengadores. El sol lo hacía todo brillante y luminoso. No sabía por qué él no se sentía así. 

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y miró hacia el horizonte, que se desdibujaba entre los edificios.

—Era un buen hombre.

Aunque a disgusto, en el rostro de Natasha se delineó una sonrisa que, pese a todo, no llegó a anidar en sus ojos. 

—No mientas, Stark. Te caía como una patada en el hígado.

Si su carácter hubiese sido de otra manera, se habría sentido algo avergonzado, pero él era Tony Stark; la vergüenza no entraba en sus planes a corto plazo. No eran ciertas las palabras de Natasha, pensó para sí, Fury sí le caía bien. De una manera muy peculiar y poco ortodoxa, pero le caía bien. Era un hijo de puta de cuidado pero, a pesar de todo, un gran hombre. Chasqueó la lengua y escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus bien confeccionados pantalones.

—Se supone que debo decir algo agradable de alguien que acaba de morir, ¿no es eso lo que dictamina el protocolo? No, en serio, Nick era un buen tipo. Chocábamos en nuestra manera de ver las cosas, no te lo voy a negar, pero era un tío honorable. 

Natasha tardó unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Lo era, sí.

Tony anduvo los pocos pasos que le separaban de Natasha y se colocó a su lado, con el hombro de ella casi rozando el suyo. 

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Natasha?

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él, los párpados a medio entornar y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Te refieres a antes o a después de que encuentre a Barton?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —intervino Tony, a renglón seguido.

El aire se escapó por la nariz de la agente, despacio. A Tony le recordó un globo al desinflarse. 

—Ya. Lo sé.

Tony insistió.

—¿Entonces?

Los hombros de Natasha se encogieron una vez más. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y cruzó los brazos antes su pecho.

—Tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Ya lo he hecho antes, no me asusta. Pero, por ahora, tengo que salir del radar. Tengo que ocultarme y esperar a que las aguas se calmen.

—Y encontrar a Barton. 

La cabeza de Natasha contestó con convencimiento antes de que lo hiciesen sus labios.

—Sí, encontrar a Barton.

Tony abandonó el lugar junto a la mujer y se encaminó hacia el mueble donde, minutos atrás, había dejado el vaso sin beber. Lo tomó de nuevo. Antes de llevárselo a los labios, señaló a Natasha con él en su mano.

—No voy a ofrecerte mi ayuda porque ya la tienes. Dime lo que necesitas.

Natasha imitó los pasos de Tony y se dirigió hacia él, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y la mirada algo esquiva.

—Aún no sé qué necesito ni dónde comenzar. Tengo que barajar opciones y situaciones. Tengo que meditarlo todo muy bien. Pero quería que supieras cómo están las cosas. Y que puede que necesite de tu ayuda en un futuro.

Antes de dar el primer trago a su bebida, Tony la observó con suspicacia. Podría insistir en ofrecerle su ayuda en aquel mismo momento, que le dijera qué necesitaba, pero sabía que de nada le valdría su insistencia. Natasha sólo la aceptaría si estaba convencida de que requería de alguien más para llevar a cabo sus planes y si no le quedaban más barcos que quemar. No podía culparla ni juzgarla. Él actuaría de la misma manera si se viera en aquella situación. Y la respetaba por ello. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y el líquido ambarino quemó su garganta al bajar por ella, calentándole el pecho. Dejó el vaso junto a la botella.

—Bien. En cuanto lo sepas, dímelo y nos pondremos en ello. Lo que sea y cuando sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Natasha asintió. Sin ofrecer más respuesta que aquella, giró sobre sus botas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Tony la observó, con aquel caminar calmado que contrastaba con la mirada intranquila que él había podido atisbar minutos atrás. Cuando creyó que ella traspasaría la puerta de entrada sin despedirse, Natasha giró la cabeza, mirándolo sobre su hombro derecho.

—Hasta pronto.

Tony la vio abandonar el salón. Durante unos segundos, él se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido, como si estuviese esperando a que Natasha regresara. Eso no iba a ocurrir, la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que, cuando la agente Romanoff decidía algo, lo llevaría a cabo aunque se dejara la piel en ello. Y tenía un objetivo muy específico que cumplir: buscar a su compañero perdido. Con agilidad, Tony giró sobre sí mismo, encaminándose con ímpetu hacia el centro de la habitación. 

—¡Jarvis!

La respuesta de la inteligencia artificial no se hizo esperar.

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

Tony miró hacia un lado y otro. Con energía, entrechocó las palmas de sus manos.

—Hay que buscar a Barton. Comienza por rastrear su señal de móvil.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

El apartamento situado en el Hudson Heighs la recibió a oscuras, frío y solitario. Llevaba desocupado más de seis meses y olía a cerrado a pesar de que, durante todo aquel tiempo, se había asegurado de que fueran a limpiarlo asiduamente. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a necesitar utilizarlo y aquel era el momento idóneo para desempolvarlo, ahora que necesitaba un lugar seguro (y fuera del radar de SHIELD) donde poder planear sus siguientes movimientos. Ni siquiera Fury sabía de aquel piso franco, cercano al puente de George Washington. A nadie le había desvelado nunca su existencia. A nadie, a excepción de Clint.

Desde que abandonara el apartamento de Stark en la Torre Vengadores aquella mañana, había dedicado gran parte del día a ir de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía. No podía permitir revelar la ubicación de su refugio; el último que le quedaba.

El ruido de la cerradura tras de sí le pesó como una losa. Se apoyó contra la puerta, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, llenando los pulmones del aire viciado. Cuando los abrió, unos segundos más tarde, nada había cambiado. El apartamento seguía igual de oscuro e igual de frío. Hizo una mueca con los labios y se incorporó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sola, no desde que había abandonado el Departamento X, cuando comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta. No recordaba lo que era no tener a nadie que le guardara las espaldas, a nadie a quien poder contarle qué estaba ocurriendo y en quien apoyarse si las cosas se ponían feas. Pensaba que aquella etapa ya era historia. Se había equivocado.

Había destapado la caja de los truenos al desvelar los secretos de SHIELD. Junto con todos ellos, había revelado muchos de los suyos. Alexander Pierce le había preguntado si estaba preparada para dejarlos salir, si estaba preparada para que el mundo la viera tal y como era. ¿Lo estaba? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que vieran la faceta más oscura de la Viuda Negra, la antigua espía soviética, la asesina? Tal vez no. Desde que entrara en la agencia de la mano de Clint, había hecho lo imposible por enmendar tanto rojo en su haber, tantas muertes y tanta destrucción que había dejado tras de sí. ¿Y ahora salían con que había dejado de trabajar para los lobos de la Habitación Roja para trabajar bajo las órdenes de los chacales de HYDRA? Sólo pensarlo hacía que la sangre comenzara a bullir en sus venas y sus brazos a dolerle por apretar los puños de pura frustración. Que los jodieran a ambos.

Dejó las llaves sobre el escritorio junto a la puerta de entrada y la pequeña bolsa con algunas de sus pertenencias, y que contenía su portátil, sobre el sofá. Abrió una ventana y la suave brisa acarició su cara y alivió su olfato. Dio media vuelta, bajó la cremallera de sus botas altas y se deshizo de ellas de un puntapié. El ruido de éstas al caer fue lo único que se escuchó en el apartamento hasta que, minutos después, abrió el grifo de la ducha.

 

Salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, con la ropa interior como única vestimenta y una toalla en las manos para secarse el cabello. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación. No se había molestado en encender la luz. Le bastaba con la que entraba por la ventana, procedente de la farola que alumbraba la calle, y los rótulos de neón que poblaban una azotea cercana. Se acercó hasta ella y retiró la cortina lo suficiente para poder ver el exterior sin que pudiesen verla. La silueta del Puente George Washington recortaba el cielo oscuro, jironado de nubes púrpura. Las luces procedentes de los faros de los coches se adivinaban cruzando por él, como pequeñas luciérnagas en fila. Desvió su mirada hacia la calle que concurría a sus pies. No había nadie por las inmediaciones. Era un barrio residencial, muy tranquilo y con poco tráfico, donde la gente entraba y salía de sus casas dirigiéndose a sus respectivos trabajos y no les importaba quién era su vecino. Por eso lo había elegido.

Con las pisadas amortiguadas por la moqueta, se dirigió a la cocina. No tenía hambre. Hacía días que se obligaba a comer, porque sabía que era necesario para mantenerse activa y en óptimas condiciones, pero no porque tuviese apetito. Era como si una mano invisible le agarrara el estómago y le apretase con más ahínco cuando pensaba en algo de comida. Aún así, hizo un esfuerzo para prepararse un té.

No se dio cuenta de que el agua estaba en su punto hasta que el sonido del hervidor la sacó de sus cavilaciones. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y con la mirada clavada en ningún punto en concreto de la pared opuesta. Vertió el agua caliente en la taza y, con ella en la mano, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el salón. 

Se sentó en el sofá, con el brebaje en las manos. La reconfortó aquel calor y el aroma a canela que desprendía. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Allí se encontraba la bolsa que había traído consigo. Dentro estaban las pocas pertenencias que había podido recoger de su antiguo apartamento, entre ellas su ordenador portátil. Dudó unos segundos antes de dejar la taza en la mesilla frente a ella y sacarlo. Suponía que SHIELD, o HYDRA, la estarían buscando. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de conectarse a la red. Pero ella no era ninguna ingenua ni ninguna principiante en aquellos aspectos y, si alguien llegaba a rastrear la señal de aquel portátil, lo más seguro era que fueran a buscarla a algún lugar perdido de la Guayana Francesa. Apretó el botón de encendido y esperó un instante. Un pequeño fogonazo de luz rompió la cómoda oscuridad en la que había estado inmersa hasta ese momento. Con la mirada fija en la pantalla se acabó el té.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesilla, junto al portátil cuando, con un toque de click del ratón, accedió al icono de Skype. 

Mucho antes de que trabajara para SHIELD ya tenía varias identidades. Era frecuente para quienes trabajaban a las órdenes del Departamento X y la Habitación Roja. Una vez en la agencia, había tenido que cambiar la mayoría de ellas, adaptándolas a su nueva nacionalidad. Había sido Natalie Rushman en el pasado y también Natalia Romanova. Accedió con el alias de Laura Matthers y un pequeño testigo verde se activó, diciéndole así que el programa estaba operativo.

Aquella identidad, la de Laura Matthers, aún le era útil porque apenas era conocida. La lista de contactos se actualizó de inmediato. La exigua lista remarcó en silencio. Sólo había un nombre en ella, un nombre que, en aquellos momentos, aparecía desconectado: Ronin. 

Natasha dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y sus hombros se aflojaron. ¿Qué esperaba? Si ella era cuidadosa, él lo era igualmente. Nadie más que ella conocía aquella identidad. Se pasó la mano por los ojos cansados mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cuando el burbujeo característico de un contacto al conectarse la sorprendió. 

El nombre de Ronin aparecía como “disponible”.

Natasha se retrepó en el sofá al leerlo, sintiendo que el estómago le pateaba el abdomen y la dejaba sin respiración. Miró una y otra vez el nombre que aparecía en el margen izquierdo de la pantalla. Posó el cursor sobre él justo en el instante en que, en el centro del monitor, un mensaje flotante le decía que tenía una videollamada entrante. Era una estupidez sentir los nervios que sentía, lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de luchar contra ellos, al igual que no tenía sentido ocultarlos. Pulsó sobre el icono y aceptó la llamada, casi impaciente. 

El negro más absoluto de la pantalla emergente cambió de inmediato unos segundos después. La imagen algo oscura y desenfocada de Clint apareció ante ella. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Se acercó cuanto pudo al ordenador, hasta que sus rodillas tropezaron con la mesita.

La imagen se distorsionó un poco más antes de definirse por completo. Clint le sonrió desde el otro lado.

—Hey —lo saludó, apenas levantando la voz, casi susurrando.

—Hola, Nat —le respondió él, sentado al otro lado, con la espalda algo envarada y mirando fijamente a la pantalla.

Natasha entornó los párpados. La habitación en la que se encontraba su compañero estaba sumida en la penumbra y eso hacía que la cámara de su ordenador no le ofreciera una buena visión de él. Movió la pantalla, intentando resolver el problema.

—No puedo verte bien —le dijo, cuando tuvo claro que debía ser él quién lo solucionara—. ¿Puedes mover un poco la luz?

Un segundo después, Natasha vio cómo Clint intentaba ajustar su ordenador. Un haz de luz tenue lo iluminó de soslayo, pero fue suficiente para que Natasha pudiese verlo con mayor claridad. Le había crecido el pelo en todo aquel tiempo y la sombra de la barba oscurecía sus rasgos. Tenía ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos y un hematoma sobre una ceja, que había hecho que la frente se hinchara un poco. Se fijó un poco mejor en su rostro. Tenía un feo corte en la mandíbula y lo que parecía ser una raspadura en la mejilla contraria. Natasha arrugó la nariz al observarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, apretando los labios.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —respondió, escueto.

Natasha alzó una ceja. Clint estaba perdiendo facultades si creía que ella se iba a contentar con aquella contestación.

—¿Bien? —inquirió ella. Y añadió—: ¿Seguro?

—Seguro —asintió Clint con un exagerado cabeceo, que continuó sin convencerla.

—Entonces, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a tu cara? —insistió Natasha, sin amilanarse lo más mínimo.

Clint miró hacia su derecha. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba y sonrió cuando volvió su mirada hacia ella. 

—He tenido un intercambio de palabras con mi último objetivo. Nada serio.

Se le contagió la sonrisa a medias de Clint. Bajó la cabeza y Natasha se encontró sonriendo igualmente. 

—Espero que le hicieras entrar en razón —le dijo cuando volvió a alzar la mirada. 

—Te aseguro que sí —respondió Clint.

Natasha aguardó unos instantes, esperando que él le contara algo más de su encuentro con ese objetivo que le había puesto las cosas difíciles. Pero Clint no lo hizo. En su lugar, se mantuvo callado, con los ojos fijos puestos en ella. La distancia la golpeó en el centro del pecho. Habían sido muchos meses sin verlo y sin saber de él. Las misiones que les encomendaba SHIELD no siempre daban opción a poder comunicarse, aun usando un canal seguro y encriptado. Eso lo entendía a la perfección. Pero no dejaba de dolerle la distancia. 

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Natasha al fin, bajando la voz, como si hubiese alguien más en aquel salón y ella no quisiese que escuchara su conversación. 

Clint no le contestó. Bajó la cabeza, como si rehuyera su mirada. Natasha no esperaba una respuesta, no esperaba un “yo también te he echado de menos” porque, aquellos convencionalismos no iban con ellos. No esperaba de Clint nada que ella no pudiese dar; ni él de ella. No encuadraban su relación con frases hechas. Pero tenía que admitir, por más que le pesara, que se sintió extraña cuando él no le respondió. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuánto han sido? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Seis?

—Algo así, sí —le respondió su compañero, a renglón seguido, casi sin pararse a pensar en la respuesta, como si la tuviese en los labios y la hubiese escupido. Natasha se removió en el sofá, acercándose al borde. Apoyó las manos sobre ambas rodillas. 

—¿Dónde estás? —quiso saber—. Tengo que salir de aquí, Clint. Cuanto antes, mejor. Puedo encontrarme contigo donde convengamos. Pero debo salir del mapa. ¿Estás en los Estados Unidos?

Él negó con la cabeza antes de contestar:

—No. Y no hagas más preguntas —le respondió, algo cortante.

La respuesta la dejó algo confusa. A Natasha no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando él hizo un gesto con su cabeza, señalándola con ella, alzando la barbilla. 

—Aún llevas el colgante.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Natasha sonrió. Su mano viajó casi al instante hacia su cuello, al lugar en donde reposaba la gargantilla con una pequeña flecha que Clint le había regalado hacía algún tiempo. El metal estaba tibio bajo sus dedos al estar en contacto con su piel. Resiguió la fina cadena con los dedos.

—Sí, aún lo llevo —le dijo. Fue su turno para preguntar—: ¿Esperabas que no lo llevara?

Creyó que Clint no le contestaría. Se quedó mirándola desde el otro lado, con aquellos profundos ojos azules que ella tan bien conocía. Clint terminó desviando la mirada, y encogiéndose de hombros por enésima vez desde que comenzaran aquella conversación. 

—No… no lo sé.

Aquella charla distaba mucho de lo que Natasha había imaginado que sería hablar con Clint cuando, al fin, se encontrasen o pudiesen hacerlo. Apretó los labios con fuerza y torció el gesto. Tragó saliva, intentado refrescarse la garganta, que se le estaba quedando seca.

—¿Entonces, cuándo regresas? —miró en dirección al pequeño punto sobre la pantalla que era la cámara web para, a continuación, posar la mirada sobre la figura de Clint—. No sé si lo sabes pero aquí todo ha saltado por los aires. La agencia…

—Natasha…

—…medio Washington ha saltado por los aires. Literalmente. Y el proyecto Insight…

Clint se removió en su asiento, colocando ambos brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa y elevando el torso un poco. 

—Natasha —volvió a repetir su nombre, en esta ocasión alzando un poco más la voz, consiguiendo que se detuviera en su diatriba.

—¿Qué?

Natasha vio cómo los rasgos de Clint se tensaron ligeramente antes de contestar.

—No voy a regresar —le dijo, con voz grave.

Por unos segundos, Natasha pensó que todo lo que le rodeaba se había quedado en silencio: el suave murmullo del ventilador de su ordenador, el sonido de los coches que llegaba desde la calle. Su propia respiración ralentizándose. El bombeo de su corazón dentro de su pecho… Parpadeó una, otra vez, antes de que una profunda arruga surcara su frente de parte a parte.

—¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó, despacio. 

Clint no le respondió; se limitó a mirarla por unos segundos para, a continuación, desviar la vista hacia algún punto a su derecha. Natasha vio un sutil movimiento en su mandíbula, fruto de la tensión. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le ocurría pero, entonces, la realidad la golpeó como una maza en el estómago, dejándola sin aire por unos momentos. No podía ser, no quería creerlo, pero todo: el retraso, la ausencia, la falta de noticias, su actitud… todo comenzaba a tener un doloroso sentido. Cerró los ojos, antes de volver a hablar, rogando en silencio estar equivocada. Cuando los abrió, tomó aire y las palabras surgieron de sus labios.

—Estás con ellos, ¿no es así?

La respuesta tardó en llegar sólo unos segundos. A Natasha, la espera le pareció interminable hasta que Clint contestó.

—Sí.

Nunca una palabra tan corta la había desconcertado tanto como aquella. Ni la había dejado tan desarmada. Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus rodillas como garras. Apretó con fuerza pero no reconoció el daño que se estaba infligiendo hasta que sus dedos le dolieron. Intentó calmarse, respirando con lentitud, tomando aire para soltarlo poco a poco. Era algo inútil. Las palabras salieron de sus labios como un escopetazo.

—¡Maldita sea, Clint! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

—Natasha.

Un dedo acusador apuntó directamente al hombre a través de la pantalla.

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre, por al amor de Dios! Sé cómo me llamo. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado para que… para que estés con ellos? —le preguntó. Clint no le contestó y ella decidió que no era momento de cejar en su empeño por saber qué ocurría. Por mucho que le doliera la respuesta que pudiese obtener—. ¿Desde cuándo?

La mandíbula de Clint se endureció ante la mirada de Natasha.

—Hace ya algún tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó, alzando un poco la voz, no contenta con la vaga respuesta. Si Clint había comenzado a esbozar el cuadro, tenía que terminarlo.

—Algunos años.

Natasha se retiró hacia atrás, alejándose de la pantalla del ordenador. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, despacio, hasta que sus manos descansaron sobre la clavícula. “No, no puede ser. Me niego a creerlo”, se dijo para sí, una y otra vez. Era Clint; había sido su compañero en más batallas de las que podía recordar. Era su amigo, su confidente y su amante. No podía creerlo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de continuar. 

—Y durante todo este tiempo, ¿no me has dicho nada? — le preguntó, sintiendo el amargor de la hiel subir por su garganta. No esperó a que él le respondiera, ella continuó con sus preguntas—: ¿O era mejor mantenerme en la ignorancia?

La postura corporal de Clint había cambiado. Había enderezado la espalda y encuadrado los hombros, echándolos ligeramente hacia atrás. La barbilla alzada y los ojos un poco entornados no presagiaban nada que a Natasha le gustase escuchar.

—Pensamos… pensé —comenzó diciendo—, que era mejor mantenerte ocupada con otras cosas.

Natasha torció el gesto, asintiendo a su vez con lentitud. Volvió a tragar saliva. Miró de reojo la taza de té vacía. Necesitaba algo que le humedeciese los labios y el interior de la boca. 

—Ya veo. Y por mantenerme ocupada quieres decir follando conmigo. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

Clint bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Nat.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

La súbita réplica de Natasha hizo que Clint alzase la cabeza con rapidez. Se movió incómodo en su asiento, colocando ambas manos en donde ella podía verlas y acercándose un poco más hacia la pantalla. 

—Ellos… ellos tienen otros planes. Y cuentan conmigo.

—Y has preferido decírmelo así, a través de una pantalla, a decírmelo a la cara —intervino Natasha, con acritud. Clint asintió.

—Es mejor así.

Natasha cerró los ojos, pasándose el talón de las manos por ellos. Sabía lo que estaba oyendo, pero su mente racional le decía que no podía ser, que aquel que tenía frente a ella, al otro lado, era Clint y que nada de lo que estaba escuchando tenía sentido. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza a ambos lados del portátil, asiéndolo como si de una madera en el mar se tratase. Tomó aire, entrando en sus pulmones y expulsándolo unos instantes después, dejando que se llevara con él toda la rabia que estaba comenzando a sentir. 

—Yo confiaba en ti—. Natasha intentó que en su voz no se notase el dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir—. ¿Por qué, Clint? —preguntó, más calmada—. Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que entender. En SHIELD no tenía más futuro que ser un agente más.

—No. Sabes que eso no es cierto. Eres un gran activo para la agencia. Eres Ojo de Halcón. Eres un Vengador. 

Una sonrisa a medias cruzó fugazmente el masculino rostro. Se retrepó en su asiento, colocando ambas manos ante sí, una sobre la otra.

—Sí, un gran activo —contestó con cierta sorna—. Una agencia que ya no existe, además. Por eso me han relegado últimamente a misiones de segunda, que un agente recién salido de la academia podría hacer con los ojos cerrados. En cambio, ellos tienen planes para mí.

—¿Qué planes? ¿Matar? ¿Extorsionar? —escupió Natasha entre dientes. La calma que había logrado conjurar unos minutos antes se estaba desvaneciendo como la niebla al alzarse el sol. 

Clint alzó una ceja y le sonrió.

—¿Acaso es muy diferente de lo que hacíamos antes? ¿De lo que hacía SHIELD?

Natasha negó con vehemencia.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

—Porque estás muy ocupada mirando hacia otra parte, Nat —le dijo, mirándola con fijeza a través de la pantalla—. Porque quieres creer que has estado haciendo algo bueno, trabajando para los buenos y para los justos, cuando no es cierto.

Por mucho que Natasha intentaba encajar las piezas, por mucho que deseara que todo lo que estaba escuchando no fuera verdad, lo cierto era que Clint le estaba desmontando aquellas esperanzas con sus palabras, con su actitud fría y distante y con su ausencia. El Clint que ella conocía —o el que creía conocer, porque ya no estaba segura de nada—, habría ido a hablar con ella, cara a cara, y no escondiéndose tras una pantalla y, suponía, a cientos o miles de kilómetros. Esa no era la persona a la que había aprendido a respetar y a querer.

—Pero ¿y qué hay de los Vengadores? Son tus amigos, has trabajado con ellos codo con codo.

Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió con ganas. Aquella risa le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Crees que eso va a seguir adelante, ahora que Fury ya no está, que tiene futuro? ¿Qué? ¿Stark se va a hacer cargo de él? ¿Precisamente él? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que decía el informe sobre el señor Stark?

La hiel le llegó hasta la garganta al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Y con ellos, con HYDRA, sí tienes un futuro? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Puede.

“No. No. No”. La mente de Natasha no dejaba de repetir aquella simple palabra. 

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? —Natasha sentía como su garganta se cerraba por momentos y un incómodo hormigueo subía por ella, y por su nariz, hasta instalarse tras sus párpados—. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

El rostro de Clint cambió de expresión, volviéndose una máscara imperturbable que le era muy difícil de interpretar. 

—Lo siento, Nat.

Sus manos volaron con rapidez hacia la pantalla de su portátil, asiéndolo por la parte superior. Los dedos se clavaron en las esquinas como zarpas. 

—Los cojones lo sientes, agente Barton. Que te vaya bien con tus nuevos colegas.

Y cerró el ordenador, estampando la pantalla sobre el teclado. Posiblemente se arrepintiera un minuto después de la manera en que se había conducido, pero eso sería más tarde.

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún estaba en la Habitación Roja; cuando aún la formaban para ser una Viuda Negra, los instructores habían grabado a fuego en su mente y en la de las demás niñas un lema: “Las Viudas Negras no lloran. Las Viudas Negras no muestran sentimientos. Las Viudas Negras jamás lloran”. Natasha Romanoff, la antigua agente del KGB y de SHIELD, estaba a punto de quebrantar aquella norma por segunda vez en menos de tres días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- "The Price" - Twisted Sister - (La llamada) https://youtu.be/J-Uniqyk-P4


	2. CAPITULO 2

 

—Señor, la agente Romanoff…

La frase de Jarvis se quedó a medias, flotando en el aire. Tony giró la cabeza hacia las puertas dobles del salón, levantando la mirada del periódico que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento. Vio entrar a Natasha como una exhalación, con el ceño fruncido, las manos apretadas en puños y los hombros echados hacia delante.

—… ha llegado —concluyó la inteligencia artificial sin cambiar su correcta entonación, a pesar de que Natasha ya había cruzado la mitad de la sala.

Tony la siguió con la mirada. 

—Acabo de darme cuenta, Jarvis. Muchas gracias.

—De nada, señor Stark.

Con los ojos puestos en la mujer que acababa de entrar como una tromba, Tony se levantó despacio. Natasha se encaminó hacia el mueble bar, sacó una de las botellas de whisky y se sirvió un vaso generoso, bebiéndoselo de un solo trago. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron como platos. Natasha se sirvió un segundo vaso que tomó el mismo camino que el primero. 

—Hey, te estás bebiendo una botella de mi mejor whisky como un cosaco. Vale que seas rusa, Romanoff, pero podrías apreciarlo un poco.

Natasha dejó el vaso de nuevo vacío sobre la superficie del mueble. Giró la cabeza hacia Tony con lentitud. Sus párpados estaban entrecerrados y los labios eran una dura línea en aquel bello rostro. Alzó una ceja, como si estuviese retándolo desde la distancia a que la detuviera y, volviendo a tomar la botella, se sirvió de nuevo, bebiéndoselo casi en el mismo movimiento.

Tony arrojó sobre el sofá el periódico, levantándose.

—Vale, ya me has preocupado. ¿Qué cojones te pasa, Natasha?

Tony se fijó en que aquel último trago que Natasha se llevó a los labios pareció demorarse en bajar por su garganta más que los dos primeros. La mujer dejó el vaso junto a la botella. Aguardó unos segundos antes de volver la mirada hacia él. No le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos.

Se tenía a sí mismo por un tipo observador, capaz de fijarse en los detalles más ínfimos y menos sustanciales de cualquier objeto. Podía llevarse horas en su laboratorio observando el comportamiento de cierto metal ante una reacción determinada. Pero los seres humanos, las demás personas, eran otro cantar. No siempre interpretaba de la manera correcta la forma de proceder de sus congéneres. Sobre todo, porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no le interesaba saber qué querían decir con ello. Pero al ver a Natasha, las ojeras más intensificadas que el día anterior, la expresión con que lo miraba, la forma en que su respiración hacía subir y bajar su pecho, sus puños apretados… todo eso le decía que algo pasaba. Aunque, convino, tampoco le hacía falta ser el genio que era para darse cuenta de ello. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella, dejando atrás la pequeña mesa de café.

—Natasha, dime qué ocurre. Ayer cuando saliste de aquí no estabas así. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La boca de Natasha se volvió una línea severa en su rostro.

—Barton.

Unos pasos más lo acercaron hacia ella, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba a unos pocos metros. Natasha giró la mirada hacia el gran ventanal que dominaba la estancia, con las facciones rígidas, convirtiendo su rostro en una máscara de seriedad.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —quiso saber Stark—. Está bien. ¿No es cierto?

Natasha se encogió de hombros sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. Cruzó ambos brazos ante su pecho y alzó la barbilla, como si desafiara al horizonte de Nueva York. 

—Está con HYDRA.

Por unos instantes, sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal, como si le hubiese caído un cubo de agua helada por la espalda. ¿Barton e HYDRA? Imposible. Tony creyó que sus oídos habían escuchado mal. Hasta que Natasha giró la mirada hacia él. No veía en aquellos ojos verdes nada que le hiciese creer que estaba pensando de la manera errónea. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, moviéndose unos pasos hacia ella.

—Debes de estar de coña, ¿verdad?

—Ojalá fuera eso —respondió ella, sin que su expresión cambiase lo más mínimo.

Una sonrisa efímera, casi fingida, apareció en los labios de Tony. Miró hacia el exterior del gran ventanal, para volver de inmediato a Natasha. 

—No, venga, en serio. Esto debe de ser una broma. Aún recuerdo cuando le robasteis a Steve la moto y le comprasteis un patinete de tres ruedas y se lo dejasteis en su plaza de aparcamiento. Aquello fue un gran punto y todos nos reímos un montón al ver la cara del Capi. ¿Es la misma que se me ha quedado a mí ahora? Apuesto a que sí, porque si…

Por unos momentos, Tony aplaudió con entusiasmo, alejándose unos pasos y deteniéndose en el centro de la estancia. Miró a su alrededor, girando en redondo.

—Muy bien, Katniss, he picado. Sal de donde quiera que estés escondido —gritó, mirando hacia todos los rincones del espacioso salón. 

Natasha negó despacio con un gesto de la cabeza. La postura rígida de su cuerpo y los brazos aun fuertemente cruzados delante de sí hicieron que Tony se callara.

—No, no lo es, Stark. Ojalá lo fuera —respondió Natasha, en un tono tan bajo que a Tony le resultó difícil escuchar sus palabras.

Con energía, Tony giró sobre sí mismo, encaminándose hacia el sofá para, a mitad de camino, volver sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose junto a Natasha.

—No puede ser cierto —reiteró Tony. Conocía a Clint desde hacía dos años, desde aquella locura que fue la Batalla de Nueva York y todo el episodio con Loki. A partir de entonces, habían trabajado como un equipo, juntos. Se habían cubierto las espaldas y salvado el culo mutuamente en más de una ocasión. Clint era un tipo de fiar; a pesar de ser un poco tocapelotas, era un buen hombre y alguien leal. ¿Y ahora Natasha saltaba con aquello? No lo podía creer. Por un momento había creído que era mentira, una patraña, pero el semblante de Natasha no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Anduvo hacia el sofá y se sentó, dejando caer su cuerpo con todo su peso.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

Natasha torció el gesto. 

—Él mismo —Natasha tomó aire, antes de continuar hablando—. Ayer, al llegar a mi apartamento, intenté contactar con él. Después de algunos intentos, lo logré. Me dijo que estaba con HYDRA.

Las cejas de Tony llegaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. 

—Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada—. Tony se incorporó hacia adelante, apoyando ambos codos sobre las rodillas—. No sabes de él en un montón de meses. Intentas buscarlo y no lo encuentras, y cuando él se pone en contacto contigo, ¿es para contarte que se ha unido a HYDRA? 

Natasha asintió.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te he contado.

—Pues déjame decirte que no le creo. 

Natasha giró con brusquedad, dirigiéndose hacia Tony con los brazos pegados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y las manos convertidas en puños. 

—¿Y tú te crees que yo sí quiero creerle? ¡Se supone que es mi compañero! ¡Se supone que es…!

La mujer se calló antes de llegar hasta él, con la respiración agitada y un brillo en sus ojos que Tony no había visto en ellos antes. Natasha apretó con fuerza los labios y se giró rápidamente, dándole la espalda. Nunca había visto llorar a Natasha. Jamás. Ella siempre mantenía una flemática compostura, para bien o para mal. Pocas veces la había visto alzar la voz o alterarse especialmente. Aquellas lágrimas mal contenidas lo dejaron sin habla y sin saber cómo actuar. Se levantó y dio un paso hacia ella, hasta colocarse a su espalda. Podía ver los hombros de Natasha subir y bajar al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Con cierta cautela, colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto, Natasha. Porque me resisto a creerlo —le dijo en voz baja, intentando así calmarla de algún modo.

Tony aguardó con paciencia, aún con su mano descansando sobre el hombro de su amiga, a la espera de que ella se recompusiera. No iba a presionarla, ni iba a quitarle hierro al asunto porque entendía a la perfección que ella se sintiera traicionada y dolida. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era ayudarla en lo que le permitiera e intentar esclarecer qué demonios había pasado con Barton.

Un minuto después, Natasha enderezó la cabeza. 

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Tony, aliviado en cierta medida por ver cómo Natasha estaba intentando recomponerse.

Ella asintió con un único movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí. Gracias.

Tony retiró su mano y miró hacia un lado, serio y pensativo.

—Descubriremos qué ha pasado — le aseguró. Porque en aquellos momentos, saberlo se había convertido de repente en su prioridad.

Natasha sólo atinó a asentir de nuevo.

—Venga, vamos a sentarnos y a retomar esa botella. Creo que yo también necesito una copa.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese dar un paso, la voz siempre educada de Jarvis los detuvo.

—Señor, creo que deberían ver las noticias en estos momentos. 

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, él y Natasha se giraron sobre los talones para encaminarse con paso ágil hacia el lugar en donde Tony tenía instalado su equipo multimedia.

—Jarvis, la televisión — ordenó.

—Enseguida, señor.

En el nivel inferior de la sala, una televisión de infinitas pulgadas se desplegaba desde el interior de un mueble apostado frente a un gran y cómodo sofá. La gran pantalla se alzó ante ellos, despacio, emitiendo un suave siseo. Cuando estuvo desplegada del todo, la imagen de una presentadora apareció de inmediato. 

—… la pasada noche. El Senador Granters ha sido encontrado esta mañana en su domicilio de Alpine, en Nueva Jersey —informó, con un rictus de seriedad, para continuar con la noticia—: Fuentes policiales piensan que puede estar relacionado con la reciente caída de la organización SHIELD. Granters promovió ante la cámara del Senado la actuación de las fuerzas del orden público. El Senador Granters creía en la recuperación de la organización e intentaba…

Natasha se giró hacia Tony.

—Recuerdo a Granters —expresó con gravedad—. Estaba en mi interrogatorio.

Tony continuó atento a la información que estaban desarrollando.

—… Poco ha trascendido de la manera en que el Senador ha sido presuntamente asesinado. El forense tendrá que dictaminar la causa y la hora de los hechos, pero testigos presenciales aseguran que han podido ver una flecha clavada en el pecho del senador antes de que los sanitarios acudieran al lugar.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Tony contuvo la respiración al escuchar aquella noticia. Miró por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a Natasha. La mujer había enderezado la espalda de tal manera que Tony creyó que debía haberse quebrado algún hueso al hacerlo. El perfil de Natasha era un rictus de mortal seriedad.

—La oficina del FBI en Alpine —continuó la locutora— tiene en su poder las grabaciones procedentes de un banco cercano. En ellas puede verse a un hombre, portando un arco, moviéndose entre edificios con suma agilidad. 

Tony no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su mano. 

La voz de Jarvis le hizo levantar la mirada de nuevo.

—Señor, usted y la señora Romanoff deberían ver lo siguiente.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese discrepar, la cadena que estaba dando la noticia fue reemplazada por otra. La primera imagen que apareció en pantalla era la de una mesa de tertulianos.

El que parecía oficiar de moderador, se dirigió hacia un hombre sentado a su derecha.

—Tenemos las imágenes en exclusiva de las cámaras del banco en donde se puede ver a un hombre llevando un arco.

Las imágenes, en blanco y negro, aunque bastante nítidas, aparecieron en pantalla. Un hombre saltó desde un tejado, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y llevando en su mano izquierda un arco y, a su espalda, un carcaj. La oscuridad de la noche le ensombrecía el rostro. Sólo era distinguible el pelo corto y un cuerpo atlético y bien trabajado. El hombre corrió, amparándose en la noche, hasta que giró una esquina y desapareció.

El tertuliano a la derecha del moderador apareció de nuevo en pantalla. 

—No olvidemos que el senador Granters ha sido un defensor de la organización recientemente caída, SHIELD. ¿Y si su asesinato tiene que ver con ello? No olvidemos que SHIELD ha sido derrotada por HYDRA.

—En efecto —convino otro de los participantes en la mesa, inclinándose hacia adelante, y dirigiéndose al moderador—. HYDRA ha asumido el control de la organización, ¿y si algunos de sus agentes eran células durmientes, trabajando para SHIELD, y cuando HYDRA ha resurgido se han puesto bajo sus órdenes?

El moderador se removió en su asiento y Tony lo hizo con él.

—Un momento, ¿está insinuando que alguien de SHIELD, o que al menos perteneció a SHIELD, podría haber ejecutado esta acción?

El segundo contertulio se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy insinuando nada. Sólo digo que SHIELD tenían en sus filas a un arquero, conocido últimamente por ser unos de los miembros de los Vengadores.

Un rumor creciente llenó el plató de televisión y la garganta de Tony se agrió de repente.

—¿Y si Ojo de Halcón, el conocido arquero, ha dejado de trabajar para SHIELD y ahora trabaja para HYDRA? —preguntó a los demás el hombre, mirándolos uno a uno.

—Apaga la televisión.

Tony agradeció en silencio que Natasha expresara lo que él estaba pensando en ese mismo momento. El estómago se le había revuelto y nunca antes había necesitado de una copa como la necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

—Jarvis.

La televisión se apagó de inmediato. Tony apenas podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, la noticia primero y el programa después. No podía creer que Clint hubiese perpetrado aquel asesinato. Se giró en su asiento del sofá, clavando sus ojos en Natasha.

La mujer se mantenía tal y como la había visto momentos atrás, cuando comenzaran a escuchar la noticia. No había movido ni un músculo de su cuerpo y, aunque el televisor ya había desaparecido, oculto dentro del mueble, Natasha continuaba con la mirada fija en el mismo punto.

—Natasha.

Ella no le contestó, inmersa en lo que fuere que estuviese pasando por su mente. Tony insistió.

—Natasha, mírame.

Tras lo que a Tony le pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad sólo fueron unos agónicos segundos, Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él. Y Tony maldijo en silencio lo que acababan de escuchar, porque si algo no necesitaba Natasha después de lo que Barton le contara la noche anterior, era precisamente lo que acaban de oír.

Posó sus ojos en las manos de Natasha. Las tenía sobre las rodillas, apretándolas con fuerza, como la garra de un ave tomando una presa. Tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía y los músculos de los antebrazos completamente en tensión. Lo que le partió un poco el corazón fue la expresión de dolor que pudo ver en su rostro. Jamás había visto algo así en Natasha, que solía reservar sus sentimientos para sí misma. Al menos, él nunca había visto una expresión como aquella. Tony apretó los dientes con fuerza, hasta que las muelas le dolieron. Y deseó que Jarvis no se hubiese dado tanta prisa en esconder la pantalla de televisión. Él necesitaba golpear algo y el aparato le parecía, en aquel momento, la mejor opción, a falta de las caras de todos aquellos tipejos del programa televisivo.

—Lo van a crucificar antes de que se demuestre que es culpable —oyó decir a Natasha a su lado. Giró la cabeza hacia ella. La mujer había convertido sus labios en una dura línea que ensombrecía sus facciones. 

Tony asintió.

—Lo sé. Necesitan alguien a quien culpar.

Natasha se puso en pie. Caminó hacia la gran cristalera que dominaba gran parte del salón y se paró ante ella, con la vista puesta en el exterior.

—No puedo dejar esto así, Tony —dijo, mirando sobre su hombro en dirección hacia Stark.

—Lo supongo. Yo tampoco podría hacerlo.

—Puede que estén en lo cierto y puede que Clint, en efecto, haya pasado a las filas de HYDRA, pero tengo que asegurarme de ello. Necesito hacerlo.

La mujer giró sobre sus talones, enfrentándolo desde la distancia. Alzó la cabeza y un brillo en los ojos captó la atención de Tony.

—Creo que sé por dónde puedo empezar —confesó, torciendo el gesto—. Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Tony cubrió la distancia que los separaba en apenas unos segundos. Se plantó ante ella y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones antes de responderle.

—Sólo dime por dónde comenzamos —respondió, componiendo una sonrisa. 

—Necesito ver esas flechas. Si es que, en efecto, lo han matado de esa manera.

Tony paseó la mirada por todo el salón pero sin fijar la vista en ningún lugar en concreto. Dio media vuelta, despacio, alejándose unos pasos. Tras unos segundos, giró de nuevo hacia Natasha.

—¿Así que tu plan es ir y pedir que te enseñen las pruebas del crimen?

Natasha alzó una ceja, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Que me las enseñen. O tomarlas prestadas. O robarlas. Eso es fácil.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

—Fácil. Claro. Muy fácil. Me pongo el traje, entramos en el lugar en donde las tengan y les pedimos que nos las den. Fácil —le dijo, con sorna.

Natasha enderezó la espalda y alzó la barbilla. Sus rasgos se endurecieron a simple vista. Incluso creyó ver el verde de sus ojos hacerse más oscuro. Tony supo que aquello era demasiado serio para ella como para andar bromeando. Alzó las manos ante ella, a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento. No quería ser…

—¿Un capullo?

Se pasó la mano por la barba y, a su pesar, asintió.

—Sí.

Natasha dio un paso hacia él, haciendo la distancia entre ambos más corta.

—No necesito a Iron Man, Tony. No puedo entrar llamando la atención en ese lugar y que, luego, todas las miradas se vuelvan hacia Los Vengadores —le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Y añadió—: necesito tus recursos y tu ingenio. Necesito a Tony Stark.

Sabía que Natasha tenía toda la razón: entrar en aquel lugar llamando la atención sobre ellos o sobre lo que iban a hacer no les supondría ninguna ventaja, más bien al contrario. Necesitaban un plan del que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que todo estuviese terminado y ambos supiesen la verdad. 

—¡Jarvis! —dijo, alzando la voz.

—¿Sí, señor Stark? —contestó la inteligencia artificial al momento.

—Necesitamos los planos de la oficina del FBI en Alpine, Nueva Jersey. Todos ellos: instalaciones eléctricas, sistemas de desagües y alcantarillado, circuito cerrado de televisión y sistemas de alarma. Todo lo que haya.

Antes de que Jarvis pudiese contestar, Tony alzó un dedo en dirección hacia el techo.

—¡Ah, y otra cosa más! También necesitaré un listado de quienes trabajan en ella: agentes y civiles. Hasta el que riega el jardín. Y los turnos y las guardias que hace la empresa de seguridad. Quiero saber cuándo limpian los retretes y con qué frecuencia. ¿Lo tienes todo?

Por unos instantes, Tony había olvidado que Natasha continuaba en la habitación. Su mente se había puesto a trabajar en cuanto ella le reveló cuál era la idea para recuperar las flechas de Clint… si es que en realidad eran suyas. Fijó la mirada en la mujer. Aunque su rostro se había suavizado ligeramente, sabía de la importancia que tenía aquella misión para ella. No estaban hablando de violar un recinto público porque se lo hubiese encargado SHIELD o porque allí estuviese su próximo objetivo; estaban hablando de demostrar que su compañero no había sido el causante de aquel asesinato. Y esperaba y deseaba que, con todo aquello, la pantalla de que Clint estaba bajo las órdenes de HYDRA se desmoronara porque le era muy difícil creerlo.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Sólo lo comprobó, mientras esperaba que Jarvis anunciara que tenía alguna novedad. Sin mirarla, le preguntó.

—¿Confías en mí, Romanoff?

Las palabras resonaron en el silencio de la habitación. Despacio, levantó la mirada en dirección a Natasha. Una media sonrisa, que no llegó a los ojos de la mujer, y un cabeceo afirmativo fue todo lo que necesitó. Aún así, Natasha agregó:

—No habría venido a ti si no fuese así.

Tony sentía que tenían mucho trabajo por delante. Se giró con rapidez, como si, en realidad, tuviese a su asistente virtual a su espalda.

—¡Jarvis! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

La pantalla gigante que había desaparecido momentos atrás, volvió a emerger del interior del mueble. Se encendió sin que nadie la accionara. Natasha anduvo hasta donde estaba Tony y se colocó a su lado.

Diversas fotografías tomadas del edificio del FBI en Alpine llenaron la pantalla, con una precisa iluminación y un estudiado ángulo. Mostraban todo el esplendor de aquel edificio que, por el estilo de construcción, debió de ser levantado no más de una década atrás.

—Alpine, Nueva Jersey —comenzó diciendo la voz siempre perfectamente modulada de Jarvis—. Construida a comienzos del año 2001 en terrenos cedidos por el ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

Tony hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos, mostrando su total desinterés por aquella información.

—Ve al grano, Jarvis.

—El sistema de seguridad fue diseñado y montado por Industrias Stark, señor.

Las facciones del hombre cambiaron ante la noticia, iluminándose. Se giró hacia Natasha con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Ves, Jarvis? Ahora sí que nos entendemos.

Las fotografías de la pantalla cambiaron a un plano a escala del edificio, negro sobre blanco, mostrando las cotas y los elementos más reseñables de la construcción. La imagen se volvió negra al segundo siguiente y, como si hubiese tomado vida, las líneas se proyectaron, conformando una imagen en tres dimensiones de las instalaciones. Unos pequeños puntos verdes comenzaron a parpadear.

—Señor, el sistema de seguridad data de la misma fecha que la construcción del edificio. Sólo ha sido revisado en las fechas indicadas por la garantía y el contrato que establecieron con Industrias Stark, pero no se ha introducido ninguna mejora o ampliación en todo este tiempo.

Tony estudió el plano tridimensional. Escondió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, con la atención totalmente puesta en la información que Jarvis le aportaba.

—Cámaras tubulares en el exterior —dijo, mientras cada punto en cuestión se iluminaba más intensamente que el resto—. Cuatro en total. En el interior, cámaras domo en vestíbulo principal, pasillo exterior, pasillo interior, sala de espera y sala de interrogatorios. Existen dos cámaras más pero son sólo la carcasa y no están conectadas al sistema de videovigilancia. 

—¿Cuántas personas están a cargo de la seguridad? 

—Las guardias del turno de noche se completan con un único vigilante, señor —contestó el asistente.

—¿Cómo se almacenan las grabaciones? —preguntó Tony.

—Tienen un sistema de grabación digital de cuatro canales, sin alta definición. Según los registros del contrato de instalación y soporte, la empresa decidió mantener la política de copias de seguridad sugerida en el paquete de venta de aquel momento —respondió Jarvis sin perder ni un segundo.

—¿Y cuál era esa política? —preguntó Tony.

—Grabación diaria en cintas reutilizables.

Tony dio un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Qué hay de copias de seguridad definitivas con un esquema de discos en espejo? ¿Qué son, una delegación del FBI o una chocolatería? —respondió el hombre, alzando las manos hacia el techo.

Tony se giró hacia Natasha y se restregó una mano contra la otra.

—Bien. Perfecto. Estamos ante un sistema obsoleto que solo guarda sus grabaciones durante veinticuatro horas. Son patéticos, pero nos sirven. Entramos en el sistema, manipulamos las imágenes del exterior y accedemos al recinto sin problemas —le dijo directamente a Natasha, para hablarle de nuevo a su reloj—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaría violar su sistema de seguridad y hacerte con el control sin ser detectado, Jarvis?

Por primera vez, Jarvis pareció dudar de su respuesta.

—¿Quiere que los desactive en este mismo instante?

Tony palmeó con entusiasmo. Se giró a su compañera, ondeando los brazos y compuso una mueca de fingido abatimiento que rivalizaba con el brillo burlón de sus ojos.

—Esto va a ser como quitarle el caramelo a un niño.

Natasha cruzó los brazos ante su pecho, tomando aire y sin retirar los ojos de la pantalla de televisión.

—No cantes victoria, Stark, hasta que hayamos salido de allí con las flechas. 

 

Tony paró el coche a una manzana del edificio del FBI. No le dijo nada a Happy de dónde iría, ni de por qué necesitaba el coche menos llamativo que tenía, lo cual había sido una ardua elección, dicho fuera de paso. De haberle contado a dónde irían, a una de las personas que más tiempo llevaba trabajando con él y que mejor lo conocía, significaría implicarlo en lo que él y Natasha estaban a punto de hacer. 

Cuando el motor se detuvo por completo y quitó las llaves del contacto, giró su cabeza en dirección a Natasha. La mujer miraba hacia el frente, a través del parabrisas, con los ojos fijos en algún punto al otro lado de la calle. Era la viva imagen de la concentración. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de que Natasha estuviese respirando; no movía un solo músculo, ni de su cuerpo ni de su rostro. Apostaría algo a que, aunque pasara un circo ambulante junto a ellos, nada alteraría aquella aparente calma de la mujer. Aparente, pues suponía que su mente contaría otra historia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar allí sentados, viendo a un par transeúntes pasar por la acera, ajenos a ellos por completo. Sabían que los agentes de oficina terminaban su jornada laboral a las siete de la tarde, pero algunos de ellos rotaban semanalmente para cubrir el horario hasta las diez de la noche, hora en el que el último agente salía, quedando el edificio vacío de funcionarios y con la única presencia del vigilante del turno de noche.

El interior del coche estaba sumido en la penumbra, sólo rota por una luz ambarina que se colaba por el parabrisas. La farola apenas iluminaba una porción de la acera que había al otro lado de la calle. Tony giró la cabeza hacia el frente, hacia la oscuridad y asintió con pesadez.

La mujer se removió en el asiento, buscando una postura más cómoda. Tony la observó con descaro durante unos instantes. Natasha miraba al frente, con determinación, esforzándose en ver aquello que estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la calle, más allá de la débil luz que proyectaba la farola. Podía apreciar a simple vista cómo los hombros de su compañera estaban rígidos y los músculos del cuello, tensos. Sus manos estaban aferradas a sus rodillas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos. Si le preguntaba cómo se sentía, Tony sabía a la perfección que Natasha le contestaría que estaba bien, pero lo poco o lo mucho que había podido llegar a conocer a aquella mujer, le decía todo lo contrario. La imitó, mirando hacia el exterior. 

La calle en donde estaba ubicado el edificio de la delegación del FBI en Alpine dormía ya apaciblemente. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio casi sepulcral, sólo roto por el paso ocasional de algún coche y el susurro del agua al salir de los aspersores que regaban los jardines, de césped recién cortado y setos frondosos que los separaban del vecino. Era una calle llena de árboles y parcelas bien cuidadas; de buzones de correos inmaculados y luces de cortesía en los senderos que llegaban hasta los rellanos de las puertas. En el ambiente se respiraba el aroma de los árboles que habían comenzado a florecer. Había coches aparcados delante de las casas, similares a los que el mismo Tony tenía en su garaje. Saltaba a la vista que aquel vecindario era un lugar que muy pocos podían permitirse. Alpine era la morada de la clase más pudiente de la sociedad en Nueva Jersey.

—Vamos a infringir las leyes del condado de Nueva Jersey, las leyes federales y no sé cuántas más — dijo Tony, rompiendo el silencio en que ambos se habían sumido. La comisura de los labios de Natasha se alzó en una suerte de media sonrisa.

—¿Desde cuándo eres abogado, Stark? —preguntó la mujer.

De la garganta de Tony salió un sonido parecido a un bufido.

—Estoy intentando concienciarme de lo que vamos a hacer, Romanoff. 

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, hacia la calle solitaria.

—No tenemos toda la noche para hacer esto. Mañana llegarán los de Quántico para llevarse las pruebas a sus laboratorios. Entonces será más difícil hacernos con ellas —Natasha apenas volteó la cabeza de nuevo en dirección a Tony y se encogió de hombros—: Bueno, no será tan fácil como hoy.

Stark bajó la mirada a su regazo y contuvo una sonrisa. Natasha Romanoff era plenamente consciente de cuáles eran sus habilidades y sus puntos fuertes. Colarse en cualquier edificio, por muy efectiva que fuera la seguridad que lo protegiera, era una de ellas. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir un puño apretarle la boca del estómago, comprimiéndolo hasta casi hacerle difícil respirar.

—¿Sabes que no tendremos el respaldo de SHIELD ni de Fury si nos pescan haciéndolo? Vamos a pelo en esto, Natasha. Estamos solos.

Las sombras de la noche y la luz amarillenta dibujaban extrañas formas en el interior del coche. Los rasgos del bello rostro de Natasha se endurecieron ante los ojos de Tony.

—Lo sé demasiado bien —le contestó, apretando la mandíbula—. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Tony maldijo en silencio su desacertada elección de palabras. Natasha no necesitaba que le recordaran que estaban solos; no necesitaba en absoluto que nadie le recordara que quien había sido su compañero durante años, ahora era un presunto asesino y que no tardaría en estar en busca y captura.

—Maldita sea, Natasha. Lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —le contestó, pero la expresión amarga de su rostro dejaba adivinar otra cosa bien distinta.

Tony miró el reloj de su muñeca. Pulsó el reloj y, al instante, éste se iluminó. Pasaban unos minutos de las doce de la noche.

—Jarvis, muéstranos las cámaras de vigilancia activas del perímetro.

La voz de la siempre leal inteligencia artificial de Stark llenó el cubículo del coche.

—Sí, señor Stark.

De repente, el parabrisas del coche se convirtió en una improvisada pantalla. En ella apareció el plano esquematizado del edificio del FBI de Alpine que Jarvis le había enseñado aquella misma mañana. Señaladas con pequeños puntos verdes parpadeantes, las cámaras del circuito cerrado de televisión y vigilancia. Tanto Natasha como Tony concentraron toda su atención en él.

—Desactiva las cámaras del exterior y deriva la señal hacia la grabación que has tomado en la última hora—ordenó Stark. Los puntos verdes se convirtieron en pequeños destellos rojos al instante.

—Cámaras desactivadas y reproduciendo la secuencia en bucle, señor. 

Tony sonrió de soslayo.

—Estamos dentro.

Natasha puso las manos en la manija de la puerta y miró a su compañero antes de abrirla.

—Un consejo, Stark: jamás cantes victoria antes de que haya acabado una misión. 

 

La entrada principal al edificio estaba tras una escalerilla amplia, de escalones forrados en mármol blanco y balaustrada con pequeñas columnas del mismo material. La escalera moría ante una vidriera enorme de medio punto, que centelleaba ante los focos que iluminaban la fachada y que reflejaban todo lo que había en la calle. A ambos lados del rellano, sendos mástiles sin sus banderas.

Tony y Natasha dejaron a un lado la entrada al edificio y continuaron su camino, envueltos en la penumbra que les proporcionaba la mala iluminación de la calle. Continuaron hacia el lateral del edificio, caminando muy próximos a las paredes; Tony detrás de Natasha, que imprimía un ritmo ágil y sin demoras, con su atención puesta en todo lo que había a su alrededor. Anduvieron hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta de aluminio blanco, con un dispositivo de seguridad junto a ella. Natasha dejó paso a Tony y éste se detuvo delante del pequeño teclado numérico.

—Jarvis, ábrenos la puerta —susurró a su reloj.

La contestación de Jarvis no se hizo esperar.

—Como desee, señor.

Un suave pitido y el destello de un indicador les dijo que Jarvis había acometido a la perfección su encargo. Tony accionó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para dejar pasar a Natasha delante de él.

—Las damas primero.

Natasha lo miró de soslayo, con los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Tú no estás acostumbrado a tener una compañera de misión, verdad?

La única respuesta que Tony le dio fue una indicación con la cabeza para que pasara al interior delante de él. Natasha no se hizo de rogar y entró en las instalaciones.

El sótano no era lo que Tony había pensado que sería. Esperaba un lugar lúgubre, lleno de moho y muebles oxidados, y con el sonido de una gotera incesante. Calabozos con rejas con la pintura cascarañada y lámparas de techo parpadeantes, emitiendo un molesto y agudo sonido. Sin duda alguna, Tony pensó que estaba demasiado influenciado por la imagen que las series de televisión ofrecían de las instalaciones de las fuerzas del orden. Nada más lejos de lo que aquella realidad le ofrecía.

El sótano era un lugar bien ventilado y, aunque apenas estaba iluminado, supo que era un sitio agradable. Natasha se detuvo pegada a la pared, intentando ocultarse en la zona más oscura del pasillo de confinamiento. Tony iba tras ella, repitiendo cada uno de sus movimientos e intentando controlar su respiración y esperando que el sonido del bombeo alocado de su corazón no fuera audible. 

La mujer se detuvo y Tony la imitó de inmediato. Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él, haciendo un gesto hacia su reloj, con el que se comunicaba con Jarvis.

—Necesitamos esta puerta abierta.

Tony asintió.

—Jarvis, necesito que abras la puerta que tengo a mis doce —le pidió, en voz baja.

—¿A sus doce, señor? Son casi la una de la mañana.

Los ojos de Tony se volvieron blancos al mirar hacia el techo. Hizo una mueca con los labios.

—A mis doce, Jarvis. Delante de mí.

La voz del asistente virtual sonó ligeramente desconcertada cuando volvió a hablar.

—Entendido, señor—. Y añadió—: Puerta abierta. 

La puerta a la que ambos se referían se desbloqueó con un suave clic y Natasha la abrió, despacio, tan sólo unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder mirar a través de la pequeña ranura que dejó. 

—Pregúntale a Jarvis si localiza a alguien al otro lado —dijo Natasha, dirigiéndose sobre su hombro hacia Tony. 

Un segundo después, Jarvis contestó.

—Sólo advierto la presencia de una persona. Está ubicada en la sala de control que hay al otro lado del vestíbulo de entrada, señor.

Natasha asintió.

—Necesitamos que lo distraigas, Jarvis — inquirió Natasha, atisbando por el hueco. —Pero no podemos dejar ningún rastro de nuestra presencia.

—Has oído a la Viuda, Jarvis. Nada de llamar la atención —intervino Tony, mirando sobre el hombro de Natasha. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió—: Tienes que estar mordiéndote los nudillos por no poder entrar ahí y dejarlo fuera de juego.

Un bufido sordo salió de la garganta de la mujer.

—No te haces una idea, Stark. Pero no podemos dejar rastro de nuestro paso por aquí. 

Un segundo después, el vigilante al que ambos estaban espiando se levantó de su asiento y golpeó con la palma de la mano abierta el monitor que tenía ante sí, con cara de no comprender qué le estaba ocurriendo.

—Señor, el vigilante va invertir un buen rato en tratar que su sistema regrese.

Tony sonrió de soslayo.

—Bien hecho, Jarvis. 

Natasha abrió con cuidado en cuanto oyó la respuesta del asistente virtual de Stark. Sin alejar la vista del puesto del policía, ella y Tony cruzaron el vestíbulo a toda prisa, medio agazapados, en dirección a una puerta opuesta y que indicaba que sólo podía ser cruzada por personal autorizado. Se mantuvieron agachados hasta que Natasha puso la mano en el pomo para comprobar si estaba abierta. 

Natasha abrió al fin y ambos traspasaron a un nuevo pasillo, iluminado sólo por la poca luz que dejaba pasar el cristal de la puerta por la que habían accedido. Sacó una pequeña linterna de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco que llevaba e iluminó el lugar. Casi habían recorrido la totalidad del corredor cuando se toparon con una puerta que les indicó que habían llegado a la zona que estaban buscando.

La sala estaba tan a oscuras como el resto del pasillo. El haz de luz de la linterna la iluminaba parcialmente. Tony y Natasha tomaron caminos separados, adentrándose por dos corredores paralelos, repletos de cajas, desde el suelo hasta el techo, con pruebas forenses. Tenían que darse prisa, pensó Tony. El inesperado contratiempo con los ordenadores y los monitores no debía durar mucho tiempo, o corrían el riesgo de que el hombre llamara al servicio técnico y pudieran sorprenderlos. Debían actuar rápido.

Tony pasó de una caja a otra con toda la celeridad que podía permitirse, leyendo las reseñas de los casos tan rápidamente como podía. Hasta que la voz queda de Natasha lo detuvo.

—Lo he encontrado.

Stark desanduvo todo el pasillo y fue en busca de la agente. Natasha portaba en brazos una gran caja rectangular de cartón blanco. Tony tendió las manos hacia ella y Natasha le entregó el objeto.

—¿Estás segura de que es esta?

Ella asintió.

—Eso pone en la etiqueta.

Tony sintió como su estómago se encogía y su espalda se envaraba.

—¿Vamos a llevárnoslas?

Natasha dudó unos instantes antes de responder, con la mirada fija en la caja que tenía ante ella, como si con sólo mirarla pudiese adivinar qué había en su interior.

—No podemos llevárnoslas. Si no son… —se detuvo para tomar aire antes de continuar— si no son flechas de Clint, puede ser una prueba a su favor.

—Pero no tenemos tiempo, Natasha —insistió Tony, mirando a su alrededor y temiendo que, en cualquier momento, la luz del pasillo se encendiera y apareciera el policía de guardia—. Lo que vayamos a hacer, tenemos que hacerlo ya.

Tony apreció que Natasha no podía apartar sus ojos del objeto que él portaba. La vio tomar aire con decisión y relevarlo del peso del objeto, que dejó en la mesa que había en la habitación. Despacio, abrió la tapadera y la dejó a un lado. 

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

El ruido de la puerta automática al abrirse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Había estado en aquel lugar tres veces por semana en los últimos catorce meses y aún no se había acostumbrado a él. Como tampoco se había acostumbrado a aquel olor tan característico, el de algún producto de limpieza que usaban en la desinfección de los suelos mezclado con el hedor a humanidad recluida. Nunca había estado a aquellas horas tan intempestivas —casi la una de la mañana— y la falta de luz natural que solía entrar de día por los ventanucos de la pared lo cambiaba todo. Sólo cuando la puerta se abrió en su totalidad, deslizándose por las guías metálicas, traspasó el umbral, sintiéndose observado, lo cual era totalmente cierto. Un guardia llegó hasta donde se encontraba, con el detector de metales en una mano. Él alzó los brazos como otras tantas veces había hecho. Ya había terminado de escanearlo cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, volviéndolo a sorprender. 

Indeciso, comenzó el camino hacia la sala de visitas de la cárcel del condado de Los Ángeles. El sonido de los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteaba en el suelo de hormigón pintado de verde. Se agarró con fuerza al asa de su maletín, más pesado que de costumbre. En la otra mano llevaba un portratrajes de cuero, que poco le faltaba para que rozara contra el pavimento. Su cliente había pedido que le llevara una indumentaria el día que abandonara aquel lugar. Ese día, por suerte para su cliente, había llegado.

Él no era ningún asistente, ni tampoco ningún ayuda de cámara o cómo demonios se llamase; era un abogado, un buen abogado de un bufete de prestigio, que sólo admitía casos cuyos clientes pudiesen pagar sus elevadas minutas. Si el cliente era o no era inocente del cargo que se le había imputado, eso no era asunto del bufete. Lo era el dinero. Y el dinero no garantizaba tampoco que su poseedor tuviese clase y presencia. Era la manera más suave que se le ocurría para encuadrar a su cliente.

Unos días atrás, sabiendo que el momento de su liberación estaba cercano, su cliente le había hecho llegar una dirección, a la que él debía dirigirse y recoger lo que allí le dieran. Resultó ser una sastrería; una muy cara, enclavada en pleno Rodeo Drive. Cuando vio las prendas que el joven y estirado dependiente le preparó para llevarse, miró hacia otro lado, pensando que, si fueran para él, lo tendrían que atar antes que ponerse aquel traje de color azul eléctrico y aquella camisa violeta. No podía entender que alguien que poseía todo el dinero que tenía su cliente fuese tan negado para saber elegir una indumentaria adecuada al estatus que ostentaba. Pero si su intención era que todas las miradas recayesen en él cuando las llevase puesta, desde luego que lo iba a conseguir.

Conforme caminaba, miró a su alrededor, a las puertas que rompían la monotonía de las paredes y que parecían acortar la distancia. Traspasó una puerta de seguridad tras otra. Los guardias lo saludaban con un conciso cabeceo y una mirada torva, como si aquel comportamiento fuese una señal de identidad de aquella prisión. 

La última puerta se abrió con estudiada lentitud. Esperó delante de ella a que el funcionario le concediese la entrada a la sala de visitas. Aquel lugar era deprimente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color gris y una única ventana dominaba la pared frente a la puerta, que nada hacía por aportar luz a la estancia, dada la hora intempestiva que era. En el centro, una mesa con dos sillas, una a cada lado, separadas convenientemente. Y aquello era todo. Odiaba aquel sitio con todas sus fuerzas. Debió hacerle caso a su madre y estudiar veterinaria, como su primo Jimmy. Los perros solían ser más agradecidos que muchas de las personas a las que había sacado de allí. 

Su cliente le esperaba sentado tras la mesa, con una sonrisa amplia y pagada de sí mismo dibujada en sus facciones. Tenía que admitir que era un hombre apuesto, con ese aire de manifiesta superioridad que le otorgaba el saber que su dinero podía comprarlo casi todo. Su cabello estaba cortado a la perfección y estaba seguro de que su peluquero —el suyo personal y no el de la prisión—, se había encargado de su aspecto aquella misma mañana. Aunque intentaba parecer tranquilo, el movimiento de sus manos, frotándoselas de manera nerviosa lo delataban; al igual que lo hacía aquella tendencia a cambiar de postura, con una rodilla descansando sobre la otra, casi de manera compulsiva.

Se detuvo unos instantes antes de eliminar la distancia que lo separaba de él y tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa. 

—¡Al fin ha llegado! Creía que vendría más temprano —dijo su cliente moviéndose, visiblemente nervioso—. ¿Acaso no saben con quién se la están jugando? 

Asintió a su pesar y agachó la cabeza. Nunca le había gustado aquel tipo. Si hubiese justicia divina, no saldría de la cárcel hasta que las canas hubiesen teñido su pelo de blanco y la artrosis hubiese deformado sus huesos. Pero no creía en la justicia divina, sólo en la justicia del dinero. Y lamentablemente, Justin Hammer, fundador y director de Industrias Hammer, tenía el suficiente como para que se hiciese la justicia que él deseaba.

—Señor Hammer —lo saludó con un cabeceo.

Justin apenas lo miró, atento como estaba al guardia que esperaba, apostado junto a la puerta.

—Ledwing.

—Es Lewis, señor —le contestó, pero Hammer continuó sin prestarle la más mínima atención. El hombre hizo una mueca. Catorce meses llevando su caso, visitándolo y haciendo lo posible para que su internamiento fuese lo menos traumático posible y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse su nombre. Le desagradaba hasta la extenuación. Dejó el maletín frente a él, sobre la superficie de la mesa, y el portatrajes colgando del respaldo de la silla en el mismo momento en que Hammer levantaba una mano en dirección al guardia.

—¡Oiga! —gritó Hammer.

El guardia apenas se inmutó. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho.

Justin Hammer giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia el abogado y, con su dedo, señaló hacia el guardia que lo había ignorado.

—Ese no sabe con quién se las va a ver a partir de ahora.

—Señor Hammer, tenemos su orden de libertad —le informó, mientras abría el maletín, como si quisiera escudarse tras él. 

Justin se incorporó hacia adelante y pareció olvidarse por unos instantes del guardia. Una sonrisa amplia y resplandeciente apareció en su rostro. Se acodó sobre la mesa, mirándolo sobre la tapadera del maletín.

—Bien, bien —dijo, palmeando con vitalidad para restregar luego una mano contra la otra—. Veo que todo ha salido según lo esperado. ¡Odio estar aquí dentro! ¡Tengo que compartir el baño con todos... estos…! —hizo una teatral muestra de disgusto que le pareció totalmente ridícula— ¡Y tengo que serviles la comida cuando me toca el turno de cocina! ¡Yo!

Asintió sin más, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los documentos que necesitaba del portafolios. Justin Hammer le parecía el hombre más patético que había pisado la tierra en mucho tiempo. Pero, para bien o para mal, era su cliente y su dinero engrosaba la cuenta del bufete así que, por mucho que le pesara, tenía que reírle la gracia y darle la razón.

—No, señor Hammer, no lo saben. Pero ahora necesito que me firme todo esto antes de abandonar las instalaciones.

Su cliente posó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Los grilletes que aún llevaba resonaron en la sala vacía. 

—¿Qué tal si me quitan esto? —le preguntó en voz alta, alzando ambas manos sobre su cabeza, seguro de que lo había hecho para que el guardia también lo oyera.

Miró primero las argollas de metal después a Hammer. Continuaba con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza, sonriéndole casi con exageración. Y aquella sonrisa le agrió la escueta cena que había tomado justo antes de recibir la notificación para su liberación. Miró hacia la puerta de entrada y le hizo señas al guardia que estaba allí apostado, siguiendo la escena con total desinterés. Éste asintió y, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, se dirigió hacia Hammer. Con eficacia le retiró las esposas y volvió a ocupar su lugar junto al vano de la puerta.

—Mucho mejor así, sin duda. Te recompensaré por ello, muchacho —rezongó Justin Hammer en voz alta, frotándose ambas muñecas para señalarlo acto seguido con su dedo índice acompañado del guiño de un ojo. Un instante después, regresó hacia los papeles que habían estado olvidados durante unos minutos sobre la mesa.

—Venga, dígame dónde tengo que firmar, quiero largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

“Seguro que no tanto como yo”, pensó en silencio. Quería perderlo de vista lo antes posible. Le señaló con el bolígrafo el lugar donde había de hacerlo y Hammer lo hizo con diligencia, recreándose en la rúbrica con la que selló la firma. Dejó el bolígrafo junto a los documentos y dio una palmada.

—Bien, ¿cuándo nos marchamos?

Recogió los papeles y volvió a introducirlos en el maletín.

—En cuanto se los entregue al alcaide, podremos marcharnos.

—Bien, bien. ¿Me ha traído lo que le pedí?

Asintió sin levantar la cabeza, intentando así restringir el contacto visual con Hammer.

—Lo he hecho. Lo tiene todo aquí — y señaló al portatrajes que aún descansaba sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Como si lo hubiese accionado con un resorte, Justin Hammer se puso en pie.

—Estoy muy satisfecho con cómo se ha desarrollado todo. No le quepa duda de que tendrá el reconocimiento que se merece, abogado.

Lo imitó, poniéndose en pie. Hammer se dirigió hacia él, rodeando la mesa, todo sonrisas y buena disposición. 

—Deme un abrazo, hombre —dijo Hammer, extendiendo ambos brazos, como si esperara que se arrojara hacia ellos. Con reticencia, dio un paso hacia él y lo abrazó, comedido y ligeramente turbado. Las manos de Hammer le palmearon el centro de la espalda cuando ambos brazos se cerraron en torno a él.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo cerca del oído, apretándolo con más fuerza. Antes de separarse de él, casi en un susurro, añadió—: ¡Ah, sí! El saludo. Porque tenemos uno, ¿no es así? Hail, HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo:
> 
> \- Shot through the heart - Bon Jovi - (Natasha POV) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiHB4a6QdVU
> 
> \- Keep yourself alive - Queen - (Justin Hammer) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu8KLaU1KDk


	3. CAPITULO 3

 

Natasha depositó con cuidado la tapadera de cartón de la caja junto a ésta. Dentro, una bolsa de plástico transparente contenía el arma que, presuntamente, habían utilizado para asesinar al senador Granters: un par de flechas.

Notó cómo las palmas de las manos le comenzaban a sudar dentro de los guantes que llevaba puestos. Las sintió ligeramente agarrotadas; abrió y cerró los puños para desentumecerlas en un movimiento que tenía más de inconsciente que de otra cosa. En todo aquel proceso, su mirada continuaba fija en el contenido de la caja. Al primer vistazo ya había sabido que aquellas flechas no eran de Clint, pero la parte sensata y profesional de su cerebro mantenía la prudencia. Tal vez sólo estuviera viendo lo que deseaba ver. La única manera de estar segura era sacarlas y examinarlas a la luz. Tomó aire antes de coger la bolsa con cuidado, colocándola bajo la luz de la linterna de Tony.

—¿Son o no son las flechas de Clint? —oyó a Tony preguntarle cerca de su oído, en voz baja. Parecía que el hombre le había leído la mente al sacarlas de la caja. Retuvo el aire en los pulmones antes de contestarle.

Natasha miró a su compañero por encima de su hombro. Cuando conoció a Clint, años atrás, sus flechas no estaban tan desarrolladas como lo estaban en la actualidad. Ella misma le había ayudado a realizar algunas mejoras durante todo aquel tiempo. Y, desde que la Iniciativa Vengadores se había consolidado como un equipo, y habían tenido acceso a la tecnología de Stark, Tony había hecho algunas innovaciones en las puntas y el desarrollo había sido mucho más importante, haciéndolas más mortíferas y eficaces

—Míralo tú mismo y dime qué piensas. Tú también las conoces.

Tony las tomó entre sus manos, como si se fuesen a romper de un momento a otro, con toda su atención puesta en ellas. Las acercó a su rostro, hasta que las tuvo a apenas dos palmos de su cara, como si fuese un experto en joyas que examina un valioso diamante. Las volvió a alejar y arrugó la nariz.

—No. No lo son — respondió Stark, dejándolas ante ambos—. No son las que yo le ayudé a modificar.

Natasha cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar el aliento que, hasta ese momento, había estado reteniendo sin saberlo. Negó con vigor, recalcando la respuesta de Tony. 

—No, no son las flechas de Clint.

—Estamos seguros de ello, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras se giraba un poco hacia ella, para mirarla de frente—. Natasha, tenemos que estar cien por cien seguros de que no son suyas. 

Apretando los labios, Natasha las miró una vez más. Pese a lo que la gente común pudiera pensar, no todas las flechas eran iguales.

—Estoy segura de ello, Tony. No son las flechas de Clint. Estoy absolutamente segura.

Tony la miró con seriedad. 

—Bien. Hemos superado ese escollo. Ya contemplaremos la posibilidad de que él haya usado otras más adelante, cuando hayamos salido de aquí.

Natasha volvió a tomar la bolsa en las manos, sin quitar la vista de ellas. 

—No podemos llevárnoslas. No ahora, que sabemos que no son suyas. Pueden ser una prueba a su favor —le dijo, mirando a Stark con seriedad—. Pero necesito hacerles una foto, algo que podamos estudiar más tarde.

Tony miró en dirección a la puerta, mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Jarvis. Necesito que escanees las flechas.

La voz de la inteligencia artificial contestó de inmediato.

—En seguida, señor.

Tony alzó su teléfono sobre la mesa donde estaban depositadas las flechas y un haz de luz verde las iluminó. Sólo habían transcurrido unos segundos cuando la luz se extinguió.

—Escáner completado, señor. Los datos están siendo transferidos a sus archivos privados en el servidor de la Torre.

Natasha sabía que ya nada tenían que hacer allí. Volvió a depositar la prueba del asesinato en el interior de la caja. Con agilidad, regresó al lugar de donde la había tomado y la colocó cuidadosamente. Si las cosas transcurrían como deberían, nadie sabría jamás que ellos habían estado allí.

 

El silencio fue el protagonista del regreso a la Torre Vengadores. Tony se sentó tras el volante y Natasha ocupó su lugar junto a él. Dejaron Alpine unos minutos después de la una de la madrugada.

La noche lo envolvía todo y la autopista hasta Nueva York estaba medio desierta, algo ciertamente inusual para una ciudad que casi no dormía. El ronroneo del motor del coche la arrullaba y, en algún momento, Natasha cerró los ojos, dejándose acunar por él y apoyando la sien contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla. Pero, al segundo siguiente, los abrió, sobresaltada y casi enfadada consigo misma por haber tenido un momento de debilidad; por haberse permitido relajarse aunque sólo fuera un mísero segundo. No podía hacerlo; no podía desfallecer. 

Si cerraba los ojos, todo lo que veía era aquella caja blanca, con las flechas en su interior, como si brillaran en la semioscuridad de aquella habitación de la comisaría. Su mente, sin duda, le estaba comenzando a jugar malas pasadas. 

Intentó desechar de su mente la idea de que Clint hubiese podido usar otras flechas que no fueran las suyas. Su compañero era un hombre inteligente, más de lo que solía creer la gente, y podría haber usado otras que no lo delatasen. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero lo sentía en la boca del estómago; en sus entrañas, aprisionadas con un puño que casi no la dejaba respirar. Había otra explicación detrás de la muerte del senador Granters y Clint Barton no estaba detrás de ella.

El viaje fue inusitadamente silencioso, si se tenía en cuenta que quien viajaba detrás del volante era el mismísimo Tony Stark, convino Natasha cuando la amplia puerta que daba al garaje de la Torre se abrió lentamente ante ellos. Se incorporó en su asiento, sintiendo el cinturón de seguridad oprimirle el pecho. 

El coche salió casi sin hacer ruido del ascensor que los llevó hasta la planta baja del garaje. Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, las luces del espacio se encendieron a medida que el coche avanzaba. Los demás coches durmientes parecían darles la bienvenida al ser iluminados por la luz de los fluorescentes.

Inconscientemente, Natasha se había visto a sí misma reflejada en el espejo retrovisor, mirando hacia el asiento trasero, como si esperase que alguien estuviese sentado allí. Y tal vez lo esperaba; esperaba que estuviese Clint y que trajera una buena explicación bajo el brazo.

Tony guió el coche hasta su estacionamiento y el motor cesó de ronronear. Natasha fue consciente del silencio en el que se sumió el garaje. Pero su mente era algo bien distinto; su mente seguía en ebullición, conjeturando, diagnosticando y procesando. En su mente había conjurado mil y una excusas por las que Clint podría haberle mentido. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba preparada para afrontar la verdad de que Clint ahora era leal a HYDRA.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a Tony cuando notó los inquisidores ojos del hombre fijos en ella. 

Se movió incómoda en su asiento.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Stark. 

La voz artificial de Jarvis los sorprendió nada más entrar en el ascensor.

—Bienvenido, señor Stark. Señora Romanoff.

Natasha miró a Tony por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre no se había inmutado y mantenía la mirada al frente, fijada en las puertas cerradas de metal. Introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Jarvis, quiero ver las imágenes que hemos tomado en la comisaría en cuanto lleguemos al laboratorio.

—Están siendo descargadas desde el servidor, señor.

Como si estuviese seguro de que Jarvis podía verlo, Tony tan sólo asintió. 

Un suave timbre les anunció que habían llegado al piso elegido, en donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Tony. Para él, su sancta santorum. 

Aunque Tony salió del ascensor a toda prisa tan pronto como las puertas se abrieron, Natasha se mantuvo tras él a sólo un paso. Si él tenía prisa por saber qué ofrecían aquellas imágenes que habían tomado, a ella la estaba consumiendo la impaciencia.

Tony no tuvo que teclear su código personal; la puerta de cristal se deslizó sobre sus raíles tan pronto él se aproximó. Frente a ellos, en la distancia, proyectada en una pantalla virtual, la imagen digitalizada de las flechas de la comisaría.

Natasha tomó la delantera, aproximándose a ellas casi sin parpadear. Tenía que admitir que aquellas armas eran de buena factura; realizadas y desarrolladas con esmero, preparadas para que cumpliesen con su objetivo. La punta estaba afilada y aún manchada de sangre, hasta una buena porción del asta. Se giró hacia Tony y señaló la imagen.

—¿Puedo? —e hizo una señal circular con sus dedos. Tony asintió con vigor.

—Adelante.

Natasha alzó una mano e, indecisa, tocó la imagen virtual en una esquina y ésta giró despacio, ofreciéndole una nueva perspectiva. Natasha se acercó aún más, inclinando la cabeza. Tocó una vez más y volvieron a girar.

—Jarvis —oyó la voz de Stark a su espalda—. ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ellas?

Las imágenes virtuales giraron por sí misma, adoptando la postura inicial.

—Facturadas con una aleación ligera de titanio y carbono. Longitud: 22 pulgadas. Peso...

Tony se adelantó, ondeando una mano delante de él, impaciente.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que eres capaz de relatarnos todas las puñeteras características de esta arma que salió de las cuevas de los neandertales pero, vamos al grano, ¿son las flechas de Barton?

La voz siempre formal y educada del mayordomo artificial volvió a hablar.

—Estas flechas han sido modificadas ligeramente con respecto a cualquier otra flecha común que pudiesen encontrar en el mercado, señor. Pero no puedo apreciar en ellas ninguna mejora que el señor Barton, o usted, pudiesen haber introducido.

Natasha se acercó hasta Tony, colocándose a su lado, pero sin quitar la vista de la imagen de las dos flechas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, estudiando la imagen tridimensional con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos instantes, asintió.

—Jarvis tiene razón, Tony. Estas flechas han sido mejoradas. No son como las que puedes encontrar en cualquier tienda de deportes de los Estados Unidos. Están hechas para alguien en especial, alguien que conoce el arte de la arquería. 

Tony se giró levemente en su dirección. Antes de poder hablar, Natasha continuó:

—Para Clint, su arco y sus flechas son un arte. No es un simple astil de carbono unido a una punta afilada. Es una extensión de sí mismo. Le ha llevado su vida perfeccionarlas, adaptarlas para que sean letales y precisas, para que no fallen como él no falla. Estas flechas han sido hechas para alguien que comparte esa misma idea con Clint. Pero no son las suyas.

Y, tras ello, Natasha dio media vuelta, se acercó hasta el sofá y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo a plomo. Sólo entonces notó cómo el aire entraba en sus pulmones, frío, quemándole las aletas de la nariz pese a que la temperatura en la estancia era confortable. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando dejar de temblar. La adrenalina acumulada de toda la noche había comenzado a disiparse y su cuerpo estaba acusando el efecto. 

Tony dio un paso hacia ella, visiblemente preocupado.

—Natasha, ¿te encuentras bien? 

Ella tardó unos segundos en alzar la cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír apenas, aunque sus facciones se negasen a ello. Asintió con un escueto gesto.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Como si no terminase de creérselo, Tony torció el gesto aunque terminó asintiendo.

—Bien, estamos de acuerdo en que no son las flechas de Barton, pero mientras la policía demuestra que no son suyas y que él no ha matado al senador, el daño de estar en el punto de mira puede ser incluso peor. Necesitamos encontrar…

Natasha no estaba prestándole atención. Su mente viajaba a mil por hora, intentando hallar un resquicio, una pequeñísima prueba a la que poder agarrarse; una que le permitiera dar un paso más allá y dar con él.

La proyección holográfica de las flechas continuaba prendida en el aire, como si de un truco de magia se tratase; como una fotografía del futuro. Cuanto más las miraba, más convencida se sentía de que Clint no había asesinado al senador Granters y que todo era un capítulo más en la aparición de HYDRA en escena. Un macabro y tergiversado capítulo al cual no veía el desenlace.

Tony se sentó a su lado y notó la mirada inteligente del hombre sobre ella.

—¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres tomar algo? 

Negó despacio, con la mirada prendida en la proyección.

—No, no necesito nada. Y lo que necesito, no está en tu mano, Tony —confesó, en voz tan baja que era como si estuviese hablando para sí misma. Querría no estar allí, sentada en aquel sofá, intentando darle respuestas a algo que no tenía cabida en su mente, que no tenía sentido. Querría saber dónde estaba Clint. Querría saber quién estaba detrás de todo aquello, orquestándolo en la oscuridad. Querría ser un poco más inteligente de lo que ya era y obtener una respuesta cuanto antes.

Una vez más cerró los ojos. Los acontecimientos de los días pasados se agolparon tras sus párpados: la caída de SHIELD y la muerte de Pierce; el levantamiento de HYDRA y la revelación de todos los secretos de la organización. La conversación con Clint aquella misma noche…

Natasha levantó la cabeza, despacio, sin mirar realmente nada de lo que tuviese frente a ella. Aquella conversación; había algo en ella que no encajaba y su mente, inconscientemente, se estaba esforzando en rememorarla palabra por palabra, por mucho que le doliera revivirla. 

“—¿Dónde estás? Tengo que salir de aquí, Clint. Cuanto antes, mejor. Puedo encontrarme contigo donde convengamos. Pero debo salir del mapa. ¿Estás en los Estados Unidos?

—No. Y no hagas más preguntas” 

“No hagas más preguntas.”

Aquella pregunta y su inmediata respuesta se repetían en bucle en su cabeza. Aquella réplica había sido muy ruda por su parte, casi maleducada. Durante todos los años que se conocían y que llevaban trabajando juntos, Clint siempre la había tratado con respeto y con educación. No era una respuesta que típica no él. No era…

Una señal de alarma comenzó a sonar en el fondo de su mente. Hacía muchos años, cuando ambos aún estaban aprendiendo a trabajar como un equipo, habían establecido un código, una frase que, a oídos ajenos, pareciera un diálogo sin más importancia pero que, para ellos, significara que uno de los dos estaba en apuros. Natasha había olvidado aquello por completo pues nunca la habían utilizado, no les había hecho falta. Estaba segura de que aquella era la señal de que, en efecto, Clint estaba comprometido.

Se puso en pie como accionada por un resorte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Stark, sorprendido.

Natasha giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Tony.

—Clint no estaba en Nueva Jersey. No estaba en los Estados Unidos la noche en que mataron a Granters.

Tony se movió inquieto, descruzando las piernas.

Natasha anduvo con paso rápido hacia la proyección de las flechas para, inmediatamente, desandar el camino y pararse frente a Tony.

—Cuando hablé con él anoche le pregunté dónde estaba, si estaba en el país. Quería… había pensado ir a su encuentro. Y él sólo me respondió con un “no. Y no hagas más preguntas”.

El hombre se incorporó hacia adelante, apoyando ambos codos sobre las rodillas.

—No… no te sigo, Romanoff. 

Natasha asintió con vigor antes de contarle el significado que tenía aquella frase para ambos. Nadie que los escuchara hablar lo tomaría por una clave secreta entre ellos.

Ante aquel gesto de ella, Tony hizo un mohín con los labios. 

—Puede que, simplemente, quisiese que no le hicieses más preguntas.

—No. No —respondió Natasha, con rotundidad—. Es la clave que establecimos hace años.

Tony se levantó, mesándose la cuidada perilla. Se alejó unos pasos de donde se encontraba la mujer para, a continuación, girarse de nuevo para enfrentarla.

Natasha buscó de nuevo el refugio del sofá y se sentó en él, despacio, como si fuese un preciado objeto de cristal. Clint estaba en apuros; ahora estaba segura de ello. El nudo en la garganta se hizo aún mayor, casi impidiéndole tragar. Una oleada de bilis subió por el estómago, quemándola. 

¬ —Era nuestra señal. Estoy segura.

Tony cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Nat, tienes que estar complemente segura. No podemos trabajar con corazonadas. 

Natasha se incorporó, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y uniendo las manos delante de sí. Tony tenía razón; no podían trabajar con corazonadas. Necesitaban pruebas; pruebas fehacientes de que Clint no estaba en el país cuando asesinaron a Granters.

Despacio, Natasha giró la cabeza, buscando la mirada de Stark. Se levantó con energía.

—¡Jarvis!

—¿Sí, agente Romanoff? —contestó la inteligencia artificial al instante.

Natasha alzó una ceja e irguió los hombros.

—Ya no soy agente, Jarvis. Pero, dime, ¿podrías acceder a mi ordenador personal y conectarte a él? ¿El que tengo en mi apartamento?

—Si el ordenador está apagado, mucho me temo que excede a mis capacidades —recusó la voz siempre educada de Jarvis—. Puedo acceder a cualquier ordenador del planeta si está conectado a la red.

Apretando los labios, convirtiéndolos casi en una fina línea, Natasha asintió con pesar.

—Bien, pues tendré que traerte el ordenador aquí. Necesitamos saber desde dónde se conectó Barton esa noche—. Se giró hacia Tony y adelantó una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Una profunda arruga apareció en la frente del millonario.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ella dio un paso más hacia él.

—Las llaves de tu coche.

—¿De cuál de ellos? —respondió, sonriéndole a medias.

—Del más rápido.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Aún no había llegado hasta la mesa cuando Natasha comenzó a abrir el portátil que tenía entre las manos y que había sacado a toda prisa de una bolsa mientras caminaba. Se dirigió hacia el mueble donde, antes de marcharse, Jarvis había proyectado las flechas que habían escaneado en la comisaría y que ahora estaba a oscuras. Apenas se iluminó el botón de encendido del ordenador, Natasha alzó el rostro.

—Jarvis, conéctate a mi portátil.

Por unos instantes, Natasha esperó la respuesta afirmativa de la inteligencia artificial, siempre educada y correcta. En lugar de ello, la pantalla gigante se encendió y apareció en ella el sistema de arranque del portátil de Natasha. Dejó el ordenador sobre el mueble y se retiró unos pocos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estamos buscando, Natasha? —oyó preguntar a Tony a su espalda. No se había dado cuenta de que el hombre se había acercado a ella. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Las imágenes se sucedían unas a otras en la pantalla. La mujer cruzó ambos brazos ante su pecho y levantó la barbilla al mirar al frente.

—Jarvis, necesito que accedas a los registros de Skype.

Tony se colocó a su lado, hombro con hombro, con la mirada también puesta en lo que sucedía frente a ellos. Asintió sin más.

—Quieres saber desde dónde se conectó.

Natasha apretó los labios e hizo una mueca como única respuesta.

—Él afirmó que no estaba en el país. Veamos desde dónde realizó la conexión.

—Revisando los últimos registros —informó la voz de Jarvis.

Una pantalla se superpuso a otra en el televisor. Y otra más a esa. Y otra, hasta que no quedó ninguna pulgada por cubrir. Pantallas que arrojaban datos, números que se sucedían como locos. Natasha intentaba seguirlos, observando con interés.

—Descifrando las etiquetas del protocolo de internet. 

Sin poder evitarlo, Natasha contuvo la respiración. A las pantallas de números se superpuso una gran pantalla con un mapa global. Consecutivamente, fueron iluminándose pequeños puntos en toda la geografía del planeta, como si saltaran de unos a otros. Newcastle. Zurich. Bogotá. Valencia. Nueva Delhi. Vancouver. Y, por último, Beijing.

La pequeña luz en el mapa parpadeaba sin descanso sobre el rótulo de la ciudad china. Natasha dio un paso hacia la pantalla sin retirar la vista de ella ni un segundo.

—Alguien se ha tomado la molestia de intentar enmascarar la señal del ordenador desde donde se produjo esa conexión —argumentó Jarvis, con su perfecta dicción—. Beijing. República Popular China.

Tony volvió a colocarse junto a ella.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente, señor —respondió la inteligencia artificial y, por unos momentos, Natasha creyó vislumbrar cierto aire de suficiencia en la respuesta de Jarvis.

Natasha no podía parar de mirar aquel pequeño punto que parpadeaba sin fin.

—Beijing.

—Beijing —repitió Tony, en un tono un poco más bajo—. ¿Qué hay allí, Jarvis? 

Natasha respondió por él.

—SHIELD tiene, o tenía, una sucursal en aquella ciudad.

Tony se giró hacia ella.

—¿Crees que HYDRA se habrá hecho con ella también?

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Puede que sí. Dijeron que han estado dentro de SHIELD desde el comienzo, desde que tu padre y la agente Carter la fundaron. No sé hasta dónde llega el poder de HYDRA. No sé si ha comenzado aquí y se irán adueñando de nuestras sedes por todo el mundo o si ya estaban infiltrados en todas ellas —le respondió, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho y pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.

Antes de que pudiese continuar hablando, la voz de Jarvis los interrumpió.

—Agente Romanoff, la señal parte más concretamente de un lugar cercano a la provincia montañosa de Hebei, a trescientos kilómetros de la capital. Es una zona minera, rica en carbón y hierro. 

Tony miró a Natasha y ella le devolvió el gesto, con los ojos medio entornados y la mente trabajando para intentar hacer conexiones que, por ahora, se le escapaban.

—Aparte de las minas, ¿qué hay de interés en aquel lugar? —preguntó Stark. 

La pantalla se llenó de imágenes de lo que Natasha supuso que era Hebei: una ciudad minera, gris y oscura, con la apariencia de haberse quedado anclada a finales del siglo XX.

—¿Aparentemente, señor? Nada más.

Natasha negó con la cabeza. 

—Ésa no es la pregunta, Tony. La pregunta es por qué la conexión se realizó desde ese lugar, y por qué se han tomado tantas molestias en ocultar su rastro.

Vio como la mandíbula del hombre se endurecía ante sus ojos. La mirada de Stark viajaba incesante entre ella y la pantalla. Tony se giró hacia ésta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones e inclinándose hacia atrás, balanceándose sobre los talones de sus zapatos.

—Han querido que creamos que Barton estaba aquí, en los Estados Unidos.

Después de unos segundos, Natasha asintió.

—Eso creo.

Tony se giró hacia ella.

—Pero, ¿y si te mintió, Natasha? ¿Y si…?

Ella alzó una mano, impidiéndole continuar. Aquella pregunta, como muchas otras que rondaban por su cabeza, hacía que un dolor que no sabía identificar se instalara en el centro de su pecho.

—Tengo que comprobar si es cierto. Si, en realidad, Clint estaba ayer allí y no en el país.

El rostro de Stark se mostró impasible hasta que, unos instantes después, terminó asintiendo.

—Tenemos que ir hasta allí.

Natasha dio un paso hacia él. Asió el codo del hombre, reclamando su atención. Tony giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—No, iré yo. Te necesito aquí, Tony. Necesito que seas mis ojos aquí. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar, todo lo del asesinato y lo de echarle la culpa a Clint. No podemos marcharnos los dos. Confío en ti para que te quedes aquí y que me mantengas informada si ocurre algo. 

Una sonrisa amplia surcó el rostro de Stark.

—¡Venga ya, Romanoff! No hace falta que me vengas con apelaciones a mi sentido del compañerismo. 

Ella alzó una ceja y, aunque involuntaria, una tímida sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—¿Funciona?

Tony alzó las manos hacia el techo, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose.

—¡Qué demonios! Me cuesta dejarte que vayas sola. Y no porque no seas capaz de cuidarte solita, que lo eres. Sólo es que… ¡vas a llevarte toda la diversión! Y mientras, yo me quedo aquí. Alguien tiene que cuidarle las espaldas a Barton en este lado del planeta —dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el mueble en donde guardaba las bebidas alcohólicas y se servía un whisky—. Cuando todo esto se aclare, tu novio va a tener que recompensarme. Ya se me ocurrirá el cómo.

Natasha alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia pero, tras unos segundos, terminó asintiendo. Nada le gustaría más en aquel momento que todo aquel asunto hubiese acabado ya.

—Sé que se lo harás pagar. 

Stark dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Y, dime, ¿cómo vas a ir hasta China? Quemaste tus identidades. Pon un pie en un aeropuerto y les faltará el tiempo para arrestarte.

Sabía que Tony tenía razón. No podía usar ninguno de sus pasaportes para viajar hasta China. Un regusto amargo subió por su garganta. Volvía a necesitar una copa. Se acercó hasta Tony y, tomando un vaso, lo alargó hacia él para que le sirviera.

—¿Mi avión? —preguntó Tony, entrecerrando los párpados.

Natasha negó con seguridad.

—Estás en el punto de mira al ser miembro de los Vengadores. Y tu avión también. No, no podemos usarlo.

Tony dejó su vaso sobre el mueble y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el sofá. Con pesadez, se dejó caer en él, sin que en ningún momento, una sonrisa pagada de sí misma abandonara sus labios. Se acomodó, con ambos brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo y una pierna descansando sobre la otra.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de ser millonario y tener ciertas influencias?

Natasha negó con la cabeza, aunque se aventuró a ofrecer una contestación.

—¿El dinero, tal vez?

Los ojos de Tony se iluminaron.

—Que siempre, alguien, te debe un favor.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Tenía que ser cierto aquello de que a Tony le debían muchos favores porque, sólo dos horas más tarde, Tony la llamó a su móvil para decirle que tenía un avión privado preparado en el aeródromo de Englewood, listo para llevarla hasta China.

Antes de acompañarla hasta el aeródromo, Natasha pasó por su apartamento y preparó a toda prisa una pequeña bolsa de viaje, con sólo lo imprescindible. Estaba acostumbrada a viajar con lo más básico, así que no echaría de menos nada que pudiese dejar en tierra. Se aseguró de que sus dos glocks y la munición para éstas estaban bien escondidas en el doble fondo de la bolsa y cerró la cremallera con energía. 

Cuando salió del portal del edificio en donde se encontraba su apartamento, Tony la estaba esperando, sentado a los mandos del coche, con las manos fuertemente asidas al volante y los hombros erguidos, casi rígidos. Abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó Natasha.

Tony asintió con vigor.

—Todo listo —respondió él con parquedad. 

Natasha lo miró de soslayo. Era especialista en interpretar el lenguaje corporal de las personas y adelantarse a las situaciones gracias a ello. Se giró hacia él antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Ocurre algo? Te veo algo nervioso.

Una mueca de medio lado apareció en el rostro del hombre. Miró por el espejo retrovisor como si fuese un acto reflejo.

—¿Nervioso, yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —bufó, para añadir a continuación—: Uno de mis amigos se ha empeñado en seguirle el rastro a un fantasma. Otro está perdido, y posiblemente en peligro, al otro lado del mundo. Y mi amiga va a recorrer miles de kilómetros para ir en su búsqueda sin más ayuda que su instinto, aunque sea muy buen instinto, debo añadir. Sí, estoy muy tranquilo. Tanto que, si todo el mundo estuviese así de tranquilo, sería la ruina del mercado de ansiolíticos.

Natasha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa genuina apareciese en sus labios. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó mirando al frente.

—Bien, ha quedado muy claro. Vámonos.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Cuando Tony paró el coche ante las puertas del hangar en Englewood, Natasha respiró un poco más aliviada. Había estado agarrada al reposabrazos central durante todo el viaje hasta allí. Tony había estado a punto de no parar en un par de semáforos en rojo y se saltó un stop. Que hubiesen llegado hasta allí intactos era todo un milagro.

Los operarios del aeródromo le facilitaron la entrada en el control de vehículos cuando comprobaron quién era la persona que conducía el coche, deshaciéndose en sonrisas, forzadas algunas de ellas, al franquearles el paso.

Tony detuvo el coche. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del asiento y resbaló un poco en él. 

—Hemos llegado. 

Natasha asintió.

—Sí.

—Es tu turno a partir de ahora, Romanoff. 

Natasha miró al frente; la figura del avión se adivinaba al otro lado de la gran nave, en el exterior. El sol lo iluminaba de pleno y el blanco del fuselaje parecía casi brillante a pleno día. Arrugó los labios y terminó asintiendo. Por supuesto que lo era, y no veía el momento de estar ya en el aire, rumbo a China.

Estaba a punto de bajar del coche cuando la voz de Tony la detuvo.

—Natasha.

Giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Sí?

Tony miró a través del parabrisas y se removió inquieto en su asiento.

—Si… si al final resulta que Barton está...

La mirada de Natasha se endureció al poner los ojos en él.

—¿Si resulta que está con ellos, con HYDRA?

Tony apenas movió la cabeza al asentir.

—Sí. ¿Qué harás entonces?

La pregunta la golpeó en el centro del pecho y su corazón saltó un latido. Ella ya había pensado antes en esa posibilidad, por supuesto, pero era muy distinto escucharla de boca de alguien más. No podía pensar en eso, porque le dolía el mero hecho de hacerlo. Pero debía afrontar que era una posibilidad. Tomó aire, convirtiendo sus labios en una dura línea.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Stark.

Tony no le respondió. Miró hacia algún punto a través del parabrisas mientras un pulso aparecía en su mejilla derecha. 

—Sé que lo harás. Y no quiero estar en tu pellejo. Buena suerte, entonces.

Natasha intentó responderle con una sonrisa pero le fue imposible. Posó la mano en la manija de la puerta y murmuró un escueto “gracias” antes de tomar sus pertenencias del asiento de atrás y bajar del coche.

 

&&&&&&&

 

Dejó su bolsa en el asiento vacío que tenía a su lado y se acomodó el cinturón sobre el regazo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. No sabía a quién pertenecía aquel aparato ni qué hilos o favores había tenido que pedir Tony para lograrlo, pero lo cierto era que se sentía incómoda. La caída de SHIELD la había dejado en una situación muy vulnerable. Había perdido sus identidades y la posibilidad de tener un plan escondido en la manga por si las cosas se torcían. A lo largo de aquellos dos años de trabajo con los Vengadores, había aprendido a confiar en todos ellos. Ya no era la espía rusa que trabajaba sola, sin nadie que le guardara las espaldas. Ahora tenía a Clint y a todos los demás, y si Tony había confiado en quien quiera que le hubiera dejado aquel avión para llevarla y traerla de China, ella también debía hacerlo. 

El avión era una pequeña sala de reuniones flotante: sillones amplios de cuero, más cómodos que muchas de las camas en la que había dormido; mesas donde poder apoyarse y dos pantallas planas de televisión, una en cada extremo del aparato. 

La puerta de la cabina se abrió, despacio, y de ella salió una joven azafata rubia, con una amplia y estudiada sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—El comandante me pregunta si está lista para el despegue.

La respuesta de Natasha no se hizo esperar.

—Lo estoy.

La chica la miró con cordialidad.

—Realizaremos varias escalas antes de llegar a nuestro destino y usted no debería abandonar el avión en ninguna de ellas. Así lo ha señalado el señor Stark —la informó—. Espero que todo sea de su agrado y no dude en llamar si necesita cualquier cosa.

Natasha le sonrió con idéntica amabilidad y asintió. La chica apenas había desaparecido por la puerta de la cabina cuando los motores se pusieron en marcha. Inconscientemente, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana que tenía a su izquierda. Despacio, el avión estaba dejando atrás el hangar y se dirigía hacia la pista de despegue. Se removió en su asiento y el cuero bajo ella crujió. Cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza en el respaldar, tomando aire y llenando sus pulmones. Sabía que tenía muchas horas de vuelo por delante pero no veía el momento de poner sus pies sobre suelo chino. Respiró una vez más, despacio, recreándose en exhalar el aire entre los labios. El ruido se hizo más ensordecedor cuando la turbina aceleró y la fuerza del movimiento la empujó contra su sillón, pegándola contra él. Su estómago saltó dentro de su abdomen, pero no estaba muy segura de si era por el despegue o por lo que podía encontrar una vez que aterrizara en China. 

Si tuviera que poner todas sus fichas en una casilla sería, sin lugar a dudas, en esa última. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Las vistas desde allí arriba eran espectaculares, convino Justin Hammer, con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia dibujada en su rostro recién afeitado. Le hubiese gustado haberse podido instalar en el edificio que SHIELD había poseído en Washington, el Triskelion, pero el Capitán América, ayudado por sus fieles secuaces, habían hecho que aquella obra de ingeniería se desplomara hasta sus cimientos y había quedado convertido en una monumental escombrera. “Mil veces maldito”, pensó, apretando el puño. Su entrada en HYDRA habría sido mucho más espectacular de haberlo podido hacer allí, entre toda aquella opulencia y signos del esplendor de la difunta organización. Pero no debía quejarse, no. No debía morder la mano que lo había sacado de aquella prisión inmunda y lo había devuelto al lugar que le pertenecía: a la palestra, a la cima del mundo, en donde sólo las mentes brillantes como la suya debían estar. 

El cristal del amplio ventanal le ofrecía su propio reflejo. Se atusó la corbata, colocó bien las solapas de la cara chaqueta de elegante corte que llevaba y sonrió, completamente satisfecho. Aquella visión nada tenía que ver con la de pocos días atrás, cuando abandonó por última vez su rudimentaria y denigrante celda en la cárcel del condado de Malibú. 

—Jamás te sentó bien el naranja, muchacho —dijo en voz alta y alzó las comisuras de los labios—. Bien, nunca más.

Se giró sobre los talones y enfiló hacia el amplio escritorio que dominaba gran parte del espacio. Era de madera de roble, tallado a mano en algún lugar del tercer mundo en donde habían pagado por él menos de la décima parte de lo que en realidad costaba. Pasó los dedos por la barnizada superficie. Le importaba bien poco de dónde había salido o quiénes lo habían fabricado. Ahora era suyo, símbolo de su nuevo estatus. A la mierda todo lo demás. Rodeó la mesa y se arrellanó en el confortable sillón de cuero. Aún no había podido saborear aquella maravillosa sensación cuando el intercomunicador que tenía sobre la mesa sonó por sorpresa. Ligeramente sobresaltado, respondió de inmediato.

—Sí.

—Le esperan —le informó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

Justin alzó los ojos hacia el techo un momento, poniéndolos en blanco en un dramático gesto. 

—Señor —dijo, inclinándose hacia el altavoz.

La voz desde el otro lado dudó unos segundos. 

—¿Cómo dice?

La nueva cabeza de la organización se removió en su asiento.

—Señor. Quiero que me digas “señor” cada vez que te dirijas a mí o entres aquí a decirme algo. ¿Lo has entendido?

De nuevo, la chica al otro lado del interfono dudó antes de responder. 

—Sí. Señor.

Una sonrisa amplia emergió de los labios de Hammer mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor así. Nos llevaremos bien… ¿cómo era tu nombre?

—Susan. Señor.

Con un teatral gesto, Justin palmeó ambos muslos.

—¡Eso era! ¡Susan! Bien, dile a mi visita que pase.

Aún no había pulsado el botón para finalizar la llamada cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de improviso. 

Un hombre se detuvo en el umbral, aún con la manilla de la puerta en una de sus manos. Justin se fijó en cómo su invitado agarraba el pomo, imprimiendo fuerza y haciendo que los nudillos se pusiesen blancos. Dejó de observar la ancha mano y subió la mirada hacia el rostro. Se esforzó en que ninguna señal, absolutamente ninguna, asomara por su rostro, pero lo cierto era que la mera presencia de aquel hombre lo intimidaba. Pero no era algo que le fuera a dejar entrever, pensó. Él tenía la sartén por el mango y él era quién mandaba ahora allí. Todos debían postrarse ante él. Eso era, en efecto, lo que más le gustaba. Por eso se había dejado seducir por las ideas de HYDRA y su ofrecimiento de volver al lugar que le pertenecía por derecho y del que nunca debieron expulsarlo. Maldito Tony Stark y maldita SHIELD mil veces.

El hombre dio un paso hacia él, y luego otro más, con calmada y estudiada lentitud, imprimiendo un cadencioso andar, contoneando apenas los hombros mientras avanzaba. Tenía la mirada puesta en él, con aquellos fríos ojos azules clavados en su persona y que hizo que por su espalda recorriera un ligero escalofrío. Era apenas un poco más alto que él, pero le doblaba en tamaño en lo que a anchura de hombros se refería. Vestía de manera informal: un pantalón de trabajo con bolsillos abultados a la altura de los muslos y una camiseta de algodón negra debajo de la cazadora de cuero del mismo color. Completaba su atuendo con unas botas de caña alta y de estilo militar, que retumbaban de manera sorda en la moqueta a cada paso que daba.

Nunca antes había oído hablar de aquel hombre hasta que HYDRA mencionó que podía ser un gran activo. Ya en aquel momento pensó que sería estupendo poder contar con él para que su plan contra la persona que lo había llevado casi a la ruina, pudiese completarse. Tony Stark debería echarse a temblar.

El hombre se detuvo a poco más de un metro de la mesa que los separaba a ambos. Mantenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora y una expresión inescrutable en su férreo rostro que no sabía cómo interpretar. Se giró hacia un lado, dispuesto a rodear la mesa y darle la bienvenida. Que no se dijera que no era buen anfitrión, pensó Justin. Le tendió una mano cuando estuvo cerca de él.

—Muchas gracias por unirte a mí y a mi causa—. Justin esperó a que correspondiera a su gesto. En cambio, aquel hombre se quedó mirando la mano tendida como si se tratase de algo que no había visto en su vida. Un momento después, le correspondió el saludo.

—No se ofenda, pero sólo lo hago porque tengo cuentas pendientes con SHIELD y con algunos de sus agentes— le contestó con voz grave, apenas sin entonación. 

Justin aprovechó aquel momento para observarlo más de cerca. Tenía el pelo color pajizo, con el flequillo un poco más claro, como si le hubiese estado dando el sol durante mucho tiempo. Lo tenía cortado a cepillo y corto a la altura de la nuca. La tez de su rostro estaba bronceada, así como la mano ancha, fornida y algo áspera que le había tendido. El mentón tenía personalidad y estaba ensombrecido por una incipiente barba. Su nariz era ancha, y supuso que se la habían roto más de una vez. Unas ligeras arrugas se dibujaban alrededor de los ojos, y no creía que fueran por sonreír demasiado, pensó, a tenor del rictus de seriedad que el individuo mostraba y que parecía fuertemente arraigado en él. Dio un paso atrás, con una media sonrisa de aparente calma en su rostro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

—No me ofendo, tranquilo. Creo que nuestra sociedad va a dar buenos frutos —le dijo, mientras se dirigía a un pequeño mueble junto a la ventana en donde había una licorera con un líquido ambarino y un juego de vasos bajos. Fuera lo que fuese el contenido de aquella botella, necesitaba un trago. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la destapó y se sirvió una generosa medida.

—¿Le apetece…? —. El hombre no le dejó terminar la frase, negando sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Justin tardó unos segundos en asentir, extrañado.

—¡Ah, cierto! Está de guardia… o lo que sea que hacen los asesinos. Cierto, cierto —y se llevó el vaso a los labios, vaciándolo de un solo trago. Un instante después, el vaso estaba lleno de nuevo. Justin giró sobre los talones de sus caros y recién estrenados zapatos italianos y se dirigió hacia su escritorio con renovado ímpetu, infundido, en parte, por el alcohol. 

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la mesa, separó el sillón y se dejó de caer en él. El líquido del vaso estuvo a punto de rebosar.

—Bien, vayamos al grano. Vi en la noticias tu… ¿puedo tutearte, verdad? Si vamos a hacer negocios juntos, deberíamos tutearnos, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

El hombre apenas alzó una ceja como señal de conformidad. En cambio, Justin asintió con vigor y sonrió, mirándolo desde su posición inferior.

—A lo que iba, vi en las noticias el triste final del senador… ¿cómo se llamaba? —chasqueó los dedos, buscando el nombre que se resistía a acudir a su memoria. Desistió casi de inmediato, haciendo un aspaviento con la mano—. Da igual. Una verdadera lástima para nuestro sistema de gobierno perder a uno de sus ilustres miembros de esa manera, asaeteado y acribillado por flechas como un convicto —dijo de corrido, componiendo una expresión de falsa tristeza que se convirtió en una sonrisa ladeada casi de inmediato—. La prensa y los medios de comunicación están que echan humo intentando hacer cábalas. 

Aquella información no pareció alterar el estado de ánimo del hombre frente a él. Se mantenía estoico, con las manos ocultas dentro de los bolsillos de su cazadora y sin moverse ni un centímetro, como si estuviese acostumbrado a estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —preguntó, con voz áspera.

Justin bebió de su vaso, dejando apenas un poco de licor en el fondo. Se arrellanó en el asiento, haciendo que el cuero crujiera bajo su peso.

—Esperaremos. Dejaremos que la prensa en general haga su trabajo. Y, si no es así, nuestros infiltrados se encargarán de remover la arena para que dirijan la mirada hacia donde nos interesa. Sólo cuando hayan sembrado todas las dudas, volverás a aparecer. Por ahora serás como… una célula durmiente. Sí, eso es, una célula durmiente —repitió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, satisfecho consigo mismo. 

Un silencio pesado se adueñó de todo el despacho. Justin terminó lo que quedaba de su bebida y depositó el vaso frente a él antes de volver a posar los ojos sobre el hombre. 

—Estaré disponible cuando me necesite.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Justin.

—De acuerdo entonces — respondió Justin, meciéndose en su asiento con indolencia. El hombre dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la entrada del amplio despacho. Acababa de poner la mano sobre la manija de la puerta cuando Hammer añadió, alzando la voz para que llegara hasta el otro lado de la habitación—: Me alegra tenerte de mi lado. Nos irá bien juntos. A cambio, sólo espero un poco de lealtad y nada más.

El hombre apenas se giró, enderezando la espalda a simple vista y mirándolo por encima de su hombro derecho. 

—¿Lealtad? —inquirió con voz profunda—. Lo siento, pero no estoy aquí por lealtad a nadie. Ya le he dicho cuáles son mis razones para estar aquí. Si es eso lo que busca, se ha equivocado de Barton. Debería haber buscado al auténtico Ojo de Halcón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo:
> 
> \- "Two minutes for midnight" - Iron Maiden - (Barney Barton) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IfM6HM2rRs


	4. CAPITULO 4

Dos días atrás.

 

El monitor del ordenador se apagó y Clint cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante, sintiéndose como si le hubiese pasado por encima una apisonadora. 

Tras sus párpados, la imagen de Natasha aún prevalecía; con su mirada incrédula, su expresión de recelo y sus labios, apretados, conformando una dura línea. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía haberle dicho todas aquellas cosas. Pero tenía una razón para ello; una razón muy poderosa por la que debía hacer creer a Natasha que él se había pasado a las filas de HYDRA. 

Malditos fueran todos ellos y ojalá ardieran todos en el mismísimo infierno. Y si fuese él quien encendiese la llama que los carbonizara, tanto mejor.

Clint levantó la cabeza, despacio. La sala en la que se encontraba estaba sumida en la oscuridad, a excepción de la tenue luz que Natasha le había pedido que encendiera para verlo mejor. Ahora, sin la iluminación que le ofrecía la pantalla del ordenador, todo parecía más sombrío y lúgubre. No sabía bien si aquello era por la falta de aquella insignificante lámpara o porque Natasha ya no estaba al otro lado. 

Levantó un poco más la vista y la detuvo en el hombre que, durante toda la conversación, había estado apostado tras el monitor del ordenador portátil, apuntándole con una pistola. Tenía apoyada la otra mano sobre la fornida mesa de tapa de mármol oscuro que debía pesar una tonelada. Había dejado caer el peso de su obeso cuerpo hacia adelante, intentando intimidarlo con su inmensa humanidad. Tenía los ojos pequeños y juntos, una boca de labios gruesos y una calva perlada por el sudor. Clint pensó que aquel hombre era un ser asqueroso a simple vista y el hecho de que perteneciera a la organización que había desbancado a SHIELD lo hacía aún más repulsivo.

Había hecho un esfuerzo considerable por no desviar la mirada instintivamente hacia él mientras hablaba con ella. Conocía bien a Natasha y ella notaría su extraño comportamiento. Había tenido que pararse a respirar en más de una ocasión, al ver la cara de total incredulidad de su compañera. Sus manos se habían convertido en puños en esas ocasiones y había tenido que recordarse a sí mismo por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

El carcelero, con el arma aún apuntándole a la cabeza, sonreía satisfecho, con una mueca que le levantaba el estómago y que a Clint le hubiese gustado quitar de su cara de un puñetazo. Le hizo un gesto con el cañón del arma, extendiendo aún más el brazo hacía él.

—Las manos detrás, guapito. Sin tonterías.

Con reticencia, Clint hizo lo que le pidió y colocó ambas manos a su espalda, con el respaldo de la desvencijada silla entre sus brazos. La madera crujió cuando cambió de postura, enderezándose e irguiendo los hombros y la barbilla. Sentía la espalda húmeda por el sudor y el tejido de la camiseta se le pegaba a la piel. No sabía bien cuántos días debía llevar allí, pero sentía la ropa sucia y pegajosa sobre su cuerpo. Sin apartar la mirada de él ni un solo segundo, el hombre rodeó la mesa y se colocó a su espalda, atándolo por las muñecas. El sonido de las correas de plástico al cerrarse en torno a ellas lo incomodó e hizo que, instintivamente, tensara los músculos de sus brazos. Lo habían atado a los barrotes de la silla. Cuando el guardián se aseguró de que estaba bien sujeta, volvió a colocarse frente a Clint.

—No ha estado mal el teatro.

La bilis que sintiera unos minutos atrás no hizo más que revolverse con nuevo ahínco en su estómago. Apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo.

—Es lo que querías, ¿no es cierto? Ya está hecho. Ahora espero que mantengáis vuestra palabra.

El hombre se colocó a un lado de la mesa y, dejando el arma junto a él, apoyó la cadera contra el borde esta, sentándose a medias, con una sonrisa torcida en su feo rostro. Se inclinó hacia Clint y lo apuntó directamente con un dedo.

—No estás en disposición de esperar nada, ¿nadie te lo dijo?

Clint intentó moverse en su asiento, incómodo. Los brazos comenzaban a dolerle debido a la posición. La correa que le aprisionaba ambas muñecas se estaba clavando en su piel. 

—He hecho lo que me pedisteis. Ahora podéis dejarla en paz —le dijo, con la respiración agitada, temiendo cuál podría ser la respuesta que obtendría.

El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de su garganta salió una carcajada que resonó en toda la habitación. Cuando se recompuso, volvió a mirarlo, inclinándose hacia él, haciendo más corta la distancia entre ellos.

—Para ser agente de SHIELD y miembro de ese grupo de inútiles que os hacéis llamar los Vengadores, eres bastante tonto.

Clint no vio venir el súbito golpe que recibió a continuación. La palma de la mano del hombre impactó con su rostro, golpeándolo con fuerza, haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia la derecha. La mejilla le ardía y un regusto metálico le llenó la boca. Volvió de nuevo hacia él, despacio, y miró a aquel pedazo de escoria. Su reacción fue escupirle con furia a la cara.

Su captor se levantó súbitamente y, despacio, se limpió el rostro con la mano. Miró los restos ensangrentados y sonrió.

—No voy a negar que tienes cojones, agente de SHIELD. Pero yo mismo me voy a encargar de que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer.

—Accedí a hacer lo que me pedisteis para que dejarais tranquila a la agente Romanoff. Bien, yo ya he hecho mi parte. Ahora os toca a vosotros.

De nuevo, una risotada llenó aquel lugar, haciéndole hervir la sangre. El hombre negó repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

—¿Ves? Me has hecho saltar las lágrimas de la risa—. Volvió a apoyarse en la mesa y se inclinó hacia él—. A ver cómo te lo digo… No. No vamos a dejarla en paz. Ella, como tú, va a desaparecer. Nos estorbáis y vais a morir. Tú aquí y ella en Washington. O en donde esté. Ya hay gente ocupándose de la tarea.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Clint se tensaron ante aquellas palabras.

Aquel hombre había terminado por destapar las cartas. Había querido creer en ellos. Algunos de los agentes que lo secuestraron en Munich, donde había estado finalizando una misión, eran compañeros suyos de la agencia y había confiado en ellos en primera instancia. Al parecer, HYDRA había borrado cualquier vestigio de buenas personas que una vez pudo haber habido en ellos. Ya no podía confiar más. Había intentado proteger a Natasha pese a todo. La agencia se había desmoronado, arrastrando a muchos, y nada podía hacer por ella. Pero sí que podía salvar a Natasha. Le habían prometido inmunidad para la agente si le hacían creer que él se había pasado al lado de HYDRA, y eso había hecho cuando se había puesto en contacto con ella.

No podía decir que aquello le sorprendiera, no. Más aún, lo había contemplado como una posibilidad cuando le dijeron lo que debía fingir ante Natasha para garantizar que la dejaran en paz y no fueran tras sus pasos. Pero la gente de HYDRA no tenían honor ni palabra, convino, sintiendo la ira comenzar a arder en el centro de su pecho.

Clint se aseguró a sí mismo que iban a pagarlo caro.

Apretó la mandíbula y levantó la barbilla para enfrentar al hombre.

—Pues estás perdiendo el tiempo si lo que vas a hacer es acabar conmigo. Dispara y terminemos con esto de una puta vez.

Clint pensó que podría haber tenido futuro como payaso, a tenor de cómo se reía de sus palabras aquel bastardo.

—Me temo que voy a hacerte esperar un poquito, agente Barton. Voy a pasármelo bien contigo. Y cuando me aburra, entonces y sólo entonces, pondré fin a tu triste existencia y me haré un collar con tus pelotas.

El guardián tomó la olvidada pistola de encima de la mesa y la miró con fingido interés.

—Hmmm, ¿te crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que os traéis la Viuda y tú, verdad? —le comentó, sin mirarlo, centrado aún en observar la pistola, del derecho y del revés—. ¿Te crees que no sabemos que te las estás tirando, Halcón? ¿Que no podéis dejar de sobaros en cuanto creéis que nadie os ve? HYDRA lo sabe todo, y sabe lo vuestro —dijo, acercándose a él. Y añadió—: Y nos ha venido de perlas.

El aliento a agrio que le abofeteó le hizo contener una arcada que le quemó la garganta. Intentó recomponerse antes de fijar la mirada en él.

Como si se le hubiese ocurrido un chiste que sólo estaba en su cabeza, el guardián echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con fuerza, palmeando la mesa con una mano.

—¡Sobaros! ¡Claro que sí! Yo tampoco podría dejar de manosear esas tetas si pudiese, ¿eh? —y le guiñó un ojo.

La impotencia que sintió por no poder partirle la boca en aquel mismo instante y hacer que se tragara la lengua y sus palabras, hizo que Clint se tuviese que morder el interior de su propia mejilla para controlarse.

—Esto no va a quedar así — le dijo, entre dientes, controlando la respiración.

Furioso, el hombre dejó de nuevo la pistola sobre la mesa, con un fuerte golpe. Tomó a Clint de la cara, oprimiéndole las mejillas con una de sus gigantescas manos. Clint no pudo más que abrir la boca mientras el hombre continuaba apretando con fuerza.

—Oh, claro que no va a quedar así, porque tú no vas a durar mucho tiempo— susurró el hombre entre dientes, a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entornados. Tenía la respiración agitada y las aletas de la nariz se abrían con cada inspiración. Lo vio componer una mueca de asco antes de que volviese a hablar—: ¿O creíste que íbamos a dejarte marchar? Has pecado de ingenuo, guapito. 

Lo soltó de mala gana. Lo empujó con la suficiente fuerza para que la cabeza de Clint se resintiera con el brusco movimiento. De nuevo, la silla de madera crujió bajo su peso. Tensó los brazos sujetos a su espalda. Intentó moverlos pero fue inútil; sus ataduras no se habían aflojado ni un ápice a pesar de sus forcejeos. Las correas de plástico le estaban dañando ambas muñecas, clavándose en ellas sin piedad. 

El hombre se apoyó sobre la mesa con las palmas abiertas de sus manos, inclinándose hacia adelante. Miró a Clint de arriba abajo; una sonrisa torcida surcó su rostro y se pasó una mano por el mentón.

—Y dime, ¿cómo ha sido follarse a la Viuda? ¿Es tan buena como dicen por ahí? ¿Te deja sin aliento cada vez que le echas un polvo?

Clint se removió en su asiento con violencia. Poco le importaba que sus muñecas terminaran cortadas o sus brazos doloridos. Se sacudió con tanta fuerza como pudo antes de clavar su mirada en él.

—Te voy a romper la cara, pedazo de mierda —masculló entre dientes, respirando profundamente. 

No conseguiría nada si se alteraba, pero le estaba costando la vida mantener sus nervios bajo control. Todo lo que quería era partirle cada hueso del cuerpo a aquel tipo y que se ahogara con su propia sangre.

El hombre alzó ambas cejas, ligeramente divertido por la respuesta de Clint.

—Claro, claro. ¡Qué bonito, intentando lavar el honor de alguien que no tiene honor que limpiar!

—Ella no se va a tragar que yo esté con vosotros —replicó Clint, abriendo y cerrando los puños a sus espaldas.

El guardia se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no comprender qué decía.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te conoce demasiado bien? ¿Es eso lo que estás insinuando?

—Tú lo estás diciendo todo, no yo —respondió Clint, midiendo sus palabras. 

No quería enfadarlo. Él no tenía que saber que le había dicho a Natasha aquella frase que, años atrás, ambos habían establecido como “frase clave” si alguno de los dos estaba en apuros. Clint pensó en que se aseguraría de tomar por sorpresa a aquel bastardo cuando tuviese la más mínima oportunidad. Se movió de nuevo y la silla volvió a crujir. 

El hombre estiró un brazo y, de manera condescendiente, le palmeó una mejilla un par de veces, antes de erguirse ante él. Clint retiró la cabeza con un brusco movimiento, rehuyendo el contacto.

—Ella se lo creerá, no te quepa duda. Ante sus ojos, y ante los ojos de los demás, Ojo de Halcón, el mejor arquero del mundo y uno de los más eficaces agentes de SHIELD, va a hacer patente su paso al bando de HYDRA. A nadie le cabrá la menor duda de que es así.

Clint notaba el paso de la sangre por sus oído, latiéndole con furia, alentada por los bombeos de su desbocado corazón. Cuando se soltara, porque lo haría, le iba a hacer tragarse sus palabras. Y, de paso, también su puño, pensó irritado.

El hombre se irguió cuan alto era y la anchura de sus hombros eclipsó la triste lámpara que iluminaba la estancia y que ofrecía sombras amarillentas. Clint entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo de soslayo e intentó mover de nuevo las manos. Sólo logró que la silla volviese a crujir. 

—Ni tú ni ella tenéis cabida en el nuevo orden de HYDRA —agregó el carcelero, unos segundos después—. Estáis demasiado… viciados para hacerlo. Os pone mucho eso de actuar en pos del bien común y ayudar a los indefensos y todas esas gilipolleces. Vais de héroes cuando no sois más que la otra cara de la misma moneda.

Clint pasó de mirar el rostro de aquel gusano que era su captor a enfocar la vista en el arma que estaba sobre la mesa. La retiró de inmediato. No quería que el hombre se diera cuenta de que tenía la atención puesta en la pistola, ni que su cabeza estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para idear algún plan que lograra liberarlo.

—No te queda mucho tiempo, Ojo de Halcón. Eres tu arco y tus flechas. Si te lo quitamos, ¿en qué te conviertes? En menos que nada —le espetó entre dientes el hombre, rodeando la mesa y quedando frente a él. 

Una sonrisa sesgada apareció en los labios de Clint. Lo miró con los párpados entrecerrados y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

—Has olvidado que sigo siendo un maestro asesino.

El guardián escupió en el suelo.

—Claro. El maestro asesino. Bonito título –le dijo, secándose los labios con el dorso de la mano— para un don nadie.

Clint no se inmutó. Encogió los ojos para mirarlo con todo el odio que era capaz de aunar.

—No te parecerá tan bonito cuando te des cuenta de que has cometido un error al subestimarme, pedazo de mierda.

La expresión del hombre cambió de inmediato. Sus cejas se elevaron, sin comprender las palabras del arquero, y Clint hubiese podido jurar que, incluso, el color abandonó el gordo rostro del guardián.

—¿Un… error? Yo no…

—No debiste atarme a una silla de madera.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, Clint se incorporó con rapidez, atado aún a la silla y, con toda la violencia de la que fue capaz, se estrelló contra la pared que tenía a su espalda, a poco más de un metro, sin importarle el golpe que él mismo recibiría. Las astillas saltaron por el aire y los barrotes del respaldo se desmoronaron a sus pies, dejándole de inmediato las muñecas libres.

A la misma vez, el hombre se arrojó hacia adelante para hacerse con el arma que había dejado minutos atrás sobre la mesa. Clint, con un fluido movimiento, asió una de las patas, se lanzó hacia adelante, y con mesa de por medio, golpeó al hombre en el cuello. La inesperada acometida hizo trastabillar al hombre hacia atrás, haciendo que el arma escapara de sus manos y resbalara hacia un rincón de la habitación. El hombre maldijo con rabia y se llevó la mano a la zona en donde había impactado el trozo de madera. 

Clint no se lo pensó dos veces y, ya libre, saltó sobre la mesa con habilidad. Aprovechando el momento de estupor, volvió a golpear al hombre con el improvisado palo, produciendo un sonido sordo, acompañado de una nueva exclamación.

No pensaba darle tregua alguna. Lo golpeó de nuevo pero, tras la sorpresa inicial, el hombre se recompuso con rapidez y se puso en guardia antes de que lo golpeara por cuarta vez. El puño de su captor impactó contra el mentón de Clint, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. 

Sus reflejos no impidieron que diera con sus huesos en el suelo al fallarle las piernas. Se había llevado atado en aquel asiento no sabía el tiempo. Le dolían las rodillas y los gemelos. Pero no había mal que por bien no viniera, pensó Clint, alzando la comisura de los labios en una suerte de sonrisa. Al caer, tuvo a mano una nueva pata de la silla, que le serviría para intensificar sus ataques contra el guardián.

Con renovadas energías, Clint se puso en pie, con un palo de madera en cada mano, a modo de bastones, dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo al hombre. Ambos se miraron, midiéndose en la corta distancia que los separaba. Una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en los labios del hombre, componiendo una incipiente mueca. La expresión no tuvo tiempo de llegarle hasta los ojos.

Clint arremetió contra él, con movimientos estudiados y largamente ensayados, dibujando arcos amplios en el aire con ambos palos, ondeando en sus manos diestras. Golpeaba, se retiraba, cubría su flanco y volvía a atacar. El hombre intentaba darle la réplica a cada uno, pero Clint era mucho más ágil y bastante menos pesado. 

La madera impactaba contra la carne y los huesos del hombre produciendo un sonido sordo, acompañado de gemidos y gruñidos procedentes de ambos luchadores. Clint se agachó en el momento exacto en que el puño del hombre buscaba de nuevo su nariz. Con agilidad, levantó la pierna y el talón impactó contra la mandíbula del guarda. Estaba seguro de que aquello que había escuchado era un diente al romperse. 

—¡Pedazo de cabrón! Te vas a arrepentir de esto. 

Clint se irguió de hombros, asiendo con más fuerza sus improvisadas armas.

—Por supuesto que sí —le contestó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El hombre escupió un diente ensangrentado al suelo y se limpió con un gesto lento y contenido el reguero de saliva que quedó en el mentón. Se midieron mutuamente por unos largos segundos, intentando ambos recuperar el aliento que les faltaba. Clint notó que la mirada del hombre se desvió unos instantes de él hacia el rincón en donde había caído olvidada la pistola. No iba a permitir que se hiciese con ella. 

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, el guardia echó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, cubriendo la distancia que lo separaba del rincón. Justo antes de que su mano agarrase el arma, Clint hundió una de las patas de la mesa sobre el dorso de la mano del hombre, clavándola en ella y atravesando la carne. El alarido procedente de la garganta de su captor llenó toda la habitación. 

—¡¡Hijo de puta!! —espetó a voz en grito el carcelero, con el rostro amoratado por los golpes y la furia.

Lejos de amilanarse, el hombre estiró una pierna en dirección a Clint. Aquel movimiento lo tomó por completo desprevenido y el talón impactó con rotundidad en su estómago, arrojándolo contra la pared que tenía a unos metros tras de sí. El impacto lo dejó aturdido y sin aire en los pulmones durante unos instantes. 

Con furia desatada, el guardia soltó la madera, arrojando la improvisada estaca lejos de él. La sangre comenzó a brotar, roja y brillante, cayendo a sus pies tras resbalar por el dorso de la mano. Al ver cómo ésta colgaba casi inerte al final del brazo, Clint supo que la madera había debido de seccionar algunos tendones de la mano, pero el hombre no parecía notarlo. La adrenalina en su cuerpo se estaba encargando de que aún no lo advirtiera. 

Un segundo después, su captor arremetió contra él. Clint tuvo el tiempo justo de retirarse antes de que el hombre impactara contra la pared con un sonido sordo y seco. Estaba seguro de que se había roto un nuevo hueso en el proceso.

El brazo izquierdo del guardia hizo un barrido amplio y encontró el hombro de Clint a su paso. Como si de una garra se tratara, el hombre se afianzó con fuerza en él y, con todo el ímpetu del que fue capaz, lo agarró del otro brazo y lo embistió por la espalda con su propio hombro. Clint gritó al notar cómo se dislocaba la articulación. El dolor lo dejó sin respiración y tras sus párpados se agolparon millones de pequeños destellos blancos que le hicieron tambalearse. 

—¿Ahora qué me dices, cabrón? ¿Duele? —y volvió a golpearlo de nuevo por detrás.

Clint siempre había pensado que no llegaría a viejo. Que no tendría una vida larga, feliz y reposada, donde viera los días pasar sentado en el porche de una casa junto al mar. Ni tendría un hogar lleno de niños que gritaran “papá” cuando llegase a casa. Todo eso lo sabía hacía tiempo. Moriría más pronto que tarde, en alguna misión, lejos de casa y de Natasha. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: hoy no iba a ser ese día. Con renovado ímpetu, giró sobre sus talones y su puño derecho encontró el ojo del guardián en su camino. 

Se retiró unos pasos mientras el hombre se llevaba su mano sana a la cara. La sangre manaba de una brecha sobre el ojo izquierdo, bañándole todo la mejilla y otorgándole un aspecto dantesco. Se tambaleó, buscando el equilibrio con el otro brazo, mientras lo miraba con ojos desenfocados. 

Por su parte, Clint apretó los dientes mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo cerca de su cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable. La articulación se adivinaba fuera de su lugar a simple vista y dolía como el demonio. Se mantuvo estoico frente a su guardián, midiéndose en la distancia.

—Debimos haberte matado cuando tuvimos oportunidad —le confesó el hombre, con la respiración agitada.

Clint asintió.

—Sí, debisteis hacerlo.

La sangre brillante continuaba manando de la herida de la ceja del guardián, haciendo que su rostro pareciese una máscara.

—Lo hubiera hecho. ¡Oh, sí, claro que lo hubiera hecho! Y lo habría disfrutado.

Clint volvió a asentir. 

—De eso estoy seguro. 

Tomó aire. No se había dado cuenta de que el aire había comenzado a enrarecerse allí dentro, a causa de la inexistente ventilación y del calor que emanaban ambos debido a la lucha encarnizada. El carcelero se irguió de hombros lo que pudo, sonriendo. Los dientes estaban manchados de sangre y la saliva le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios reventados. Escupió al suelo y miró a Clint. 

—Y aún no es tarde para que lo haga.

Una mueca surcó el rostro de Clint, socarrona.

—¿Ves? Ahí ya no podemos estar de acuerdo.

Sin previo aviso, el guardián arremetió contra él. Clint se apartó con toda la rapidez que pudo dado su estado. Al pasar junto a él, Clint clavó su codo derecho tras el cuello de su agresor. Un nuevo alarido llenó el lugar. El hombre se sujetó a la mesa y la arrastró con él en su caída. Clint giró sobre sus talones y empujó la mesa de mármol con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz contra el hombre. El pesado mueble volcó sobre las piernas del guardián. El sonido inequívoco de huesos al romperse le hizo saber a Clint que se había fracturado ambas piernas.

El hombre dio con su espalda contra el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y maldiciendo en un idioma que Clint no comprendía pero que le recordaba a alguna lengua eslava. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, deteniéndose a su lado. La mesa había caído sobre ambas rodillas, aplastándolas. Pero fue el trozo de madera que sobresalía por el interior del muslo del guardián lo que le hizo arrugar la nariz. Por la trayectoria que trazaba, sabía que debía haber seccionado una arteria importante.

Clint tomó aire, llenando los pulmones. El mero hecho de respirar hacía que le doliera el hombro. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, rogando para que el dolor se mitigara lo suficiente para poder salir de allí. 

—¡Ayúdame! —gritó el hombre en el suelo, incapaz de incorporar del suelo el peso de su torso.

Clint giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes. Como largarme de aquí, por ejemplo.

El hombre se dejó caer pesadamente hacia atrás.

—No vas a llegar muy lejos, estúpido. Tendrás que lidiar con un escuadrón de agentes de…

Si no le doliese tanto el hombro, pensó Clint, se reiría de buena gana. Miró al guardián de soslayo.

—¿Escuadrón? ¡Venga ya! ¿En serio te crees que no sé cuántos estáis destacados aquí, donde quiera que esto esté?

Por el rostro del hombre surcó una mueca de dolor.

—No sabes nada.

Clint bajó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa satisfecha.

—No sé nada, bien. Entonces no sé que sólo sois tres. Tus compañeros deberían haber aparecido ya al oír la que hemos liado aquí dentro. Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, los mantiene muy ocupados. Y también sé que en los días que llevo aquí no ha venido nadie a ver cómo ibais con el rehén. O sea, yo. Es cierto que no tengo ni idea de dónde me habéis traído pero pienso encargarme de eso muy pronto. 

Una vez más, el carcelero intentó moverse, pero fue inútil. Las piernas no le respondían y sólo podía apoyarse en la mano que tenía intacta. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar su propio cuerpo.

—Tengo algo clavado en la pierna.

Clint asintió.

—Un trozo de la pata de la silla. Y creo que te ha seccionado la femoral.

Los ojos del guardián se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír sus palabras. Le temblaron ambas manos al intentar agarrar el trozo de madera.

—¡No… no puede ser! ¡Voy a morir! —exclamó, temblando. Intentó asir la improvisada estaca pero las palabras de Clint lo detuvieron.

—Yo que tú no lo haría. Si sacas esa madera, te desangrarás al instante. 

Sin agregar nada más, Clint dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Se llevó la mano hacia el hombro dislocado. Parecía como si el mismísimo demonio hubiese hecho una hoguera en él. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tomando aire. 

—¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Haz algo!

Clint volteó la cabeza hacia él. Se encogió de hombros, soportando estoicamente el pinchazo de dolor que le atravesó.

—Hace un minuto me ibas a matar. ¿Ahora quieres que tenga piedad de ti? Lo siento… —se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. Torció el gesto antes de proseguir—. No, en realidad no lo siento. Adiós. Dale recuerdos a HYDRA de parte de Ojo de Halcón.

Antes de dejar la habitación, el hombre volvió a gritarle para que se detuviese y lo ayudara. Clint hizo caso omiso. Se detuvo para recoger la pistola del guardia, que estaba en el suelo, a pocos metros de él y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. 

 

Apenas recordaba nada de cuando lo llevaron a aquel lugar, tan sólo un largo corredor y un vestíbulo desprovisto de todo ornamento; el suelo de hormigón prensado y todo gris a su alrededor. Debían de haberle drogado, porque los recuerdos se mezclaban en su mente como si se tratase de una densa bruma. Lo que sí recordaba claramente era que habían sido tres hombres; dos que lo sujetaban bajo los brazos y que lo arrastraban hasta la habitación en donde lo habían sentado y atado, y el que los guiaba y que acababa de dejar allí atrás al borde de la muerte.

Agarró con fuerza la pistola, apretando los dientes por el intenso dolor que sentía en el hombro y que se irradiaba hacia la espalda y el pecho. Sabía que la única solución posible era intentar encajarlo de nuevo en su sitio. Conocía el procedimiento, pues no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Pero, en aquellas ocasiones, Natasha había estado con él para ayudarlo y lanzarle esa mirada suya que decía sin palabras “no te quejes como un niño pequeño, Barton”. ¡Dios, cuánto la echaba de menos! Pero debería esperar a realizar la maniobra hasta que saliera de allí. Era dolorosa y, durante unos minutos, se quedaría sin aliento y desorientado. Ahora necesitaba más que nunca estar alerta. Los compañeros de su guardián no tardarían en aparecer y él tenía que estar lo más despejado posible.

Aún no había dado más que unos pocos pasos por el pasillo que, esperaba, lo llevaría hasta el exterior cuando dos agentes aparecieron frente a él. Los dos hombres de detuvieron en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Las risas que, al parecer, habían estado compartiendo, desaparecieron de inmediato. Ninguno de ellos había esperado la presencia de Clint en medio del pasillo, solo. No les dio tiempo de sacar las armas de sus cartucheras cuando ambos cayeron de espaldas, sin vida ya, con una bala alojada en medio de la frente. Clint pasó junto a ellos sin apenas mirarlos y con la pistola aún caliente. 

No se detuvo a averiguar si, en efecto, él había llevado razón en cuanto al número de efectivos en aquella base y si había alguien más en las escuetas instalaciones. Quería marcharse cuanto antes. Tenía que saber qué había querido decir aquel tipo cuando le había dicho que todos sabrían que él se había pasado de bando. Tenía que dar con Natasha y con aquellos que aún fueran leales a SHIELD lo más rápidamente posible.

Salió al exterior y el aire limpio le abofeteó en la cara. Se cubrió los ojos de los incipientes rayos de la mañana con el antebrazo. No debía hacer mucho que había amanecido pues la luz aún era anaranjada y el sol apenas se vislumbraba entre las laderas de las lejanas y escarpadas montañas. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando aclimatarse a la sensación de volver a estar en un espacio abierto, lleno de luz y aire limpio. La entrada al recinto era un descampado con suelo de tierra batida, apenas cercado por un montón de arbustos y unos pocos árboles de frondosa y verde copa que ofrecían algo de sombra. Un único camino partía de él, igualmente de tierra, con algún que otro socavón poco profundo. A ambos lados de éste, la maleza se hacía cada vez más abundante, hasta que el camino se perdía entre el verdor. 

A unos pocos pasos, aparcado en un lateral, había un todoterreno gris de grandes ruedas y techo de loneta. Clint agradeció al cielo en silencio su suerte y se dirigió hacia él. Se detuvo de nuevo cuando ya tenía la manija en la mano. Bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla casi tocó el pecho. Apretó los párpados cerrados y respiró hondo. Tuvo que sostenerse contra el chasis del automóvil al perder un poco el equilibrio. El hombro le dolía como si el infierno en pleno hubiese decidido montar una fiesta en él. No podía conducir de aquella manera, sobre todo porque limitaba sus movimientos y, además, el dolor cada vez era más insoportable.

Miró a su alrededor, con la mano derecha apoyada en el brazo contrario. Notaba el hueso descolocado bajo la palma y no tenía buena pinta. No podría aguardar mucho más. 

“¿Tendré suerte y estará el coche abierto? “, se preguntó en voz alta. Necesitaba un medio de transporte para salir de allí. Presionó la manija de la puerta y el ruido al abrirse le arrancó una sonrisa.

“¡Bingo!” 

El coche olía a cerrado y a sucio. Clint echó un vistazo a su interior. En efecto, la limpieza no era algo que predominara en el escueto espacio. Montones de bolsas de papel, vasos de cartón y envoltorios arrugados. Clint arrugó la nariz ante todo aquello. Necesitaba algo con lo que improvisar un cabestrillo. Después de realizar la maniobra para recolocar el brazo en su sitio, necesitaría tenerlo lo más inmóvil posible. Rebuscó con la mirada. Al fondo, en el asiento trasero, escondido entre una bolsa y varias cajitas de cartón, pudo ver lo que parecía algo de ropa. Estiró el brazo sano y se hizo con ella. Era una camiseta, que originalmente debió haber sido naranja pero que, en la actualidad, se asemejaba más al marrón. Clint giró la cabeza hacia su hombro, intentando esconder la nariz. Aquello apestaba como si hubiese sido pisoteado por una manada de búfalos. Pero le serviría para lo que se proponía. 

La sacó fuera y la aireó como pudo. La colocó en el marco de la puerta y tironeó de ella. La tela se rasgó de arriba abajo, consiguiendo dos mitades. Las unió con un nudo todo lo fuerte que pudo hacerlo, dado su estado, y dejó el improvisado cabestrillo sobre el asiento del conductor. Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, se aseguró de que las llaves estaban en el contacto para cuando las necesitara. Allí estaban, pendiendo en silencio. Clint sonrió. Aquellos agentes de HYDRA más bien parecían una panda de matones aficionados, lo cual a él le había venido de perlas, pensó. 

Una vez que consideró tenerlo todo bajo control, giró en redondo, buscando el mejor lugar posible para llevar a cabo la maniobra. Mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, un acceso de dolor le recordó que ya estaba jugando el tiempo extra. O lo hacía ya o su brazo quedaría dañado irremediablemente. Fijó su mirada en el todoterreno y convino que le serviría para sus propósitos. Se giró, colocándose en uno de sus ángulos y aseguró ambos pies en el suelo. Respiró hondo una, dos veces y cerró los ojos antes de que su hombro descompuesto embistiera contra el coche con la fuerza medida. 

El ruido del hombro al encajar en su lugar y el posterior dolor que surgió le hicieron morderse el interior de su mejilla. No podía gritar y revelar su presencia. Todo se volvió repentinamente oscuro y el sabor a sangre le llenó la boca. Se sujetó a la rueda de repuesto que colgaba contra la puerta trasera del vehículo y tomó aire con ahínco. 

Tardó unos pocos minutos en recuperarse. Palpó el hombro herido. El hueso había vuelto a su lugar pero el dolor seguía allí, palpitante. Y sabía que allí seguiría durante un tiempo más. Fue hasta el asiento del coche y cogió el cabestrillo que había realizado con la camiseta ajada. Se lo pasó por el cuello y colocó su brazo en él, bien pegado al cuerpo para que se moviese lo menos posible. Estaba todo lo listo que podía estar para salir de allí cuanto antes. Subió al coche y encendió el motor.

El coche rugió como una bestia enjaulada; metió la marcha y enfiló hacia el camino que lo alejaría de aquel lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo:
> 
> \- "I'd die for you" - Bon Jovi - (Clint) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c12Dyw6fOmg


	5. CAPITULO 5

La primera vez que se permitió parar fue casi una hora después de haberse puesto en camino. Desvió el vehículo a un lado en la cuneta, apagó el motor y dejó descansar la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón unos minutos, con el brazo izquierdo pegado a su costado. No le quedaba mucha gasolina y el dolor del hombro estaba siendo insoportable. Necesitaba llegar a algún sitio civilizado en donde le administraran algo para mitigarlo.

En todo aquel tiempo conduciendo, no había visto nada ni remotamente parecido a un lugar habitado. Todo eran árboles altos y follaje a su alrededor. La única vez que aminoró la marcha fue cuando llegó a un cruce de caminos sin identificar. Se había detenido unos segundos, considerando qué camino tomar; si el de la derecha, entre los árboles y la maleza, o el que se abría a su izquierda, menos denso y que parecía despejarse unos cientos de metros más allá. Ahora no estaba seguro de si había hecho tomado la opción correcta. 

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, aún con la cabeza contra el respaldo. El sol brillaba más que nunca y en el cielo azul no había ni una sola nube. Se miró las manos; una asida al volante y la otra descansando sobre su estómago. Los nudillos estaban abiertos y rojos por la sangre, y en las muñecas aún estaban las bandas de plástico duro que habían servido para atarlo a aquella silla. Necesitaba retirarlas; serían demasiado notorias cuando se cruzara con alguien. Se estiró hacia la guantera, con la secreta esperanza de encontrar algo que le sirviera para cortarlas. Había un montón de papeles arrugados, una carpeta con la documentación del coche y un pequeño estuche. Cuando lo abrió, la primera sonrisa genuina desde que había despertado en aquel lugar afloró a sus labios: en el interior había una navaja multiusos que no parecía haber sido estrenada. La tomó, abrió la hoja y cortó ambas correas de plástico. Se sintió mejor al instante y dispuesto a seguir avanzando hasta donde pudiese llegar a pesar de los cortes que tenía en sendas muñecas. Pero no eran nada de importancia si los comparaba con el constante dolor en el hombro. Apretó los dientes y puso de nuevo el coche en marcha.

 

Si alguna ver hubo un momento en el que quisiera matar por un analgésico, era ese preciso instante.  
El sol estaba en lo alto cuando el coche decidió que no quería seguir funcionando y se paró, tras unos metros de incierto traqueteo. Fue el tiempo que tardaron las últimas gotas de gasolina en quemarse. 

Clint golpeó rítmicamente el indicador del salpicadero, esperando que no fuese cierto. Pero lo era. El nivel de gasolina indicaba que el depósito estaba completamente vacío.

“Bien, lo que me faltaba”.

Miró a través del parabrisas. El sol calentaba sin piedad y no había ni una sola nube que empañara el azul brillante del cielo. No podía quedarse allí, en medio de la nada. A su derecha e izquierda le contemplaban hectáreas de cultivo, impertérritas, aún verdes y por crecer. Esperó unos minutos más, como si estuviese aguardando un milagro que no iba a producirse. Accionó el contacto una última vez. La misma respuesta. Recogió la pistola que había dejado en el sillón del copiloto y la navaja, antes de abandonar el coche y seguir su camino a pie hacia Dios sabía dónde.

 

No tenía idea de la cantidad de horas que llevaba caminando pero, a juzgar por la luz y la inclinación de los rayos del sol, debía quedar poco tiempo para que éste se pusiera. 

Y parecía que él apenas había avanzado en su camino. El paisaje se repetía una y otra vez. No había visto a nadie en todo aquel tiempo, así como tampoco había visto ninguna casa o edificación entre aquellos campos. Si tuviese una imaginación desbordante —que no tenía—, pensaría que había sido el único superviviente de una invasión alienígena o de un desastre biológico. Prefería pensar que, quienes le habían secuestrado, lo habían dejado en el culo del mundo.

Continuó caminando hasta que el paisaje se vio interrumpido por un grupo de árboles que le proporcionaría el abrigo necesario para pasar la noche. Estaba agotado, le dolían los pies de caminar, estaba sudando, tenía sed y el hombro no había dejado de incomodarle en todo aquel tiempo. 

Cuando llegó hasta los árboles, cerró los ojos y agradeció el frescor que estos le brindaban. Tenía los labios secos y estaban comenzando a resquebrajarse. Miró a su alrededor. No vio ningún lugar en donde hubiese agua y estaba terriblemente cansado para ponerse a buscar. Además, dudaba que hubiese una fuente de agua en las inmediaciones. Se sentó en la base de uno de los árboles, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y dejando caer la cabeza en él. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo le llevaría llegar hasta un lugar habitado. Y, aún llegando, eso no le garantizaba que pudiese ponerse en contacto con Natasha. Arrancó el pequeño tallo de una hierba que crecía junto a la base del árbol y la mordisqueó. La savia le humedeció levemente la boca. Apenas llegó a su garganta, pero era mejor que nada. Los tonos anaranjados del cielo se estaban tornando en violetas más allá de las copas de los árboles y el cantar de los insectos nocturnos llenaba el silencio. Pasaría la noche allí. Los árboles le proporcionaban el cobijo ante mirada indiscretas que, eventualmente, lo estuvieran buscando. Y, en cuanto amaneciera, volvería a ponerse en camino. 

Cuando consiguió la postura adecuada, no tardó más de un minuto en quedarse dormido.

 

Despertó poco antes de que el sol despuntara entre las ramas de los árboles. Había dormido poco, pues la temperatura había bajado de madrugada y el frío lo había despertado. No había podido esconderse de él, vestido sólo con la ropa que tenía puesta cuando escapó de su cautiverio. Se había abrazado a sí mismo, intentando no dejar escapar el calor de su propio cuerpo y rezando para que el sol saliese pronto y calentara la mañana. Con desgana, y casi con el mismo cansancio de la noche anterior, se levantó y emprendió camino de nuevo.

Apenas llevaba andando una hora cuando, a lo lejos, vio una figura humana, caminando en la misma dirección que él. Aceleró el paso, sujetándose el brazo herido y pegándolo a su cuerpo. 

Tardó unos minutos en darle alcance. Era una figura menuda, de pelo corto, negro, brillante y liso, vestida con un pantalón negro que le llegaba por los tobillos, zapatos que le parecieron de pobre factura y una camisola holgada. Llevaba un fardo que parecía pesado a su espalda, hecho con tela de esterilla. Se detuvo a un par de metros de ella. 

—Perdone, ¿podría ayudarme?

La figura se detuvo en seco, dando un respingo. Se giró hacia él. Una mujer lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Soltó una retahíla en un idioma que no conocía y una gesticulación excesiva sorprendió a Clint. 

—Tranquila, por favor. No voy a hacerle nada —le dijo, separando su brazo sano de su cuerpo para mostrarle a la mujer que no llevaba ningún arma oculta, pese a que llevaba la pistola y la navaja escondidas en las botas. Tenía que asegurarse de que la mujer comprendiera que no tenía malas intenciones.

La mujer continuó hablando. Aún sin saber a qué parte del mundo lo habían llevado los de HYDRA, los rasgos faciales de la mujer, y la sonoridad del idioma, le daban una idea al respecto. 

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Genial. China. Ya podrían haberme enseñado el idioma en el orfanato en lugar de insistir con aquellas clases de cocina –masculló entre dientes, ofreciéndole una forzada sonrisa.

La mujer volvió a hablar de manera más pausada. Lo miró con extrañeza, e incluso dio un paso hacia él. Le señaló el brazo que llevaba en cabestrillo y arrugó la frente.

Clint miró a su propio brazo antes de levantar la mirada y responderle.

—Sí, está herido. Necesito un médico o alguna medicina. ¿Puede ayudarme? —le dijo, con la voz cargada de preocupación.

Un largo segundo después, la mujer asintió.

 

Anduvieron más de una hora en completo silencio. De vez en cuando, la mujer lo miraba de reojo, visiblemente insegura de lo que estaba haciendo. Clint caminaba a su lado, a unos prudenciales metros, sonriéndole de vez en cuando e inclinando la cabeza, solícito. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía pero había visto en las películas y en las noticias que así se mostraba respeto. Y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo. Necesitaba cualquier ayuda que aquella mujer le pudiese brindar y no quería meter la pata.

Sin detenerse, la mujer le ofreció agua que llevaba en una cantimplora. Clint la tomó de sus manos y, luego de darle las gracias, bebió con fruición. El agua le supo a gloria y le refrescó la boca y la garganta. La mujer sonrió a medias y continuó caminando mientras recibía de vuelta la cantimplora.

Cuando creyó que no iba a poder dar ni un paso más, a lo lejos, entre un mar de cultivos, apareció una pequeña edificación. La mujer se detuvo unos instantes y señaló el lugar. Luego, se señaló a sí misma y le sonrió. Clint podía no entender aquel idioma pero el lenguaje de los gestos era universal: estaban llegando a su hogar.

Conforme se fueron acercando, Clint pudo ver con más claridad el lugar al que se dirigían. Era una casa de sencilla construcción, con un techo de tejas rojas a dos aguas y un pórtico del mismo rojo, aunque más brillante, con escaleras que abarcaban todo el frontal. Un par de niños, de unos siete u ocho años, correteaban alrededor de la casa, gritando y riendo sin que nadie pareciera prestarles atención. La mujer se detuvo una vez más antes de enfilar el camino de entrada. Señaló de nuevo en dirección a la casa y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Clint le correspondió de igual manera, sonriéndole. La siguió cuando ella atravesó el pórtico hacia el patio delantero.

Los niños se detuvieron al instante y, agitando los brazos, corrieron hacia la mujer que acababa de llegar. Se agarraron a su cintura y la abrazaron con fuerza. La mujer les palmeó la cabeza a ambos y depositó sendos besos en las pequeñas cabezas. Tan rápido como habían llegado, los niños volvieron a desaparecer, continuando con sus juegos.

 

La mujer se desembarazó del pesado fardo que había llevado durante todo el camino y subió los escalones. Desde la puerta de entrada, volvió a hablar y, tras unos segundos, un joven de no más de diecisiete años apareció por la puerta. Besó a la mujer en la mejilla e intercambió unas palabras con ella antes de que su mirada recayera en Clint. No tenía que ser un agente experimentado para darse cuenta de que era el hijo de aquella mujer. Compartían el mismo pelo negro lustroso y lacio y el mismo tono de piel. El chico era apenas unos centímetros más alto que la mujer y tenía la misma complexión delgada.

Dejándola atrás, el joven se dirigió hacia Clint. Lo miró fijamente con aire interesado.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que le ha encontrado en el camino —le dijo en un inglés aceptable. Clint sonrió aliviado. Nunca se había alegrado tanto al oír su propio idioma.

Antes de responderle, Clint le saludó con cortesía, como había visto hacer.

—Así es.

La mujer apareció tras su hijo y le dijo algo en su propio idioma, quedando a espaldas del muchacho. 

El hijo asintió y miró a Clint

—Quiere saber cómo se llamas y si sus intenciones son honorables.

Clint miró primero a la mujer para, después, posar los ojos sobre el hijo.

—Me llamo Clint Barton y sí, mis intenciones son honorables.

El chico se apresuró a traducir a su madre. La mujer, lejos de parecer satisfecha, volvió a hablar con rapidez. El muchacho, tras escucharla, volvió a dirigirse a Clint.

—Quiere saber cómo te has hecho eso.

“Y ahora es cuando me pone de patitas en la calle sin ayudarme”, pensó Clint con cierta tristeza. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. ¿Qué iba a contarles? ¿Que una despiadada organización lo había tomado prisionero y que él había matado a unos hombres para liberarse? No, no podía hacerlo. Sobre todo porque pondría en juego su vida y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer. Una punzada de dolor cruzó su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al hombro herido antes de contestar.

—He tenido un accidente —les mintió—. Sólo necesito algo que me quite el dolor y descansar un poco. 

Por unos instantes, Clint sostuvo el aliento al verse observado por las dos personas con tanto detenimiento. El chico lo miraba con interés, pero era la actitud de la madre la que le preocupaba. Ella era la única que podía aceptar ayudarle. Sin su consentimiento, se vería de nuevo en el camino. Después de unos largos segundos de espera y de sentirse examinado, las facciones de la mujer se dulcificaron y, por primera vez, apareció en su rostro una genuina sonrisa. Rebasó a su hijo, colocándose frente a Clint y hablándole de manera pausada.

El chico sonrió al escuchar a su madre.

—Madre dice que, en este caso, cuidaremos de usted. Sea bienvenido a nuestra casa.

Clint jamás se había sentido tan aliviado al escuchar una simple frase. Agachó la cabeza y saludó de nuevo con reverencia.

—Muchas gracias. De verdad.

La mujer le hizo una señal con la mano y le dijo algo a su hijo. El chico se apresuró a obedecer a su madre y desapareció por el lateral de la casa. Clint, dubitativo, subió los escalones de la casa y siguió a la mujer hacia el interior.

La estancia en donde entró era agradable y ventilada. Cortinas de color rojo apagado vestían las ventanas de madera. Una mesa baja, rodeada de cojines, presidía el centro de la habitación. A un lado, alejado de ésta, había una cocina con encimeras de mampostería y llena de utensilios y cacerolas. Al otro lado, un panel beige dividía el salón del resto de la casa. La mujer se dirigió a él y le señaló los cojines. Clint asintió y se encaminó a ellos.

—Estoy… estoy sucio del camino.

—Hágale caso y tome asiento, por favor –oyó decir a la voz del joven que, en ese preciso instante, aparecía por la puerta con una caja de metal en la mano.

Sin volver a cuestionarlo, Clint se sentó. Al hacerlo, el hombro le recordó que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos y la punzada de dolor le llegó a la base del cuello. Apretó los dientes y, con más cuidado, se acomodó.

La mujer le dijo algo a su hijo mientras colocaba una gran cacerola en el fuego llena de agua. Después, se dirigió a Clint y, desplazando un cojín, se arrodilló a su lado. La mujer le habló con calma y le señaló con las manos.

—Mi madre pregunta si puede quitarle ese vendaje para ver cómo está.

Clint accedió, reticente.

Con manos cuidadosas, la mujer retiró el vendaje que Clint había improvisado. Arrugó la nariz al tenerlo en las manos y lo desechó de inmediato, alejándolo de ella. Con el mismo cuidado con el que había procedido, le ayudó a sacar el brazo de la camiseta. Por unos momentos, Clint creyó que el dolor iba a hacer que se desmayara. Por supuesto que había estado en contiendas peores, y mucho más dolorosas, pero no las recordaba en aquel momento. Sólo tenía en mente lo mucho que le dolía el hombro. 

Las manos de la mujer se posaron lentamente sobre su hombro. Clint dirigió la mirada hacia ellas. Entonces pudo ver el enorme hematoma que se extendía por su hombro, irradiándose hacia la clavícula y la espalda. Tenía un feo aspecto morado, en diferentes grados. La mujer volvió a hablar, primero a Clint para, en seguida, dirigirse a su hijo.

El chico le contestó algo y ella insistió. Un momento después, el muchacho estaba junto a Clint.

—Le pregunta si quiere darse un baño antes de que le cure. Me ha pedido que le ayude en lo que necesite.

Clint miró primero a la madre y luego al hijo, dirigiéndose a éste último.

—Sería genial poder hacerlo. Y no, no necesito ayuda. O eso creo. Sólo dime dónde puedo hacerlo.

Ambos, madre e hijo, se levantaron casi a la vez. Clint los imitó.

—Sígame, por favor –le dijo el muchacho, que salió de nuevo por la puerta de entrada.

Clint se apresuró a seguirlo. Rodearon el pórtico y, a un lado, encontraron una puerta. El chico la abrió lo suficiente para enseñarle el cuarto de baño. En un taburete había colocado algo de ropa y una toalla.

—Estaré aquí fuera por si necesita ayuda.

Despacio, y conteniendo las ganas de darse al fin ese baño, Clint le sonrió. 

—Muchas gracias—. Antes de traspasar el umbral, Clint se giró hacia el chico—: ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

El joven se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Me llamo Yeung, señor Barton.

Clint inclinó la cabeza hacia él. 

—Gracias, Yeung —y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

 

Nunca se había sentido tan contento de darse una ducha como en aquella ocasión. Clint salió del baño quince minutos después, secándose el pelo con la toalla y vestido con las ropas que aquellas gentes, amablemente, le habían prestado. Había escondido la pistola y la navaja en el pantalón que se había quitado y que estaba hecho un ovillo bajo su brazo. Tenía que poner cuidado para que ni Yeung ni su madre los vieran.

Tal y como le había prometido, el joven Yeung estaba sentado junto a la puerta, leyendo un libro, esperando por si era requerido. Se levantó en cuanto Clint puso un pie en el exterior.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó con amabilidad.

—Mucho mejor –se apresuró Clint a contestar. Se señaló a sí mismo—. Y gracias por la ropa.

El chico hizo un ademán con la mano. 

—Nada. Son de mi padre. Usted es más alto que él pero le sirven.

Clint asintió con entusiasmo. Se trataba de un pantalón negro de fino algodón, muy cómodo y con un elástico en la cintura. La camiseta era igualmente de algodón, blanca y fresca, lo que agradeció sobremanera.

—Por supuesto —contestó, mostrándole sus tobillos desnudos y la porción de pierna que el pantalón no cubría.

Yeung se rió ampliamente.

—Mi madre nos espera. Tiene que… —hizo un gesto, como queriendo encontrar la palabra adecuada. Chasqueó los dedos un segundo después— arreglarle el brazo.

El muchacho giró en redondo, colocó el libro bajo el brazo y se encaminó con paso firme y largo hacia el interior de la casa.

Su madre estaba trajinando en los fogones, delante de una cacerola humeante. Clint paseó la mirada por la habitación. Había dispuesto un amplio cuenco lleno de agua sobre la mesa baja, un bote de ungüento y algunas vendas limpias. En cuanto lo escuchó entrar, se dio media vuelta hacia él y le hizo señas con la mano para que se sentara a la mesa.

Clint hizo lo que le indicó, teniendo especial cuidado en no volver a hacerse daño, protegiéndose el brazo herido y resguardando el hatillo de ropa usada. La mujer se sentó frente a él y, con esmero, lo ayudó a deshacerse de la camiseta. 

Como si estuviese acostumbrada a aquellos menesteres, la mujer comenzó a cubrir la herida con una pastosa crema. Clint se sintió repentinamente incómodo por la situación. Estaba en la cocina de unos desconocidos, herido, y lo estaban curando. Sintió cómo su rostro comenzaba a acalorarse. La madre de Yeung lo miró de reojo y habló, en dirección a su hijo.

—Dice que no se sienta mal, señor. Está acostumbrada a curar muchas heridas. Aquí sólo vivimos hombres y ella no está viendo nada que no haya visto antes.

Las palabras del joven ejercieron el efecto contrario al que deberían; Clint se sintió más incómodo si cabía, haciendo que la mujer estallara en carcajadas sin dejar de lado sus quehaceres.

Con manos diestras, la mujer terminó de aplicar la pomada con generosidad, colocó el brazo pegado al pecho de Clint y, con la misma destreza, lo vendó, dejándoselo inmóvil. Cuando vio las heridas de las muñecas arrugó la nariz y alzó los ojos, con una pregunta muda en su mirada. Clint se mantuvo en silencio, a la expectativa, pero la pregunta no llegó. La mujer le curó ambas muñecas con la misma pomada y las vendó. Satisfecha con su trabajo, se levantó y le dijo algo que su hijo se apresuró a traducir.

—Mañana por la mañana le revisará los vendajes y le pondrá otro un poco más cómodo en el brazo.

Clint se removió sobre el cojín.

—No quiero causarle molestias. Mañana, en cuanto lo haga, me marcharé. Gracias por lo que están haciendo por mí.

Yeung le tradujo a su madre las palabras de Clint y ésta asintió, con seriedad, mientras retiraba todo lo que había usado.

El chico ayudó a Clint a levantarse.

—Esperaremos fuera hasta que esté la cena. A madre no le gusta que andemos rondando por la cocina —le dijo en voz baja, casi pegado a su oído. Clint miró a la mujer por encima del hombro mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos, como si quisiera espantarlos de su lugar de trabajo.

La tarde había comenzado a caer y el sol tenía un hermoso tono anaranjado. Los dos niños pequeños seguían con sus incansables juegos y risas. 

Yeung señaló con el dedo a los niños.

—Ése que corre delante es mi hermano, Li. El de detrás es… el hijo de la hermana de mi madre.

—Tu primo —le corrigió Clint, sin intención. 

El muchacho asintió, sonriente.

—Eso es, mi primo.

Clint miró al joven de frente.

—Hablas muy bien mi idioma. ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron. Irguió los hombros, orgulloso, y enderezó la espalda.

—Voy a clases desde hace dos años. 

Clint le palmeó el hombro con su mano sana.

—Pues, enhorabuena, porque estás aprovechando el tiempo.

Yeung tomó aire y, soltándolo despacio, se inclinó ante Clint.

—Muchas gracias, señor Barton. Algún día me gustaría viajar a su país y aprender más.

Un cómodo silencio se hizo en el pórtico. El sol estaba escondiéndose tras las montañas, adornando el cielo con jirones violetas. Los insectos parecían haber despertado de su letargo diario y todo lo que se escuchaba eran sus variados cantares. Los dos niños, ya cansados, se dirigieron hacia un lateral de la casa y desaparecieron en su interior. 

Clint miró el cielo, pensativo. Hacía dos días había estado preso en aquel cuartel de HYDRA. Ahora estaba en algún lugar de China, sin medios para volver a los Estados Unidos ni encontrar a Natasha. 

Pensar en ella no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Recordaba con total nitidez el rostro de su compañera cuando le mintió acerca de que se había pasado al bando de HYDRA. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Habría dado lo que fuera por ahorrarle aquel momento, pero le habían amenazado con matarla si no cooperaba con aquella mentira. Aquellos bastardos eran capaces de todo y matar era prácticamente su deporte favorito. No les temblaba el pulso, no emitían amenazas en vano. Los tomabas en serio o eras hombre muerto. Y eso no iba a pasarle a Natasha.

Sabía que ella era más que capaz de cuidarse sola; lo había visto cientos de veces. Pero una cosa era saber que Natasha podía defenderse y otra muy distinta ser el responsable directo de que la atacaran. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Algo primitivo dentro de él quiso protegerla, ahorrarle cualquier situación que pudiese poner su vida en peligro. Debió considerar la posibilidad de que, luego de acceder a mentirle, ellos continuaran con su plan de todas maneras. Les había dado un crédito que no merecían. Y por eso lo habían pagado caro.

Tomó aire, llenando los pulmones de aquel aire limpio. Necesitaba marcharse de allí lo antes posible, no podía quedarse. No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se había escapado. Y no tardarían en dar con él; no se había molestado en cubrir sus pasos y no quería poner en peligro a aquellas amables personas. Cuanto antes saliese de sus vidas, tanto mejor.

Se movió inquieto en el rudimentario banco y miró al chico que aún continuaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Dónde estoy, Yeung?

El chico lo miró.

—A unos cincuenta kilómetros de Shijingxiang, en la provincia china de Hebei. 

Clint asintió. No conocía absolutamente nada de geografía china. Tan sólo cuál era su capital.

—¿Es una gran ciudad? –le preguntó y añadió—: ¿es fácil llegar desde ahí a Beijing?

El muchacho asintió.

—La única manera de llegar a Shijingxiang es por carretera. Desde ahí puedes ir a Mancheng y, de ahí, a Beijing.

Clint sopesó la información que le muchacho le había proporcionado.

—Por casualidad, ¿no tendréis un coche que poder dejarme, verdad? Os pagaría por ello.

Yeung asintió con reticencia.

—Lo tenemos —contestó—. Pero lo tiene mi padre. Ha ido a Baoding y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

La alegría inicial que Clint sintiera desapareció como por ensalmo. Aún así, insistió, buscando otras alternativas.

—¿Podría llegar en autobús? ¿Tren?

—Hay una línea de autobuses que parte hacia Mancheng, pero pasan cada tres días.

Clint negó con rotundidad.

—No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Debo partir mañana mismo.

El chico hizo una mueca, contrariado al no poder ofrecerle otra solución.

—Entonces, sólo le queda caminar.

Antes de que Clint pudiese responder, la puerta de la casa se abrió. La madre de Yeung asomó la cabeza y le dijo algo a su hijo que hizo que se pusiera en pie de inmediato.

—La cena está lista, señor Barton –le dijo—. Acompáñeme.

Cuando Clint entró en la sala y los olores de la comida lo asaltaron, su cuerpo le recordó de inmediato todo el tiempo que hacía que no comía. El estómago le rugió, furioso. Se llevó la mano al vientre, intentando disimular el ruido pero fue algo inútil; tanto Yeung como su madre lo miraron y, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, le señalaron uno de los lugares alrededor de la mesa para que se sentara.

La madre colocó ante él un cuenco con arroz. En la mesa había diferentes fuentes con algo que parecía verdura troceada, condimentada y elaborada con especias; otro de carne blanca cortada en pequeños dados, que intuyó sería pollo; y algo más al que cubría una apetitosa salsa anaranjada. Fuese lo que fuese todo aquello, no iba a decir que no. 

Recogió su juego de palillos del lateral del cuenco y se dispuso a comer. Recordaba cuántas veces le había repetido Nat que aprendiera a comer con ellos, en lugar de con el tenedor, como él solía hacer. “Si vas a comer comida oriental, hazlo como los orientales”, le decía cada vez que él insistía en comer con los cubiertos. Estaba contento por haberle hecho caso; así no haría el ridículo ante aquellas amables personas.

Comieron en silencio. La madre le acercó las fuentes de alimentos en más de una ocasión para que tomara un nuevo trozo y él no dijo que no en ninguna de ellas, recibiendo como compensación una amplia y legítima sonrisa de su anfitriona. 

La comida finalizó antes de que se diera cuenta. Clint enderezó la espalda en su asiento. Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días le estaba pasando factura y su cuerpo se lo estaba recordando. A su hombro, aunque estaba mejorando debido al desconocido ungüento que la mujer le aplicara y el vendaje, aún le quedaba bastante para curar. Clint cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, soportando un nuevo acceso de dolor.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, o hubiese visto el dolor reflejado en su rostro, la mujer se levantó y le acercó una pastilla blanca y un vaso de agua, que Clint se tomó sin cuestionar qué era. Agradeciéndoselo con un contenido gesto de cabeza, se levantó de la mesa.

La mujer se dirigió a su hijo y le dio unas indicaciones que Clint no entendió hasta que el muchacho las tradujo.

—Venga conmigo. Le diré dónde podrá descansar hasta mañana.

Nuevamente, Clint saludó con cortesía a su anfitriona y siguió al joven hasta la puerta corredera doble que había al fondo de la sala. Daba paso a un pasillo en donde se abrían puertas a ambos lados. Yeung lo precedió hasta que se detuvo delante de una. Descorrió el panel que ejercía a modo de puerta y ambos entraron. 

La habitación era sencilla, con un mueble de cajones de color oscuro bajo una ventana abierta y un colchón individual, colocado sobre una tarima baja de madera en el centro de la habitación. La brisa y el aroma de la noche entraban por la ventana.

—Espero que pueda descansar, señor Barton —le dijo Yeung antes de inclinarse una última vez ante él y salir de la habitación. 

Clint no tuvo tiempo de contestar. La puerta ya estaba cerrada cuando él se giró para despedir al muchacho. Despacio, se encaminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Estaba blanda y parecía confortable. Lo cierto era que, en aquel momento, se podría quedar dormido sobre una losa y no lo notaría. Todo lo que quería era tumbarse y poder dormir. Si su hombro le dejaba, claro. 

Se tumbó sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado con el hombro. Cuando creyó que había encontrado una postura en la que no le dolía, sonrió. No sabía qué le había dado la mujer pero que le matasen si no estaba surtiendo efecto. Complacido, miró hacia el exterior, a través de la ventana. Ya era completamente de noche y la oscuridad lo engullía todo. Los párpados le pesaban y amenazaban con cerrarse de un momento a otro. Pese a ello, Clint pudo vislumbrar alguna que otra estrella en el cielo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> -"Always somewhere" - Scorpions - (China) - https://youtu.be/aY6PoQTnGSo?list=PLT_1aTYkSpVk_TWooTSBv4sVAcPDbbGqs


	6. CAPITULO 6

Durante todo el viaje hacia China Natasha durmió a intervalos, interrumpidos por la llegada de imágenes por satélite del complejo a donde debía ir, que Jarvis le enviaba cada pocas horas. 

Estudió cada una de ellas, con sumo cuidado y atención. Las instalaciones se asemejaban a un búnker adosado a la falda de una montaña. No sabía cuánto se extendía bajo ella, pero en las imágenes por infrarrojo podía ver la presencia de cuatro o cinco puntos rojos que corresponderían a otros tantos sujetos. Y, tal vez, Clint podría ser uno de ellos. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar con lentitud. Dos días atrás, tras la conversación que había tenido con su compañero, había optado por aparcarla en el fondo de su mente, justo hasta que lo encontrase y él le dijera de frente que se había pasado a HYDRA. Porque tenía que escucharlo de viva voz. Nunca había sido mujer de seguir corazonadas; lo era de hechos contrastados pero, en esta ocasión, quería seguir ese pálpito que le decía que aquello que le contara Clint con la pantalla de por medio, no era cierto. Se aferró a esa idea y cerró los ojos, buscando de nuevo el sueño que se negaba a acudir a ella.

Las turbinas no se habían detenido del todo cuando Natasha se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, antes incluso de que el indicador luminoso así se lo dijera. Estaba impaciente por estirar las piernas después de tantas horas anclada en aquel sillón. Pero era consciente de que su impaciencia radicaba en que la búsqueda de Clint podría, al fin, dar inicio.

La asistente de vuelo se asomó desde la cabina del piloto, con una enorme y estudiada sonrisa prendida de su rostro. Natasha ya estaba en pie, acomodándose la ropa y tomando la escueta bolsa que había llevado con ella.

—El señor Stark nos pidió que le entregásemos esto una vez llegásemos a tierra –le dijo, mientras ponía en su mano una tarjeta gruesa de plástico negro. La mujer le sonrió—. Se encuentra en la bodega. El personal de tierra lo está descargando en este instante.

Cuando se abrió la escotilla del avión, Natasha ya tenía puesto un pie en la escalerilla. Miró hacia el cielo. Apenas había comenzado a amanecer, aunque el cielo sobre la ciudad de Beijing aún estaba cuajado de estrellas.

 

La rampa de la bodega ya estaba desplegada cuando Natasha bajó del avión. Ningún miembro del personal de tierra le preguntó quién era o qué hacía allí. Y, tal vez, era mejor así. Ellos se limitaban a hacer su trabajo sin importarles para quién lo hacían.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo, Natasha vio aparecer por la rampa el reluciente guardabarros de un todoterreno, un coche robusto que parecía recién salido de un túnel de lavado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Tony no podía dejar nada al azar, iba en contra de su naturaleza. Y que fuese de aquella manera le venía de perlas, pensó, observando cómo el coche era descargado. Anotó mentalmente el agradecérselo cuando estuviese de vuelta.

Unos instantes después, un miembro de la tripulación le indicó con un simple gesto que la maniobra había concluido. Natasha se dirigió al coche y se sentó tras el volante. 

El motor apenas se escuchó cuando pasó la tarjeta por el lector. Nunca había visto aquel coche en el garaje de Tony. A decir verdad, puede que nunca nadie lo hubiese utilizado; tenía pocos kilómetros y olía a nuevo. El testigo del combustible le informó de que el depósito estaba completo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Junto al volante encontró un sistema de navegación por GPS, una pantalla de siete pulgadas, un montón de indicadores y pulsadores que le recordaron a los del quinjet, y un sofisticado teléfono que, con toda seguridad, aún era un prototipo. Lo encendió y pulsó el botón. 

—Buenas noches, señora Romanoff. Buenos días en Beijing –le dijo la voz que identificó inmediatamente como la de Jarvis. Natasha bajó la mirada y sonrió.

—Buenos días, Jarvis. Dile a Stark que es un bonito coche.

—Así se lo diré, señora – le contestó la voz, con un tono de satisfacción en ella. 

Natasha miró a su alrededor.

—Bien, háblame del coche.

El asistente personal de Tony Stark no se hizo esperar.

—Carrocería blindada con acero altamente endurecido. Cristales balísticos de policarbonato que se lamina a un escudo interior. Dos ametralladoras camufladas en el maletero y un lanzador de granadas. Es, según el señor Stark, la versión mejorada del todoterreno del Coronel Fury. 

—Bueno es saberlo. Nunca se sabe cuándo podré necesitarlo –convino Natasha, complacida por el préstamo de Tony.

—Tiene en el asiento trasero un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una pequeña nevera con algún refrigerio. 

Los ojos de Natasha viajaron, involuntarios, al asiento trasero. En efecto, ahí estaban el botiquín y la pequeña nevera. 

—Tengo a su disposición la última imagen por satélite del emplazamiento de HYDRA. ¿Desea verla?

Natasha asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar. 

—Por favor, Jarvis.

Bajo la pantalla que dominaba la consola central apareció la impresión en papel del recinto de HYDRA. Natasha la estudió con detenimiento. Como en las anteriores tres imágenes, podía apreciar cinco puntos que destacaban en un color rojo brillante. Sus posiciones variaban ligeramente de una imagen a otra. 

Todas, salvo una. 

En todas ellas había un punto que siempre permanecía en el mismo lugar. Ese punto podía ser Clint, apresado en aquel recinto, pensó, tomando aire lentamente. Sería lógico intuir que, de estar allí de manera forzosa, lo tuviesen apresado en alguna celda o habitación. Se resistía a creer que su compañero estuviese allí por propia iniciativa. Lo conocía desde hacía años; no confiaba en nadie tanto como lo hacía en Clint y él confiaba en ella, o eso había pensado hasta dos días atrás. Le dolía pensar que toda esa confianza que ella había puesto en él había sido traicionada. 

—Me temo que ya no podré facilitarle ninguna imagen más –se disculpó cortésmente Jarvis, sacando a Natasha de sus pensamientos—. El satélite aún no habrá completado su órbita hasta que usted llegue hasta el recinto. 

—Lo entiendo, Jarvis –se apresuró a decir Natasha—. Tendré que arreglármelas con éstas. Has hecho más que suficiente. 

—El señor Stark me ha pedido que mantenga esta línea abierta y que le ayude en lo que pudiese necesitar.

Natasha sonrió.

—Dile a Stark que se lo agradezco mucho.

—Así se lo diré. Señora, tiene a su disposición las coordenadas de las instalaciones. Se las estoy enviando en este instante.

La suave luz del teléfono se apagó, iluminándose la pantalla del GPS casi al mismo instante. En ella apareció un mapa de la ruta que debía seguir hasta las antiguas minas en la provincia de Hebei.

—Tenga cuidado, por favor –oyó decir a la voz de Jarvis con su perfecta dicción. 

Los labios de Natasha se curvaron con una tenue sonrisa. Era agradable tener a gente que se preocupara por el bienestar de una, pensó complacida. Aunque uno de ellos fuese una inteligencia artificial.

—Lo tendré. Gracias, Jarvis.

Antes de encender el motor, echó una mirada hacia el asiento posterior. Estiró la mano y abrió la nevera. Estaba repleta de botellines de agua y varios bocadillos. Quien quisiera que hubiese preparado su llegada, no había dejado nada al azar. Sonrió, pensando en que debía agradecérselo a Tony en cuanto regresara a casa. Tomó una botella y dio un gran trago, dejándola en el sillón, al alcance de su mano. Regresó la vista al GPS. Un punto brilló en el plano. En cuanto se activó el sistema de navegación, Natasha puso en marcha el coche, dispuesta a llegar a la provincia de Hebei cuanto antes.

 

Agarró el volante con una mano y se pasó la otra por los ojos. Llevaba cinco horas conduciendo y los músculos del cuello se estaban resistiendo. El tráfico había ido descendido notablemente conforme había dejado atrás el cinturón de carreteras de la gran ciudad. El paisaje también había cambiado de manera drástica. Había visto amanecer en la carretera. Hubiese sido un espectáculo más bonito de lo que ya lo había sido si no estuviese tan preocupada por Clint y por dónde encontrarlo. No se detuvo y continuó conduciendo.

De vez en cuando, Natasha alejaba la vista de la carretera y del tráfico, y miraba el navegador para asegurarse de que seguía la ruta correcta. Equivocarse sería muy fácil. Podría entender el idioma con facilidad, pero leerlo en señales de tráfico era muy distinto. 

Las carreteras habían ido cambiando conforme se adentraba en el país y se acercaba a la montaña. El aire que entraba por la ventanilla abierta y que le enredaba el pelo era más limpio, el paisaje se había vuelto más verde y el cielo estaba más azul. A ambos lados de la carretera, la vegetación había pasado de ser simples arbustos a frondosos árboles.

 

Se detuvo al llegar a un cruce de caminos. La carretera continuaba hacia adelante, pero el navegador le indicaba que tomara un ramal más pequeño, que se perdía a su izquierda. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Natasha tomó el camino indicado.

Condujo una hora más por aquella carretera de arena. La amortiguación del coche era excelente y apenas notaba los baches que abundaban en el pavimento. Tuvo que reducir la velocidad aunque ella hubiese preferido lo contrario. El corazón bombeaba en su pecho más rápido que unos minutos atrás. En la pantalla del navegador podía ver el final del camino. Abandonó el sendero por unos instantes, aparcando el coche en el arcén. Del interior de su bolsa sacó su mono de kevlar, compañero inseparable de tantas misiones, y se lo puso con rapidez. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante. Se sintió mejor en cuanto notó el tejido contra su piel. Era como estar en casa. Con un poco más de ánimo, pulsó el botón que la conectaba con Jarvis.

—¿Sí, señora Romanoff? —oyó decir de inmediato a la inteligencia artificial.

Natasha se removió en su asiento, mirando al camino que aún le quedaba por recorrer.

—¿Puedes decirme qué ves en el complejo?

Un par de segundos después, la pantalla de la consola central del ordenador se encendió, mostrándole una imagen térmica del interior de las instalaciones. 

—Hay cinco individuos en las instalaciones. Dos en una habitación y otros tres en una más alejada. Hay un único coche en el exterior. 

Natasha asintió con suavidad.

—Será fácil inutilizarlo. ¿Algo más de relevancia antes de que entre ahí?

—Sólo una cosa más. El señor Stark me pide que le diga que, cito palabras textuales, “encuentre al señor Barton y saque su culo de allí”.

Encendió el motor de nuevo antes de contestar con contundencia.

—Eso mismo pienso hacer. 

 

Unos minutos después, Natasha llegó al inicio de una planicie no muy extensa, rodeada de arbustos, que casi ocultaban a los ojos la entrada a un pequeño complejo. Aparcó el coche en un lateral, asegurándose de que no podía ser visto desde la entrada. Apagó el motor sin perder detalle de lo que la rodeaba y bajó, cerrando con cuidado tras de sí. Sus botas crujieron al pisar la arena. Miró a su alrededor con atención, fijándose en cada punto y cada sombra. Había visto tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida profesional que no daría nada por hecho. No iban a cogerla con la guardia baja.

Tal y como le había dicho Jarvis, un coche estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada. Anduvo hacia él, ocultándose como podía. Manipuló el capó y lo levantó, como si éste hubiese estado abierto para ella. Cortó algunos cables y correas, dejándolos fuera de la vista y, con igual cuidado cerró la cubierta del motor. Echó mano a las glocks que llevaba y las amartilló.

La puerta de entrada al complejo estaba abierta de par en par. Natasha pensó que HYDRA se había llevado hacia sus filas a los agentes más incompetentes que una vez habían pertenecido a SHIELD. Era un error de principiante tener aquella entrada desprotegida y sin vigilancia. Pero no iba a quejarse. Tomaría todas las precauciones necesarias que ellos habían olvidado. Se adentró con sumo cuidado al interior.

El contraste entre la luz resplandeciente de fuera y la casi total oscuridad de dentro le hizo encoger los ojos, que tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse. Con ambas pistolas cerca de su rostro, preparadas para entrar en acción si fuese necesario, se pegó a la pared, donde sería más difícil distinguirla. Había memorizado los planos que Jarvis le había facilitado centímetro a centímetro. Se orientó y, tomando aire, resolvió seguir el pasillo que se abría frente a ella.

El pasillo estaba desierto, y así creería que debían estar aquellas instalaciones si no supiese por las imágenes del satélite que no era así. Siguió avanzando, poniendo especial cuidado en cada paso que daba.

Tras un recodo, aquella negrura se vio interrumpida por el haz de luz que se proyectaba en el pasillo, proveniente de una habitación. Natasha se detuvo. No oía nada más que su leve respiración y el sonido de la sangre bombeada por su corazón al pasar por sus tímpanos. Aguzó un poco más el oído y oyó a alguien caminando en el interior de la estancia, despreocupado e ignorante de que estaba a punto de ser neutralizado. 

Natasha cubrió los pocos pasos que la separaban del umbral de la puerta y esgrimió ambas pistolas delante de ella. Justo enfrente, un hombre que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, examinaba con atención un historial clínico. Natasha dio un paso al frente.

—Ponga esas manos donde pueda verlas.

Los folios cayeron al suelo cuando el hombre los soltó, tremendamente sorprendido. Alzó las manos tal y como ella le había pedido, con una expresión que mediaba entre la estupefacción y el miedo simple y puro. 

—Yo… yo no he hecho nada —tartamudeó, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos extendidas sobre la cabeza.

Natasha miró a su alrededor por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba en una enfermería. Todo pretendía ser muy aséptico pero se quedaba sólo en eso, en una pretensión. Las paredes eran de azulejos blancos, fríos y sin personalidad. No olía a limpio como debería oler una instalación como aquella; olía a aire viciado y a algo más que no supo identificar. En la pared a su derecha había una enorme mesa de aluminio gris y, en la otra, una camilla vacía y un soporte alto para colocar bolsas de suero. Lo más llamativo de aquel lugar se encontraba justo en medio: escondida tras una cortina había una cama. Y parecía haber alguien en ella. Natasha contuvo la respiración y agarró con más fuerza sus dos glocks.

—Póngase a un lado –le dijo Natasha al hombre, con sus ojos yendo y viniendo de la figura que se adivinaba tras las cortinas.

El corazón comenzó a bombearle con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Y si quien estuviera en aquella cama resultaba ser Clint? Podría serlo, por supuesto. Podrían haberlo obligado a entrar en las filas de HYDRA y que él se hubiese negado. Eso tendría sentido para ella. Desde aquella noche en que él se lo dijera por videoconferencia, algo no le encajaba y, pese a todas los indicios, no le había creído. Tenía la impresión de que estaba muy cerca de conocer la verdad.

Dejó una de sus pistolas en la cartuchera que tenía atada a su muslo y estiró la mano para descorrer la cortina, pero no llegó a ello. Volteó su cabeza en el instante en que oyó a los otros tres efectivos de la base entrar en la habitación. 

Los tres hombres, como si se tratasen de uno solo, alzaron sus pistolas y le dispararon. Natasha corrió a resguardarse tras una mesa de acero. Contraatacó de inmediato, hiriendo a uno de los guardianes en un hombro y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Tenía que alejar el fuego del interior de aquella habitación, pensó con rapidez. Una bala furtiva podría perderse y herir a Clint, o a quien estuviese en aquella cama. Con resolución, Natasha agarró el soporte del gotero vacío y, con un fuerte impulso y sirviéndose de la fuerza de sus brazos, se alzó sobre el suelo pateando a los dos hombres restantes en el cuello y haciéndoles perder el equilibrio. Tras volver a poner sus pies en el suelo, Natasha aprovechó aquellos segundos de desconcierto para correr en dirección a la salida.

Como había esperado, los agentes corrieron en su búsqueda. Cuando éstos aparecieron en el pasillo, Natasha los estaba esperando. Ambos sujetos intentaron aunar fuerzas para derrotarla, pero el entrenamiento y las aptitudes de Natasha eran muy superiores, así como su resolución. Hizo un barrido con su pierna extendida, apoyándose en la otra, alcanzando a uno de ellos bajo el mentón y derribándolo al suelo. El otro hombre se sirvió de sus reflejos y esquivó el golpe, atacándola de inmediato. El puño cerrado golpeó a Natasha sobre el costado izquierdo.

Pese a que el golpe le había dolido, Natasha se valió de la pared a su derecha para impulsarse hacia atrás y, dando una voltereta sobre sí misma, se alejó de sus atacantes unos metros. Los hombres levantaron las armas, disparándole a la vez. Una de las balas se hundió en el cemento de la pared, cerca de la cabeza de Natasha. Sin darles tiempo para un segundo disparo, Natasha contraatacó, alzando sus armas delante de ella. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo como un fardo, ya sin vida. El otro se lanzó al suelo, volteando sobre un costado, intentando replegarse para volver a atacar. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una bala proveniente de una de las glocks de Natasha lo paralizó, dejándolo retorciéndose entre espasmos en el suelo, hasta que, unos segundos después, dejó de respirar.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en recomponerse. Natasha respiró aliviada, mirando a sus dos oponentes tendidos en medio del pasillo. No podía entretenerse mucho. Las imágenes por satélite le habían dicho que sólo cinco personas ocupaban las instalaciones, pero nunca se sabía. Además, si finalmente era Clint quien estaba en aquella cama, con total seguridad estaría herido e iba a necesitar tiempo para sacarlo de allí. No tenía ni un minuto que perder. Con resolución, pasó sobre los cuerpos y entró en la enfermería.

El médico estaba aún allí, sobresaltado y estudiando al atacante que aún permanecía en el suelo, sin sentido. Natasha se hizo con un rollo de esparadrapo que encontró sobre el mueble de aluminio y se acercó hasta ellos.

—Lo siento, doctor. Espero que lo comprenda.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, hizo que se sentara en el suelo, le tapó la boca con una banda y le ató las manos a la espalda. Hizo lo mismo con los tobillos y con el agente que estaba inconsciente, a su lado. Cuando estuvo segura de que ninguno de los dos sería un problema para ella, se levantó para acercarse a la cama escondida tras las cortinas.

Las manos de Natasha temblaron ligeramente antes de agarrar el tejido. Tomó aire y obligó a su estómago a tranquilizarse. 

Lo primero que vio Natasha al descorrer la cortina fue que, en efecto, en la cama había alguien tendido. Pero no era Clint.

La figura era bastante más corpulenta que su compañero. Se acercó con cautela. El hombre tenía media cabeza vendada, un apósito le cubría la nariz reventada y tenía un ojo tapado. La sábana le cubría sólo hasta media pierna. Un ostentoso vendaje en la pierna derecha era bien visible, así como las escayolas que cubrían sendas rodillas y que terminaban a mitad de los muslos. En su brazo tenía conectada una vía por donde le suministraban el suero y los antibióticos que colgaban de un soporte junto a la cama. Una pequeña pantalla dibujaba el gráfico de su pulso, que parecía estable. Dio un paso más hacia él, luego otro más, hasta colocarse junto a la cabecera de la cama. 

Había creído que el hombre estaba dormido. Lo estudió más detenidamente hasta que, sin previo aviso, giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con el único ojo que tenía destapado. Una sonrisa lenta y desagradable se dibujó en su grotesca cara.

—Vaya, vaya. Si es la famosa Viuda Negra en persona –comenzó diciendo, pasándose la lengua por los labios resquebrajados y secos, mostrándole una sonrisa desdentada y mirándola de arriba abajo. Natasha sintió el súbito deseo de golpearle el ojo sano por mirarla de aquella manera. Se contuvo apenas, apretando los puños junto a la cama. El hombre continuó mirándola a gusto. Su mirada recayó al fin en el rostro de Natasha—. El muy cabrón tenía razón.

Natasha apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El hombre tosió con violencia y su fornido cuerpo se estremeció. Natasha temió por unos instantes que se ahogara y que no pudiese decirle nada que le fuera útil. 

—Dijo que no te ibas a tragar que se hubiese pasado al bando de HYDRA —respondió cuando se hubo recuperado del acceso de tos. 

Natasha sintió que el corazón se le disparaba dentro del pecho, pero se esforzó por mantener una expresión neutra en su rostro. Por fin una pista sólida, una posibilidad de confirmar sus sospechas. Levantó la barbilla y miró de nuevo a aquel guiñapo humano con estudiada superioridad.

Repasó lo que sabía. En primer lugar, Clint había estado en aquellas instalaciones, de eso estaba segura, porque la transmisión había partido de allí. En segundo lugar, ahora ya no estaba, eso también era un hecho: los cinco puntos térmicos revelados por el satélite estaban todos localizados, allí no había nadie más. Y en tercer lugar, al tipo de la cama le habían dado la paliza de su vida.

Sólo había que sumar dos más dos: Clint había estado allí, pero retenido por la fuerza. Y, o bien había escapado, o había causado tantos problemas que se lo habían llevado a un lugar más seguro.

Si todavía le hubiera quedado alguna duda de que su corazonada era cierta, en ese momento se hubiera disipado. 

—Por supuesto que tenía razón —contestó—. ¿Dónde está Barton? 

Aunque el hombre intentó moverse, el esfuerzo fue totalmente en vano y sólo consiguió que su pecho subiera y bajara con espasmódicos movimientos. 

—Pues siento decirte que has hecho el viaje para nada, bonita –le dijo. Tomó aire antes de seguir hablando—: Le vi muy contento diciendo “Hail, Hydra”.

Natasha se negó a permitir que sus palabras le afectaran, concentrándose en estudiar lo poco que podía ver de su expresión facial. A pesar de la venda y de los moratones, el muy cabrón sonreía, satisfecho. Saltaba a la vista que estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. La miraba con cierto aire lascivo que le daba ganas de partirle la cara, pero no sería ni el primero ni el último. 

—No te creo —dejó que su voz temblara lo justo, que su rostro se alterase durante un segundo antes de recuperar su impasibilidad. Incluso cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho en un gesto defensivo—. Si de verdad es de los vuestros, ¿por qué no está aquí?

Las comisuras de los labios del hombre se elevaron en una suerte de sonrisa macabra.

—Oh, no llores, palomita. Así es la vida: el príncipe azul casi siempre acaba saliendo rana. Te diré algo que a lo mejor te consuela: has sido el mejor polvo de su vida. Lo dijo él mismo.

Esta vez no tuvo que fingir la rabia y la indignación que le subieron por la garganta. El tipo de la cama intentó echarse a reír, aunque el movimiento se transformó en espasmos de dolor que le proporcionaron a Natasha una perversa satisfacción.

No iba a conseguir nada con aquel hilo de conversación. Aquel cerdo se lo estaba pasando en grande, podría prolongarlo durante horas sin soltar ni una sola pizca de información útil. Era hora de cambiar de estrategia.

—Ah, así que sois muy amiguitos, ¿eh? —respondió con sarcasmo—. Entonces, ¿por qué te ha hecho esto? Y no intentes siquiera negar que ha sido él, reconozco su estilo. 

El rostro del hombre dibujó un rictus de ira por un instante, antes de encogerse de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. 

—Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo. Ocurre en las mejores familias.

Natasha chasqueó la lengua, negando con pequeños gestos de su cabeza.

—Debió de ser frustrante —continuó Natasha, como si él no hubiera dicho nada—. Un tipo grande y fuerte como tú, derrotado por alguien a quien le sacas al menos treinta kilos y quince centímetros de estatura… ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Tenía algún arma, o le bastaron sus manos desnudas? ¿O es que la cagaste y por eso te dejó así?

—¡Yo no la cagué, maldita sea! —estalló el hombre—. ¡El bastardo de tu novio me la jugó! ¡Espero que ese cabronazo esté muerto en alguna cuneta, y que se lo estén comiendo las moscas! ¡Y ojalá seas tú quien lo encuentre!

Natasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué razón iba a estar muerto en alguna cuneta, si es de los vuestros? —preguntó, manteniendo la voz cuidadosamente controlada.

El hombre no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla con odio desde el único ojo que era visible bajo los vendajes, respirando a grandes bocanadas como un toro a punto de embestir.

El hombre se echó a reír de nuevo, con dificultad, terminando en un acceso de tos que le sacudió todo el cuerpo y le provocó una mueca de dolor.

—Bien jugado, Viuda Negra —reconoció, consiguiendo de algún modo que sonara como un insulto—, pero no te va a servir de nada. Tu novio tampoco se fue de rositas, ¿sabes?

Natasha lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Así que está herido?

La expresión del hombre mudó de una sonrisa satisfecha a otra de contrariedad por haber dicho aquello. Despacio, una nueva sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rosto mientras asentía. 

—No es tan gallito cuando no tiene su arco y sus flechas, ¿sabes? Puede que yo perdiera la pelea, pero creo que le rompí un brazo antes de que me dejara allí tirado —confesó, alzando la cabeza de la almohada tanto como podía y escupiendo mientras hablaba—. Oh, sí que se lo rompí. Y no hay hospitales por aquí cerca. Ni teléfonos, ni gasolineras… Nada. Sólo campo y más campo, en un montón de kilómetros a la redonda. Lo más probable es que te lo encuentres muerto dentro del coche que robó para escaparse.

Con lentitud, Natasha se acercó cuanto pudo al borde de la cama, haciendo que el hombre modificara la postura de su cabeza para mirarla. Por unos instantes se sostuvieron las miradas y la respiración del hombre comenzó a hacerse más superficial y el gráfico de su pulso comenzó a acelerarse en la pantalla. Despacio, Natasha tocó el abultado vendaje de la pierna, presionando con fuerza. El hombre emitió un agudo grito que lo sacudió por entero.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, zorra?! ¡Duele! ¡Suéltame!

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el bello rostro de Natasha.

—Piensa en que podría ser peor —le dijo mientras apretaba la herida con más fuerza. El ritmo del corazón del hombre se disparó en el monitor, y segundos después perdía el conocimiento.

Despacio, Natasha se incorporó sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo sin sentido. Clint había salido de allí con vida, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. 

Rodeó la cama, deteniéndose junto a los dos hombres. El médico había seguido toda la escena con los ojos como platos. Estaba claro que no era un agente de HYDRA entrenado. Pero si estaba con ellos, se merecía que ella lo dejase allí. Se aseguró de que el otro agente aún estaba inconsciente y se levantó. A grandes zancadas salió de la enfermería, llevando consigo el rollo de esparadrapo y resuelta a averiguar lo que pudiese de aquella instalación antes de marcharse.

En el pasillo, pasó sobre los cuerpos de los dos hombres contra los que había peleado. Ató y amordazó al que aún seguía con vida y, cuando terminó, arrojó la cinta adhesiva lejos, continuando por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo. Una vez allí, se adentró en el otro pasillo que partía de éste. Aferró sus glocks y siguió caminando.

Apenas hubo avanzado unos pocos metros, vislumbró una sutil luz proveniente de una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta. Amartilló el arma y anduvo hasta ella.

El interior de la pequeña estancia era un desastre. Una mesa estaba volcada en el suelo, rodeada de trozos de madera de lo que le pareció fue alguna vez una silla. Natasha miró alrededor. En un rincón había un ordenador portátil, abierto y destrozado. Se acercó hasta él e intentó encenderlo. No tuvo suerte. La pantalla estaba rota y colgaba separada del resto de la máquina. Se levantó, observando el ordenador. Aquella debía de ser la celda donde habían tenido cautivo a Clint y aquel debía de ser el ordenador desde donde se puso en contacto con ella. 

Natasha miró a su alrededor. En un rincón, oculto entre las sombras, había un armario metálico. Se dirigió hacia él e intentó abrirlo. Fue en vano, pues tenía echada la llave. Natasha apuntó a la cerradura con su arma y la voló por los aires. Una de las puertas se abrió levemente por el impacto. Aun por aquella rendija, pudo ver lo que se encontraba en su interior. Con violencia, tiró de la puerta hacia sí y ésta cedió. Dentro estaba el arco de Clint, junto a su carcaj.

Lo agarró con reverencia. Clint no se separaba nunca de aquella arma, que casi era una extensión de si mismo, a menos que tuviese una excusa muy buena para hacerlo. Si era cierto lo que le había contado aquel tipo de la enfermería, Clint había dejado ese lugar con mucha prisa, olvidando así su preciosa arma. No tendría más remedio que encontrarlo y devolvérsela pensó con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, la primera desde que había aterrizado en aquel país. Con determinación, giró sobre los talones de sus botas y, con el arco y el carcaj colgando de su hombro, dejó la instalación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo:
> 
> \- I'll fight hell to hold you - Kiss - (Natasha en China) - https://youtu.be/CZ0NIoSd0Ko


	7. CAPITULO 7

 

—Venga, levántate —escuchó decir a Natasha desde el otro lado de la habitación. 

Clint arrugó la nariz. Quería seguir durmiendo. Con desgana y sin abrir los ojos, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y gimió por lo bajo. Aún con la cabeza tapada, pudo oír la risa de Natasha.

—Después arrugarás la nariz cuando los demás te digan que siempre llegas tarde, Barton.

Odiaba que lo conociera tan bien. Odiaba tener que levantarse cuando todo lo que quería era pasar la mañana en la cama junto a ella y levantarse sólo para comer. Y puede que, incluso, comieran en la cama. Una sonrisa que Natasha no pudo ver se materializó en sus labios al imaginar la situación. Se removió bajo las sábanas.

—¿Es necesario que me levante? 

Notó cómo el colchón se rendía en el borde junto a él cuando ella se sentó.

—Sabes que es necesario. Nos están esperando. Arriba —le respondió ella, mientras su mano le acariciaba la espalda.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la columna de Clint, desarmándolo. El delicado roce de su mano le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo y le hizo contener la respiración. Se giró sobre su costado, con la sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro. Abrió los ojos en cuanto estuvo boca arriba, deseando encontrarla sentada a su lado. En cambio, sólo había una habitación vacía.

Clint se pasó la mano por el rostro y, despacio, exhaló el aire de sus pulmones. La escena había sido tan vívida en su mente que había podido sentir la mano de Natasha sobre su espalda, como ella solía hacerlo. Aún podía notar el calor que había dejado a su paso y la delicadeza de su gesto. La echaba tanto de menos que, por un momento, pensó que podía estar comenzando a volverse loco. 

Incorporó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta. Había tenido la intención de levantarse temprano y emprender camino de nuevo antes de que el sol apretara en el cielo. Pero se había quedado dormido. Los días en aquella celda, la noche al raso y el hombro dislocado le habían pasado factura. Durante la noche el dolor había dejado de ser constante y había podido dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Dejó caer la cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada y resopló.

Unos segundos después estaba levantado y listo para marcharse.

 

En la cocina lo esperaban Yeung y su madre. Algo se cocía en el fuego e hizo que su estómago rugiera de hambre ante el buen olor que desprendía. Yeung se puso en pie al verlo entrar y se inclinó hacia él, con ceremonia.

—Buenos días, señor.

Clint lo saludó a su vez. 

—Yeung –le dijo. Se giró hacia la mujer y la saludó de la misma manera—: Señora.

La mujer le sonrió y, sin mediar palabra, le indicó que tomara asiento ante la mesa. Clint la obedeció de inmediato. Dejó a su lado, hechos un hatillo, el pantalón con el que llegara el día anterior. En su interior escondía la pistola y la navaja, envueltos con cuidado para que ni Yeung ni su madre se percataran de su presencia. Tan pronto como estuvo sentado, tuvo ante sí un gran cuenco de leche y una pasta blanquecina que olía de maravilla. Le sonrió y se lo agradeció en silencio antes de comenzar a comer. 

Casi se había terminado el desayuno cuando la mujer le dijo algo que su hijo se apresuró a traducir.

—Madre dice que le volverá a curar el hombro en cuanto haya terminado.

Clint asintió con la cabeza, con la boca aún llena. Se limpió con la servilleta que tenía junto a él y se apresuró a contestar.

—Le estaría muy agradecido, señora. En cuanto lo haga, debería ponerme en marcha.

Aunque Clint no entendía las palabras de la mujer, podía intuir que ella estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. No podía culparla; había dejado entrar en su casa a un completo extraño que había encontrado en el camino. Y herido. Cuanto antes saliera de sus vidas, mejor para todos, pensó.

La mujer se colocó frente a él, de rodillas, tal y como hizo el día anterior. Y, al igual que entonces, le ayudó con la camiseta. Clint se asombró por el hecho de que podía mover el brazo con mayor soltura y sin que lo atravesase un dolor constante. No estaba curado, ni mucho menos; el hematoma estaba más oscuro y se había extendido hasta la parte superior del pecho, pero la mejoría había sido notable desde el día anterior. De mejor talante, dejó que la mujer se desenvolviera con el ungüento y las vendas.

Unos minutos después el vendaje estaba en su lugar. El cabestrillo era menos opresivo y la movilidad del brazo era mayor. La mujer se levantó despacio, llevándose con ella todos los útiles, y lo dejó sentado a la mesa. Yeung se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, señor Barton? –le preguntó, genuinamente preocupado.

Clint lo miró de frente.

—Tengo que marcharme. Tú y tu madre habéis sido muy amables acogiéndome cuando no me conocéis de nada. Yo sólo he sido un estorbo.

Yeung bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y sonrió.

—Mi madre es buena analizando a las personas. Si no hubiese visto algo bueno en usted, no hubiese dejado que se quedase en nuestra casa. 

Clint levantó la vista hacia aquella mujer menuda. Estaba enfrascada recogiendo las cacerolas y los utensilios del desayuno. Sonrió para sí.

—Os estoy muy agradecido por todo, en serio. 

Se levantó del asiento, sin olvidar el hatillo con sus ropas. El joven lo imitó de inmediato.

—Dime hacia dónde tengo que dirigirme y me marcharé.

El joven salió al porche y Clint fue tras él. 

—Siga hacia adelante por el camino por el que llegó. A unos 20 kilómetros hay una pequeña población. Tardará varias horas en llegar andando, pero desde allí podrá tomar un autobús.

Clint miró hacia la carretera. El muchacho se colocó a su lado.

—Siento no poder llevarlo hasta allí.

Clint asintió, sabiendo que el chico lo decía de corazón.

—Lo sé, Yeung. Habéis hecho mucho por mí, de verdad.

Se giró sobre los talones, hacia el interior de la casa. La madre los observaba con interés desde dentro. Clint se inclinó con ceremonia.

—Gracias por todo, señora.

Yeung se apresuró a traducir sus palabras. La mujer se inclinó levemente, correspondiendo la cortesía; le sonrió y desapareció en el interior de la casa. Un minuto después apareció con un paquete envuelto en las manos. Le dijo algo a su hijo que Clint no entendió, pero quiso creer que le estaba deseando buena suerte, y le entregó lo que llevaba en las manos. Yeung sonrió a su vez, desviando la mirada hacia Clint.

—Madre le ha preparado algo de comida para el camino. Y agua. Son muchos kilómetros andando.

Clint se sintió realmente conmovido. Volvió a saludarla con la cabeza y, despacio, bajó los escalones del porche, listo para marcharse.

Había dado un par de pasos cuando volvió a girarse. El muchacho estaba aún de pie en la escalinata.

—No dejes tus estudios, chico. Quién sabe qué te depara el futuro.

Yeung asintió con vigor y con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su joven rostro.

—Eso haré, señor Barton. Cuídese.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Nueva York

 

Era poco más de medio día y Tony ya necesitaba un trago. En realidad, lo venía necesitando desde que dejara a Natasha en aquel avión, rumbo a China. No le había gustado lo más mínimo dejarla partir sola, pero ella había tenido razón en cuanto a que alguien debía quedarse en el país e intentar descubrir qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alguien quería involucrar a Clint en un asesinato que no había cometido y ellos no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Hacía ya un día que la antigua agente de SHIELD se había marchado y todavía no tenía noticias de ella ni de Barton. Suponía que esas noticias tardarían en llegar. China era un país enorme y Natasha tendría que haber tenido mucha suerte si ya había dado con Clint, cosa que dudaba.

No era bueno con las esperas, convino torciendo el gesto. Cuando quería algo, lo quería inmediatamente y hacía lo que fuese necesario para que esa espera fuese la menor posible. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se le escapasen de las manos, como en aquella ocasión. 

Enfiló hacia el mueble donde guardaba las botellas. Necesitaba algo que le ayudara a centrar las ideas de por dónde comenzar a buscar. Lo único que tenían por el momento eran las imágenes que Jarvis había tomado de las flechas que encontraron en el edificio del FBI.

Creía a Natasha cuando le decía que aquellas no eran las flechas de Clint. Más aún, él también estaba plenamente convencido de su inocencia. Conocía a Barton desde hacía dos años, había trabajado con él y no lo creía capaz de haberse pasado a las filas de HYDRA. Ni de dejar a Natasha atrás. Eso era, en realidad, lo más impensable de todo. Pero debía admitir que las cosas no pintaban bien.

Se sirvió un generoso de la primera botella que encontró, le daba lo mismo y se lo llevó a los labios. No había tenido tiempo de dar el primer sorbo cuando la voz de Jarvis llamó su atención.

—Señor, creo que debería ver las noticias.

Tony dejó el vaso de nuevo sobre el mueble y cerró los ojos. Suponía qué era lo que Jarvis tenía interés en que viera. Se giró sobre sus talones con gesto cansado.

—Conéctalo, Jarvis.

Aún no había terminado de pronunciar la frase y la pantalla gigante emergió del mueble donde solía estar escondida.

Las imágenes aparecieron de inmediato. En ellas, el cámara se afanaba en abrirse paso entre una marabunta de compañeros periodistas. El rótulo al pie de imagen hizo que Tony buscara el asiento más cercano y se sentara dejando caer todo su peso.

—Pero qué demonios…

La imagen al fin se enfocó y una bonita reportera rubia apareció en pantalla.

—“Estamos ante las puertas de la sede de lo que en su momento fueran Industrias Hammer. Su director y propietario, Justin Hammer, ha sido absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaban de…”

Tony se pasó la mano por el rostro. Ahora sí que necesitaba una copa. Doble. Con paso largo, fue hasta el mueble donde había dejado el vaso, se lo bebió de un solo trago y regresó hacia el sofá. 

La imagen había cambiado. En ella, Justin Hammer sonreía a diestro y siniestro, ofreciéndole a la multitud que se agolpaba ante él la más amplia y reluciente de sus sonrisas. Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Que hijo de... —. Antes de terminar su frase, Justin hizo un gesto para que todos los congregados hicieran silencio. La muchedumbre enmudeció casi al instante.

—Muchas gracias por responder a mi invitación —comenzó diciendo, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con desencajarle la mandíbula, saludando a unos y a otros con efusividad. Justin tomó el micrófono que descansaba sobre el atril delante de él y se irguió de hombros. La multitud que se agolpaba a su alrededor, casi todos profesionales del periodismo, extendieron sus brazos, acercando así sus micrófonos y sus teléfonos móviles. Justin Hammer los miró a todos. 

—Les he convocado aquí, hoy, para manifestar lo agradecido que estoy a la ciudad de Nueva York y a la justicia de este estado que hayan creído en mi inocencia y me hayan absuelto de los cargos que me imputaban. Amo esta ciudad, señores —les dijo, paseando la mirada por todos ellos—, ¡Amo este país! Es mi país y quiero que sea un lugar mejor para todos lo que aquí viven. Por eso, y para intentar devolver la confianza que el estado ha depositado en mí, me comprometo a crear y a patrocinar a un nuevo grupo, ahora que la agencia SHIELD ha caído y se ha convertido en HYDRA. Me comprometo a velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de todo hombre, mujer o niño, y hacerlo un lugar mejor para todos nosotros y nuestros hijos. 

Una parte del gentío que lo rodeaba estalló en vítores y palmas. Justin alzó ambas manos y los saludó de manera efusiva, mostrando la satisfacción que lo embargaba. Los periodistas acercaron aún más sus micrófonos hacia él. 

—¡Señor Hammer! ¡Señor Hammer! –le gritaban, casi al unísono. 

Justin continuaba saludando sin hacerles caso.

—¿Es cierto que va a desarticular el grupo de Los Vengadores? –se oyó preguntar a una voz por encima de las demás.

El rostro de Hammer se ensombreció de momento. Miró al periodista que le había formulado la pregunta y clavó sus ojos en él.

—¿Acaso no han demostrado ser unos farsantes? Rogers está siendo buscado por la justicia. La mujer, la que hacen llamar la Viuda Negra, manejándose con total descaro en el Senado. Y ese otro, el arquero… han encontrado a un senador muerto por flechas. Puede decirse más alto pero no más claro. ¡Son unos farsantes todos! Mi nueva organización y yo nos encargaremos de que todo el peso de la ley de este país caiga sobre ellos y sobre sus actos.

Lejos de calmar a la muchedumbre, el sonido de voces sobre otras voces se hizo más caótico.

—¡Señor Hammer!

Justin se hizo hacia atrás, con una pletórica expresión de satisfacción prendida en su rostro.

—Esto es todo por hoy, señores. Si lo desean, pueden pasar a recoger un dossier de prensa en el vestíbulo de lo que será el centro neurálgico de la nueva organización. ¡Buenos días a todos!

Y se retiró entre gritos de exclamación y más aplausos.

Tony se hundió en el sofá.

—Apaga el televisor, Jarvis, por favor.

Justin Hammer había regresado y sería un dolor de cabeza. Tony lo conocía, era un niñato sediento de protagonismo y con un ego que no cabía en el Empire State. Y allí estaba de nuevo, de regreso de la cárcel, más crecido que nunca. Tony había aprendido muchas cosas en su vida: una de ellas era que nada sucede al azar. Si hacía unos minutos se quejaba mentalmente de que no tenía casi nada por dónde empezar a buscar para demostrar la inocencia de Clint Barton, ahora tenía el lugar por dónde hacerlo. Mucho debería equivocarse para que Justin Hammer no estuviese detrás de todo aquel montaje. Y él estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Natasha redujo la velocidad de su coche en cuanto vio a lo lejos el otro todoterreno en el arcén de la carretera. 

Paró a unos metros detrás de él. Con cautela, y sin perder de vista la silueta del vehículo, sacó la pistola que estaba escondida debajo de la chaqueta que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto. Con ella pegada a su muslo derecho, bajó del coche.

No había indicio alguno de que alguien estuviese en su interior pero, aún así, tomó todas las precauciones. Se acercó lentamente, intentando ver a través de las ventanillas. Cuando llegó junto al coche, adelantó el arma, apuntando a quien pudiese estar dentro. Con lentitud rodeó el vehículo. El motor estaba frío y parecía que lo habían dejado allí hacía unos días, pues el polvo del camino se había aposentado sobre el parabrisas. Con la misma cautela con la que se había conducido, abrió la puerta del conductor. 

En efecto, el interior estaba vacío. O todo lo vacío que podía estar aquel estercolero andante. Había cajas de comida vacías por todas partes, de comida occidental para más señas. Lo que quedaba de una camiseta estaba tirado delante del asiento del copiloto. Entró en el coche y se sentó tras el volante. 

De inmediato, algo llamó su atención entre tanta basura. Un par de correas de plástico, usadas y cortadas por la mitad, estaban tiradas delante de la palanca del cambio de marcha. Sabía por experiencia propia que solían utilizarse para inmovilizar a rehenes. Ella las había utilizado y las habían utilizado con ella. Casi estaba en el manual del buen espía. Las tomó con cuidado y las examinó con detenimiento y llegó a la conclusión de que no encajaban en aquel lugar. Aquellas correas le confirmaban que Clint había utilizado aquel vehículo para huir. Natasha trató de encenderlo y el testigo de la gasolina le corroboraban su presentimiento: estaba vacío. Si Clint había logrado escapar con él, había continuado el camino a pie. Con rapidez bajó del coche y se subió al suyo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se cambió de nuevo a su ropa de civil y puso el coche en marcha. Clint aún podía estar caminando por aquellos campos y ella iba a encontrarlo.

 

Casi dos horas más tarde, aún no había rastro de Clint.

Natasha había aminorado la marcha. Dio gracias al cielo en silencio porque aquella carretera no estaba transitada. Miraba a través el parabrisas, para luego pasar a hacerlo por una y otra ventanilla alternativamente. Y volvía a comenzar. Notaba el estómago cerrado, como si un puño invisible lo estuviese estrujando.

No podía negar que el paisaje era bonito: prados de cultivos verdes más allá de donde se extendía la vista y pequeñas colinas ondulantes que se perdían en la lejanía. Pero no podía apreciarlo en su justa medida; estaba allí por una razón: encontrar a Clint y, hasta que no lo encontrara y supiese qué había ocurrido, no podría relajarse y disfrutar de aquel precioso país.

Miró el salpicadero del coche con preocupación. El reloj le dijo que eran más de las tres de la tarde. Había salido muy temprano del aeropuerto y la última comida que había tomado había sido en el avión. Curiosamente, no sentía hambre. Todo lo que quería era encontrar a su compañero. Apretó el volante con ambas manos hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, se revolvió en el asiento buscando una mejor postura y continuó mirando por las ventanillas.

 

Un largo rato después, a lo lejos, apareció un pequeño punto de tonos rojizos en medio del mar verde de cereales, y que interpretó como algún tipo de edificación; una casa de labor, pensó. Inconscientemente, Natasha apretó el acelerador. Le dolían los ojos de mirar con tanta intensidad a un lado y a otro del camino; le dolía la espalda por la tensión de las últimas horas y le dolían las piernas por guardar la misma postura durante todo ese tiempo. Estaba exhausta pero, a pesar de ello, no iba a rendirse hasta que lograra su objetivo. 

Unos minutos después el todoterreno llegó a un pequeño camino que partía del principal, lo tomó y paró el vehículo justo a la puerta de un patio en donde corrían unos niños detrás de un balón y en donde un hombre mayor trenzaba un cesto con concentración y maestría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, sin perder detalle de las personas que allí se encontraban. 

Una mujer menuda, con el pelo negro y lacio, dejó las prendas que había estado tendiendo al sol y salió a su encuentro antes de que Natasha hubiese dado unos pocos pasos dentro del patio. Con ceremonia, Natasha se inclinó ante ella.

—Buenas tardes, señora —le dijo en su idioma. La mujer la saludó de igual manera aunque mirándola con suspicacia.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Desea algo?

Natasha miró a su alrededor. Los niños continuaban jugando, ajenos a la llegada de una extraña. De uno de los laterales de la casa apareció un joven, no mucho más alto que la mujer y que debía ser su hijo. Se dirigió hacia ella y se colocó a su lado.

—¿Sería tan amable de ayudarme? Estoy buscando a alguien.

A ojos de cualquier otro, la reacción de la mujer habría sido de total indiferencia, pero no para los de Natasha. Ella estaba entrenada para ver las pequeñas diferencias entre una respiración normal y otra que no lo era tanto; entre un pestañeo regular y otro que fuese fruto del nerviosismo. En aquella ocasión fue apenas un ligero movimiento en sus labios y un sutil arqueo de ceja, pero ahí estaba. Los hombros de la mujer se tensaron de manera casi imperceptible. 

—Dígame, ¿a quién busca? —le preguntó, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente a modo de visera para protegerse así del resplandor del sol.

Natasha dio un paso hacia ella.

—Busco a un hombre. Occidental. Tiene el pelo castaño claro y es de esta estatura —le dijo, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y le enseñaba una fotografía de su compañero.

La mujer se tomó unos segundos para observarla. Tras ese tiempo, se encogió de hombros.

—No hemos visto a nadie por aquí. Lo siento mucho.

Si el lenguaje corporal de la mujer le decía que estaba escondiendo algo, el del hijo se lo aseguró. El muchacho giró la cabeza hacia su madre repentinamente, aun cuando no le llevó la contraria.

Natasha insistió.

—¿Está segura? Es importante que lo encuentre. Es…

La mujer la detuvo.

—Estoy segura. No ha venido nadie por aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, señora —le contestó, endureciendo un poco el tono.

Natasha no quería, ni podía, rendirse. Era necesario que encontrase a Clint. Había muchas cosas en juego. Pero no iba a conseguir nada si la presionaba. Se cerraría en banda y no le diría lo que ella necesitaba saber. Bajó la cabeza y asintió, despacio.

—Ya veo –dijo, haciendo un pequeño surco en el suelo con la puntera de su bota—. Entonces, ¿podría dejarle un mensaje por si aparece por aquí? Su nombre es Clint Barton. Dígale, si le ve, que su compañera, Natasha, lo está buscando. Que es muy, muy importante que lo encuentre.

La mujer no reaccionó.

—¿Se lo dirá si le ve? ¿Por favor? —insistió, intentando demostrarle con aquellas pocas palabras la importancia que tenía para ella.

Aguardó hasta que la mujer asintió, despacio, unos segundos después. Sintiéndose como si hubiese fracasado en la misión más importante de su carrera, Natasha dio media vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su coche. Justo antes de llegar a él, oyó unos pasos apresurados tras ella. Se giró para encontrar al joven que corría en su dirección.

—¡Señora! ¡Espera un momento! —la llamó en un inglés correcto, antes de llegar hasta donde Natasha se encontraba.

—¿Sí? 

El joven tomó aire.

—Madre tiene algo que decirle.

El corazón de Natasha saltó dentro de su pecho. Pensó que, tal vez, Clint estaba allí, escondido en algún lugar, atendido por aquellas personas. Sin pronunciar palabra, acompañó al joven de regreso hasta donde estaba su madre.

La mujer había permanecido estática en el porche, con las manos unidas con fuerza delante de ella y un rictus de seriedad dibujado en su rostro.

—Ese hombre que busca, Barton, ha estado aquí —dijo la mujer en su propio idioma.

Natasha dio un paso hacia ella, inconsciente de su movimiento. Creía que el corazón se le había parado al escuchar el apellido de Clint en boca de aquella mujer. Se acercó más a ella, deteniéndose a los pies de los dos escalones.

—¿Ha estado aquí? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien?

La mujer asintió una y otra vez.

—Sí, sí, estaba bien. Le curé un hombro que tenía herido. Creo que se lo había dislocado. Tenía un feo color morado.

Natasha tomó aire varias veces, intentando controlar sus nervios. La expresión de la mujer cambió sustancialmente, mostrando una preocupación que antes no había podido ver en ella.

—Mire —continuó, visiblemente incómoda—. No sé si he hecho bien en decirle que ha estado aquí…

Ella la detuvo.

—Ha hecho bien, créeme.

El chico sonrió apenas.

—Me cayó bien el señor Barton. Dijo que mi hijo hablaba bien su idioma.

Natasha sonrió con ternura.

—Barton suele caerle bien a la gente, es cierto. Y seguro que llevaba razón en cuanto a su hijo.

Natasha miró de reojo al muchacho y vio cómo un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas. Apretando los puños, Natasha los mantuvo pegados a ella. Estaba perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso. 

—Dígame, ¿cuándo se ha marchado? ¿Y hacia dónde?

Fue el chico el que señaló con el dedo hacia el camino por el que Natasha había llegado.

—Se fue por esa misma carretera. 

—¿Cuándo? –insistió Natasha.

El chico torció el gesto. 

—Se marchó hace unas horas. Puede que cuatro o cinco.

La noticia sorprendió a Natasha. Eran muchas horas de ventaja. Miró primero al camino y luego al muchacho, para regresar de nuevo al camino. Entonces el chico añadió: 

—Se ha marchado a pie. Mi padre tiene nuestro único coche y no hay otro medio de transporte hacia el lugar en donde tiene que tomar el autobús hacia la capital.

Si había algo que pudiese alegrarle el día a Natasha eran aquellas noticias. Le ofreció una profunda reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

—Xie Xie —le dijo al muchacho en su propio idioma—. Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Significa mucho para mí.

El chico le correspondió con un saludo idéntico.

Natasha le sonrió para, a continuación, sonreír a su madre, que permanecía en el mismo lugar.

—Ha decidido decirme que Clint ha estado aquí. ¿Por qué?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—He visto la preocupación en tu rostro. Nadie que tenga esa expresión de preocupación quiere el mal para el otro. ¿Me equivoco?

Natasha asintió bajando la mirada.

—No, no se equivoca.

Antes de girar sobre sus talones para emprender el regreso hacia la casa, el chico le habló de nuevo: 

—Son apenas veinte kilómetros hacia ese lugar. Puede que lo encuentre aún por el camino.

—Eso espero –le contestó con efusividad. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el todoterreno. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le sonrió al muchacho que había quedado a las puertas del patio—. Muchas gracias.

No aguardó ninguna respuesta. Natasha abandonó el camino antes de que el muchacho emprendiera el regreso a su casa.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Clint estaba cansado de caminar. Aunque no hacía demasiado calor, ya llevaba bastante tiempo en el camino. Le dolían los pies, y gruesas gotas de sudor debido al esfuerzo constante le caían por la espalda. El polvo se levantaba un poco a cada paso que daba. Su pisar no era tan resuelto como lo había sido cuando salió de la casa de Yeung. Afortunadamente, el dolor del hombro había disminuido de manera considerable gracias a los cuidados de la madre del muchacho. No sabía bien qué había sido aquel bálsamo que le había aplicado, pero había obrado maravillas. Aún no podía moverlo con soltura, pero aquel dolor que una vez tuvo había desaparecido. 

Se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansando contra el tronco por unos minutos. Sacó la cantimplora con agua que le había dado la madre de Yeung y bebió con empeño, esperando tener suficiente hasta que llegase a aquel pequeño pueblo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, hasta que su barbilla casi tocó el pecho. Pensó que mataría por un lugar en donde poder descansar y una ducha en la que refrescarse. Pero debía seguir caminando y llegar a esa población de la que le había hablado Yeung , donde podría tomar un autobús que lo llevaría hasta Beijing. Allí tendría otros problemas, pero ya los encararía cuando estuviese allí.

Se incorporó a regañadientes. Miró hacia el cielo despejado con los ojos entornados y respiró profundamente. Lo único que le movía en aquel instante era que, con cada paso que daba, con cada paso que le acercaba hacia aquel lugar, más cerca estaba de regresar a casa y a Natasha.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Los ojos de Natasha viajaban de la pantalla del GPS a la carretera, una y otra vez. La pequeña población a la que se había referido aquel joven apenas era un minúsculo punto en el mapa de carreteras. 

Su primera intención había sido pisar a fondo el acelerador y cubrir cuanto antes la distancia que la separaba de su destino, pero pensó que, en el caso de que Clint hubiese escogido viajar por una ruta paralela, alejada un poco del camino, ella no sería capaz de verlo debido a su velocidad, así que levantó el pie del pedal y puso el coche en una marcha corta.

Natasha giraba la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro de manera alternativa. El sol estaba en lo más alto y apenas ofrecía ninguna sombra. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho y sentía la respiración agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo todo el camino en lugar de ir sentada en el coche. Las manos se agarraban con fuerza al volante, tanto que le dolían los antebrazos de la presión que ejercía. Tenía las palmas de las manos algo húmedas y, de manera compulsiva, se las secaba en el tejido de su pantalón. 

Esperaba que todo aquello mereciese la pena y que encontrase a Clint cuanto antes. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de no hallarlo. Ni en que, después de todo, su paso a HYDRA fuese real. 

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y continuó conduciendo. El GPS le decía que tan sólo diez kilómetros la separaban del pueblo. Era una distancia suficiente para que Clint aún estuviese en el camino y ella no podía perder la esperanza.

Se removió en el asiento, incómoda; bajó una marcha el motor del coche y continuó mirando por las ventanillas hacia los campos por los que pasaba.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Cuando Clint divisó al fin la silueta del pequeño pueblo, su primera intención fue frotarse los ojos. Temía que, al igual que un caminante en el desierto, aquello que al fin tenía al alcance de las manos, fuese un espejismo. Pero no lo era. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró aliviado. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo le había llevado llegar hasta allí pero, por la posición del sol, estaba comenzando a atardecer y la tarde había empezado a refrescar, cosa que agradecía después de llevar todo el día bajo aquel sol.

Cogió la cantimplora que llevaba atada a la cinturilla del pantalón y la movió. Apenas le quedaban unas gotas de agua. La ración de comida que le habían dado para el viaje se había acabado algunos kilómetros atrás y su estómago estaba pidiendo algo que lo calmase. Con resolución se puso de nuevo en camino, viendo su meta cada vez más cerca.

Casi cinco minutos después entraba por la carretera principal del pueblo. Se cruzó con algunos aldeanos; unos lo miraron de soslayo y otros giraron la cabeza al verlo pasar, extrañados de ver a alguien con aquella apariencia por aquel lugar. 

Clint miró a su alrededor. A simple vista, el pueblo le parecía bastante pequeño; apenas una calle central bastante bulliciosa y diversas calles adyacentes, largas y rectas. Se sorprendió por la cantidad de comercios que había en ella. Había esperado un lugar tranquilo y anclado en el pasado pero, en cambio y a pesar de su tamaño, aquella población rebosaba vida.

No sabía cómo se las iba a apañar para conseguir que alguien le dijera cómo llegar hasta el autobús que lo llevaría a la capital. No entendía nada del idioma y volver a tener la suerte de encontrarse a alguien que entendiese su idioma sería demasiado pedir. Siguió caminando, fijándose en los escasos escaparates. Las tiendas eran tradicionales pero colmadas de productos. Al pasar por una panadería, el olor le volvió a recordar que hacía bastante tiempo que no comía. Se llevó la mano al estómago y siguió caminando.

Comprar la comida y el billete de autobús iba a ser un nuevo problema, pensó cuando dejó la panadería atrás. No tenía dinero ni nada que le sirviese para hacer un trueque. Estaba bastante jodido.

Había llegado a la mitad de la calle cuando ésta se ensanchó por su derecha, abriéndose en una espaciosa plaza. Allí, como si se tratase de la plaza principal del pueblo, estaba la parada de autobuses y algunos tenderetes que ofrecían frutas, verduras y quesos. El olor de la fruta fresca le hizo la boca agua. Se acercó a un puesto y lo observó. Había frutas que no conocía; otras las había visto en algún restaurante asiático en el que había comido con anterioridad. Como fuese, no podía comprarlas.

Entonces recordó la navaja que tenía escondido en el lateral de su bota. Era de buena factura, robusta y casi nueva. Suponía que podrían darle algo por ella en alguna parte. Se giró y miró a su alrededor, decidiéndose por cuál lugar comenzaría su singular transacción.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Natasha recorrió todo el camino con la esperanza de encontrar a Clint antes de llegar al destino final. Pero había llegado al pueblo y no había hallado rastro de él. Aminoró la marcha cuando entró en la población. Los transeúntes continuaban con sus quehaceres. Sólo unos pocos le habían dedicado una segunda mirada cuando pasó por su lado. Natasha sonrió con desgana, estirando el cuello tanto como podía, observando de esa manera a las personas que paseaban por las aceras.

La calle principal era larga y llena de gente. Los lugareños salían y entraban de los comercios locales. Se fijó en lo ajetreada que parecía una panadería al otro lado de la calle. O lo relajado que se veía a un barbero, mientras le cortaba el pelo a un cliente casi a la puerta de su local.

Apenas había atravesado la calle cuando ésta se convirtió en una amplia plaza. Natasha detuvo el coche. Había un montón de tenderetes con productos locales. Sin pensárselo dos veces, aparcó el coche y bajó de él. 

Las piernas le temblaron ligeramente. No por el tiempo que había estado conduciendo, sino porque, si no encontraba a Clint en ese lugar, no sabía bien dónde podría hacerlo y la situación se le complicaría demasiado. Se aseguró de que su pistola estaba escondida en el interior de su cazadora. 

Antes de cruzar, miró a un lado y a otro de la calle. De repente, el olor dulce de la fruta le inundó la nariz. Se paseó entre los puestos. Había mucha gente para la hora de la tarde que era, aunque algunos tenderetes ya estaban recogiendo sus mercancías y embalándolas para otra ocasión. 

Natasha se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones casi en redondo. Antes de completar una vuelta, una señora se interpuso en su camino, chocando contra ella. Se disculpó como pudo y, cuando volvió a levantar la vista hacia el frente, allí estaba él, al otro lado de la plaza, a apenas unos metros de distancia, hablando mediante gestos con el dependiente de un puesto de cuchillos. 

De repente, no sabía qué debía hacer. Su primera intención había sido salir corriendo hacia él, palmearle el hombro y abrazarlo hasta que se le pasara aquel temblor que casi no podía dominar. Pero, a pesar de sus deseos, debía ser cauta. Era Clint, por supuesto, pero no podía olvidar la situación que la había llevado hasta allí. ¿Y si, después de todo, era cierto? ¿Y si, en efecto, Clint se había pasado al bando de HYDRA? Con su mente negándose en redondo a creerlo, en encaminó hacia él.

Apenas le faltaban unos metros para llegar hasta donde estaba él cuando Clint, como si hubiese presentido su presencia, enderezó la espalda y giró la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Su expresión cambió por completo cuando sus ojos recayeron en ella. 

Natasha se detuvo en seco, dejando aquellos metros de distancia entre ambos. Clint se giró por completo, olvidando aquello que estaba hablando con el hombre, que lo miraba con cara de no entender qué ocurría. Natasha apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo, levantando la barbilla. Su mano viajó con voluntad propia hasta donde había escondido la pistola, en el interior de su chaqueta. 

Los ojos de Clint siguieron sus movimientos sin perder detalles, mirándola fijamente. Natasha dio unos pocos pasos y se apostó frente a él.

—Te lo voy a preguntar sólo una vez, Clint – le dijo, con voz ronca, temiendo la respuesta que podría recibir—. ¿Estás con ellos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- Hammer to fall - Queen - (Justin) - https://youtu.be/n9PCXVZto18?list=PLT_1aTYkSpVk_TWooTSBv4sVAcPDbbGqs
> 
> \- What do you got - Bon Jovi - (El camino) - https://youtu.be/0dVFskSpK34


	8. CAPITULO 8

—¿Estás con ellos? –repitió Natasha, a pesar de que le había advertido que no iba a hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia él, para quedar así aún más cerca. 

El rostro de su compañera estaba tenso; sus labios dibujaban una dura línea y tenía la barbilla ligeramente levantada, casi desafiante. Una de sus manos estaba escondida dentro de la cazadora y él sabía que Natasha solía guardar ahí una de sus glocks cuando iba con sus ropas de civil. Clavando sus ojos en los de ella, Clint la miró con fijeza. Natasha no rehuyó su mirada y eso hizo que pudiese volver a respirar. No se había percatado de que, desde que la vio, segundos atrás, el aire se había quedado congelado en sus pulmones, con la navaja que había intentado vender apretada en una mano y la otra convertida en un puño, pegado a su pierna. 

Él también dio un paso hacia ella. Quería que leyera en sus ojos que no, que no estaba con ellos, que nunca lo había estado y que había tenido sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo. Le obsequió con una mueca torcida que intentó que se asemejara a una sonrisa. No estaba muy seguro de haberlo conseguido.

—Nunca te ha gustado ir por las ramas, Nat —le contestó, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado.

—Contéstame –insistió ella.

Negando con rotundidad, Clint bajó la cabeza.

—No. No estoy con ellos.

Por unos instantes temió que Natasha no creyera en sus palabras. Temió que aún siguiera creyendo aquellas otras que le obligaron a decir. Si no fuera porque aún seguía en pie y respirando, Clint podría haber dicho que su corazón se había parado. Su compañera se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin mover un solo músculo hasta que, al fin, la mano que mantenía escondida en la cazadora salió de entre los pliegues de la prenda y cayó a su lado, como un peso muerto. La expresión de su rostro cambió ante sus ojos. Un segundo después, Natasha había recorrido la breve distancia que los separaba y él estaba encerrado entre sus brazos, con la sangre corriéndole desenfrenada por sus venas.

La navaja que tenía en su mano resbaló al suelo. Clint ni siquiera lo notó, pese a que el metal tintineó al chocar contra el empedrado, junto a sus pies. Todo lo que le importaba en aquel preciso instante era sentir los brazos de Natasha envolviéndolo y el aliento de ella sobre la piel de su cuello. 

Con sus manos apoyadas al fin en la espalda de Natasha, la atrajo hacia él tanto como se lo permitió su brazo herido, pegándola a su cuerpo. Temió hacerle daño cuando sus dedos, inconscientes, apretaron la cintura femenina bajo la chaqueta, pero ella no se quejó. Cerró los ojos mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre el rojo cabello. 

Se quedaron allí, parados y abrazados, un tiempo que a Clint le pareció una fracción de segundo. Notó los brazos de su compañera relajarse en torno a él, poniendo fin a aquel abrazo que no deseaba que terminara. 

Natasha dio un paso atrás. En efecto, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado sustancialmente, suavizándose. Entonces vio las marcas oscuras bajos sus ojos, producto de no haber descansado, y aquella sombra en su semblante, que tan bien conocía y que aparecía cuando estaba terriblemente preocupada por algo. Se maldijo en silencio por haberle hecho pasar por aquello. Natasha alzó una ceja, con sus manos aún posadas sobre sus antebrazos.

—Vas a tener que darme algunas explicaciones —le dijo en tono bajo, para que nadie más los oyera.

Clint miró a su alrededor. Unos cuantos parroquianos los miraban con interés, aunque fingían estar enfrascados en sus asuntos. Volvieron la cabeza como accionados por un resorte cuando Clint los miró de frente, haciéndolos regresar así a sus quehaceres.

—Lo haré, no temas. Pero no aquí. Es largo de contar y creo que me caeré al suelo si doy un paso más. He andado…

—Sé cuánto has andado. He encontrado el lugar en donde te quedaste anoche —le interrumpió Natasha. Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿El joven Yeung?

Ella asintió, sin ocultar una breve sonrisa que apareció de improviso en sus labios. 

—Si no llega a ser por él, no lo hubiese sabido. Su madre se lo pensó antes de decirme que estuviste allí.

Clint le correspondió con otra sonrisa. 

—Me gustó esa mujer. Es del tipo de personas en las que puedes confiar —le contestó mientras clavaba de nuevo los ojos en ella. No podía parar de mirarla. Temía que, si pestañeaba, la visión de Natasha junto a él se desvanecería en el aire y él volvería a quedarse solo en aquel lugar que no conocía, y sin más ayuda que de sus propios recursos.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Natasha le rozó la mano con sus dedos. Clint se fijó en ellos. Eran largos y delgados, fuertes, capaces de asesinar a un hombre al igual que lo eran de prodigar caricias que lo dejaban desarmado. El roce apenas duró unos segundos pero fue lo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuánto había añorado su contacto. Levantó la cabeza para encontrar los ojos verdes de Natasha fijos en él. 

—Déjame ver qué encuentro para poder pasar esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me esperas aquí?

Clint asintió. Antes de que su compañera se hubiese alejado un par de pasos, añadió: 

—Y algo de comer, por favor.

Natasha giró la cabeza y sonrió.

—Algo de comer, de acuerdo.

 

Clint había buscado un lugar en donde poder sentarse. No había sido consciente de cuán cansado estaba hasta que la llegada de Natasha se lo había hecho entender. Sabía que, sólo entonces, su cuerpo se permitió relajarse al darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí, para hacerse cargo de la situación. Los pies lo estaban matando y si daba un paso más tendrían que cortárselos. Quince minutos después, Natasha regresó.

Llegó con varios paquetes en las manos y una pieza de pan que olía de maravilla envuelta en un papel marrón. El estómago de Clint rugió sólo con aquel aroma. 

—He encontrado un lugar en donde quedarnos esta noche —le dijo Natasha apenas hubo llegado al lugar en donde Clint se encontraba—. No es gran cosa pero te servirá para descansar.

Clint dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora mismo podría quedarme a vivir en este asiento. Lo digo en serio. No sé si puedo dar un paso más. 

Natasha dejó los paquetes a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En serio prefieres quedarte aquí en lugar de descansar en una cama? ¿Te han lavado el cerebro, Clint?

Clint la miró por el rabillo del ojo, conteniendo la carcajada que se estaba formando en el fondo de su garganta. 

—Si me lo pintas de esa manera, no tendré más remedio que hacerte caso.

Los ojos de Natasha se pusieron en blanco.

—Vamos —le dijo, girando sobre los tacones bajos de sus botas y encaminándose hacia el coche aparcado al otro lado de la plaza.

Clint la siguió a unos pasos de distancia. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bonito todoterreno.

—Dale las gracias a Stark —contestó Natasha, mientras ponía el coche en marcha—. Por el coche y por haber buscado la fórmula para que yo pudiese venir hasta aquí. Sin él no sé cómo lo habría hecho. Las cosas están un poco difíciles en casa.

Clint apretó los labios. Tenía que contarle muchas cosas a Natasha, pero intuía que ella tendría que contarle algunas a su vez. 

—Se las daré en cuanto volvamos a casa, descuida.

 

El lugar que Natasha había conseguido para pasar la noche era poco más que un hostal modesto. Los recibió un hombre con una sonrisa complaciente y una verborrea de la cual Clint no entendió ni una sola palabra. Saludó a Natasha varias veces con una exagerada inclinación antes de entregarles la llave de la habitación, que se encontraba en el primer piso.

Clint subió tras Natasha, despacio. Cada paso que daba era como si le clavaran finas agujas en las plantas de los pies y el dolor le llegaba hasta la base del cuello. 

La escalera moría en un estrecho pasillo poco iluminado, en donde se encontraban dos únicas puertas, señaladas con caracteres que Clint no supo identificar. Natasha se dirigió a una de ellas, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Decir que aquella habitación era sencilla era quedarse bastante corto, pensó Clint desde la entrada. Un único sofá bastante bajo y una mesa más baja aún dominaban el centro del espacio. Un mueble de madera oscura lacada y finamente tallado, ocupaba la pared que había a su derecha. Frente a la puerta, al fondo de la habitación, una ventana con las cortinas echadas, pero que dejaba entrar la poca luz que quedaba del día. En la pared de la izquierda había dos puertas. A través de la abertura de una de ellas, Clint pudo ver una cama baja, casi a ras del suelo. No le importaba la altura que tuviese, con tal de poder dormir y descansar unas horas. 

Natasha entró delante de él y dejó los paquetes sobre la pequeña mesa. Cuando Clint cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él, con cuidado. El brazo estaba sanando, pero tenerlo todo el día en cabestrillo, y sin haber descansado, le estaba pasando factura. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo. Por unos momentos olvidó dónde estaba y todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta allí; respiró profundamente, llenando los pulmones de aire.

—Hay un pequeño baño. No es gran cosa, pero nos servirá.

Clint apenas abrió un ojo cuando notó a Natasha sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué prefieres, comer algo antes o la ducha?

Él incorporó un poco la cabeza para mirarla. La sonrisa y la expresión en las hermosas facciones de Natasha habían cambiado desde que lo encontrara y allí estaba de nuevo aquella máscara de espía rusa que Clint conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Hizo una mueca con los labios antes de responderle.

—No pueden ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?

Natasha alzó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

—¿Tú qué crees? —expresó ella. 

Muy a su pesar, Clint se incorporó, exhalando el aire. 

—Comida y ducha. En ese orden. Si lo hago al contrario, puede que me quede dormido debajo del agua sin cenar, y mi estómago no estaría muy de acuerdo.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, Natasha extendió sobre la mesa uno de los paquetes, cuidadosamente envueltos. En su interior había algo que Clint identificó como una especie de jamón curado. En realidad no le importaba lo que fuera; tenía tanta hambre que se lo comería igualmente. Natasha cortó un pedazo de aquel pan que le había olido tan bien y se lo entregó. El sabor acompañaba al olor, pensó Clint, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose con él. De otro de los paquetes, Natasha sacó dos pequeñas botellas y le ofreció una de ellas. El té verde le supo de maravilla aunque nunca había sido su favorito. En lugar de comenzar con su comida, Natasha se levantó y rodeó el sofá. Clint la siguió con la mirada. 

—Nat…

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Voy al baño. Sigue sin mí.

—Puedo esperarte —repuso Clint, sin apartar la vista de ella. Natasha negó con un único gesto de cabeza.

—No, come. No tardaré.

Sin darle tiempo a nuevos argumentos, Natasha entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Los ojos de Clint se mantuvieron clavados en la superficie lisa de la puerta por unos largos segundos, como si así Natasha fuese a salir antes. Tomó aire despacio, llenando sus pulmones para exhalarlo con la misma lentitud. El alivio que viera en el rostro de ella al encontrarlo parecía haberse evaporado y ahora ese lugar lo ocupaba una nueva emoción que no era capaz de catalogar. Sólo sabía que le hacía tener un nudo en las entrañas. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los labios para convertirlos en una dura línea. Tras un minuto de espera, Clint entendió que debía proseguir la comida sin ella.

 

Natasha salió del baño cuando Clint ya casi había terminado su ración. La espía se limitó a tomar la botella de té verde y bebérsela sin prestar atención a los alimentos que la esperaban sobre la mesa, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana para mirar a través de ella. Clint la observó detenidamente: tenía la cabeza muy erguida, los hombros tensos y la espalda envarada como si le hubiesen pegado un palo a ella. 

—¿Vas a comer, Nat?

Ella apenas lo miró por encima del hombro cuando contestó.

—No tengo hambre.

Clint dejó sobre la mesa el último trozo de pan que le quedaba. Se levantó despacio; los pies le recordaron en forma de dolorosas punzadas los muchos kilómetros que había andado. Dio un paso hacia Natasha; quería estar cerca de ella, preguntarle qué le sucedía, y que no se le ocurriese contestarle que no le pasaba nada cuando él sabía que algo rondaba por su cabeza. Antes de dar un nuevo paso, se miró a sí mismo, al manchado pantalón que le diera la madre de Yeung y a las botas llenas de polvo. De repente, se sintió sucio y deseoso de quitarse todo aquello del camino. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Voy… voy a darme una ducha.

Natasha giró de nuevo la cabeza en su dirección. 

—En ese paquete tienes unos pantalones, una camiseta y ropa interior. Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar en tan corto tiempo, y en este pueblo, donde los comercios parecen estar contados.

Con un gesto de cabeza, Clint agradeció el hecho de que ella se hubiese tomado la molestia de buscarle una nueva muda. Sin añadir una sola palabra más, se encerró en el baño mientras Natasha continuaba con la mirada fija en el exterior.

 

El agua arrastró el polvo, pero el cansancio seguía allí, atornillado a sus músculos y a su cerebro mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo. Había estado en duchas mucho mejores, pensó Clint, pero también se había duchado en otras tantas que apenas eran un reguero de agua de una cañería oxidada. Al menos aquí el agua estaba caliente y tenía jabón para lavarse. Era lo único que le importaba. 

El roce del agua le molestaba en los pies hinchados. Aceleró el proceso y salió de la estrecha ducha en cuanto se sintió limpio. Las toallas estaban algo recias y le rasparon la piel cuando se secó pero poco le importó; a esas alturas casi no podía tener abiertos los ojos de puro cansancio. Se embutió en las ropas que le había proporcionado Natasha, a excepción del pantalón. Se pasó la toalla de manera descuidada por el pelo, y la dejó sobre el lavabo antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño.

Al salir, el pequeño salón estaba a oscuras, iluminado únicamente por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Clint miró a su alrededor. Natasha ya no estaba allí. Ella había recogido los pocos bártulos que habían usado para la comida y debía haberse acostado. Con paso cansado, se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Como la salita principal, la habitación tenía sólo los muebles necesarios. En la cama baja, la figura de Natasha descansaba bajo las sábanas, tumbada sobre su lado derecho y aparentemente dormida. Con lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió hacia el lado contrario y se sentó en la cama, dejando el pantalón que no había usado a los pies de ella. Cerró los ojos de puro deleite al sentir el firme aunque confortable colchón hundirse bajo su peso. Se tumbó en la cama despacio y se cubrió con las sábanas; el mero roce en los pies del algodón le incomodó. Giró la cabeza hacia donde dormía Natasha y la observó por un largo momento. Tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que la vio, y también más liso, aunque su brillante color rojo no había cambiado ni un ápice. Levantó una mano para acariciarle el brazo pero, antes de que las yemas de sus dedos la tocaran, la retiró. Le hubiese gustado que ella estuviera despierta para poder hablar sobre lo que le ocurría; porque estaba tan claro como el agua, al menos para él, que algo le pasaba. Se giró sobre el costado derecho, teniendo cuidado con su brazo herido, y se acercó hacia ella. Con suavidad, apoyó la frente sobre ella, sobre la porción de piel en donde el cuello se encontraba con la espalda. Notó la tibieza de su cuerpo y ese inconfundible aroma que desprendía y que nada tenía que ver con ninguna fragancia que ella usara. Sonrió lánguidamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban, pesados y vencidos por el sueño. Se quedó dormido con aquella sonrisa prendida en los labios. 

 

Natasha abrió un ojo en el momento en que notó que Clint se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Según su reloj de muñeca, sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que se hubiera metido entre las sábanas. Se giró sobre su espalda, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que él había salido. 

Él no había hecho ningún ruido y sólo lo había percibido gracias a su largo entrenamiento y a algo que ella denominaba "deformación profesional". Muy poco se escapaba a aquel instinto de antigua espía rusa que yacía bajo la piel de agente de SHIELD. “O ex agente”, pensó con tristeza. Había recorrido mucho para llegar hasta allí, para convertirse en lo que se había convertido, para aceptar su pasado con serenidad y afrontar lo que le deparara el futuro; un futuro algo incierto si tenía que ser sincera. 

Clint había tenido mucho que ver en ambas etapas.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, con su mente hecha un lío y resopló. Se había marchado a la cama antes de que él saliese del baño, sin sentirse capaz de enfrentarlo ni de entender qué le estaba pasando. Clint significaba mucho para ella; si no fuera así, no estaría en aquel pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios en lo más recóndito de China, aguardando que él regresara a la habitación. 

Natasha se movió inquieta en el ligero colchón. No se sentía bien con cómo había actuado. Cualquier persona que la viera podría interpretar que estaba enfadada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Se había marchado porque, después de tanta incertidumbre, después de tanta tensión, no había sabido decirle lo mucho que había estado preocupada por él. Y lo enfadada que estaba consigo misma por haber dudado de él, aunque hubiese sido una milésima de segundo.

Volvió a mirar el reloj tras un rato de estar simplemente mirando el techo y las sombras que se proyectaban desde la ventana. Habían pasado más de quince minutos. Natasha incorporó la cabeza de la almohada y miró hacia la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún sonido en el exterior, ni ningún sonido procedente del baño. Silencio absoluto. Sin querer esperar más, se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse en ponerse las botas ni sus pantalones, y salió al pequeño salón. 

Natasha se detuvo nada más cruzar el umbral. Allí estaba Clint, delante de la ventana por la que ella había estado mirando aquella tarde, vestido únicamente con la camiseta y la ropa interior que ella le había buscado. Clint miraba hacia el exterior, pensativo, con la mandíbula apretada y concentrado en Dios sabía qué. Dio un paso hacia él y se detuvo.

—¿Clint? –lo llamó.

Como si lo hubiera sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos, Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella con un rápido gesto. 

—¿Sí?

Natasha entrecerró los ojos y los clavó en él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó en voz tan baja que temió que él no la hubiese escuchado.

Despacio, Clint volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana, apretando la mandíbula.

—No… no podía dormir.

Un millón de alarmas aparecieron de la nada en la mente de Natasha. Los últimos días habían sido una constante lucha entre lo que debía creer y sus sentimientos. "Clint no era un secuaz de HYDRA". Se había repetido aquella cantinela una y otra vez durante los últimos días, y aquella mañana, cuando al fin él se lo había asegurado, lo había creído, ¡por supuesto que lo había creído! Pero verle delante de aquella ventana, enfrascado en sus reflexiones, había hecho que la sombra del miedo anidara otra vez en su pecho, enroscándose como una serpiente venenosa. 

Dio un nuevo paso hacia él, quedando a poco más de un metro.

—Vuelve a la cama. Mañana saldremos temprano para Pekín y te conviene descansar. 

Clint asintió antes de contestar, como si de una respuesta automática se tratara.

—Sí. Ahora voy.

Natasha lo miró durante unos largos segundos. Él se mantuvo en su lugar, sin mirarla, observando la calle desierta y en penumbra. Lentamente, Natasha dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a la habitación. Aún no había dado un paso cuando la voz de Clint la detuvo.

— ¿Nat?

Ella miró por encima de su hombro en su dirección.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me crees? —preguntó—. ¿Me crees cuando te digo que no estoy con ellos, con HYDRA?

Natasha cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose de repente culpable porque aquel pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza no hacía ni diez minutos. Sintió la boca seca y el flujo de sangre amartillándole los oídos. 

—No es eso, Clint.

—¿Ah, no? —el tono de voz de Clint varió sustancialmente, elevándose un poco. El continuó hablando mientras ella se giraba para enfrentarlo—. Pues diría que sí es así. Vi tu expresión de alivio al encontrarnos en ese mercado. ¿Qué ha pasado, qué es lo que ha pasado por tu cabeza para que eso haya cambiado, Nat?

Con paso lento, Natasha cubrió la distancia que los separaba, deteniéndose delante de él. Levantó la cabeza y encontró la mirada de Clint fija en ella; aquellos ojos que la solían mirar con alegría ahora estaban empañados por una sombra de tristeza que le pesó en el alma. Bajó la cabeza hasta posar la mirada en las manos masculinas, pegadas a sus muslos y convertidas en puños. Los tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo la tibieza y la fuerza que ellas emanaban. Sin pensar, apoyó la frente en su pecho. Oyó a Clint tomar aire y notó cómo se hinchaban sus pulmones. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos antes de hablar.

—Yo… el día que tuvimos aquella conversación por Skype, yo te creí —le confesó, sintiéndose como si, en realidad, lo hubiese traicionado por haber pensado que él podía estar realmente con HYDRA. Una sonrisa sesgada y fugaz, más una mueca que otra cosa, apareció en el rostro de Natasha.—Puedes ser muy convincente cuando quieres, Clint. Me creí cada palabra que dijiste, y no sabes cómo me dolió.

Los puños en los que estaban convertido las manos de Clint se disolvieron, revolviéndose dentro de las suyas y agarrándolas con fuerza.

—Nat…

Ella negó con sutileza, sin interrumpir el contacto de su frente con el pecho de Clint. 

—Déjame continuar—. Su propia voz regresaba a sus oídos, ronca y profunda al chocar contra el pecho de Clint. Cerró los ojos y continuó—: Me lo creí todo. ¡Maldita sea, me lo creí! Pero después vino aquel ataque al senador Granters y ya no supe qué creer y me sentí mal por ello. Tony y yo entramos de incógnito en la Oficina del FBI para saber si aquellas flechas con las que lo habían matado eran tuyas. No lo eran. Y entonces supe que algo raro estaba ocurriendo y, quien quiera que esté detrás de ese asesinato que quieren achacarte, aún no ha terminado. —Al fin, Natasha levantó la cabeza. Los ojos de Clint estaban fijos en ella y la boca era una dura línea en su pétreo rostro. Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar—. Te creo, Clint. Estoy enfadada, sí, pero no es contigo sino conmigo misma. Y estoy preocupada. Porque es preocupación lo que ves ahora en mi rostro, no otra cosa. Confío en ti. Pase lo que pase, confío en ti.

Ante sus ojos, las facciones de su compañero se relajaron. Natasha le sonrió y los labios de Clint se curvaron en otra similar como respuesta antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿podrías besarme?

En el rostro de Natasha afloró una nueva sonrisa, una genuina y que le nacía del acelerado corazón que martilleaba detrás de sus costillas. Los ojos de Clint no cesaban de mirarla, y ella no quiso romper aquel lazo entre ambos. Alzó una mano que, lentamente, viajó hasta la mejilla de su compañero, áspera por la barba de días sin afeitar. Pero no le importó; lo acarició con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Vio cómo Clint cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba sobre su mano, buscando su pleno contacto. Sin esperar un segundo más, sus labios salieron al encuentro de los de Clint. 

No tenía ni idea de cuánto lo había echado de menos hasta que su boca rozó la de él. Durante aquellos días de desasosiego, en los que no sabía qué pensar o creer, había echado de menos a Clint a su lado, apoyándola y diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien, y siendo aquella persona que solía ver siempre el vaso medio lleno y que se reía hasta de su propia sombra. Pero sólo en ese momento, cuando encontró sus labios, aquella sensación se revelaba en toda su extensión, dejándola sin aire en los pulmones y con el corazón latiéndole alocado dentro del pecho. 

El roce se convirtió en un beso auténtico apenas unos segundos después. Clint le respondió de inmediato, ahogando un gruñido que le nació de la garganta y que estremeció a Natasha, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal de arriba abajo. Se agarró con más fuerza a las manos de Clint y pegó su cuerpo al de él, ahondando el beso. 

Clint se acercó más a ella, si aquello fuese físicamente posible. Ni una brizna de aire cabía entre ellos. Él se soltó de sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo. Natasha pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura masculina y lo imitó, apretándolo contra ella. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca y saber que nada había cambiado; que seguía siendo Clint. Nada de HYDRA, nada de asesinatos sin sentido, su mismo Clint de siempre. 

El beso se fue haciendo más exigente. Bocas que apresaban y dientes que arañaban. Lenguas que salían al encuentro una de la otra, y ambas respiraciones cada vez más hondas y pesadas. Clint abandonó sus labios dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula hasta detenerse en el hueco de su cuello, donde el pulso del latido de la sangre corriendo por sus venas debía ser casi visible. 

—Natasha —le susurró al oído. Y ella sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban. 

Se sostuvo con más fuerza del cuerpo de Clint, apretando sus manos contra su espalda. Bajo las palmas sintió los músculos tensarse y se tomó su tiempo para pasearlas sobre el tejido de la camiseta, notando el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Clint. Cuando aquella interminable caricia se hizo insuficiente, buscó el extremo de la camiseta e introdujo las manos bajo el cálido algodón. La piel de la espalda se erizó bajo su contacto. Clint levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Aquello arrancó una sonrisa, amplia y satisfecha, de los labios de Nat. Con deleite, paseó sus manos por toda la extensión de la espalda, arriba y abajo, del centro a los costados. Clint volvió a besarla en el cuello y, como queriendo copiar sus movimientos, introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta que le había servido de pijama y la acarició. Por un momento, Natasha olvidó dónde estaban o por qué estaban allí. Olvidó que alguien había querido manchar el nombre de Clint, endosándole aquel asesinato. Parecía haberlo olvidado todo pero, al parecer, su cuerpo no había olvidado cómo reaccionar a sus caricias.

Pronto, aquellas caricias y aquellos besos fueron insuficientes. Las manos de Natasha paseaban por la espalda de Clint, posesivas y exigentes, desde los omóplatos hasta los glúteos, y sus cortas uñas dibujaban líneas que provocaban gemidos de placer en él. Clint por su parte, imitaba punto por punto todo lo que Natasha le estaba provocando. Hizo que sus anchas y poderosas manos viajaran por su espalda, cerrándose sobre sus nalgas y acercándola a él. 

Separándose sólo lo justo para poder maniobrar, Natasha se deshizo de su camiseta. No quería nada entre ambos, ni tan siquiera aquel fino tejido. Sintió la mirada de Clint clavada en ella y en su piel pero observó cómo, de repente, su expresión cambiaba por completo, tornándose seria, cuando vio el apósito que cubría parcialmente su hombro izquierdo. Ella giró la cabeza hacia la ahora pequeña herida.

—¿Te han herido? —le preguntó buscando sus ojos. Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. 

—Recuerdo del amigo de Steve.

—Que acaba de pasar a ser mi enemigo si te hirió —añadió él a renglón seguido.

Natasha clavó sus ojos en los labios de Clint.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de él. No ahora.

Buscó de nuevo la boca de él. Su compañero correspondió su beso de inmediato, con más ahínco si aquello era posible. 

La camiseta de Clint le estorbaba. Paseó las palmas de sus manos por sus costados para buscar el bajo de la prenda de algodón y tiró hacia arriba. Cuando él intentó deshacerse de ella, sus movimientos algo torpes y la mueca de dolor en el rostro de él le recordaron que Clint había sufrido una herida en su brazo, o eso era lo que le había referido el muchacho de la granja que encontrara en el camino. Se separó de él con preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

—Clint, tu brazo. Sé que te hiciste daño. No quiero que vuelvas a hacértelo.

Él buscó de nuevo sus labios. 

—Si tengo que elegir entre mi brazo y tú, creo que mi brazo sale perdiendo. Tengo muy claro sin lo que no podría seguir viviendo —susurró contra ellos.

La respiración de Natasha se hizo más pesada. Un segundo después, lo ayudaba a quitarse la prenda, dejándolo con el torso desnudo, y sólo con la ropa interior. 

Un enorme hematoma, que ya había comenzado a volverse amarillento por los bordes, le cubría la totalidad del hombro izquierdo. Natasha pasó las yemas de sus dedos por él, despacio, deseando que con aquel gesto fuese capaz de proporcionarle algún alivio.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó. Levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Clint fijos en ella.

—No.

Natasha levantó una ceja.

—Te lo he dicho: mientes muy mal.

Los labios de Clint se curvaron con una mueca que asemejó a una sonrisa contenida.

—No, no duele. Al menos, ahora no me duele.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Natasha para volver a asaltar sus labios unos instantes después. Encerró la cabeza de Clint entre sus manos y ladeó la suya para tener pleno acceso a su boca. 

Ya no eran besos medidos; tan pronto como los labios de Natasha tomaron los de Clint, todo el deseo contenido afloró. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y susurros que Natasha no sabía bien a cuál de ellos dos pertenecía. Con soltura se deshizo de la última prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta, e hizo lo mismo con la de Clint. Sin que sus labios abandonaran los de él, lo guió hasta la habitación, sin importarle si chocaba con el marco de la puerta o con el borde del sofá. 

No supo en qué momento llegaron a la cama, sólo que unos segundos después ambos estaban tendidos en ella, uno en los brazos del otro, piernas entrelazadas y sin dejar de besarse ni por un instante. Con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, ayudó a Clint a tumbarse sobre su espalda. Los ojos de él no la abandonaban en ningún momento. Se miró en ellos. Siempre le ofrecían la mejor versión de sí misma, la que la hacía sentirse la persona más especial del mundo. O tal vez era porque él la veía así y eso la hacía sentirse feliz. Volvió a atrapar sus labios con un beso que lo reclamaba del todo, pero que también se ofrecía por completo. Sólo había transcurrido un instante cuando ya estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre las caderas de él. No necesitaba esperar más; ninguno de los dos lo quería. Como quien conoce el cuerpo del otro tan bien como el suyo propio, tomó el miembro de Clint con una mano y, descendiendo sobre él con frenesí, lo tuvo dentro de ella de inmediato.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquellos instantes. Un gemido de placer se quedó suspendido en el fondo de su garganta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enderezándose y siendo plenamente consciente de la intromisión del cuerpo de Clint dentro del suyo. No había otra sensación mejor en todo el mundo.

Las manos de Clint viajaban por su vientre y sus caderas, erráticas, provocándole escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal a la velocidad de la luz. Ascendían para atrapar sus pechos, pellizcando con ternura los pezones erectos para, a continuación, bajar por sus costados hasta sus muslos. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y dejó que continuara. Aquellas eran manos hábiles, que sabían dónde tocaban y cómo hacerlo para conseguir que su cabeza diera vueltas. Impaciente, comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo, despacio primero, haciendo que saliera de su cuerpo lentamente para volver a introducirlo en ella con el siguiente movimiento e ir incrementando el ritmo poco a poco. Natasha abrió los ojos para mirar a Clint. Él no apartaba la vista de ella, con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Le sonrió y él le correspondió. Natasha aceleró el movimiento y Clint, con un brusco movimiento y un sonido gutural procedente de su garganta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Tasha! No…

Ella atacó su boca, tragándose la negativa que acababa de salir de sus labios. 

—¿No qué, Clint? —murmuró contra la boca masculina.

Él no fue capaz de decir nada coherente. Si lo que había pretendido con aquella exclamación era que se detuviera o que se condujera con más lentitud, estaba muy equivocado. Sólo consiguió así que ella acelerara el vaivén de sus caderas, apoyándose a ambos lados de la cabeza de él. Plantando firmemente los dos pies sobre el colchón, Clint empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, hundiéndose más si cabía dentro del cuerpo de Nat, con todo el arrebato del que era capaz. Un segundo después, Clint se corría en su interior entre estremecimientos que aceleraron su propia liberación. Un poderoso orgasmo hizo que Natasha lo siguiera de inmediato, mientras apretaba la almohada entre sus manos y se dejaba llevar por él. 

Se desplomó sobre el pecho de Clint, exhausta y satisfecha, teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo sobre el hombro herido. Clint la besó en la sien con la respiración entrecortada. Natasha no podía evitar sonreír. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y colocó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó, tomando aire para normalizar su respiración—. Si quieres puedo levantarme.

Antes de que contestara, el brazo derecho de Clint se ciñó con más fuerza a su cintura.

—Estás bien ahí. No quiero que te muevas.

No iba a ser ella quien le llevara la contraria. Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de él y cerró los ojos. 

Natasha no quería que aquel abrazo finalizara pero estaba comenzando a sentir cómo la película de sudor que cubría su espalda se estaba enfriando. A desgana, rodó hacia el lado derecho, se incorporó lo justo para alcanzar la sábana, arrollada a los pies de ambos, y los cubrió con ella. El brazo derecho de Clint le sirvió de almohada cuando volvió a tenderse. Natasha lo abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a él tanto como pudo, enlazando una pierna con la de él.

Permanecieron un rato en aquella postura. De vez en cuando, Clint depositaba un beso fugaz en su sien y ella cerraba los ojos mientras sonreía. Pensó en que deberían dormir y descansar pero su cuerpo aún estaba cargado de las endorfinas que habían liberado y le estaba costando conciliar el ansiado sueño. Sin ganas de insistir en ello, levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a Clint. Él tampoco dormía; mantenía la mirada fija en el techo, con el semblante serio pero de distinta manera a cuando lo había encontrado aquella misma tarde. 

—¿No puedes dormir?

Clint negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—No. Demasiadas emociones seguidas — le dijo, y le sonrió mirándola de reojo.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Se giró sobre el costado y se incorporó, apoyando el codo sobre la almohada y descansado la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron como minutos antes lo habían hecho sus cuerpos. Ella le ofreció una lánguida sonrisa que él correspondió de inmediato. 

Despacio, Clint acarició su cuello, deteniéndose en el colgante de plata en forma de flecha que ella llevaba.

—Aún lo llevas puesto.

Natasha alzó una ceja, inquisitiva.

—¿Esperabas que me lo hubiese quitado? —preguntó Natasha mientras acariciaba la pequeña pieza de joyería, que él le había regalado un tiempo atrás, y que pendía de su cuello. La notó tibia y suave al tacto cuando la atrapó entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Clint tomó aire.

—¿Después de nuestra conversación por Skype? Sí.

La expresión de Clint era seria; había apretado la mandíbula y una profunda arruga apareció en su mente, partiéndola por la mitad. Nat bajó la mirada.

—Dime una cosa; de haber sido al contrario, de estar yo en tu lugar y que tú llevases colgado al cuello algo mío, ¿te lo hubieras quitado? ¿Antes de comprobar nada?

Clint giró la cabeza hacia la pared de su izquierda y respiró hondo.

—No, no lo hubiera hecho.

Despacio, Natasha le acarició la áspera mejilla a causa de la barba incipiente. Clint volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella.

—Entonces no esperes que yo lo hiciese.

La respuesta de él fue un ligero beso que le supo a poco. Se separaron en silencio y Natasha lo observó durante unos breves segundos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó. No sabía si él tendría ganas de comenzar a contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido y que ella estaba deseando saber. Porque necesitaba llenar todos aquellos huecos que tenía en su mente.

Clint suspiró largamente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de comenzar. 

—Estaba en la misión que me encomendaron, cerca de la frontera de Polonia con Lituania. Era la última parada y ya casi había terminado. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas para regresar a casa cuando llegaron unos tipos y se presentaron como agentes de SHIELD. Ya sabes cómo pueden ser algunos de esos tipos que tenemos en las oficinas, que parecen que tienen palos metidos por el culo y la cara de estar chupando un limón. Me extrañó, claro, porque no conocía a ninguno de ellos, pero dijeron que venían de parte del director Fury y parecían conocer el procedimiento y los detalles de mi misión, así que cometí el error de bajar la guardia y confiar en ellos—. Clint levantó el brazo izquierdo con cuidado para pasarse la mano por el rostro—. No sé, Nat, puede que me esté haciendo mayor.

La ceja de Natasha le llegó casi al nacimiento del pelo.

—He escuchado muchas tonterías últimamente. Esta gana por goleada. Continúa —lo instó. Clint dejó de mirarla de reojo y se pasó la lengua de nuevo por los labios.

—Lograron dejarme inconsciente antes de abandonar el lugar en el que estábamos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en una especie de búnker, atado de pies y manos, y con alguien al otro lado de una lámpara. Te prometo que parecía sacado de una peli James Bond. De las malas.

Clint la miró de reojo y le sonrió. Ella volvió la mirada hacia el techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ni esto te puedes tomar en serio, Clint.

Aquel resto de sonrisa que había permanecido en el rostro de Clint desapareció por completo en los instantes siguientes. Sus facciones se ensombrecieron ante su mirada. Giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en ella 

—Es mi manera de quitarle hierro al asunto, Nat. Deberías saberlo —le contestó con seriedad.

Despacio, Natasha llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició con ternura.

—Lo sé. 

Él cerró los ojos y se apoyó en ella. Clint podía ser algo payaso en ocasiones, ser esa persona a quien le gustaba gastarles bromas a los demás y no tomarse en serio nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero ella lo conocía bien y sabía cuándo esas frases jocosas y socarronas eran sólo apariencia, que pretendían esconder mucho más detrás de lo que él quería mostrar a las demás personas. Pero ella no era ninguna de esas personas; era su compañera en todos los sentidos en los que se pudiera aplicar y no podía engañarla. 

—¿Qué más ocurrió? —quiso saber Natasha. Clint volvió a exhalar el aire de sus pulmones de manera ruidosa antes de continuar.

—Me dijeron que debía hablar contigo y convencerte de que había cambiado de bando. Que ya no estaba con SHIELD, sino con HYDRA.

Escucharlo de boca de Clint no le resultó tan doloroso en esa ocasión, pero sintió un fuerte pellizco en su estómago al recordar los dos días en los que esa idea había vagado por su mente sin control. Apretó los dientes.

—Gilipollas —masculló, sintiendo hervir la sangre en sus venas—. ¿No les escupiste a la cara? 

Clint le sonrió de manera sesgada.

—Lo hice. No les gustó.

La mirada de Natasha vagó desde el rostro de Clint hacia sus hombros desnudos. El hematoma que había visto con anterioridad tomaba otra dimensión. Con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, paseó las yemas de los dedos por aquella porción de piel. Sentía el calor bajo sus dedos. Dibujó el contorno de la herida hasta su clavícula. Era extensa y pensó que, cuando se lo hicieron, debió haberle dolido como todos los infiernos. La cólera que sentía en su interior no hizo más que crecer.

—Ellos te hicieron eso —dijo entre dientes y sin mirarlo a la cara, porque no quería que él supiera lo mucho que le afectaba ver aquello.

Clint tomó la mano de Nat entre la suya. Natasha levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Clint, fijos en ella. El azul de sus pupilas apenas era distinguible en la penumbra de la habitación, pero no por ello sus ojos dejaban de ser tan expresivos como siempre.

—Te amenazaron, Nat. Querían separarnos, esa era su intención —le dijo, con la mandíbula apretada y en voz tan baja que le costó un segundo comprender que había dicho—. Amenazaron con matarte si no cooperaba y te convencía de que estaba con ellos.

Ella retiró la mano del hombro de Clint y se enderezó sobre su codo, poniendo algo más de distancia entre ambos.

—Sabes que soy muy capaz de cuidarme sola.

Clint levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y tragó saliva.

—No conozco a nadie, hombre o mujer, que pueda cuidar de sí mismo mejor que tú —le contestó. Regresó la mirada de nuevo hacia ella; aquella seriedad de unos segundos atrás había desaparecido, dando paso a una nueva e incipiente sonrisa que le arrancó una idéntica. Clint continuó—: Creo que me pudo mi síndrome de macho alfa, Nat. No puedes juzgarme por querer cuidar de ti. Al menos, un poco.

Natasha se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y sobre el brazo extendido de Clint. Se acercó hasta él y se acurrucó a su lado.

—No te juzgo, Clint. Ahora mismo me debato entre dejarte sin aliento con un beso o hacerlo de una patada en el pecho.

Él apoyó los labios contra su cabeza y ella sintió el calor de su aliento al hablar.

—Si me preguntas, prefiero la primera opción.

Natasha sonrió abiertamente aunque él no podía verla.

—Ya lo suponía.

Despacio, Natasha se inclinó sobre Clint y buscó sus labios. Aquel nuevo beso nada tenía que ver con los que ambos habían compartido hacía apenas unos minutos. La urgencia y el hambre habían sido reemplazados por algo que calentó del mismo modo el pecho de Natasha. Sus manos se ciñeron a los costados de Clint y continuó besándolo, con languidez. Unos instantes después, un tiempo que le pareció demasiado corto, Clint se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tasha…

Un dedo admonitorio de Natasha delante de la nariz de Clint lo detuvo de finalizar la frase, que terminó muriendo en los labios masculinos antes de ser pronunciada. Era lo malo de conocer a alguien tan bien, pensó Natasha, pues sabías qué era lo que esa persona iba a decir antes de que terminara la frase. Aunque cabía la posibilidad, claro estaba, de que se hubiera equivocado.

—Como me des las gracias, además de ese brazo, vas a tener que sumar a tus molestias el dolor en el estómago por el puñetazo que podría llegar a darte.

La expresión de sorpresa del rostro de Clint le dijo que, en efecto, no se había equivocado. Una sonrisa de medio lado vino a sustituirla después de unos instantes.

—Bueno es saberlo.

Natasha no pudo evitar corresponderle con una sonrisa idéntica, que la hizo morderse el interior de su mejilla y componer un gesto de inocencia que, desde luego, no poseía.

—No creas que soy una santa y que no quiero que me restituyas el favor ni me lo pagues. Me lo cobraré, antes o después —le dijo con cierto tono de sorna en su voz.

Clint depositó en sus labios un beso fugaz.

—Y yo estaré encantado de saldar mi deuda.

Rebuscando en su mente, Natasha sólo podía catalogar aquel sentimiento que sintió anidar en el pecho como felicidad. O, al menos, lo más cercano que ella había podido establecer como esa sensación. Se acurrucó de nuevo junto a Clint y, pasando su brazo sobre la cintura de él, lo pegó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó, acariciándole el brazo dañado, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez.

—Mejor. Gracias.

Ella alzó inmediatamente la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

—Lo dijiste.

Clint se encogió de hombros, disimulando una sonrisa que se moría por soltar.

—En el orfanato me enseñaron a ser agradecido.

Una vez más, Natasha volvió a acurrucarse junto a él; estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada de todo el día y una conocida languidez se estaba adueñando de sus miembros y de sus párpados. Luchando contra el sueño, acarició el cuello de Clint con la punta de su nariz.

—¿Algún día me contarás cómo era?

Clint tardó en contestar unos segundos; cuando lo hizo, su voz era un poco más pastosa que minutos atrás.

—¿El qué?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que abandonó su rostro un segundo después.

—Tu vida en el orfanato.

De nuevo, Clint no contestó inmediatamente y Natasha supuso que se había quedado dormido. En cambio, él le respondió despierto solo a medias, arrastrando las palabras al hacerlo.

—Algún día, sí. Uno en que no tenga tanto sueño.

Con suavidad, Clint apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Natasha y ella notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba por completo. La respiración cambió sustancialmente cuando él se quedó dormido al fin. Natasha esbozó una sonrisa lánguida. Cerró los ojos y se arrebujó contra el cuerpo cálido de Clint, dejando que el suyo descansara también. 

 

Tony se sentía una fiera enjaulada mientras paseaba de un lado a otro por el salón de su apartamento en la Torre Vengadores. Si continuaba de aquella manera, terminaría por gastar la cara moqueta con la que habían alfombrado el suelo.

Miró de soslayo la botella de coñac a medio vaciar. Dio un paso en su dirección, pero recapacitó a medio camino. Acabar con aquel licor no iba a solucionar nada, pensó haciendo una mueca cargada de frustración. Ni tampoco iba a traer a Natasha de regreso con noticias, con alguna noticia, las que fueran. 

Se pasó la mano por el rostro. No era su estilo quedarse en la retaguardia; él era de los que toman la iniciativa, de los que golpean primero y preguntan después, consideró sintiéndose algo enfadado consigo mismo. Ése había sido su lema en su vida hasta ese momento y le estaba costando Dios y ayuda hacer aquel ejercicio de contención y no tomar parte activa en la búsqueda de Barton. 

Había dejado ir a Natasha sola a China a regañadientes. Confiaba plenamente en ella y en sus capacidades. En realidad, no podía haber otra persona en la que confiara más para encomendarle aquel tipo de misión. Igualmente, si en lugar de Barton hubieran desaparecido Banner o Steve, le habría confiado a ella ir en busca de cualquiera de los dos, para qué engañarse. Pero se trataba de Barton y eso, por sí mismo, tomaba otro cariz.

Habían sabido que aquella relación entre los maestros asesinos iba más allá de lo puramente profesional antes de que ocurriese algo entre ellos. Desde el momento en que los caminos de todos los miembros de la Iniciativa Vengadores se cruzaron a causa del incidente con Loki en Nueva York. Después había llegado aquella misión en Panamá, que casi le cuesta la vida a Romanoff. No recordaba haber visto tan preocupado y abatido a Clint como el día en que llegaron de aquella misión con la espía gravemente herida y casi al borde de la muerte. Desde entonces, por si no lo eran ya, los dos espías se habían vuelto inseparables y no había que ser muy listos para darse cuenta de qué pasaba entre ellos. 

Después de que Loki hubiera reducido a ruinas una buena parte de la Torre, y tras reconstruirla, Tony les había cedido a todos sus compañeros el uso de los apartamentos que había hecho construir para ellos. Sabía que el de Natasha no había sido usado en todo aquel tiempo. Cuando Barton estaba en alguna misión sin ella, Natasha solía alojarse en el apartamento que aún conservaba en el centro de la ciudad, y cuando Barton regresaba, ella lo hacía también, alojándose en el del arquero. Nunca nadie dijo nada, porque no era asunto de nadie más excepto de ellos dos. Por todo aquello, Tony podía entender a la perfección la desesperación de Natasha con todo aquel asunto.

Nunca había sido muy dado a ponerse en la piel de los demás. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de la agente Romanoff, aquellas que utilizara en la evaluación a la que le sometió cuando Fury lo consideró para unirse a la Iniciativa Vengadores. “Narcisista. No trabaja bien con los demás. Conducta compulsiva”. Había estado en lo cierto en aquel momento de su vida pero, desde que trabajaba con aquel equipo de personas a las que había llegado a considerar sus amigos, la cosa había cambiado sustancialmente. Aquellas personas, aunque él quisiese hacerse el duro y negarlo, se habían convertido en sus amigos, en su familia casi. Se ayudaban y se protegían, y si alguien quería hacerle daño a alguno de ellos, era como si quisiese hacérselo al resto. Eran un equipo.

Pero la desazón que sentía Tony tenía un rasgo más en común con la que viera en Natasha antes de marcharse. La imagen de Pepper acudía una y otra vez a su mente, mirándole con aquella preciosa sonrisa suya prendida en el rostro, que le hacía olvidar por un momento en qué lío se había metido o lo que había estado tramando encerrado en su laboratorio. Pepper, a la que abiertamente le había confesado que sería incapaz de vivir sin ella. Así que sí, entendía la preocupación de Natasha mejor de lo que la espía podría llegar a creer nunca porque, si en lugar de ser Natasha y Clint, hubiesen sido Pepper y él, no habría lugar en la tierra que él no pusiera patas arriba para recuperarla. 

Tony se detuvo en su deambular frenético de improviso. Miró hacia ambos lados y giró en redondo.

—¡Jarvis!

La inteligencia artificial no tardó en contestar.

—¿Sí, señor Stark?

—Póngame con la señorita Potts.

—La señorita Potts está…

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sé dónde está la señorita Potts, Jarvis. Sólo quiero hablar con ella.

—Iba a decirle que, según su agenda y dada la hora local de Los Ángeles, la señorita Potts se encuentra en estos momentos en una reunión —contestó la inteligencia artificial con perfecta dicción y sin ningún atisbo de recriminación.

Tony exhaló aire ruidosamente. Sacó del bolsillo su teléfono móvil y pulsó la pantalla con ahínco.

—Está visto que si quieres algo bien hecho, lo tiene que hacer uno mismo. O que se haga inmediatamente —masculló en voz alta, para que su asistente virtual lo escuchara. Pulsó de nuevo la pantalla y miró a su alrededor con enfado, apuntando con su dedo índice al aire—. Te puedo convertir en una yogurtera cuando quiera, Jarvis.

—Sí, señor Stark —se apresuró a contestar Jarvis condescendiente.

Dejó que el teléfono sonara. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, oyó la voz de Pepper al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Tony! ¡Le envié a Jarvis mi agenda para que supieras cuándo podías llamarme y cuándo no! — contestó la mujer, con la voz contenida.

Una sonrisa involuntaria afloró a los labios de Tony.

—Hola.

Era como si la estuviera viendo, pensó. Pepper habría mirado la pantalla del teléfono con ojos desorbitados y ligeramente enfadada.

—¡Tony! ¡Estoy trabajando! ¿Y tú llamas para decirme “hola”? —respondió ella.

Asintió, sabiendo que ella no podía verle.

—Así es. 

Tony escuchó un ligero murmullo al otro lado. Un segundo después, de nuevo la voz de Pepper.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tony? Tú no eres de los que llaman para eso.

“¡Mierda, había olvidado lo perspicaz que puede ser esta mujer!”, pensó mientras sus labios se torcían en una forzada mueca.

—Eh… nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Sólo quería decirte hola y que te echaba de menos.

—No me engañas, Tony. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Antes de que él pudiese intervenir, la voz de Pepper lo interrumpió.

—He visto las noticias. He visto lo que le ha ocurrido al senador Granters y las especulaciones sobre que haya sido Barton. ¿Ha sido él, Tony?

Tony sólo pudo parpadear una y otra vez. Buscó el sofá, se sentó en él sintiéndose terriblemente cansado de repente. Se pasó la mano por la cara para intentar alejar aquella sensación.

—No, no ha sido él. O eso creemos.

—¿Y Natasha? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Sabe algo?

¡Dios, aquella mujer era una pregunta andante!, pensó en silencio, retirando el móvil de su rostro y mirando la pantalla con la foto de contacto de Pepper. Regresó el aparato a su oído y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Natasha… ella está bien. Está intentando averiguar por qué ha pasado todo esto y dónde está Barton.

—¿Cómo que dónde está Barton? ¿Ha desaparecido?

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, la televisión emergió sobre el aparador.

—Señor Stark, debería escuchar las noticias…

Tony dejó el móvil por unos momentos a su lado, aunque podía seguir oyendo de fondo la voz de Pepper llamándolo insistentemente. Volvió a tomar el móvil sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la televisión.

—Cariño, volveré a llamarte, no te preocupes. Cuídate.

—¡Pero no me… —escuchó decir a la voz de la mujer a la que amaba, antes de cortar la llamada, y dejar definitivamente el teléfono olvidado sobre la mesa de café que tenía delante de él.

En la pantalla, una mujer joven, muy maquillada, ofrecía las noticias en la cadena CNN. En la esquina derecha de la televisión, en un pequeño recuadro, unas imágenes en blanco y negro grabadas por lo que debía ser una cámara de seguridad. 

—…el forense se personó en el domicilio lo antes posible, pero sólo pudo certificar el muerte del congresista Harper —dijo la mujer modulando la voz, y sin mover ningún otro músculo facial que los estrictamente necesarios—. La imágenes que les ofrecemos en exclusiva han sido obtenidas por las cámaras de seguridad del domicilio del congresista y autorizadas por el FBI, que se ha hecho cargo de la investigación, dado que es la segunda muerte de estas características que se produce en pocos días. En ella pueden observar a una mujer, vestida con un atuendo negro, que entra a hurtadillas en el domicilio del congresista por una de las ventanas del piso bajo, y sale pocos minutos después a toda prisa. 

Tony se refregó los ojos con dos dedos. Quería asegurarse de que veía bien y que sus ojos no le estaban engañando. Repitieron las imágenes una y otra vez. Eran apenas una fracción de quince segundos mostrada en bucle. O mucho se equivocaba o aquella mujer que había entrado en el domicilio del senador asesinando no era otra que Natasha Romanoff.

—¡Apágalo!—dijo en voz alta para que pudiese escucharlo Jarvis—. ¡Apágalo!

Un segundo después, la enorme pantalla se volvió totalmente negra.

Era imposible. Si sus ojos no lo habían engañado, aquella mujer vestida de negro no era otra más que la Viuda. Su desenvoltura, la agilidad que mostraba en las escasas imágenes que había visto… incluso su pelo parecía ser rojo, aunque eso no podía garantizarlo. Pero sí tenía su mismo corte y longitud. Era totalmente imposible; él sabía que Natasha había tomado un avión hacía casi dos días hacia China y allí debía de estar en aquellos precisos momentos, buscando a Barton. 

Se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Ponme con la agente Romanoff, Jarvis! ¡Enseguida!

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Natasha abrió un ojo en la oscuridad de la habitación y se esforzó en escuchar. Apenas había sido un roce pero fue suficiente para hacerle levantar la cabeza de la almohada y que sacudiera mentalmente el sueño en el que se había sumido las cuatro últimas horas. 

Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. La luna estaba en su cuarto menguante y apenas había farolas en la calle en la que se encontraba el hotelucho donde se habían hospedado. Con todos sus sentidos alertas, se acodó sobre la almohada y esperó. Junto a ella, Clint dormía ajeno aún a su desvelo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia el lado izquierdo, pero con su mano derecha escondida bajo el cuerpo de Natasha, como si así quisiese asegurarse de que ella estaba aún junto a él. Si por ella fuera, no iría a ningún sitio en las próximas horas, o tal vez días. Se quedaría con él en aquella escueta habitación hasta que el hambre los hiciese salir a buscar algo de comida. Pero su sexto sentido, ése que había cultivado siendo una espía para la Habitación Roja y la KGB, se había disparado y la estaba avisando de que algo no iba bien.

Un segundo después ahí estaba otra vez. Un suave sonido, como si alguien estuviese tratando de subir por las escaleras de manera cuidadosa y se hubiese rozado contra la pared. No iba a quedarse allí a escuchar un tercer sonido. Otro segundo más tarde, Natasha había dejado la cama con un ágil movimiento. Clint se despertó de inmediato al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de Natasha junto a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inquieto, a medias entre la modorra y el comienzo de estar en alerta.

—Levántate —le urgió con parquedad—. Creo que nos han encontrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- I believe in you - Twisted Sister - (Natasha) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-Vxj1cibVg&index=9&list=PLT_1aTYkSpVk_TWooTSBv4sVAcPDbbGqs
> 
> \- In these arms - Bon Jovi - (Clint y Natasha) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m3d0bUBXr8


	9. CAPITULO 9

Natasha y Clint saltaron de la cama casi al unísono, cada uno por su lado, como si se tratara de un movimiento ensayado mil veces a lo largo del tiempo. Clint se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza de un tirón, sin considerar las consecuencias de tal acción en su brazo. Aguantó como pudo el pinchazo que le atravesó pero, si tenía que ser justo, había esperado que fuese a dolerle más con aquel movimiento tan poco medido. Afortunadamente, pensó con cierta alegría, el brazo estaba sanando.

Natasha se había vestido totalmente y estaba abrochándose sus botas con celeridad cuando un nuevo sonido, más cercano, los hizo detenerse. Se buscaron la mirada en la penumbra de la habitación en un acto reflejo.

—Están aquí —le dijo Natasha. Clint no supo bien si la había oído o sólo había leído sus labios. 

Sin perder un segundo, Clint asintió. Natasha agarró su chaqueta de la silla que había en la habitación y sacó de ella las dos glocks. Le tendió una sin apenas mirarlo y él la tomó.

—¿Qué hacemos: los esperamos y nos enfrentamos a ellos o…?

—Mejor nos vamos—. Natasha finalizó la frase, diciendo justamente lo que él había pensado. 

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Entrar en una contienda en aquella habitación, tan cerrada y con tan poco espacio para moverse con libertad, no sería nada inteligente, a pesar de que tenían el elemento sorpresa a su favor. Los atacantes no tenían manera de saber que habían sido descubiertos y que ellos estaban esperándolos. Había poco espacio para iniciar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y Clint suponía que los secuaces de HYDRA irían bien pertrechados. Además, debían evitar los daños colaterales a toda costa. Sabía que debían alejarse de allí tan pronto como pudieran.

Salieron al salón. Allí pudieron oír con más claridad unos pasos lentos y cuidadosos, acercándose hasta el otro lado de la puerta y deteniéndose tras ella. Natasha miró a su alrededor, con unas de sus pistolas alzada y amartillada delante de su rostro por si debía usarla. Parándose a pocos pasos de ella, al otro lado de la mesa baja, 

Clint la imitó. Aquella habitación no tenía otra salida que no fuese aquella puerta que daba al pasillo. A no ser…

Como si se hubieran leído la mente, ambos se miraron en ese preciso momento y señalaron con sus cabezas en dirección a la ventana, que conformaba la única vía de escape que no estaba comprometida.

Sin dilación, ambos se dirigieron hacia ella, cubriendo la distancia con un par de pasos. Natasha la abrió de par en par. La brisa de la madrugada les dio de lleno en el rostro. Afortunadamente, el tiempo ya era cálido para aquella época del año en aquel país, y aunque había bajado bastantes grados con respecto a la temperatura diurna, no hacía frío. Con agilidad, Natasha trepó al alféizar de la ventana. Era lo suficientemente ancha como para que los dos pudiesen estar encaramados en ella, así que le tendió la mano y él subió, acuclillándose a su lado.

Clint miró hacia abajo. El salto no era demasiado grande. La habitación se encontraba en un primer piso. No era una gran altura para ninguno de los dos, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Un golpe sordo en la puerta los hizo mirar hacia el interior de la habitación a la vez.

En el vano de la puerta, un hombre fornido, con gorra, uniforme oscuro y el escudo de HYDRA en la solapa de la chaqueta barrió la habitación con la mirada nada más abrirla. Los vio al momento y alzó la pistola que llevaba en la mano. Natasha lo imitó con asombrosa rapidez y disparó antes de que él pudiese hacerlo. La bala impactó en el hombro, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia un lado y soltar una exclamación. En una fracción de segundo, Natasha miró a los ojos a Clint y lo agarró por el antebrazo.

—¿Preparado?

Si lo estaba o no, no era importante. Un instante después, ambos saltaron al vacío.

Una voltereta antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran el suelo disminuyó el impacto del aterrizaje. Afortunadamente, el tiempo y el entrenamiento al que ambos se habían sometido todos aquellos años en SHIELD bien les había servido para saber cómo debían caer desde unos pocos metros de altura. Aún en cuclillas, Natasha se giró hacia Clint.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —le preguntó.

Instintivamente, Clint se llevó la mano sana al hombro herido. El golpe le había hecho apretar los dientes, pero no ocurrió nada que fuese insoportable. Asintió con vigor.

—Aún sigue pegado a mi cuerpo.

Natasha le dedicó una media sonrisa que le alegró el momento.

—Entonces, vámonos.

Apenas se habían puesto en pie, una ráfaga de disparos salió por la ventana desde la que habían saltado. Agachándose y cubriéndose la cabeza, ambos corrieron para ponerse a cubierto tras una esquina cercana. La falta de luz en la calle se había convertido en su aliada. Oyeron voces procedentes de la que había sido su habitación.

—¿Dónde está el coche? —preguntó Clint sin perder de vista la ventana.

—En la calle que cruza a ésta. Tenemos que volver a pasar por ahí debajo para llegar hasta él —le respondió Natasha, agazapada a su lado mientras señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

Clint apretó la mandíbula. Sólo habían visto a un esbirro de HYDRA, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera algún otro. Más aún: estaba seguro de que habría más; aquella escoria nunca iba sola. Miró alternativamente a la ventana y al callejón en donde estaba la entrada al hotel. No podían esperar allí, agachados, hasta que los secuaces de HYDRA salieran del edificio. “Bueno, como poder, podemos hacerlo aquí también pero ¿para qué?”, se dijo. Miró de reojo a Natasha y ella alzó una ceja en su gesto más característico

—Aquí no hacemos nada a menos, claro está, que quieras verte en una posible encerrona.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Clint negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor nos marchamos, ¿no crees?

Como respuesta, Natasha se levantó y disparó en dirección a la ventana.

—¡Vámonos!

Su compañera no tuvo que decírselo dos veces; Clint se puso en pie y comenzó a correr tras los talones de Natasha. 

Afortunadamente, la calle estaba desierta y no tuvieron que sortear ningún obstáculo para alcanzar el vehículo con el que Natasha había llegado hasta allí.

El coche estaba aparcado en una calle más ancha. Antes de que ambos estuviesen cerca, las luces de los faros y del interior del habitáculo se encendieron. No sabía si había sido su compañera desde la distancia o si el puñetero coche de Stark era tan listo como su dueño. Pero le daba igual, con tal de que los sacara de allí tan rápido como pudiera, cualquiera de las dos opciones le valían.

Sin preguntarlo, Natasha corrió hacia el lado del conductor y tomó asiento. Clint lo hizo a su lado. Aún no había terminado de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad cuando Natasha pisó a fondo el pedal del acelerador y el coche, precedido por un sonido de chirriar de neumáticos, salió disparado. Con destreza, Natasha condujo por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo hasta que logró salir de él unos minutos después a toda prisa. 

Los potentes faros del todoterreno alumbraban el oscuro camino. Clint se sujetó al marco de la ventanilla con una mano y al salpicadero con la otra para evitar así darse algún golpe. El firme de la carretera no estaba en demasiadas buenas condiciones y, sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo, iba dando botes sobre el asiento del pasajero.

El cielo estaba comenzando a teñirse de un naranja vivo, anunciando así que el amanecer estaba cercano. Su vista iba alternativamente del parabrisas al espejo retrovisor, para comprobar una y otra vez si los agentes de HYDRA los habían seguido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para llegar a Pekin? —le preguntó a su compañera.

Natasha hizo una mueca con los labios. 

—No lo recuerdo. ¡Jarvis! —dijo en voz alta mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el tramo de calzada que tenía delante de sí.

Como si hubiese estado esperando la llamada, la voz del asistente virtual de Tony Stark le respondió al instante.

—Me alegra oírla de regreso, señora Romanoff —le dijo con la misma educación con la que siempre se manejaba—. El señor Stark quiere…

Natasha lo silenció alzando una mano.

—Luego. Ahora necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Debo insistir en que, en palabras del señor Stark, es muy importante que se ponga en contacto con él en cuanto usted esté disponible.

Natasha resopló con fuerza.

—¡Pues dile que aún no estoy disponible, Jarvis! —le gritó al aire, aferrándose con fuerza al volante—. Necesito que me muestres el camino más corto para llegar a Pekín.

Clint miró de reojo a Natasha, concentrada en la conducción. Jarvis contestó tras unos instantes.

—Señora Romanoff, los sensores de proximidad del vehículo me indican que la persiguen tres coches.

Casi en el mismo instante, Clint giró la cabeza para mirar por la luneta trasera. A lo lejos, tres pares de faros se estaban acercando a ellos. Soltando un bufido, miró en dirección al techo del coche.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¿En serio? No nos habíamos fijado —masculló en voz alta.

—Señor Barton, me alegra comprobar que sigue vivo y saber que, por el tono de su voz, está en perfecto estado de salud.

Como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua, Clint abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de acertar a responderle a la inteligencia artificial.

—Vaya, muchas gracias.

De reojo, Clint vio a Natasha negar taxativamente con la cabeza y resoplar.

—¿Podríamos dejar los saludos y la cortesía para más tarde y centrarnos en esos tres coches que tenemos detrás, Jarvis, por favor?

—Por supuesto —respondió Jarvis con la misma y esmerada dicción.

Clint giró de nuevo la cabeza, para poder ver qué ocurría tras ellos. Dos de los tres coches conducían en paralelo, pero podía adivinar las luces del tercero de ellos tras esos dos. Habían logrado reducir de manera considerable la distancia que los separaba. Giró la cabeza hacia Natasha. 

—Nat, nos están ganando terreno.

La única respuesta que ella le ofreció fue un acelerón que le hizo tambalearse en el asiento.

A pesar de haber interpuesto nueva distancia entre ellos, Clint sabía que aquello era momentáneo. La luz del incipiente día cada vez era mayor y, por ende, ellos resultaban más visibles y un blanco más fácil. Que los secuaces de HYDRA sacaran algún tipo de armamento era cuestión de minutos. 

—Necesitamos quitárnoslos de en medio o no llegaremos nunca a Pekín.

Natasha asintió con rotundidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dijo, con la vista clavada en la carretera que tenía por delante—. ¡Jarvis! Dime que Stark no se olvidó de montarle a esto algo con lo que podamos defendernos. O el regreso a casa será más difícil de lo que pensaba. 

—Señora —respondió Jarvis al instante—, el señor Stark no se olvidó dotar a este coche de la última tecnología que Industrias Stark podía…

—¡Al grano, Jarvis! —lo interrumpió Clint, impaciente—. ¿Hay algo con lo que podemos mandar al infierno a los que nos están siguiendo? ¿Sí o no?

—El señor Stark adaptó la mini-torreta Gatling del quinjet para ajustarla a este vehículo. Sólo tienen que accionar los botones bajo el panel del climatizador.

Clint le dirigió a Natasha una mirada un tanto desconcertada.

—¿Debajo del climatizador?

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Si sirve, me da igual dónde esté. Pásate al asiento de atrás y veamos qué puede hacer esa adaptación que ha hecho Tony.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Clint desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y pasó a la parte de atrás del habitáculo entre ambos sillones delanteros. Retuvo un pie en alto antes de ponerlo en el suelo. Entre los asientos estaban su arco y su carcaj, aquellos que creyó haber perdido cuando lo apresaron. Giró la cabeza hacia Natasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Mi arco!

Aunque Natasha continuaba con la mirada y la atención en el camino que tenían delante de ellos, Clint pudo vislumbrar una media sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

—Lo encontré en donde te retuvieron. Pensé que te gustaría recuperarlo.

Clint se giró de nuevo hacia su arma, rozándola con la punta de los dedos. 

—Cariño, te he echado de menos —le dijo, incapaz de deshacerse de aquella sonrisa estúpida y completamente inoportuna que sabía tenía prendida en su rostro.  
—¿Eso es a tu arco o tengo que ponerme sentimental? —le preguntó Natasha.

La mirada de Clint se encontró con la de Natasha a través del retrovisor. Una sonrisa divertida había aparecido en el bello rostro de su compañera. Él le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Era a mi arco, pero tú puedes ponerte sentimental luego, en cuanto estemos en algún lugar seguro. Puedo volver a repetir esas palabras, si quieres —le contestó, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

Pese a que el momento no era el más indicado, con aquellos tres coches pisándoles los talones, aquel intercambio no era algo extraño entre ellos. Incluso en circunstancias parecidas. 

—No me gusta repetirme, pero no te puedes tomar nada en serio —le respondió Natasha, aferrándose al volante y haciéndolo maniobrar para esquivar un socavón en el pavimento.

Debió haber estado preparado para ello, pero el primer disparo tomó a Clint por sorpresa.

—Eso sí que me lo tomo en serio —dijo con gravedad. El buen ánimo había desaparecido de un plumazo al fijarse en la marca, redonda y perfecta, que la bala había dejado al impactar en el cristal blindado del vehículo, y que estaba en la misma trayectoria que su rostro. Resuelto, Clint se arrodilló en el amplio sillón trasero del todoterreno y, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, retiró la bandeja que cubría el maletero—. Veamos qué tiene escondido esta preciosidad de coche.

Sin que tuviese que comunicárselo a su compañera, Natasha accionó el botón bajo el climatizador, tal y como le había indicado Jarvis, y el cristal de la luneta trasera bajó con un ligero siseo hasta esconderse dentro del chasis del portón trasero. Del fondo del maletero emergió una pequeña torreta Gatling, muy similar a la que portaba el Quinjet, con dos cañones idénticos de medio alcance. Las dimensiones habían sido modificadas para adaptarlas a un espacio tan reducido como aquel maletero. 

A lo lejos, un nuevo disparo sonó proveniente de uno de los coches e, instintivamente, Clint se encogió de hombros, escudándose tras el cañón que tenía delante de él. Natasha, al escuchar el sonido inequívoco del disparo, había cambiado sustancialmente la trayectoria del todoterreno, esquivándolo con maestría.

—¿Cómo van las cosas ahí atrás, Clint? —gritó la mujer, sin retirar la vista de su camino.

Clint hizo una mueca.

—¡En un segundo irán mejor, Nat!—le respondió igualmente a gritos—. En cuanto reviente a esos tipos.

Clint calibró con precisión el disparador, asió con sus manos los dos mandos de la torreta y accionó los gatillos con energía. Los proyectiles salieron disparados con un sonido sordo que, al estar tan cerca, hizo que Clint encogiese los párpados en un acto reflejo. Volvió a disparar en dirección a los dos primeros coches, que habían frenado su avance al comprobar que aquel coche al que perseguían no estaba tan indefenso como ellos debían haber pensado. Desafortunadamente para Clint, los disparos erraron el blanco.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Natasha por encima de su hombro.

—La mira de la torreta. Tiene una ligera desviación a la derecha —le respondió mientras revisaba los mandos del arma. Se giró hacia Natasha con un fluido volteo—. ¿Seguro que esto lo ha montado Stark?

—Quéjate ante él cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora, asegúrate de que regresemos algún día. ¡Y preferiblemente vivos!

Los agentes de HYDRA les respondieron con una nueva oleada de disparos, que Natasha esquivó con la misma habilidad con la que una bailarina cambia de dirección sobre un escenario. Clint volvió a disparar, apretando los dientes e intentando no errar el blanco. Era importante deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible. Era muy temprano y aquella carretera estaba desierta, pero suponía que todo el camino hasta Pekín no iba a ser así y debían terminar con aquello. Giró la cabeza hacia Natasha, agarrado con fuerza a los mandos de la torreta.

—Señora Romanoff, el camino por el que circulan desemboca en una carretera principal en diez kilómetros. Y está bastante transitada —le dijo Jarvis de improviso. 

"¡Joder, ni que me hubiera leído el pensamiento!", masculló entre dientes Clint. Pero no había que ser demasiado listo para saber que aquella situación no podía prolongarse indefinidamente hasta que llegaran a la ciudad.

—¡Clint! ¿Has oído eso?— gritó Natasha, reclamando su atención.

Él asintió sin mirarla, con la vista puesta en los coches que los perseguían.

—¡Lo he oído, Nat!

Disparó de nuevo. Uno de los coches se desvió hacia el arcén para esquivar los proyectiles y de la garganta de Clint salió un quejido de pura frustración.

—¡No podemos llegar a esa carretera con esos pegados al culo! —le oyó decir a Natasha. Miró de reojo sobre su hombro: su compañera no apartaba los ojos de la carretera por donde transitaban a toda velocidad. Clint arrugó los labios, contrariado.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —le respondió—. Hay que deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes.

Clint disparó una nueva andanada. El sonido sordo y repetitivo de los proyectiles al salir del corto cañón le retumbaba en los oídos. De nuevo, los conductores de ambos vehículos maniobraron, evitando así ser alcanzados por el fuego procedente del todoterreno. Clint se tenía por una persona paciente, que aguardaba siempre el momento oportuno y que no desesperaba con los errores que cometía, aunque ésos fuesen escasos. Pero aquella situación estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Escuchó un disparo procedente de uno de los coches que los perseguían e, instintivamente, se encogió tras la torreta. Afortunadamente, las únicas armas que parecían poseer eran de corto alcance y tenían que estar cerca de ellos si querían hacer algo de daño. ¡Malditos fueran todos ellos! Giró la cabeza hacia Natasha antes de gritarle.

—¡Sal del camino, Nat! 

Sin cuestionarlo, Natasha giró el volante y, con un brusco vaivén que hizo que Clint se tambaleara enérgicamente en la parte de atrás del todoterreno, abandonó la carretera. Algún campesino se encontraría aquel día, cuando fuera a revisar sus campos, con que sus cultivos habían sido destrozados. “Pero mejor que sea un poco de maíz y no nosotros”, pensó Clint.

Nuevos disparos salieron de los dos coches que llevaban la ofensiva. Clint les respondió a ambos, primero hacia uno y luego hacia el otro. Uno de los proyectiles impactó contra la parrilla de refrigeración de uno de los todoterrenos que los seguía. Con un impresionante vuelco, el vehículo saltó por los aires para, unos instantes después, caer al suelo con violencia dando varias vueltas de campana, convertido en una enorme bola de fuego. Clint sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Uno menos! —gritó para que lo oyera su compañera, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Quedan dos más. Ponte las pilas o no llegaremos muy lejos — le respondió Natasha, haciéndose oír sobre el estruendo de disparos y ruidos de motor.  
Clint hizo una mueca.

—Te aseguro que me he fijado, Nat.

El todoterreno que iba más rezagado tomó la posición del que acababa de derribar. Aceleraron uno junto al otro, acortando la distancia que los separaba del coche de Clint y Nat, haciendo revolucionar los motores. El ruido del impacto de una bala contra el marco de metal de la ventana sorprendió a Clint. En respuesta, asió con fuerza el gatillo de la Gatling y disparó con energía. El segundo vehículo voló por los aires al recibir el disparo certero en el motor, convertido en una gran bola de humo, metal y fuego.

—¿A qué distancia estamos de esa carretera, Jarvis? —gritó Clint, haciéndose oír sobre el incesante ruido del motor del todoterreno y los golpes de cañas de cereales contra el chasis del vehículo en el exterior.

—Unos dos kilómetros, señor Barton —respondió presto la inteligencia artificial, totalmente calmada.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Debían acabar con aquel último coche antes de desembocar en la carretera. Clint direccionó la torreta hacia el único vehículo que aún quedaba en la persecución. Fijó el blanco y disparó. El todoterreno cambió bruscamente de trayectoria, esquivando así la ráfaga. Clint se afianzó en su posición, agarrando con fuerza las empuñaduras de la torreta, dispuesto a abrir fuego en cuanto el vehículo de HYDRA volviera a acercarse. Pero, en lugar de ello, el coche se encaminó hacia el este, retrocediendo en el campo de cereal y alejándose de ellos. Clint se irguió de hombros, observando por la mira de la Gatling. El viento le daba en el rostro. Agudizó la vista. En efecto, el vehículo se estaba batiendo en retirada. Lejos de sentirse contento por ello, ahogó una maldición que se le quedó encajada en el fondo de la garganta.

—Los muy cabrones se largan, Nat.

—Sé que te hubiese gustado acabar con ellos, pero ahora mismo, nuestra prioridad es llegar a Pekín, al aeródromo en donde nos espera el avión que me trajo hasta aquí. Debemos regresar lo antes posible a casa, Clint —le contestó su compañera, haciéndose oír por encima de todo aquel ruido. Él sabía que Natasha tenía razón: era primordial salir de aquel país y regresar a los Estados Unidos. 

El cristal del portón trasero comenzó a levantarse al mismo tiempo que la torreta descendía hasta esconderse bajo el maletero. Clint dejó el sillón posterior, pasó entre ambos asientos delanteros y ocupó la posición del pasajero junto a Natasha, acomodándose. 

—Es cierto. Regresemos a casa —le contestó, girando la cabeza hacia ella y asintiendo a la vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba el hermoso rostro de su compañera.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Para Justin Hammer, fingir era tan natural como respirar. 

Lo aprendió siendo muy pequeño, en el colegio de barrio al que asistía a clase, en donde era preferible reírle las gracias al matón de turno que ser el blanco de sus burlas y golpes. Se recordaba a sí mismo palmeando en el aire con vigor, riéndose a carcajada limpia de la última fechoría que habían cometido mientras, en su fuero interno, estaba maldiciéndoles entre dientes, deseando que un rayo apareciera en el cielo y los fulminara allí mismo a todos ellos. Sin ninguna excepción. Que ardieran sin remedio.

El paso del tiempo no había hecho sino hacerle un profesional del fingimiento. No creía que hubiese nadie en el mundo que dominara aquel arte mejor que lo hacía él. Se reclinó en su caro asiento de cuero del recién estrenado despacho y sorbió un poco del whisky que habían traído de Escocia especialmente para él. 

Antes de dejar el vaso sobre la pulida mesa de exótica madera africana, clavó los ojos en el líquido ambarino, moviéndolo despacio. El alcohol dejó una marca iridiscente contra el cristal. Sí, era un farsante, un mago de las mentiras pero, gracias a ello, había llegado hasta donde se encontraba en aquel preciso instante. Miró en redondo a aquel vasto despacho, casi tan grande como una cancha de baloncesto, y se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de ello.

En el pasado no le había importado tener que bailar con la más fea. Y con eso se refería a que, cuando había tenido que hacer negocios, no le importaba la procedencia del dinero, mientras que fuera dinero que pudiese acabar en sus cuentas corrientes y engrosando su patrimonio. “¿De dónde viniera?”, pensó divertido; eso le había dado exactamente igual. Y así seguía siendo.

Fingir era su lema en la vida. Y había aprendido que, además de fingir, debía aprender a tener paciencia para conseguirlo. Eso lo aprendió en la cárcel, cuando los negocios de Industrias HAMMER fueron puestos en la palestra y desmantelados gracias a Tony Stark. Durante su estancia en la cárcel se había jurado que Tony Stark pagaría bien caro por aquello. Y su momento había llegado.

Tony siempre había sido un bocazas; un bocazas con mucho talento y dinero, para ser justos, pero un bocazas al fin y al cabo, pensó torciendo el gesto y entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos sobre su abdomen. Que Tony fuera Iron Man, el hombre de hierro, el salvador de gatitos y ancianitas que cruzaban las calles por donde no debían, había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Tony, el borracho, mujeriego y comerciante de armas. Tony, tan farsante como él. 

La única diferencia que podría tener con Stark estaba en aquel estúpido grupo al que se había unido: Los Vengadores. “¡Venga ya! ¡Si parecía el nombre de una serie de los años 60!”. Se rió con ganas, haciendo que el sillón se moviera hacia atrás. Patético Tony y patéticos todos los demás vengadores. Del primero al último.

A Tony, durante la mayor parte de su vida, los demás le habían importado una mierda. Había vendido armas a quien mejor le pagara, al igual que había hecho él. Pero la cosa cambió y, extrañamente, aquel dispar grupo parecía importarle al bueno de Stark, el reformado, el ahora decente y moral señor Stark. El soldado, el arquero, la espía, el doctor y el dios. ¡Valiente grupo! Dicho así parecían una reunión de frikis. Sólo que aquellos frikis tenían súper poderes, o algo así y que, cuando se unían, podían cargarse a un ejército todos juntos, aunque fuese un ejército alienígena. Y ahí entraba su plan maestro y el de HYDRA: dividirlos y vencerlos, uno a uno.

La caída de SHIELD y el resurgimiento de HYDRA le habían venido como anillo al dedo. Le daba lo mismo cuáles fueran los ideales de aquella organización; le daba igual qué persiguieran. Si ellos querían acabar con Los Vengadores, y ya de paso con Tony Stark, que era lo que él quería, aquellos serían sus propios ideales. Le era igual decir “Hail, Hydra” que “Ábrete, Sésamo”.

Quería ver a los Vengadores desacreditados, humillados y menospreciados. Los quería ver hundidos. Tony Stark era cosa suya pero, para los demás, iba a necesitar ayuda. Y la había conseguido.

Justin abrió el dossier que tenía sobre la mesa con desgana, dio un nuevo trago al whisky, vaciando el vaso. Lo volvió a llenar y fijó su atención en la primera fotografía.  
Steve Rogers, el soldado. El Capitán América. 

—¡Ay, qué asco me das, guaperas! Tanto como Stark —dijo en voz alta con un disgusto mal disimulado. Afortunadamente, Rogers estaba cavando su propia tumba cuando había sido acusado de traicionar a su país y había corrido tras aquel asesino, El Soldado de Invierno. Nada, de Steve Rogers no tenía que preocuparse. Sería hombre muerto en cuanto HYDRA, o el gobierno, dieran con él. El que primero llegara.

Pasó la página. Otra fotografía reclamó su atención. Había leído el dossier que HYDRA había redactado de Thor, el dios asgardiano, unas diez veces. Ese tipo le caería bien si no fuera porque parecía tener predilección por querer hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Aún no había decidido qué iba a hacer para acabar con él. Sabía que existía una mujer; una tal Jane Foster, astrofísica, que SHIELD había quitado estratégicamente de en medio y enviado a Londres. Si tenía que ir a por ella para doblegar a aquel dios de otro mundo, lo haría. 

A decir verdad, él preferiría poder acudir a su hermano. O hermanastro, Loki. Justin sonrió al mirar aquella otra pequeña fotografía de un hombre moreno y de pelo largo, con la misma pose majestuosa que un rey y la misma sonrisa que tendría Maquiavelo en su carnet de identidad. Loki parecía un tipo como él, dispuesto a lo que hiciese falta; amoral y sin escrúpulos. Estaba seguro de que se llevaría bien con él. 

Bruce Banner sería un hueso duro de roer. Tenía la mala costumbre de convertirse en “otro tío”, un ser increíble cuando se enfadaba, un ser al que era imposible vencer. “¿Imposible? ¡Nada lo es! No para mí”, pensó. Encontraría la solución para acabar con Banner, aunque tuviese que meterlo dentro de un silo de plutonio enriquecido o mandarlo al espacio en una nave espacial sin posibilidad de que regresara. 

Iba a pasar la página del dossier cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin previo aviso.

Entrando con paso calmado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se acercaba la solución para acabar con el arquero, Clint Barton. La había encontrado en su propio hermano; su hermano mayor. “Ah, no hay nada más poderoso que la propia sangre”, pensó mientras me mecía en su asiento y miraba al hombre que se aproximaba hacia él. En realidad, no le importaba qué cuentas tenía pendiente el mayor de los Barton con el arquero vengador, pero si eso le servía para que acabase con él, bienvenido fuese. 

Además, y como truco en la recámara, para acabar con Barton había recurrido al viejo ardid –pero efectivo- de atacar donde parecía que más le dolía: Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra.

Que aquellos dos estaban liados era de sobra conocido. Pasó una página más del dossier y allí estaban: fotografías robadas de los dos vengadores, paseando por Nueva York como una pareja más, de la mano, ocultos bajo unas gorras de béisbol que impedían que los identificaran fácilmente, y compartiendo algún beso creyendo que nadie los miraba. “¡Pero qué dos idiotas!” Levantó la vista de la fotografía cuando Barney Barton llegó hasta él y se detuvo frente a su escritorio. Cerró el dossier y lo miró.

—Tu secretaria me ha dicho que querías verme —dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar, con el rostro impertérrito y sin mover un músculo más del necesario.

A Justin aquel tipo no le gustaba. 

Antes de que Barney Barton pudiese sentarse, la puerta del inmenso despacho de Justin volvió a abrirse. Justin se reclinó hacia un lado para ver quién había entrado, pues la silueta de Barton le obstaculizaba el campo de visión. 

Una mujer entró sin ser anunciada. Menuda, se movía con pasos gráciles y medidos y, cual bailarina del Bolshoi, parecía flotar en lugar de andar. Iba enfundada en un ajustado mono negro que resaltaba a la perfección sus curvas, aunque no eran demasiado voluptuosas. Tenía una media melena rojiza que casi le sobrepasaba los hombros y que se mecía al caminar. Pómulos marcados y nariz recta destacaban en su bello rostro. La barbilla levantada, desafiante y altanera, con la mirada fija y decidida. No podía afirmar de qué color eran aquellos intrigantes ojos, pero le parecían de un azul hielo que, estaba seguro, podrían dejar congelado al desafortunado que tuviese la mala suerte de ser el objetivo de su mirada. Llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo junto a Barney, sin prestarle a éste la más mínima atención.

Justin se acomodó en su asiento de cuero, descansando los codos en los reposabrazos. La persona que se iba a hacer cargo de deshacerse de la Viuda Negra acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Justin se incorporó hacia adelante, sin levantarse de su sillón.

—Es un placer conocerla al fin. Y veo que ha cumplido su primer encargo a la perfección.

La mujer ni se inmutó. Su rostro era una máscara de seriedad. Justin alzó una ceja ante aquel mutismo. Dirigió la mirada hacia Barney, que la observaba con interés y suspicacia, paseando sus ojos sobre ella de la cabeza a los pies. 

—Señor Barton, déjeme presentarle a Yelena Belova. Ella se encargará de acabar con la Viuda Negra.

Como si hubiesen obrado un milagro, aquellas palabras parecieron romper la máscara de estoicismo que era el rostro femenino.

—No se equivoque, Hammer, porque no voy a tolerárselo más veces: yo soy la Viuda Negra y no esa impostora de Romanova.

Los ojos de Justin se abrieron como platos, así como su boca, que cerró inmediatamente, asemejándose a un pez fuera del agua. Había leído sobre Yelena Belova en documentos clasificados, robados a la KGB. Espía sin escrúpulos: fría, calculadora, y con una especial inquina por Natasha Romanoff, a quien decía odiar a muerte. Pero tenía que decir que, de todo lo que había leído, nada parecía hacerle justicia. La miró casi con descaro y a ella no pareció importarle pues una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Con teatralidad, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se desprendió de la peluca pelirroja que llevaba, revelando su auténtico cabello rubio ceniza.

Barney Barton aprovechó aquel interludio para sentarse. Se apoltronó en el amplio sillón, con los brazos abiertos y apoyados en el reposabrazos de manera indolente.

—Vaya, la otra Viuda Negra —dijo mientras también la miraba de arriba abajo, despacio. 

Yelena se giró hacia él y bajó la cabeza para fijar la vista en Barton. Justin aprovechó para reclinarse sobre el respaldo y observar a aquellos dos asesinos que debían trabajar juntos si querían acabar con el arquero y Romanoff.

—Y tú eres Barton. El otro Barton —respondió ella, sin apenas ningún acento, aunque Justin conocía su ascendencia rusa.

La sonrisa que había aparecido minutos atrás en el rostro de Barton desapareció como por ensalmo. Se enderezó, como si le hubiesen pegado un palo a la espalda.

—Sí.

Las comisuras de los labios de la mujer se alzaron con una pequeña sonrisa que a Justin le recordó la de una serpiente a punto de lanzarse a por su presa.

—No te ofendas, pero tu hermano es más guapo que tú.

Barney Barton se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y señalando con un dedo hacia su propio rostro.

—¿Lo dices por la nariz rota? Me la rompieron por su culpa. No todo en esta vida es ser una cara bonita, guapa.

Los dos asesinos se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Justin los observó alternativamente, primero al uno y luego a la otra, para terminar dando una palmada en el aire, de manera triunfal.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tanta tensión sexual no resuelta en el ambiente! ¡Guau! Casi se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Oíd, si queréis os doy una habitación en el Hilton para que echéis un polvo. Puede que os venga bien para ir conociéndoos. Como vuestros alger egos, ya sabéis —y les guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

Yelena regresó la mirada de inmediato hacia él como si la hubiese pinchado con una aguja. Apretó la mandíbula y dijo algo en algún idioma que Justin no pudo comprender; con toda probabilidad en su lengua materna. Barney estalló en una fuerte carcajada que lo hizo reclinarse sobre el asiento.

—¿Qué cojones ha dicho? No hablo ruso —preguntó Justin, mirando directamente hacia el hombre.

Barney se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco hablo ruso, pero ten por seguro que no ha dicho que hace buen tiempo.

—Te he llamado gilipollas, estúpido —casi le escupió Yelena a renglón seguido, con la cabeza en alto, la mandíbula en tensión, los puños fuertemente apretados contra sus muslos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Justin se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose contra el borde de la mesa. Todo resto de sonrisa y cordialidad anterior habían desaparecido de su rostro. Levantó una mano y apuntó a la mujer con un dedo acusador.

—Ten cuidado, Belova. Ahora soy tu jefe. Y no voy a consentir ciertas cosas.

—Y yo tampoco voy a consentir que me insultes —replicó la mujer—. Estoy aquí únicamente porque quiero acabar de una vez por todas con Natalia. Me necesitas para ello. No lo jodas. Tú y tus amenazas me importáis una mierda. 

Sintió el acero de la mirada de Belova clavado en él. La fama de la mujer no era infundada, desde luego. Quienes habían tenido la dicha de trabajar con ella y salir vivos la definían como una mujer implacable, resentida y letal. Estaba seguro de que hacía honor a todos aquellos calificativos. 

Despacio, se retiró hacia atrás, estableciendo espacio entre él y la mujer. 

—Está bien. No más bromas.

Aquellas palabras parecieron apaciguar el ánimo de la espía. Sus hombros se relajaron, así como su postura. Justin le sonrió.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con el congresista. 

Belova tomó asiento en el sillón que aún estaba desocupado, junto a Barton.

—El resto ahora corre de tu parte, Hammer.

Justin asintió con convicción.

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora nos toca hacer creer a todo el mundo que ha sido Romanoff quien lo ha matado. Que está siguiendo los pasos de Ojo de Halcón en una vendeta personal contra los poderes de este país. Y si los medios no llegan a esas conjeturas por sí mismos, mi gente sembrará esa semilla.

Barney se unió a la conversación.

—Tienen que creer que ambos se han tomado la justicia por su mano.

Justin se levantó con un movimiento ágil, que hizo que el sillón rodara hacia atrás unos metros.

—Esa es nuestra prioridad. La prensa, la opinión pública, el poder político… todos tienen que creer que Los Vengadores se están tomando la justicia por su mano, que ya no son miembros honorables y respetables de la sociedad y que deben ser detenidos. Es ahí donde entra HYDRA, como sucesora de la obsoleta y patética SHIELD. Nosotros les ofreceremos esa tranquilidad que tanto van a ansiar. Les venderemos una organización en la que puedan confiar para que los protejan. Sólo que nosotros tendremos nuestros propios planes.

Yelena apenas se movió en su asiento. Tan sólo asintió con un gesto contenido. Sin esperar más, se levantó.

—Si ha terminado, me marcho. Hágame saber en qué momento vuelve a necesitarme. Y espero que sea pronto. 

Belova rodeó el asiento, saludó primero a Justin y luego a Barton apenas inclinando la cabeza, y se marchó de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

Justin siguió los pasos de la mujer con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella, consciente de que Barton había hecho lo mismo. Barney se levantó y se acercó hasta la mesa.

—Me gusta esa mujer —le dijo con voz ronca, sin que ninguna expresión cruzara por su rostro—. Puede que sí necesitemos esa habitación en el Hilton.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Hammer, Barton giró sobre los talones de sus botas y en encaminó hacia la puerta, tras Belova.

Antes de que el hombre llegara hasta el umbral, Justin alzó la voz, llamando su atención.

—¡Barton, tenemos que buscarte un nombre de guerra! ¡Como tiene tu hermano! Algo que suene bien, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Barton no se molestó en girarse; alzó el dedo medio de su mano derecha y le respondió:

—No me interesa.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Natasha se movió en el asiento del todoterreno e intentó buscar una nueva postura que le desentumeciera la espalda y los brazos. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, desentumeciendo el cuello pero sin perder detalle del tráfico.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo un poco? —le preguntó Clint, mirándola. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—No hace falta. Estoy bien. Además, debes descansar tu brazo —le contestó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

Clint frunció los labios e hizo un pequeño movimiento con el brazo herido.

—Está mucho mejor. No sé qué demonios me untó esa mujer en él, pero la mejoría fue casi instantánea. En algún momento, debería regresar allí y enterarme de qué es exactamente, Nat. Lo digo en serio.

—Medicina tradicional china, supongo —dijo ella, medio sonriendo. 

—Pues es una maravilla.

Natasha continuó con la sonrisa en los labios. Desde que lo encontrara el día anterior, la mejoría física de Clint había sido notable. Todavía mantenía esa barba de varios días que le daba un aspecto más descuidado, pero las ojeras de debajo de los ojos se habían atenuado un poco, aún cuando habían dormido sólo unas pocas horas. En efecto, ella también había advertido que tenía más soltura y movilidad en el brazo. Se alegraba mucho por él. Por lo que le había contado de su cautiverio, no había sido nada fácil para él y solo con pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar se le revolvía el estómago. Recordaba lo mal que ambos lo pasaron en aquel cuartucho en la guarida de Madrox, durante la misión de Panamá. Habían pasado casi dos años pero aún, cuando lo venía a su mente, algo se revolvía en su interior.

Volvió a mirarle de reojo, sin que se diera cuenta; estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas y la postura relajada, pero ella sabía que no cesaba de mirar por el espejo exterior. Clint no había llegado a ser uno de los mejores agentes de SHIELD por nada.

—¿Crees que aparecerán? —le preguntó mientras relajaba los dedos que asían el volante. Clint giró la cabeza hacia ella. 

—¿El otro coche? Por supuesto. ¿Van a dejarnos marchar así como así, después de todas las molestias que les hemos causado? Ni de coña nos dejarían ir.

Natasha asintió mientras miraba hacia la carretera. Puso el intermitente y adelantó al vehículo que la precedía para regresar al carril al terminar la maniobra. Clint tenía razón y ella lo sabía: no iban a dejarlos ir sin antes intentar acabar con ellos. En su mundo, rara vez se desistía de un objetivo. Podían aparecer antes o después, pero siempre volvían.

Llevaban casi una hora circulando por aquella carretera. Había seguido las indicaciones de Jarvis para llegar a Pekín en el menor tiempo posible. Había cambiado la ruta varias veces según le había ido aconsejando. En un principio, habían escogido carreteras poco transitadas pero, conforme se acercaban a la cuidad, las carreteras se convirtieron en anchas autopistas llenas de vehículos que minaban la paciencia de Natasha cuando tenía que reducir la velocidad.

Estaba deseando llegar al aeródromo. Jarvis se había puesto en contacto con el controlador del avión y el personal de tierra, así como con el piloto, y todos ellos ya les estaban esperando, preparados para llevarles de regreso a casa lo antes posible.

El tráfico era un caos y Natasha tuvo que esforzarse en seguir con detenimiento el navegador del coche para no saltarse la salida que debían tomar para el aeropuerto. Tenía miedo de confundir alguno de los caracteres de los paneles indicadores y acabar en algún otro lugar. Pero parecía que iban por la ruta correcta y, según el GPS, la salida estaba a poco más de un kilómetro de distancia.

Cuando llegó el momento, Natasha puso el indicador y tomó el carril de la derecha que anunciaba el desvío para la zona del aeropuerto donde los aviones privados solían aterrizar, aunque aún les restaría un pequeño trecho hasta que llegaran a él.

Apenas quedaban un par de kilómetros cuando ambos los vieron. El coche que se había batido en retirada cuando Clint hizo saltar por los aires a los otros dos apareció tras ellos, como surgido de la nada. 

—¡Nat! —le gritó Clint, enderezándose en su asiento. Su compañero se giró para poder mirarlos por la ventanilla trasera.

Natasha asintió con vigor, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

—Los he visto. Sujétate.

Con decisión, Natasha pisó el acelerador y el potente motor del todoterreno respondió de inmediato, subiendo las revoluciones y hundiéndolos a ambos contra sus respectivos sillones. Natasha agarró con fuerza el volante, intentando evitar que la velocidad excesiva los hiciese tener un accidente. 

De inmediato, la distancia con el otro coche se hizo mayor, la silueta del que los perseguía se empequeñeció en el espejo retrovisor. Frente a ellos apareció el edificio donde estaba el avión que la había llevado hasta allí, aguardándolos. 

—¡No podemos entrar allí con éstos pegados al culo y disparando! —le dijo a su compañero—. Pondríamos en peligro a mucha gente y al avión.

Sin previo aviso, Clint se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y se giró en el asiento. El coche comenzó a emitir un rítmico pitido de advertencia cuando entendió que uno de los cinturones había sido desabrochado. Clint extendió una mano y cogió el arco y el carcaj que aún continuaban en el suelo, entre los sillones.

—¡Aquí dentro no tienes maniobrabilidad, Clint! —le gritó.

—Pues ya sabes qué tienes que hacer —le respondió su compañero, sacando una de las flechas del carcaj. 

Natasha volvió a pisar el acelerador. El hangar estaba cada vez más cercano, a apenas unos cientos de metros. Natasha pulsó el botón de su cinturón de seguridad y se deshizo de él; debía actuar con rapidez cuando detuviese el coche y no podía entretenerse en quitárselo en ese momento. Miró de reojo el compartimento junto a la palanca de cambio. Sus glocks descansaban allí. A ellas y a Clint era todo lo que necesitaba.

La puerta del hangar estaba abierta de par en par, pero Natasha no tenía intención de entrar allí como una tromba con aquel otro coche pisándole los talones. Asió con fuerza el volante y giró apenas la cabeza hacia Clint, que mantenía a su vez su vista clavada en el coche que los perseguía.

—¿Estás listo? Porque nos bajamos aquí.

Clint tan sólo asintió.

Natasha frenó en seco, haciendo derrapar el vehículo y levantando una nube de humo negro procedente de los neumáticos. Antes de que se hubiese detenido del todo, ella y Clint abandonaron el cubículo, armas en ristre, cada uno por su lado. 

El otro todoterreno continuó su alocada carrera hacia ellos, acortando peligrosamente la distancia. Clint se separó con rapidez del vehículo unos pasos y colocó la flecha contra la cuerda de su arco con maestría. Disparó sin pensárselo dos veces. La flecha cruzó el aire, acertando a uno de los neumáticos delanteros y haciéndolo estallar al instante. El vehículo perdió el control de inmediato, cabeceando de un lado a otro con violencia. Un par de hombres saltaron del coche antes de que el todoterreno volcara con un atronador ruido. 

Natasha les disparó desde su posición, antes de que los hombres se incorporaran. Desde el suelo, ambos hombres respondieron con sus armas, haciendo que Natasha buscase la protección del todoterreno. Los impactos de las balas contra el chasis del vehículo resonaron con estrépito. 

—¿Qué tal por ahí? —oyó preguntar a Clint desde el otro flanco del coche. Natasha alzó la cabeza, buscándolo con la mirada.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Hay que terminar con esto y salir de aquí cuanto antes!

—¡Eso mismo pienso yo! —respondió su compañero. Natasha oyó el siseo de una nueva flecha abandonar el arco recurvo de Clint, que se clavó a poco menos de un metro de uno de los matones. Al clavarse en el suelo, la cabeza de la flecha hizo explosión. Natasha encogió los ojos ante la deflagración. El hombre que había estado tendido en el suelo continuó allí, sin moverse, con la cara contra el suelo.

El otro hombre se incorporó aprovechando la confusión de la explosión y corrió hacia el todoterreno, buscando refugio. Abrió una de las puertas y se agazapó tras ella. Usándola de escudo, disparó a Clint una y otra vez. 

El eco de los disparos resonaba en el campo abierto. Clint giró sobre sus talones y corrió a salvaguardarse. Natasha se levantó de donde había estado agachada y disparó contra el hombre. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda cuando oyó el ruido de las botas de Clint contra el capó del coche. Su compañero se había subido a él para tener una mejor perspectiva para disparar. Alzó el arco y, una fracción de segundo después, una nueva flecha cruzaba el aire, clavándose contra la puerta tras la que el hombre estaba escondido. 

Nadie respondió a aquel nuevo ataque. A lo lejos, en el coche caído, y tras unos segundos de silencio, Natasha vio cómo el brazo del hombre aparecía pegado al marco de la puerta y cómo la pistola caía al suelo desde la mano ya sin vida. 

Nada siguió a aquel disparo. El hombre ya no respondió. Natasha se quedó aguardando unos segundos pero nada sucedió. Alzó la mirada para buscar a su compañero, subido aún en el coche, con el arco apuntando hacia el suelo. 

—Creo que hemos terminado aquí —le dijo Clint, dando media vuelta y saltando del coche hasta el suelo. Se paró a su lado y ambos volvieron a mirar el vehículo que había quedado a lo lejos. Sin cruzar palabra, los dos emprendieron la carrera hacia el hangar donde los esperaba el avión, sin tiempo que perder.

Algunos operarios aparecieron con cara de sorprendidos y actitud cauta. Sin duda habían escuchado el intercambio de balas que se había producido en el exterior y, con seguridad, muchos habrían corrido a ponerse a salvo. Y, con la misma seguridad, la policía estaría a punto de aparecer. Debían darse prisa.

Natasha vio el avión en la entrada opuesta del hangar y corrió hacia él, con Clint pegado a sus talones. El aparato tenía la escalerilla colocada en el costado y, a sus pies, una azafata con cara de preocupación les estaba aguardando cuando llegaron ante ella.

—Les estábamos esperando. Tenemos orden de despegar de inmediato.

—Bien —asintió Natasha, ascendiendo por ella con rapidez.

Clint entró tras ella. En el interior, una nueva azafata los recibió en el pasillo. 

—Abróchense los cinturones, por favor—. Clint dejó su arco en un asiento vacío y se sentó a su lado.

La puerta del avión se cerró con un sordo sonido. Después sólo pudieron escuchar las turbinas del avión.

Comenzaron a moverse de inmediato. El avión abandonó el hangar y enfiló hacia una pista de despegue. Unos segundos más tarde estaban en el aire, dejando atrás China. Sólo entonces, Natasha pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo, se apoyó en ambos reposabrazos. Buscó a Clint con la mirada.

—Bueno, lo hemos conseguido.

El rostro de su compañero estaba iluminado por una genuina sonrisa.

—Lo hemos conseguido. Gracias a ti.

—Y a Tony —se apresuró a decir ella—. Sin él, no habríamos podido salir de allí. Ni llegar, en primer lugar. 

Clint asintió y buscó la mano de Natasha, apretándola con fuerza.

—Ya le daré las gracias adecuadamente cuando lleguemos— le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en los labios que la hizo sonreír. 

Una azafata apareció en ese preciso instante con un teléfono móvil algo extraño en sus manos.

—Señora, el señor Stark está al otro lado. Le gustaría hablar con usted.

Natasha recogió el aparato y le agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Pulsó el botón de manos libres antes de contestar.

—Tony.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Natasha! ¡¿No te ha dicho Jarvis que tenía que hablar contigo?! 

Natasha asintió, aún cuando su amigo no podía verla.

—Estábamos en un pequeño apuro y no podía contestarte.

Un extraño silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. Natasha levantó una ceja. Silencio y Tony Stark nunca iban de la mano.

—¿Tony?

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí. ¿Todo ha ido bien? Quiero decir si…

Clint se incorporó hacia adelante, acercándose hasta el teléfono.

—Sí, Stark, todo ha ido bien.

—¡Barton! —contestó el hombre al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo estás? Buena la has liado, colega.

Los ojos de Clint pasaron del teléfono a Natasha. Ella le sonrió.

—Algo me ha contado Nat, sí.

—Vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones cuando llegues.

Clint asintió antes de contestar.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Bien —respondió Tony a renglón seguido—. Romanoff, más vale que ese avión se dé prisa por llegar aquí.

Instintivamente, Natasha encogió los ojos, alarmada.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Tony?

El millonario tardó unos largos segundos en contestar.

—Han asesinado a un congresista, Nat —le respondió Tony, para luego añadir—: Y quien lo haya hecho se ha querido asegurar de que crean que ha sido la Viuda Negra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- Creatures of the night - Kiss - (Yelena Belova) - https://youtu.be/EybJna2kNrU


	10. CAPITULO 10

En cuanto se apagó el indicador de mantener los cinturones de seguridad abrochados, Natasha se levantó como si algo la estuviese pinchando en el asiento. Clint la miró de reojo y suspiró. Conocía a Nat desde hacía mucho tiempo; conocía su manera de actuar ante diferentes situaciones, peligrosas o no, así como conocía cómo reaccionaría al respecto. Pero también conocía sus silencios, sus gestos contenidos y esa manera que tenía de apretar los puños contra sus piernas cuando estaba preocupada. En aquel momento, estaba observando todos y cada uno de esos indicadores.

Natasha recorría el ancho pasillo del avión privado, arriba y abajo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo como si ahí fuese a encontrar la respuesta a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, las cejas arqueadas en actitud reflexiva y mordisqueándose el labio inferior de manera compulsiva. 

Clint sabía que era mejor tener paciencia, no preguntar nada y esperar a que ella quisiera hablar. Natasha podía ser una tumba cuando se lo proponía y la experiencia le decía que de nada le valdría preguntarle cómo se sentía o qué rondaba por su cabeza. Estaba completamente seguro de que, cuando ella quisiese o estuviese preparada, se lo contaría todo.

La azafata asomó por el comienzo del pasillo y llegó hasta él.

—¿Desean alguna cosa antes de que le sirvamos la cena?

Clint volvió a mirar de reojo a su compañera, que había llegado al fondo del pasillo, y regresó la mirada hasta la mujer.

—¿Puede ser un té? Verde y sin azúcar, por favor.

La azafata se limitó a asentir. Girando sobre sus talones, desapareció tras la cortina que separaba el pasillo de la minúscula cocina.

Natasha llegó de nuevo hacia él para desandar el camino que ya había hecho varias veces. Clint cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiéndose cansado y preocupado. Todo aquello era un inmenso puzzle al que le faltaban varias piezas y, por mucho que lo intentara ordenar en su mente, se le seguían escapando detalles. Abrió los ojos unos minutos después, cuando escuchó regresar a la azafata con una taza humeante en las manos, que le tendió con una sonrisa.

Clint dejó el brebaje en la mesa que había delante del asiento de Nat. Ella tardó menos de un minuto en regresar al asiento y tomar la taza. Natasha dio un pequeño sorbo, sin mirarlo. Clint sonrió a medias y se reclinó en su asiento.

Después de un rato, Natasha aún mantenía la taza caliente entre sus manos cuando giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Esto no es algo al azar, Clint.

Clint la miró por unos instantes y asintió con brevedad. Ella estaba en lo cierto, no podía ser casualidad que se hubiesen perpetrado dos asesinatos en tan corto espacio de tiempo, e intentaran copiar la manera en la que ellos trabajaban. Para estar totalmente seguro le faltaban por saber muchos datos pero, al igual que Natasha, él también pensaba que había una intención detrás de todo esto.

Natasha se llevó de nuevo la taza a los labios y apuró lo que quedaba del té. La dejó en el platillo y se reclinó en el cómodo asiento.

—Gracias por pedirlo.

—Sabía que te sentaría bien —le contestó él—. Relájate y descansa un rato. Tenemos aún muchas horas de viaje por delante. Esperemos a hablar con Tony, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajando la mirada, Natasha negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo, Clint. No puedo sentarme aquí y relajarme —le dijo ella mientras se giraba en su asiento hacia él, para poder hablarle de frente—. Primero… primero fue lo tuyo, y ahora esto. La caída de SHIELD, Steve que se ha empeñado en recuperar a su amigo perdido… es todo un poco. A veces pienso que es demasiado.

Clint buscó su mano, la tomó en la suya y la apretó con suavidad. Paseó su pulgar sobre el dorso, describiendo pequeños círculos. Notó que la mano femenina se relajaba al instante.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer aquí metida? Dime—. Sin esperar una contestación, Clint colocó con ternura detrás de la oreja de Natasha un mechón de pelo rebelde. Sus dedos se demoraron en la tarea voluntariamente—. Vale, hablemos de nuevo con Tony. Llámalo, ¿de qué te va a servir? Sólo irritarte más y darle más vueltas en tu cabeza.

Natasha apoyó la sien izquierda contra el respaldo, soltando un suspiro que a Clint le sonó a resignación.

—¿Por qué Stark no ha inventado aún la tele transportación? Nos vendría de perlas ahora mismo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Clint se rió con ganas.

—Dale un par de días y seguro que ya tendrá algo planeado.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Tony sabía que Pekín distaba casi 11.000 kilómetros de Nueva York y se requerían muchas horas de viaje para llegar a su destino. Pero aquella espera se le estaba haciendo ya algo pesada. Las últimas noticias sobre la muerte del congresista habían sido la gota que podría colmar el vaso de su paciencia. “¡Y eso si la tuviera!”, pensó.

Las cadenas de televisión se estaban volviendo más osadas según pasaban las horas, haciendo cábalas y conjeturas. Intentaban conectar ese último asesinato con el del senador Granters, aun cuando ni el FBI ni la Fiscalía General del Estado se habían pronunciado al respecto. Tanto la una como la otra mantenían un aparente silencio entre toda aquella vorágine de información que estaban planteando los medios sensacionalistas, ávidas por dar información en primicia.

Al menos, ahora podía respirar algo más tranquilo sabiendo que la propia Natasha estaba a salvo y que había encontrado a Barton. Jarvis le había informado de la escaramuza que habían vivido para salir del país y de cómo casi no llegan a coger el avión. Se pasó una mano por su cuidada perilla, pensativo. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando allí?

La voz de Jarvis lo sorprendió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Señor, tiene una visita —le informó la inteligencia artificial con su educación habitual.

Tony giró en redondo alzando el rostro hacia el techo, como si con aquel gesto pudiese ver a su asistente virtual.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. No esperaba a nadie. Más aún, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Suponía que algún periodista estaría deseoso de entrevistarlo, y él no estaba por la labor de hablar con nadie. 

Volvió a girarse con un ágil movimiento.

—Es igual, no quiero saberlo. Dile que no estoy. 

—Sabe que está aquí, señor.

Tony alzó una ceja, contrariado.

—Pues dile que no recibo a nadie que…

—¿Que no recibe a nadie que no sea en jueves alternos, de ocho a cinco? —oyó decir a una voz a su espalda, con cierto tono de ironía.

No supo bien qué hacer, y todo lo que hizo fue quedarse congelado en donde estaba. Conocía aquella voz, maldita sea si la conocía, pues había pertenecido a alguien a quien había llamado amigo demasiado tarde para que pudiese escucharlo; a alguien que, hasta ese momento, él creía muerto.

Tony se giró con lentitud, como si todos sus miembros, de repente, le pesaran una tonelada. Como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado y el aire se hubiese hecho más denso y difícil de respirar. Sí, debía ser así porque el aire no le llegaba adecuadamente a los pulmones. Cuando completó la vuelta y estuvo frente al propietario de aquella voz, Tony parpadeó varias veces, antes de estar seguro de que a quien estaba viendo frente a él, era al mismísimo Philip Coulson, el agente Coulson, en carne y hueso.

—No, no puede ser. Estás muerto. Fury dijo que estabas muerto —acertó a decir aunque no esperaba que Coulson le hubiese oído. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de soslayo—. ¿Eres un fantasma? Sí, debe de ser eso. ¡O un sueño! Vale, mejor un sueño. Estoy en la cama y aún no me he despertado.

Una breve y casi tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre que creía muerto desde hacía dos años, y que lucía un aspecto muy saludable para estarlo realmente, enfundado en aquellos típicos e impecables trajes de dos piezas.

—Tony, no soy ningún fantasma. Y si creyeras en ello, creo que estaría decepcionado contigo —contestó Coulson, cruzando las manos delante de sí, a la altura de las caderas, como le había visto hacer un millar de veces desde que lo conociera, sosteniendo un carpeta entre ellas.

Tony sacudió la cabeza; en efecto, no estaba dormido. Se acercó despacio hasta el agente de SHIELD, con los ojos medio entornados. Cuando estuvo a menos de dos pasos de distancia, extendió un brazo y, con cautela, lo tocó en el hombro. Coulson volvió a sonreír.

—Te lo dije. No soy un fantasma.

Sin poder contenerse, Tony cubrió los dos pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Bueno, sí que ha sido una cálida bienvenida —acertó a decir el agente cuando Tony se separó de él, aun palmeándole los hombros. 

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Phil tenía buen aspecto; en realidad tenía el mismo de siempre, no había variado ni un ápice. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, caminando de espaldas, hasta que sus piernas se toparon con el sofá, en donde se dejó caer como si sus rodillas ya hubiesen hecho suficiente trabajo por el momento.

—¡Joder, Phil, te creíamos muerto!

Coulson anduvo un poco hasta quedar frente a Tony.

—Bueno, técnicamente lo estuve — respondió el hombre. Tony hizo una mueca que expresaba su incredulidad.

—No lo entiendo… Fury nos dijo… Creíamos que Loki te había matado.

—Sé lo que os contó Fury. El resto es un poco largo de explicar —contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin que aquella media sonrisa abandonara su expresión.  
Al escuchar el nombre de Fury, Tony se irguió en su asiento. 

—¿Sabes que Fury ha muerto, verdad? Y que SHIELD ya no existe.

Las cejas de Coulson se arquearon un poco. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, como si quisiese evitar mirarle a los ojos. Tony no era tan buen lector del lenguaje corporal como podían serlo Natasha o Barton, pero sabía cuándo alguien estaba evitando decirle algo.

—¿Qué? ¿No me irás a decir que eso tampoco…?

Coulson no lo dejó finalizar.

—Todo eso también es largo de contar. Ambas cosas.

Momentáneamente, Tony se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué podía contestar o decir. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de ser capaz de articular palabra. 

—¡Venga ya! No puede ser cierto —exclamó incrédulo—. ¿Fury sigue vivo?

Coulson bajó de nuevo la mirada, evitando el contacto visual con él.

—¡Será hijo de puta! — prorrumpió poniéndose en pie con agilidad. Se llevó las manos a la cintura mientras se movía inquieto de un lado a otro—. ¿Por qué? Digo, ¿por qué nos lo ha ocultado?

—La agente Romanoff sabe que está vivo.

Si la aparición de Coulson no le había quitado del todo la respiración, aquella última frase sí que lo había hecho. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y miró al agente.

—¿Que ella lo sabe? ¡¿Cómo que Natasha lo sabe?! ¡Maldita sea, ha estado aquí conmigo y no me lo ha contado!

—Tiene buenas razones para que no lo haya hecho. 

—¡Oh, sí! Debe tenerlas y tendrá que dármelas antes de que…

—Fury se lo pidió —le dijo Coulson, impidiéndole terminar la frase—. Nadie, a excepción de ella y de Rogers, saben que sigue vivo.

“Vale. Hasta aquí hemos llegado”, pensó Tony haciendo ondear sus brazos y golpeándose en los costados cuando los volvió a pegar a su cuerpo. Se volvió hasta Coulson sintiendo un creciente enfado anidar en su interior.

—Ah genial, el Capi también lo sabe. ¡Si lo va a saber hasta el puñetero repartidor de periódicos y yo no! —exclamó andando hasta la ventana con pasos largos para regresar de inmediato hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Coulson—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme, Phil, antes de que me estalle la carótida?

—SHIELD no ha desaparecido. Sigue activo y funcionando. No como hasta hace unos días, claro está, pero sigue operativo.

Tony lo observó por unos instantes con la mirada sesgada  
.  
—Esto es surrealista. Apareces después de creer que estabas muerto estos dos últimos años y me sueltas que Fury tampoco lo está y que, como guinda del pastel, SHIELD sigue operativo y funcionando. ¿Y quién lo dirige ahora que Fury está fuera del mapa, si puede saberse? ¿El pato Donald?

Coulson torció el gesto.

—Yo soy el nuevo director. Fue el propio Fury quien me nombró antes de desaparecer de la escena.

Los dos hombres se miraron durante dos largos segundos aunque a Tony le pareció una eternidad. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió con paso enérgico hasta el mueble.

—Creo que necesito algo de beber. Si todo esto no me manda a la consulta del psiquiatra, nada podrá hacerlo —masculló.

Llegó hasta allí y se sirvió una copa que vació de un tirón. Si hubo un momento en el que había necesitado una copa, era precisamente en ese. Se sirvió un segundo vaso que no llegó a beber.

—Ha sido demasiada información inesperada de sopetón, Phil.

El agente se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Lo entiendo, Tony.

Lo miró de soslayo. Recordaba aquel sentimiento inesperado que lo asaltó cuando supo que Loki lo había matado, atravesándolo con su cetro. Fue precisamente su muerte la que los empujó a todos a unirse para luchar contra el semidiós asgardiano. 

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decirnos que estabas vivo? —le dijo un poco más calmado.

—Se puso en marcha una nueva división y he estado ocupado con un nuevo grupo de agentes. Fury quiso que yo me hiciese cargo de ellos; es eso lo que he estado haciendo hasta que HYDRA ha dado la cara.

Tony giró la cabeza hacia él, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Nos hubiese bastado un simple “sigo vivo”. No necesitábamos una puñetera sesión grupal.

Coulson asintió, despacio. Antes de que contestara, Tony se giró hacia él.

—Una puñetera sesión que sí necesitó Barton, por cierto. Y no una, sino varias. ¡Joder, era tu amigo! Y lo pasó fatal cuando lo supo. Estuvo mucho tiempo echándose la culpa de lo que te había ocurrido.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tomar al agente por sorpresa.

—No… no lo sabía.

—Pues debiste pensarlo, Phil —le recriminó Tony. Aún tenía frescos en su memoria aquellos tensos momentos, la voz de Fury por los intercomunicadores informándoles de que el agente Coulson había caído. Alguna que otra noche, durante bastante tiempo, esa frase se había colado en sus sueños, junto con un enorme gusano de metal procedente de otro universo. Tony se sacudió aquellos pensamientos con un meneo de cabeza y se obligó a que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Se dirigió de nuevo hasta el sofá y se sentó.

—Menos mal que Romanoff estaba ahí —añadió, intentando quitarle hierro al momento. Enarcó una ceja antes de continuar—. Por cierto, ¿tú sabías que…  
Coulson lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué?

—Que entre Barton y Romanoff había…

Tony no creyó equivocarse cuando vio a Coulson bajar la cabeza, como si se sintiera avergonzado de algo. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno, no oficialmente, ni ninguno de los dos me dijo nada. Supongo que no era un tema fácil de hablar. Pero la única vez que les sugerí que debían trabajar con otros agentes, a Clint le falló un disparo con un dardo que terminó clavado en mi pie, mientras jugábamos en un bar y tomábamos una cerveza. Y al día siguiente resbalé por unos escalones. Curiosamente, Romanoff estaba allí, apoyada contra la pared en el rellano de la escalera, con cara de “te lo advertí”. Y ni siquiera se había acercado a mí. Aún no sé cómo lo hizo.

Tony tuvo que tragarse la carcajada que le nació en el centro del pecho.

—¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir, Phil? Dale gracias a Dios por que no te torturaron —le dijo con exagerada afectación.

El ambiente se había distendido lo bastante como para que Tony no se sintiera extraño hablando con un muerto. O con alguien a quien había creído muerto hasta hacía pocos minutos. Coulson se sentó a un metro de distancia de él. El hombre enderezó la espalda, acercándose un poco al borde de su asiento. Se acomodó las perneras de sus pantalones, eliminando alguna arruga que sólo él parecía ver. Cuando levantó el rostro, clavó la mirada en Tony.

—Es precisamente de ellos dos de lo que venía a hablarte.

Tony se incorporó, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Coulson aún no había comenzado y él ya estaba intrigado sobre qué asunto le había obligado a desvelar que seguía vivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Coulson se acercó al borde del sofá. Con un fluido movimiento de manos ondeó el dossier que había estado sosteniendo todo aquel tiempo y que, sólo entonces, llamó la atención de Tony.

—Todo lo que ha ocurrido, el imitador de Barton, la mujer que se ha hecho pasar por Natasha. No es algo al azar.

Tony miró hacia el techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y mostrando intencionadamente una expresión de hastío en su rostro.

—Eso ya lo he supuesto yo, nuevo director de SHIELD. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que es conmigo con quien estás hablando? Lo que quiero saber —dijo enfatizando sus últimas palabras— es quién y por qué.

Coulson abrió el portafolio. Sacó una fotografía de su interior y se la tendió con cierta solemnidad.

Tony la miró por unos instantes. Era una fotografía tamaño folio, en blanco y negro. En ella aparecía retratado un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, o tal vez algunos más. Tenía el pelo cortado a cepillo, que le hizo suponer que era militar o pertenecía a algún grupo relacionado con la milicia. La instantánea había sido tomada desde lejos, y el teleobjetivo que habían usado para acercar la imagen hacía que la calidad no fuese la mejor.

Parecía que lo habían fotografiado cuando se dirigía a algún lugar, dando un paso que había quedado congelado en el aire; con la mirada puesta en el frente, como si realmente supiera que alguien le estaba tomando aquella foto y lo estuviese retando con la fría mirada.

Iba vestido completamente de negro, de la cabeza a los pies, enfundado en gruesas botas acordonadas de media caña. Parecía alto y vigoroso, en muy buena forma física, y tenía cierto aire que le hizo pensar que lo conocía. Miró con más atención la fotografía; no, no era así, no creía haberlo visto jamás. Estaba seguro. Levantó la mirada y la fijó en Coulson.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó devolviéndole la foto. El ahora director de SHIELD hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza al señalarla.

—Es el hermano de Clint. Barney Barton.

Tony volvió a mirar bien la imagen, insistiendo en el rostro serio del hombre.

—¿Clint tiene un hermano? —preguntó antes de levantar la mirada y clavarla en Coulson.

Este asintió.

—Lo tiene. O lo tenía —respondió el agente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “lo tenía”?

—Lo que quiero decir es que Barton cree que su hermano está muerto. Desde hace años —respondió Coulson con la misma tranquilidad que si le estuviese diciendo que al día siguiente haría un sol espléndido.

Tony parpadeó varias veces antes de sacudir la cabeza con un exagerado gesto.

—Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada —dijo irguiéndose en su asiento. Con un dedo apuntó a Coulson—. Y anota bien esa frase, porque no todo el mundo puede escucharla.

Coulson sonrió antes de que Tony continuara hablando.

—A ver, ¿cómo es eso de que Clint cree que su hermano está muerto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver este Barney con todo lo que ha pasado?

La fotografía regresó al interior del dossier y Coulson sacó una página en su lugar, escrita con letra comprimida, como si hubiesen querido aprovechar al máximo la superficie del papel, y se la tendió a Tony. Éste echó un rápido vistazo al informe. Cuando terminó, levantó la mirada todavía sin comprender.

—Entonces, ¿todo esto por qué lo hace? Aquí no dice nada que explique por qué lo hace.

Coulson se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquiera sabe: odio, rencor, ajustes de cuentas, envidia. Pero lo interesante aquí no es el “por qué” sino el “con quién”.

Antes de que Tony pudiese preguntar de nuevo, el agente sacó una segunda fotografía, de las mismas características de la primera, sólo que en ella aparecía retratada una hermosa mujer rubia.

—¿Y está quién es? ¿La hermana de Barton? ¡¿La mujer de Barton?! —exclamó con cierto tono de sorna en su voz. Entonces abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada—. ¿No me irás a decir que tiene una mujer? Eso sería lo más ridículo que habría oído en años.

Coulson compuso una mueca de resignación cansada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No es la mujer de Barton. No hay ninguna mujer. Es Yelena Belova.

Esperó unos segundos a que el hombre sentado frente a él continuara, pero no lo hizo, así que Tony se inclinó hacia delante, acuciándolo con la mirada.

—¿Y debería sonarme de algo ese nombre?

—Su nombre puede que no, pero sí su alias. Es la Viuda Negra. La otra Viuda Negra.

Aquel día estaba resultando ser una cadena de sorpresas. Coulson vivo, el hermano de Barton, y ahora otra Viuda Negra. Tony hizo una mueca con su boca.

—¿Hay otra Viuda? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que nuestro grupo era exclusivo.

Coulson recogió la fotografía y la metió dentro del dossier, dejándolo cerrado sobre su regazo.

—Esto no es ninguna broma, Stark.

Tony se encogió de hombros. 

—Ya me conoces —dijo justificándose a sí mismo.

—El programa de las Viudas Negras entrenaba a chicas para convertirlas en asesinas letales. Natasha es una de ellas. Al igual que Yelena —continuó diciendo Coulson con su habitual calma.

Tony se reclinó de nuevo sobre el respaldo; cruzó una rodilla sobre la otra y dejó descansar el brazo sobre su pierna. Miró a Coulson, pensativo.

—¿Acaso esto es como lo de aquella serie de televisión sobre cazadoras de vampiros, que una era la elegida y, para que haya otra, debe morir la primera?

Una profunda arruga apareció en la frente de Coulson al mirar a Tony con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nada de eso—respondió perdiendo la calma durante unos breves segundos, tras los cuales se recompuso con rapidez—. Yelena tiene una historia con Natasha desde hace años. Desde su paso por la Habitación Roja, para ser más exactos. A Yelena no le gusta ser una segundona, eso es todo. Y quiere eliminar a Romanoff de la ecuación y tener el apodo sólo para ella.

Después de unos segundos asimilando las palabras del agente, Tony asintió con un enérgico cabeceo. 

—O sea, tenemos un hermano, asumamos, despechado y a una agente soviética envidiosa. 

Coulson se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos.

—Hasta ahí lo comprendo, pero ¿por qué? —antes de que Coulson volviera a corregirle, Tony agregó—: ¿qué tienen que ver el hermano de Barton y la otra Viuda con todo lo que está pasando?

Coulson imitó a Tony y se reclinó en el asiento, haciendo que la distancia que los separaba fuera un poco mayor.

—Tienen en común la persona que los ha contratado para hacerse pasar por Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra original.

—¿Y ése es…? —preguntó Tony, impaciente.

Coulson suspiró con cierto cansancio.

—Tu amigo, Justin Hammer.

La mandíbula de Tony se desencajó unos centímetros. Después de unos segundos, compuso una enorme –y fingida— sonrisa de incredulidad.

—A ver, en primer lugar, Justin Hammer no es mi amigo. Nunca lo ha sido. Y en segundo lugar, y aquí creo que se aplica, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hace el idiota de Hammer con estos dos matones a sueldo?

—Bueno, aún hay cosas que debemos averiguar. Pero creo que quien está detrás de Hammer tiene, a su vez, algo que ver.

Tony se sentía cansado. Habían salido tres nombres a la palestra y sin ninguna conexión aparente o, al menos, una que él pudiese ver. 

—¿Y quién es, si se puede saber? Te lo advierto, Coulson, este jueguecito ya me está cansando.

Coulson lo miró con seriedad.

—HYDRA. Justin Hammer trabaja para HYDRA.

Las piezas del puzzle mental de Tony comenzaron a encajar poco a poco. Piezas que iban revelando una imagen que no le gustaba en absoluto. Se levantó despacio y anduvo unos pasos para girarse de nuevo hacia Coulson.

—HYDRA. Eso explicaría esa salida de la cárcel tan rápida.

El agente asintió.

—En efecto.

Tony sintió cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se agarrotaba por la tensión y por la furia que estaba comenzando a hervir dentro de él. 

—¡Maldito hijo de perra! 

Con pasos enérgicos se acercó hasta el mueble bar y sacó un botellín de agua que apuró con rapidez. Repentinamente había sentido la garganta seca. Dejó la botella vacía sobre la superficie y se giró hacia Coulson que aún permanecía sentado en el sofá.

—¿Así que el bueno de Justin está ahora con HYDRA? Claro, no podía ser de otra manera. ¡Y esa rueda de prensa, como si fuese a ser el nuevo salvador de la ciudad!  
Coulson se levantó, adecentándose la chaqueta y sosteniendo aún el dossier. 

—Aún debemos saber qué es lo que quiere Hammer en todo esto.

—Yo creo que puedo responderte a eso, Phil: notoriedad. Justin tiene un ego como el Empire State. Es un adicto a llamar la atención— le dijo mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. Coulson clavó la mirada en él y alzó una ceja. Tony se encogió de hombros con fingida inocencia y le sonrió—: ¡Hey, ese era mi antiguo yo! Antes de entrar a formar parte de los Vengadores.

—Como sea, HYDRA ha encontrado en él una figura mediática, que cae bien y…

Tony resopló, elevando la mirada hacia el techo y torciendo el gesto.

—Bien, sí. Seguro que cae bien.

Coulson continuó tras aquella interrupción.

—HYDRA tiene un plan para él. O no lo habrían buscado. 

—O puede que haya sido Justin quien los haya buscado a ellos. Tiene dinero y, en cuanto le hagan un lavado de imagen, volverá a tener nombre y reputación —replicó Tony, acercándose a él y deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos.

El agente asintió, despacio.

—Puede ser, por supuesto. Sea como sea, hay que detenerlos, a ambos.

Tony no podía estar más de acuerdo. De aquella asociación no iba a salir nada bueno. El hermano de Barton y aquella agente soviética trabajando para Hammer sólo iban a traerles problemas. 

—En cuanto Clint y Nat regresen, los pondré al tanto y plantearemos una solución. No creo que esta situación vaya a gustarles.

Coulson asintió con un gesto cansado y, como si un manto pesado hubiese caído sobre la habitación, ni Tony ni el agente añadieron ninguna palabra más. Tony miró hacia ambos lados, incómodo, al igual que hizo el nuevo director de SHIELD, aunque en su mente siempre sería el “agente Coulson”. El hombre carraspeó antes de dar un paso hacia Tony.

—Tengo que marcharme ya. Hay… hay otros asuntos que debo atender — y le tendió el dossier que, hasta ese momento, Coulson había tenido entre las manos. Tony lo aceptó sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Tony, con demasiado énfasis incluso para sus oídos, ondeando la carpeta delante de él. Coulson esbozó una forzada sonrisa y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a abandonar aquella sala. Antes de que llegara a la puerta, Tony lo detuvo.

—¡Phil!

Coulson giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Sí?

Tony hizo un gesto, estirando un poco el brazo hacia el agente.

—Que tengas suerte y vaya todo bien.

El rostro amable de Coulson se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Tony. Lo mismo digo—. Iba a girarse, pero nuevas palabras de Tony lo detuvieron.

—Ya sabes dónde estamos. Y Phil, díselo a Barton y a Romanoff.

—¿Que estoy vivo? —preguntó con el tono de voz un poco más bajo que el usual en él.

Con decisión, Tony movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Sí. Merecen saberlo. Les gustará saber que sigues vivo. Clint se merece saberlo.

Tony vio en los ojos de Coulson cómo el agente evaluaba su petición. Tony sabía que era un buen hombre, honrado y honesto. Sabía que haría lo correcto. Unos segundos después, Coulson se despidió con un cabeceo y desapareció por la misma puerta que había llegado. Tony bajó la cabeza antes de girarse sobre sus talones y volver hacia el sofá, en donde se quedó parado mientras pensaba cuál sería el próximo paso que debían dar. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Barney se paró en la puerta del bar que estaba frente a su hotel. Tenía que dar gracias por ese gusto por el despilfarro y por todo lo que rezumara mucho dinero que tenía Justin Hammer. Cuando le habían dicho que eligiera un hotel para quedarse mientras estuviese en la ciudad, él había escogido uno de los mejores hoteles en Lower Manhattan. 

Había sido aquel hotel en concreto porque le recordaba la primera vez que había estado en la ciudad, cuando apenas tenía unos pocos dólares en el bolsillo para comer y se había parado ante su puerta, vislumbrando desde el exterior la sofisticación y el lujo de su interior. Por aquel entonces, el lugar en el que dormía había sido una cutre pensión en la peor parte de la ciudad; un lugar lleno de pulgas, con las paredes de la habitación desconchadas, oliendo a moho, y las sábanas llenas de manchas que era mejor no saber de dónde procedían. De aquello había pasado mucho tiempo. Ahora, en cambio, la habitación que tenía en aquel lujoso hotel era enorme; el baño era de mármol, e incluso tenía un albornoz para la ducha que le cambiaban todos los días, lo pidiera él o no. La cama era la más grande y confortable en la que había dormido jamás. Podría acostumbrarse fácilmente a aquel modo de vida si todo salía como había pensado. 

Pese a todo aquel confort, no tenía la intención de quedarse aquella noche en la habitación hasta que se quedase dormido de puro aburrimiento, sólo viendo la televisión. No, tenía planes para esa noche; unos planes que incluían una visita a un abogado en concreto. Un abogado con el que tenía cuentas que ajustar.  
Pero no iría allí sin más, no. Antes de ir a ver a aquel sujeto le apetecía tomar el aire y una copa. Lo del aire podría pasar sin ello; lo de la copa, ya no estaba tan seguro. Abrió la puerta del bar y entró en él. 

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe seco. Era un pub como muchos otros en los que había estado a lo largo de su vida: poca iluminación, música ambiental no demasiado alta y mesas escondidas entre paneles de madera para la privacidad de los clientes. Olía a whisky y a cerveza. A sus oídos llegaron las risas de algunos de los que estaban pasando un buen rato, mezcladas con el entrechocar de vasos. 

La barra estaba al fondo del local. Había tres jóvenes sentados en ella bajo las luces incandescentes de las lámparas que los iluminaban. Hablaban animadamente con el camarero, un chico joven con cara amigable. Barney miró a su alrededor mientras se dirigía hacia la barra para tomarse la primera copa. Paseó la vista por el local; a la puerta que había al fondo que daba a los baños, y a las mesas escondidas de su derecha. Entonces fue cuando la vio.

Yelena Belova estaba sentada en una de esas mesas, la que se encontraba en el rincón y la menos visible desde cualquier ángulo, a no ser que pasases por delante de ella. Tenía la atención fija en el móvil que tenía sobre la mesa y paseaba la yema de los dedos sobre la pantalla iluminada, que se reflejaba en su rostro. La luz de la lámpara de metal que tenía sobre ella le otorgaba un extraño resplandor amarillento a su pelo rubio. Se paró en seco. Contempló por unos momentos la opción de saludarla, o bien de pasar de largo. Tras unos breves segundos, se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba sentada. Acababa de detenerse a un par de pasos de la mesa cuando la voz clara de Yelena llegó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Qué quieres, Barton? —le dijo la mujer sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil.

Barney se quedó parado en donde estaba, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le había producido que ella se hubiera percatado de su presencia sin siquiera haber levantado la cabeza.

—Te he visto y he pensado que sería cortés saludar.

Yelena continuó con su atención fija en la pantalla del dispositivo, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

—Ya lo has hecho. Puedes irte —contestó ella con suma frialdad.

Para cualquier otro hombre, aquella conducta podría asustarlo. “Pero a mí no me asustas, guapa”, pensó Barney, reprimiendo una sonrisa torcida. Le gustaban los retos y aquella Viuda Negra era uno en toda regla.

—¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Despacio, Yelena alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Barney. No podía decir que una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro, pero sí podía asegurar que en aquellas facciones se había producido un ligero cambio. Yelena se enderezó, apagó el móvil y lo miró.

—Puedes —le contestó clavando sus ojos en él.

La mujer lo miró con interés, incluso con desvergüenza, mientras entornaba los ojos y sonreía levemente. Aquella tarde apenas había podido reparar en ella. Su inesperada aparición y sus palabras cortantes lo habían dejado con un montón de preguntas sobre aquella mujer que afirmaba ser otra Viuda Negra, al igual que Natasha Romanoff. 

Era una mujer muy bella, con aquel aire de frialdad en su mirada que le hacía pensar que era algo deliberado y estudiado. Unos pómulos altos y una nariz elegante le daban personalidad a aquel fino rostro, enmarcado por una media melena rubia que, bajo la tenue luz de aquella bombilla, parecía un poco más oscura. Sabía que era algo más baja que él, delgada y atlética; con largas y torneadas piernas. Se fijó en sus manos de dedos largos y uñas cuidadas y pintadas de rojo carmesí. Tenía que admitir que Yelena Belova era una belleza.

Buscando al camarero con la mirada, Barney le hizo un gesto y se sentó en la silla que había junto a Yelena.

—¿Qué bebes? —quiso saber.

—Bourbon —respondió ella al instante.

Barney sonrió.

—Vaya, una chica dura. Me gusta.

Ella alzó la barbilla, altiva.

—Lo bebo porque me gusta a mí. No para gustar a nadie.

Despacio, Barney se reclinó en el asiento, dejando caer su peso en el respaldo y descansando ambas manos sobre sus piernas.

—Relájate, Belova. No hay por qué ponerse tensa. Tomemos una copa como dos buenos compañeros de trabajo y nada más.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban clavados en él, como si quisiesen leer lo que Barney tenía en la mente. Aflojó un poco los hombros y se echó hacia delante, para hablarle desde más cerca.

—No eres mi compañero de trabajo. Esto es sólo momentáneo y circunstancial, lo justo para que tú acabes con tu hermano, y yo con la zorra de Romanova.  
El camarero eligió aquel momento para aparecer. Los miró a ambos con una simpática sonrisa.

—Bourbon —pidió Barney antes de que el joven pudiera preguntar. Y añadió—: Y deja aquí la botella.

El chico se retiró con la misma sonrisa prendida del rostro. Un minuto después regresaba con un vaso bajo y una botella de bourbon casi entera. Barney se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, destapó la botella, le sirvió primero a Yelena y, por último, se sirvió en su vaso.

La mujer se lo bebió de un trago antes de que Barney tuviese tiempo de levantarlo. Hizo una mueca con los labios que se asemejó a una sonrisa, rellenó de nuevo el vaso de la mujer y levantó el suyo. 

—Por el trabajo bien hecho.

Yelena tomó el bourbon, lo alzó delante de ella y le ofreció la primera sonrisa desde que él había llegado.

—Por el trabajo bien hecho —respondió ella a su vez. Y ambos bebieron.

Barney miró a su alrededor. Le gustaba aquel lugar; era íntimo y se podía charlar. Y nadie reparaba en nadie. Para él eso era una prioridad. No le gustaban los lugares en donde la gente volvía la cabeza para mirar a quien acababa de entrar. Paseó la vista por la porción de local que le dejaba ver aquél cubículo en donde estaba ubicada la mesa, para terminar recalando en la mujer que tenía sentada a su lado, encontrándose con su mirada. Apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, buscó una postura más cómoda en aquella silla.

—¿Estás en el Shedshire? —le preguntó. Ella asintió tras considerarlo unos segundos.

—Así es —contestó Yelena, con el tono de voz mucho menos beligerante que unos minutos atrás. “Esto sí que es un logro”, pensó Barney, complacido.

—Yo también —le hizo saber él—. Es un gran hotel. Y ya que va a pagar Hammer, que pague por algo que merezca la pena.

—En efecto. Las cosas que merecen la pena, hay que pagarlas. Y mejor si lo hace él en lugar de hacerlo nosotros.

Yelena lo obsequió con una sonrisa que hizo su rostro aún más bello. Barney le sirvió una nueva copa de bourbon para, a continuación, servirse una a sí mismo. La mujer detuvo la copa delante de sus labios antes de vaciarlo. Barney sintió la mirada de Yelena fija en él.

—¿Así que eres el hermano de Ojo de Halcón, el famoso vengador? —dijo ella al fin. 

Barney sintió como si le hubiesen oprimido el estómago con unas tenazas ardiendo. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, tanto que sus muelas chirriaron del esfuerzo. Tomó aire en silencio para dejarlo escapar por su nariz poco a poco. La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Yelena había vaciado su copa y la había dejado sobre la mesa. Barney la imitó, vaciando la suya de un solo trago.

—Eso parece, sí —contestó entre dientes.

Yelena se acodó sobre la mesa, acercándose a él.

—Y también parece que no te llevas bien con él —observó la mujer con severidad. 

Barney ahogó una carcajada. “Llevarme bien con mi hermano, por supuesto”. Se sirvió un nuevo vaso de bourbon y lo vació al instante. “Tal vez sería mejor si bebo directamente de la botella”, pensó con cierta amargura. Su hermano, qué palabra tan extraña. Chasqueó la lengua antes de volver su rostro hacia Yelena.

—No tengo ningún hermano. Un hermano es alguien que está a tu lado. Él no lo está desde hace mucho tiempo— dijo sin apenas tomar aire. Cuando lo hizo, continuó—: Él cree que estoy muerto y nunca le ha preocupado si fueron ciertas o no las noticias que le llegaron.

Yelena volvió a llenar su vaso y bebió de él, dejándolo con cuidado sobre la mesa. 

—Hay mucho resentimiento en tus palabras, Barton.

Barney hizo una mueca de disgusto. Giró la cabeza hacia Yelena. Ella lo miraba con atención, con aquellos impresionantes ojos claros puestos en exclusiva en él. Hacía tanto que no había nadie que lo escuchara que, por unos momentos, se sintió desorientado. Relajó los hombros y bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla casi le rozó el pecho. 

—Resentimiento. Bonita palabra es ésa. Pero ni se acerca a lo que siento por mi… hermanito pequeño.

Tal vez fuera el bourbon o el lugar, no lo sabía. O tal vez fuera la compañía, porque de una extraña manera creía que Yelena sí podría entender aquella historia con Clint. Nunca lo había hablado con nadie; nunca le había contado a nadie lo que pasó aquel día en que sus caminos se separaron de mala manera. Nunca le había contado a nadie que su hermano le había defraudado y que lo dejó tirado como a un perro. 

—Creo que tienes ganas de hablar, ¿no es cierto? —inquiró Yelena, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Aquella era una extraña mujer. Cuando lo miraba parecía como si quisiese conocer todos los secretos que albergaba su alma. 

Vació un nuevo vaso antes de darse cuenta de ello. El líquido del interior de la botella había bajado considerablemente y Barney notó el escozor del alcohol al bajar por la garganta.

—¿Qué pasó para que le tengas tanto odio? —volvió ella a preguntar. Barney emitió un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

—Se creyó demasiado bueno para la mierda de vida que llevábamos. Tenía… tenía demasiados escrúpulos para vivir en la calle, ¿sabes? —le dijo, con los dientes apretados y la respiración superficial—. Y cuando llegó el momento de estar conmigo o en mi contra, eligió el camino de los cobardes, eso fue lo que hizo. El muy hijo de puta. 

Yelena lo tocó en el brazo, llamando su atención. Barney miró primero aquella fina mano para, un segundo después, levantar la mirada y encontrar la de ella a pocos centímetros.

—El tiempo me ha enseñado que es mejor aprender a tener los ánimos calmados —dijo Yelena, manteniendo fija los ojos en los suyos—. Es más fácil cometer errores cuando tu estado de ánimo no es estable. Y no sé en tu trabajo, pero en el mío es algo que no me puedo permitir.

En silencio, Barney continuó mirándola. Tal vez ella llevara razón; más aún, con toda probabilidad llevaba razón, pero hablar de su hermano removía algo muy antiguo y muy profundo en su interior, algo que jamás había enterrado del todo y que sólo quedaría completamente muerto cuando pudiese acabar con él.

Yelena volvió a separarse de él, enderezando los hombros y sentándose erguida en el asiento. Una bella sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Dime, ¿qué planes tienes para esta noche?

Barney bajó la mirada y elevó la comisura de los labios en una suerte de mueca que bien podría haberse confundido con una sonrisa.

—Tengo una visita a un abogado.

—¿Un abogado? ¿A estas horas? —se extrañó la mujer, componiendo una expresión de perplejidad.

Él asintió con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza.

—Sí, a estas horas. 

—¿Para qué quieres verlo? —preguntó Yelena, intrigada.

Barney la observó con detenimiento. La animadversión que había visto en ella cuando la encontró allí parecía haber desaparecido. Se habían borrado aquellas líneas duras de su rostro y dejado paso a una expresión más afable que la embellecía. Era una mujer preciosa de la cual era difícil apartar la mirada.

Titubeó unos momentos antes de decidirse a explicarle el por qué quería ir a ver a aquel hombre. Barney se movió en su silla, buscando una postura más cómoda. Se acodó sobre la mesa y llenó de nuevo el vaso de cristal.

—Hace años, ese tipo, Chadwick, me defendió en un juicio. Si se puede llamar defender a la chapuza que hizo, el muy cabrón —comenzó diciendo mientras daba un trago—. No quería perder el tiempo en defender a escoria como yo. Se limitó a admitir que tuve la culpa de lo que hice y me obligó a aceptar los años de cárcel que pedía la fiscalía. Ni se molestó en negociar—. Barney sentía cómo la sangre estaba comenzando a hervir en sus venas. Se sirvió un nuevo vaso con rapidez y, con la misma rapidez, se lo bebió—. Pedazo de hijo de satanás.

El bourbon le golpeó en el estómago como una bomba. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Poco a poco aquella sensación fue diluyéndose, tal vez en el propio bourbon que ya había ingerido, y pudo al fin volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Miró la botella. Apenas quedaban un par de dedos del licor en ella y, sin pensar, se sirvió de nuevo. Yelena se le adelantó, lo tomó y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Barney fijó la mirada en ella y Yelena se la devolvió casi con descaro, acompañado de una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que un calor que antes no sentía se instalara en su vientre. 

—Ten cuidado, Barton. Buscar venganza puede hacer que cometas un error y lo termines pagando caro.

Barney sofocó la carcajada que le nació en el pecho.

—¿Tú me hablas de venganza? Tú, que quieres vengarte de Romanoff. 

La mujer enderezó la espalda como si la hubiesen pegado a un palo y su rostro se ensombreció de repente.

—No es venganza. Es justicia. ¡Ella no debería ser la Viuda Negra! ¡Yo debería serlo! Ella … ella es un triste sucedáneo de lo que nos enseñaron en la Habitación Roja. No es merecedora de ese título. Yo sí —exclamó mientras volvía a ver aquella frialdad inicial en su rostro.

Barney se reclinó en el asiento, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Despacio, asintió.

—Está bien. Tú eres la Viuda Negra y no quieres venganza. Entendido.

Tal y como había aparecido aquella expresión en las facciones de la mujer, desaparecieron. Yelena le sonrió y él le correspondió con una idéntica.

—Y dime, Belova, ¿qué planes tienes tú para esta noche?

La mujer alzó una ceja. Con ademanes seductores se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyó los codos en ella y dejo caer la barbilla sobre los nudillos de sus manos cerradas sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar Barney fue que, de repente, alguien había subido la temperatura en el termostato del local.

—No tenía planes para esta noche —le dijo con voz suave, casi un ronroneo—. Pero tal vez los tenga ahora.

Los ojos azules de Yelena estaban fijos en su boca. Hubo un momento en el que había relacionado aquel azul con el frío, pero lo que veía ahora en ellos era justamente lo contrario. Veía fuego y él estaba dispuesto a quemarse. Se acercó hasta ella con ímpetu y apresó sus labios con rudeza. Por unos breves segundos pensó que Yelena se retiraría o le daría una bofetada. En lugar de ello, la mujer respondió a su beso.

La boca de Yelena sabía a bourbon y respondía tal y como ella lo había hecho desde que la había conocido: con voracidad, mordiéndole el labio inferior, arañándole con los dientes, pero Barney desterró al fondo de su mente el punzante dolor. Como respuesta, ella obtuvo a su vez un mordisco que pareció complacerla, por el gemido que escapó de entre sus labios y que murió en la boca de Barney.

Aquella mujer le encendía la sangre. Era fuego en sus manos y lava que estaba comenzando a infiltrarse bajo su piel. La tomó del cuello, acercándola más hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza, buscando una postura que le permitiera adentrarse en aquella boca que lo estaba devorando. La lengua de Yelena salió a su encuentro, pugnando con la suya en una lucha de poder que a Barney le daba igual ganar o perder, siempre y cuando ella siguiera besándolo de aquella manera; como si quisiera sorberle el alma. “Total, no tengo alma que entregar”, consideró mientras continuaban aquel pulso invisible y húmedo. 

Reticentes, los labios de Barney abandonaron aquella boca perfecta, ya sin carmín pero aún roja, solo que ahora por sus besos y mordiscos. Un gemido de disgusto salió de la garganta de Yelena. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole su cuello como recompensa y Barney se apresuró a obedecer aquella silenciosa orden.

La piel del cuello de Yelena era suave y tersa, y estaba caliente. Barney notó el calor que desprendía antes de que sus labios se posaran en ella. Con parsimonia, queriendo regodearse en cada centímetro de ella, paseó los labios por la longitud de su cuello, siguiendo el pulso de la yugular. La punta de su nariz reemplazó a los labios con las caricias e inhaló la esencia de la mujer. Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquel aroma lo poseyera. 

—¡Dios, qué bien hueles! —exclamó con voz ronca, muy cerca de su oído. Yelena se movió en su asiento y se acercó más hacia él. Sus cuerpos se rozaban al estar tan juntos. La mujer giró la cabeza un poco, pero sin permitir que los labios de Barney se alejaran de ella.

—Huelo igual de bien por todas partes. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —le dijo casi en un susurro que encendió todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas en el cuerpo de Barney.

Sintió cómo, de repente, toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a agolparse en aquella parte de su anatomía que estaba a un palmo por debajo de su ombligo. El aire se quedó congelado en sus pulmones cuando los ojos de Yelena recayeron en sus labios; aquellos ojos, tan azules que era imposible no pensar en un lago helado al mirarlos. Pero aquella mirada no prometía nada parecido, más bien al contrario. Notó cómo su polla se endurecía más aún, hasta un punto casi doloroso. 

Tal vez Justin Hammer tenía razón con aquello de que los Barton tenían algo con las Viudas Negras. No sabía absolutamente nada de su hermano y aquella pelirroja que había visto hacía pocos días en la televisión, pero estaba absolutamente seguro que él terminaría aquella noche dentro de aquella otra viuda negra. Desterró de su mente a Hammer, a su hermano y a cualquier otra mujer y se concentró en aquella que lo estaba poniendo a mil. 

Yelena buscó de nuevo sus labios para volver a besarlo con ansia. Las manos pequeñas y femeninas de la mujer enmarcaron su rostro, atrapándolo para que no pudiese resistirse a su intromisión. Barney no pensaba hacerlo de ninguna manera, pero que ella tomase la iniciativa hacía que desease estar en algún lugar bien lejos de allí, donde pudiera desnudarla y comprobar si, como ella decía, olía tan bien. Un lugar tan lejano como el baño de aquel bar. 

Lo estaba volviendo loco con sus besos. Hacía algún tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y mucho más con una mujer como Yelena. Sus manos no eran amables; exigían y ordenaban en silencio. Poco a poco, esas mismas manos fueron bajando por su cuello para continuar por sus hombros y su pecho hasta su vientre. Sin intención de detener el descenso, la mano de Yelena se cerró sobre su miembro erecto y apretó con fuerza.

Barney dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás pesadamente, y de sus labios surgió un largo siseo que lo acabó dejando sin aire en los pulmones. Yelena soltó el agarre un instante para volver a apretarlo. Bajó un poco la mano y tomó los testículos en su mano, masajeándolos sin pudor. Si ella continuaba acariciándolo de aquella manera, iba a terminar corriéndose dentro de sus pantalones y él tenía mejores planes para aquella noche. 

Levantó la cabeza y buscó el rostro de la mujer. Una sonrisa satisfecha se había instalado en sus labios. Ella alzó una ceja con un rápido movimiento.

—¿Te gusta que te manoseen, Barton? —le preguntó con voz ronca mientras continuaba con sus toqueteos.

Intentando encontrar su propia voz y humedecer su garganta, Barney tragó saliva.

—Ya lo creo que me gusta.

Yelena paseó la palma abierta de su mano por toda su longitud y Barney tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar con fuerza los párpados. No se sentía así desde que era un adolescente que aún no había tenido su primera experiencia con una mujer. 

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Yelena desenroscó la bombilla de la lámpara que había sobre ellos, lo justo para apagarla, y con un ágil movimiento, la tuvo sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas y enfrentándolo. 

Podía notar la respiración de la mujer en su rostro y aquel aroma a bourbon que había probado de sus labios. Volvió a atrapar aquella boca y la besó con ahínco. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a los fuertes muslos femeninos. Podía apreciar a través del fijo tejido del pantalón, que no eran más que unas medias algo más gruesas, los músculos trabajados bajo la palma. Los recorrió de arriba abajo, desde la rodilla a la cadera, para volver una y otra vez al punto inicial. Yelena se removió sobre él, frotándose contra su miembro. Barney dirigió su mano hacia el lugar en el que sus cuerpos se rozaban y la acarició a través del tejido. 

Las manos de Yelena se cerraron en torno a los hombros de Barney, apretándolo con fuerza. Ella enderezó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido de placer abandonaba su garganta. Los muslos de Yelena se cerraron un poco contra las caderas masculinas, apretándolas. Barney sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acariciarla, presionando ligeramente sobre su clítoris. Podía notar el calor y la humedad a través del pantalón. Saber que ella estaba en aquel estado por él hizo que su polla le recordara que aquella erección le estaba amenazando con volverse algo doloroso si no le ponía remedio de inmediato. Y nada le apetecía más que volver al hotel, a la habitación de ella, o la suya propia le daba igual, y follársela hasta que gritara su nombre. 

Estaba a punto de levantarse y llevarla hasta el baño cuando su conciencia le recordó que tenía una visita que hacer antes de que pudiese quitarle la ropa a la espía rusa. No podía dejar escapar la única noche en la que aquel abogado se quedaba hasta tarde en el bufete para cerrar los casos de la semana. 

El recordatorio de Chadwick actuó como un jarro de agua fría sobre su mente y su cuerpo. Dejó de acariciar a Yelena y, despacio, comenzó a retirar su mano. Antes de que pudiese hacerlo totalmente, Yelena lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo detuvo.

—No me gusta que me dejen así.

Barney sofocó una media sonrisa que pugnaba por aparecer en sus labios. Miró a Yelena de frente. La mujer tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rojos y las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Si estaba así de hermosa con aquellos manoseos, podía imaginarse su aspecto cuando le provocara un orgasmo y se corriera dentro de ella. Sintió cómo su miembro le recordaba que seguía en aquella frustrante situación. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Te diré lo que haremos. Ven conmigo a ver a Chadwick y, cuando terminemos, finalizaré lo que he comenzado. Cuantas veces tú quieras. ¿Trato hecho?

La mano de la mujer seguía sujetándolo con fuerza. Los ojos de Yelena estaban clavados en él a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Despacio, su expresión se fue dulcificando y el agarre de su mano cedió, dejándolo marchar. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el bello rostro de la mujer, que asintió con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Trato hecho.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Tony recibió la llamada de Natasha cuando eran casi las doce de la noche. Le dijo que estaban a poco más de dos horas de camino y que no hacía falta que fuera a recogerlos. Recordaba haberle dicho algo así como “eso ni lo sueñes”, y también recordaba la respuesta de Natasha, dicha entre dientes, que él no pudo entender al haberla dicho en ruso. Pero la intención sí que la entendió a la primera.

Una hora después, de camino al aeródromo de Englewood, la cabeza de Tony era un hervidero en plena ebullición. 

No sabía qué debía hacer. Saber que Coulson seguía vivo era una noticia que no podía mantenerse en secreto. Pero, por otra parte, creía que no le correspondía a él decirle a Barton de que su amigo, aquel que él creía muerto, (y muerto, según él, en parte por su culpa), aún seguía vivo y dirigiendo SHIELD. Además de que tenía que decirles de quiénes estaban detrás de todo ese asunto. 

Pensó que sería bueno estar en los zapatos de cualquier otra persona en aquel preciso instante, alguien que no tuviera que dar esas noticias.

Llegó a Englewood media hora antes de que el avión aterrizara. Dejó estacionado el coche junto a la puerta del hangar y entró en la enorme nave. Mientras se encaminaba a la sala en donde podría esperar, miró a su alrededor. Sabía que debía haber alguien de guardia para recibir a la aeronave pero él no los veía por ningún lado. “Tanto mejor”, pensó aliviado. Lo último que le apetecía era mantener una charla insustancial con alguien que estuviese aburrido en su turno de trabajo.

Había mirado el reloj de muñeca unas cuantas veces, y otras tantas el de la pantalla de su móvil, cuando el inconfundible sonido de unas turbinas desacelerando comenzó a oírse a lo lejos. Se levantó rápidamente y apretó el paso para dirigirse a la puerta del hangar en donde los aviones aterrizaban. 

La pista que moría a los pies de aquella nave estaba iluminada con cientos de proyectores que le hicieron encoger los ojos ante tanta luminosidad. El avión en el que venían Clint y Natasha ya había tomado tierra y se encaminaba hacia donde él se encontraba con moderada velocidad. Tomó aire, sintiéndose de repente nervioso. “Lo cual es una tontería”, pensó, introduciendo las manos en ambos bolsillos y balanceándose sobre los talones de sus caros zapatos. 

El avión tardó casi cinco minutos en detenerse por completo, abrir la escotilla y que el servicio de tierra acercara una escalerilla para que los viajeros pudieran bajar de él. Cuando, al fin, pudo ver la figura de Natasha emerger del avión acompañada de Clint, Tony exhaló el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, en encaminó hacia la aeronave con un resuelto caminar.

Natasha ya había descendido cuando Tony llegó hasta ella. La mujer le recibió con una media sonrisa que le hizo sonreír a él también. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó cálidamente. 

—Me alegra que estés de regreso, Romanoff —le dijo cerca de su oído mientras le palmeaba la espalda con afecto. Se retiró para mirarla con detenimiento—. Y vienes de una pieza.

Entonces la mirada de Tony se desvió hacia el hombre que acababa de bajar la escalerilla y que se detenía a unos pasos por detrás de la espía. Clint Barton tenía buen aspecto, pese a esa barba que le oscurecía el semblante y que le daba aspecto de cansancio. Natasha se hizo a un lado y Tony dio un paso hacia su compañero.

—Estarás orgulloso de la que hemos tenido que liar para dar contigo, ¿verdad, Legolas? Y todo para lograr que tu novia vaya a rescatarte —le recriminó con cierta burla y con una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja. 

Clint se acercó hasta él y le dio un abrazo sincero que hizo sonreír a Tony más aún de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Gracias, Tony. De verdad —dijo Clint al retirarse y mirarlo de frente.

Tony compuso una mueca de profunda satisfacción.

—No me des las gracias, lo he hecho por un genuino instinto de conservación. O lo hacía, o aquí la maestra asesina podría haberme arrancado las pelotas.  
Natasha asintió con vigor mientras unía las manos por delante de ella.

—Literalmente, por cierto —añadió arqueando una ceja mientras su mirada pasaba de un hombre a otro.

Tony tuvo que contener una carcajada. No se le había pasado ni una sola vez por la cabeza la idea de no ayudar a buscar a su compañero perdido cuando Natasha se lo solicitó. Tal vez no se había percatado hasta ese momento de cuánto significaban todos ellos para él. Jamás había pensado que aquel grupo dispar se llegaría a convertir en su familia; una familia algo disfuncional pero familia a fin de cuentas. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro del arquero.

—Ahora en serio, me alegra que estés aquí, hermano.

Sin más, Tony tomó de la mano de Natasha la bolsa de viaje de ésta y comenzó a andar en dirección hacia donde había estacionado su coche.

—Nat y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que lo mejor es ir mañana por la mañana a la policía e intentar aclarar la situación —le dijo Clint mientras caminaba a la izquierda de Nat.

Tony miró de reojo a ambos.

—No nos precipitemos.

Clint se detuvo en seco e hizo que tanto Tony como Natasha hicieran lo mismo y se giraran para mirarlo.

—¿Precipitarnos? —preguntó extrañado—. No creo que nos estemos precipitando, Tony.

Natasha giró de nuevo la cabeza, posando la vista en Tony. 

—¿Y por qué no quieres que nos precipitemos? ¿Acaso sabes algo que no nos estás contando? —le cuestionó con voz calmada, pero Tony sabía que en su cabeza ya se estaban formando miles de conjeturas.

Restándole importancia, Tony se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Bueno… si vosotros, como espías, podéis tener vuestras fuentes, ¿acaso no puedo tenerlas yo también?

Clint y Nat se miraron el uno al otro y, como si estuviesen sincronizados, giraron la cabeza hacia Tony y contestaron al unísono: 

—No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Keep the faith - Bon Jovi - (Coulson) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJvSOXTCszA
> 
> \- Heaven's on fire - Kiss - (Barney y Yelena en el bar) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-_PuaIqcR0


	11. CAPITULO 11

 

 

Barney despegó los párpados lentamente y la almohada amortiguó el sonido del bostezo. La luz del sol entraba por una rendija de las cortinas cerradas, como si fuera el filo de un cuchillo.  Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor: estaba en su habitación del hotel. O creía estarlo, porque hubiese jurado que el día anterior la cama estaba orientada hacia el lado contrario.

 Había comenzado a incorporarse despacio sobre los codos cuando un escozor agudo le atravesó la espalda de parte a parte. Apretó los labios con fuerza e intentó mirar por encima de su hombro. No podía ver por qué le dolía tanto. Con la misma lentitud, intentó dar la vuelta y tumbarse boca arriba, pero cuando la espalda rozó las suaves sábanas de algodón con las que estaba vestida la cama del hotel, el dolor se hizo más intenso. Instintivamente se giró sobre su lado izquierdo mientras intentaba tocar el lugar de donde provenían los pinchazos

Con cuidado, pasó la yema de los dedos por la zona y, bajo ellas, pudo adivinar tres heridas, largas, paralelas y poco profundas, que picaban como el demonio. Se llevó la mano hasta el otro hombro para encontrar unas marcas similares, que cruzaban desde el omóplato hasta el centro de su espalda. La mueca de dolor dio paso lentamente a una sonrisa satisfecha cuando recordó cómo habían llegado aquellas heridas a su espalda. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama. La causante de aquellas heridas aún dormía a su lado, con el rubio cabello ocultando en parte su bello rostro.

Pese a que la noche había terminado de la forma más placentera, no toda ella se había desarrollado de la misma manera. Cuando Yelena y él llegaron al bufete del abogado, las luces estaban apagadas. Pero él sabía los hábitos de Chadwick porque los había estado estudiando durante un tiempo. Aquella era la noche en la que el hombre solía quedarse para actualizar la documentación de los casos que llevaba entre manos y adelantar el trabajo para la semana siguiente. Un concienzudo hijo de puta.

El hombre no le reconoció cuando emergió de entre las sombras con Yelena a su lado, guardando las distancias. Tuvo que refrescarle la memoria sobre cuándo y cómo sus vidas se habían cruzado. Barney supo que Chadwick había adivinado en aquel momento que las cosas no pintaban bien para él esa noche.

El abogado le seguía desagradando tanto como lo había hecho años atrás. Se había retrepado en su asiento como un vil gusano y se había puesto a sudar. Intentó justificarse, entre balbuceos y medios sollozos. Barney recordó la amarga risotada que había surgido del fondo de su pecho, como si la estuviese escuchando en ese mismo instante. Con las manos temblándole como hojas, le había pedido perdón una y otra vez. La cara del hombre había cambiado drásticamente cuando le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde y que nada le devolvería los años que había pasado en prisión por su ineptitud.

Barney se había dado cuenta en aquel momento de que nada bueno iba a salir de aquel encuentro. Había notado cómo una creciente ira anidaba en el centro de su pecho, volviéndolo todo rojo a su alrededor. Sólo escuchaba el correr alocado de la sangre al pasar por sus oídos y todo el bourbon que había tomado calentándole las entrañas.

Yelena se había mantenido en un inteligente segundo plano, aunque él había sabido en todo momento que los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en él y en la escena que se desarrollaba en aquel despacho. La había mirado de reojo y ella le había ofrecido una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y que le prometía en silencio que, cuanto antes terminaran aquel asunto, antes retomarían lo que habían dejado a medias en el pub.

Entonces fue cuando todo se precipitó. Barney se había abalanzado sobre el hombre como un ave de presa, saltando sobre el escritorio con agilidad. Chadwick había intentado levantarse de su asiento, pero Barney había sido más rápido y sus puños chocaron contra la cara del abogado una y otra vez, con furia y con todo el odio que había ido gestando durante todos aquellos años. El hombre no opuso resistencia, con su cabeza balanceándose de lado a lado mientras recibía un puñetazo tras otro hasta que Barney escuchó el sonido sordo y seco de algo al romperse. Soltó al hombre, que cayó desmadejado al suelo sin conocimiento; con la cara hinchada por todos los golpes que le había dado, los labios reventados y la nariz sangrando y rota. A Barney le recordó una máscara grotesca de carnaval.

Yelena se había acercado hasta él y le había colocado la mano en su brazo. El calor que irradiaba la mujer lo encendió de nuevo. La besó con saña, mordiéndole el labio, con sus manos recorriéndola de arriba abajo y apretando los firmes músculos de su cuerpo. Ella le respondió de la misma manera, punto por punto. Casi no se habían quitado las manos de encima en todo el camino de regreso al hotel.

Apenas se había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de ella en el hotel cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos sin dejar de besarse. Y entonces fue cuando sintió el primer arañazo en su espalda. Las uñas de Yelena se clavaron en su piel como agujas. Pero lejos de desagradarle lo excitaron aún más, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, tensándolo. Recordaba haberla tomado por las nalgas y alzarla para que ella cerrara sus piernas en torno a su cintura. Ambos cayeron en la cama sin que sus bocas se separaran mientras se mordían y lamían. Fue un auténtico espectáculo observarla la primera vez que se corrió bajo las habilidosas caricias que sus dedos le prodigaron. Y volvió a serlo cuando le provocó el segundo orgasmo con la lengua. Después de aquello, él tardó sólo una embestida en estar dentro de ella mientras Yelena volvía a clavarle las uñas, arañándolo sin piedad. Una vez más, aquella mujer fue algo digno de admirar cuando al fin él se derramo en su interior.

Barney miró fijamente a la mujer que todavía dormía. Aún tenía el labio inferior un poco hinchado por sus besos y mordiscos, y la suave piel del rostro un poco enrojecida. Pero nada de ello era importante. Algo que no podía decir de los arañazos, enrojecidos y abultados, que surcaban sus hombros y sus bíceps. Despacio, se giró para bajar los pies de la cama. Se sentó al borde del colchón y se tocó bajo el pecho izquierdo. Vio un pequeño hematoma que no tenía antes de su encuentro con la espía rusa. “Ah, ha sido una noche memorable después de todo”, se dijo dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando una mano acarició su espalda de arriba abajo. Perdiéndose en la sensación que despertó en su cuerpo, Barney cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido de placer que resonó en su fláccido miembro, endureciéndolo a medias.

—¿Te marchas? —oyó preguntar a Yelena con voz algo áspera a causa del sueño. Barney la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Sí —contestó.

El colchón se balanceó detrás de él cuando el peso del cuerpo de la mujer cambió de situación. Yelena se colocó a su espalda, de rodillas, completamente pegada a él, tanto que podía sentir los pechos de la mujer acariciarle la piel. Las manos femeninas se cerraron en torno a sus hombros y él ahogó un quejido cuando rozaron las heridas.

—Creí que eras un hombre de palabra, Barton —le susurró al oído. Barney sintió como cada poro de su piel volvía a despertar. Asintió antes de contestarle.

—Lo soy.

Yelena sopló con suavidad en su oreja antes de atrapar el lóbulo entre sus labios. Lo rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás, hasta que una de sus manos se cerró en torno a sus testículos, que apretó levemente.

—Entonces haz honor a ella, porque aún no has terminado aquí.

Barney sonrió, aunque dicha sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos; se giró hacia la mujer y atrapó su boca. “Bueno, a fin de cuentas no tengo nada mejor que hacer”, pensó antes de levantarse, atraerla hacia él y encerrarla entre sus brazos.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Aquella mañana a Tony, el café le sabía especialmente bien, lo cual era extraño porque era el mismo café de siempre, hecho por la misma gente de siempre. Tomó un nuevo sorbo de la taza y miró el brebaje que aún quedaba en su interior, oscuro y algo denso. Sí, estaba muy bueno. Aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez no fuera el café sino su estado de ánimo.

Después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos días, parecía que iban encajando poco a poco, cada una en su lugar y de la manera adecuada: Natasha había regresado sana y salva de su periplo por China, trayendo con ella a Barton. Sabían, o al menos él sí que lo sabía, a quiénes se iban a tener que enfrentar para aclarar todo aquello, y Coulson seguía vivo. Sonrió satisfecho; sí, sin duda era él y no el café.

Tomó el periódico que tenía a su lado, sobre el sofá, y lo abrió. Por regla general leía las noticias en su tableta, o Jarvis se las mostraba en la pantalla gigante de la sala mientras desayunaba. O le leía simplemente los titulares mientras él estaba ocupado en su laboratorio. Pero aquella mañana había hecho traer el periódico impreso, el tradicional. Tal vez se sintiera nostálgico. “O me estoy haciendo mayor”, pensó con una sonrisa prendida en los labios. Desplegó el tabloide y paseó la mirada por la primera plana.

Ya fuese en una edición en papel o digital, daba igual: las historias que contaba eran siempre las mismas: un político corrupto que había defraudado varios millones de dólares al fisco, una estafa millonaria de una agencia que vendía bonos, el asesinato de un abogado en su propio despacho… Nada cambiaba, fuera el que fuese el medio que escogiera para informarse.

No estaba dispuesto a que nada le agriase el carácter aquella mañana. Aunque se habían despejado algunas incógnitas, nada estaba resuelto, y ese mismo día tendría que informar a Barton y Romanoff sobre  quiénes estaban detrás del secuestro de éste y la usurpación de identidad de ambos. Pero eso sería cuando los dos maestros asesinos aparecieran.

Había sido duro convencer tanto a Clint como a Natasha para que descansaran la noche anterior, y hacerles entender que debían esperar al día siguiente para que él los pusiese al día de las noticias que poseía. No podía soltarles la bomba sobre Coulson, el hermano de Barton y aquella otra Viuda Negra esa misma noche, cuando había podido ver en sus rostros y en sus movimientos corporales lo cansados que se sentían por todo lo que habían pasado y las horas acumuladas de viaje. No, Tony había insistido en que debían esperar al día siguiente, descansar y que, cuando lo hubiesen hecho, él no tendría ningún problema en compartir con ellos la información.

Tony se levantó de nuevo sin desviar la mirada del periódico. Al llevarse la taza a los labios se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba café en ella. Con cierta frustración, dejó el periódico sobre el sofá y se dirigió hacia la máquina de café espresso que había hecho traer desde Italia un tiempo atrás. Se sirvió una nueva taza y bebió de ella antes de regresar al sofá. Aún no había tomado asiento cuando escuchó la puerta automática del salón abrirse.

Clint y Natasha entraron en la habitación, uno tras la otra, con pasos calmados y actitud relajada. Natasha aún traía el pelo un poco húmedo y las mejillas sonrosadas, lo que le daba mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior. Barton se había quitado aquella sombra de barba que lo avejentaba y llevaba puesto algo más acorde con su manera de vestir que aquel pantalón de algodón con el que llegó la noche anterior. A ambos parecía haberles sentado bien el descanso.

Tony se giró hacia ellos y señaló hacia la máquina de café.

—Podéis prepararos un café, si queréis.

Clint se desvió de inmediato hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la cafetera mientras Natasha proseguía en dirección a Tony. Cuando llegó hasta él ambos se sentaron a la vez.

—Buenos días.

Natasha lo miró de soslayo, reclinándose contra el asiento.

—Buenos días —respondió ella sin agregar nada más. Clint llegó en ese momento, le tendió una de las tazas que llevaba y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal habéis descansado? —preguntó Tony con desenvoltura, mirando primero a una y luego al otro.

Clint bebió de su taza para asentir con un pesado gesto de cabeza.

—Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa —respondió mientras dejaba escapar el aire lentamente.

Tony miró a su compañero y amigo durante unos instantes. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado en China, tan sólo sabía lo poco que le había informado Jarvis sobre su huida del país. No había que ser muy listo para saber que Barton no lo había pasado nada bien el tiempo que había estado allí, eso lo podía apreciar a simple vista. Hacía dos años que conocía al arquero y habían pasado juntos buenos y malos momentos; habían trabajado codo con codo, confiando el uno en el otro, y Tony podía ver que aquella actitud desenfadada y casi burlona que solía ser distintiva en él no estaba presente aquella mañana. Los ojos de Clint no abandonaban a Natasha ni un solo segundo y ella parecía hacer lo mismo. Intentando llamar la atención de los dos maestros asesinos, Tony carraspeó intencionadamente.

—Y bien, no voy a pretender que me contéis qué es lo que ha ocurrido y cómo ha llegado a ocurrir. Al menos no ahora.

Nataha respiró hondo y, cruzándose de brazos, se reclinó en el sofá.

—Lo importante es que estamos de vuelta. Ahora mismo me vale con eso —dijo la mujer, alzando un poco la comisura de los labios en una suerte de mueca que se asemejó a una sonrisa.

Tony vio por el rabillo del ojo a Clint hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

—Lo es, Nat —intervino el arquero, mirando a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él—. Pero sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

Natasha torció el gesto, miró en dirección al ventanal y asintió. Tony los miró a ambos alternativamente para acabar posando sus ojos en Clint.

—Un momento, alto ahí. ¿Seguís pensando que debéis ir a la policía?

Clint y Natasha fijaron sus miradas en él casi a la vez.

—Sí —intervino Clint mientras se movía incómodo en su asiento—. Creo que lo mejor es ir a la policía, Tony. Sin perder el tiempo. No sé lo que nos tienes que contar, pero creo que debemos aclarar la situación con las autoridades. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

Tony se levantó, alejándose unos pocos pasos del sofá y sabiendo que tenía fijas en él las miradas de los dos espías. Se giró con un fluido movimiento para enfrentarlos. No sabía bien la razón, pero le estaba costando encontrar la manera de revelarles que Coulson le había proporcionado. Y no tenía por qué, pensó, ya que cuanto antes los supieran ambos, antes podrían tomar las riendas y buscar soluciones. Alzó los brazos de manera teatral y los dejó caer pesadamente antes de continuar hablando.

—Desde luego que hay que aclarar la situación. Pero no creo que ir a la policía sea la mejor opción ahora mismo.

Clint se levantó casi de un salto, como si lo hubiesen accionado con un resorte. Con dos largos pasos llegó hasta donde él estaba.

—Es mi reputación la que está en entredicho, Tony —le dijo, con los dientes tan apretados  que Tony pudo ver una ligera contracción en los músculos de su mandíbula—.  Han sugerido que he sido yo quien mató a ese congresista porque podría haberme pasado a las filas de HYDRA. Han sugerido que ha sido Nat quien ha matado a ese otro hombre —enfatizó sus palabras señalando a la mujer que aún seguía sentada en el sofá con toda su atención fija en ellos—. No quiero que ese rumor se extienda más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Tony no podía dejar de pensar que llevaba razón; toda la razón. Cuanto más tiempo tardara en aclararse todo aquello, más daño les haría a las reputaciones de ambos. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, se alejó unos pasos de Clint.

—Tal vez reconsideres esa opción cuando te cuente quién está detrás de todo esto —le dijo girándose de nuevo hacia él.

Clint separó ambos brazos de su cuerpo en una muda interrogación.

—¿Y bien? Si lo sabes, estamos esperando.

Tony tomó aire antes de contestar al fin.

—Justin Hammer.

Fue el momento de Natasha para levantarse del sofá como si la hubiesen pinchado con agujas. Lo miró con ojos entornados.

—¿Justin Hammer? —preguntó con un tono de voz un poco más agudo del que era normal en ella—. ¿El Justin Hammer de Industrias Hammer? ¿Aquel que intentó copiarte la armadura para vendérsela al ejército?

Tony respondió.

—Ése mismo.

Natasha se acercó hasta los dos hombres, pero con su mirada fija en Tony.

—¿Qué pinta él en todo esto? Creía que estaba en la cárcel.

En esta ocasión, Tony negó con vehemencia.

—Ya no está en la cárcel.

De los labios de Natasha emergió un bufido que hizo que ambos hombres posaran sus ojos en ella.

—Debí aplastarle la cabeza más fuerte contra aquella mesa cuando tuve ocasión de hacerlo —masculló ella entre dientes. Barton la miró con la expresión de quien no comprende de qué se está hablando. Natasha le retribuyó la mirada y se encogió de hombros de manera inocente.

Tony recordaba a la perfección como Natalie Rushman lo engaño haciéndose pasar por una eficiente secretaria de dirección. Y cómo, gracias a su ayuda, Hammer dio con sus huesos en la cárcel. No recordaba haberle dado las gracias a Natasha por aquello y anotó mentalmente que, cuando todo aquello acabase y tuviesen a Hammer de nuevo entre rejas, debía dárselas como era debido.

Dio unos pocos pasos hacia el mueble que ocultaba la gran pantalla, ahora escondida, y se giró de nuevo hacia ellos.

—Han levantado todos los cargos contra él. Y se ha erigido en salvador de esta puñetera ciudad —les dijo, alzando un poco la voz.

Clint y Natasha se miraron el uno al otro, sin comprender. Natasha dio un paso al frente.

—¿Quién le ha dicho que tiene que hacer eso? Ese tipo es demasiado tonto para pensar por sí mismo.

Tony tomó aire antes de contestar.

—HYDRA.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del gran salón. Los ojos de Natasha se empequeñecieron cuando entornó los párpados. Dio un nuevo paso hacia donde se encontraba Tony. Clint la imitó.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió la espía.

Los hombros de Tony se hundieron un poco.

—HYDRA. HYDRA está detrás de todo esto. Hammer trabaja para ellos.

Natasha giró en redondo, andando en dirección contraria para, acto seguido, regresar sobre sus pasos.

—Maldito hijo de puta —masculló entre dientes.

Tony afirmó con un pesado gesto de cabeza.

—Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Tony casi podía ver la maquinaria mental de Natasha trabajando sin cesar. La mujer iba y venía de un lado a otro, con la cabeza gacha, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Tony la observó con interés.

—¿Qué ocurre, Romanoff? —preguntó, girándose hacia ella.

Natasha se detuvo junto a Clint.

—Algo no encaja, Tony.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer miró al arquero para regresar la vista hacia él.

—HYDRA puede estar moviendo los hilos y haber puesto al frente de todo esto a Hammer. Pero él no puede ser quien nos ha copiado. No puede ser él quien haya matado a esos dos hombres. No tiene el entrenamiento para ello.

Clint giró la mirada hacia Tony.

—Nat tiene razón. Hammer no puede estar solo en todo esto. Necesita de alguien que le haga el trabajo sucio, que se manche las manos. Alguien que pueda imitar la manera en que nosotros trabajamos —dijo acercándose a Tony—. HYDRA ha debido encontrar a alguien que puede suplantarnos. Tiene que haber alguien más.

Ya no podía postergarlo más. Los dos ex agentes de SHIELD debían conocer la verdad cuanto antes. Tony giró sobre sus talones y llegó hasta el mueble, abrió una de las puertas y sacó el dossier que Coulson le había dejado. Se giró de nuevo hacia ellos.

—Hay algo más, es cierto —les dijo mientras miraba la carpeta que tenía entre las manos.

Clint dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de “hay algo más”, Tony?

Tony frunció el ceño.

—No es la única información a la que he tenido acceso.

Natasha alzó la barbilla ligeramente.

—Y estás disfrutando dándonosla con cuenta gotas.

A veces envidiaba la franqueza y la manera que tenía Natasha de enfrentarse a las situaciones. “Nada de subterfugios, nada de dejar las cosas para luego. Cuanto antes diera con la información, tanto mejor”. Tony se acercó hasta ellos.

—No, Natasha, no es eso —se excusó mientras bajaba la mirada—. Es sólo que es un tanto difícil para mí.

Natasha se colocó junto a Clint, ambos a unos pocos pasos de él.

—¿Por qué es difícil?

Tony dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos unos metros. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlos.

—En efecto, Hammer no está sólo en esto. Tengo… tengo información sobre dos personas más que lo están ayudando.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Clint, serio.

Tony hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Tu hermano, Barney, es uno de ellos.

El rostro de Barton cambió de expresión de un segundo a otro. Y volvió a cambiar un segundo después conforme el arquero iba procesando la información que Tony acababa de darle. De la sorpresa a la incredulidad, pasando por la negación. Sin intención, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No puede ser —dijo con un tono de voz que no era más que un murmullo—. Mi hermano está muerto. Hace años que está muerto.

Natasha se acercó hasta él. Su mano se cerró sobre el antebrazo de su compañero.

—¿Quién es el otro?

Tony apretó los labios.

—Otra. Yelena Belova —y le tendió a Natasha el dossier con la información.

Natasha estiró su brazo y cogió de manos de Tony la documentación, casi con rudeza. Sacó de la carpeta la foto de la mujer y la del hermano de Clint. Este la tomó despacio de manos de Natasha, mientras la observaba con la mirada fija en aquel pedazo de cartón.

Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada, tan sólo el silencio. Tony observó a sus dos compañeros, frente a él. El rostro de Natasha tenía una expresión pétrea que no dejaba adivinar qué estaba sintiendo o pensado. En cambio, Clint era otro cantar. No podía apartar la vista de la fotografía, que agarraba con tanta fuerza que se había arrugado por el borde por el que la tenía sujeta. Tenía los labios apretados, casi blancos, y la mandíbula en tensión. Los ojos medio entornados y una rigidez en los hombros que le decían más que mil palabras lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Se suponía… se suponía que estaba muerto —dijo el arquero en voz tan baja que Tony tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderlo.

Tony no tenía hermanos, ni le quedaba ninguna familia más que Pepper y la que había construido con aquellas personas tan dispares en la forma pero tan afines en el fondo. Tal vez era debido a eso por lo que podía ponerse en la piel de Clint al saber que su largamente dado por muerto hermano mayor no lo estaba, y que era quien estaba detrás de todo aquel entramado para desacreditarlo y ensuciar su nombre. Sintió cómo un puño invisible retorcía su estómago.

De repente, Clint arrojó la fotografía sobre el sofá con desprecio y, sin decir ninguna palabra, dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la salida con paso rápido.

—¡Barton! —lo llamó Tony mientras daba un paso hacia la dirección por donde había desaparecido. Una mano de Natasha sobre su antebrazo lo detuvo.

—Déjalo. Necesita estar solo.

—Pero… —intentó añadir Tony. Natasha ladeó la cabeza y compuso una triste mueca.

—Lo sé, Tony. Pero lo conozco. Déjalo ir.

Tony miró a la mujer, que tenía la vista clavada en el lugar por donde había salido Barton, con una preocupación genuina tiñendo sus hermosos rasgos. Ella conocía a Barton mejor que nadie. Si Natasha no había ido tras Clint, él debía creer que ella estaba en lo cierto cuando le decía que su compañero necesitaba estar solo.

Después de unos momentos, Natasha regresó la mirada hacia Tony.

—¿Cómo has sabido esto?

Tomó aire y miró hacia otro lado, rehuyendo aquella mirada inquisitiva. No podía decirle quién se lo había proporcionado. Quería hacerlo, por supuesto, pero no debía. De hacerlo, desvelaría el secreto de Phil Coulson y no estaba seguro de tener aquel derecho. Confiaba en que fuese el propio Coulson el que les dijese que seguía vivo.

—Dejémoslo en que me he enterado. Ahora podemos ponerle solución.

Natasha lo miró con ojos entornados, como si quisiese leer su mente y enterarse así del secreto que guardaba. Tony temió por unos instantes que ella insistiera en saberlo, pero no lo hizo. Tendiéndole la fotografía de la otra Viuda Negra, asintió tras unos interminables segundos de espera.

Tony recogió la instantánea y la metió de nuevo en la carpeta, señalándola con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene Belova contra ti?

Despacio, Natasha giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el sofá.

—Yelena Belova fue mi compañera cuando ambas fuimos reclutadas por la Habitación Roja —comenzó diciendo. Natasha cruzó una pierna sobre  la otra y apoyó una mano en su rodilla. Tony volvió a ver aquella mirada cansada y preocupada de días atrás, antes de que se marchara a China.

Natasha se pasó la mano por el rostro y se frotó los ojos.

—Compañeras. No, aquella palabra no existía en ese lugar —agregó la espía—. Un día estabas viva, y al siguiente podía haberte matado otra de las niñas. Yelena… Yelena no tenía piedad con nadie. Y yo era su objetivo, el espejo en donde se miraba. No soportaba que los instructores me dirigieran una palabra de aliento… o la clase de aliento que conseguías en un lugar como aquel. Ella quería verme muerta. Quiere ser la Viuda Negra, no una cualquiera. Simple y llanamente.

Bajando la mirada hasta posarla en sus zapatos, Tony asintió, comprendiendo al fin.

—Quiere terminar lo que no pudo hacer en aquellos días.

Con irritación y manteniendo la cabeza alta, Natasha asintió.

—Eso es lo que quiere, sí.

Tony anduvo unos cuantos pasos para girarse de nuevo hacia donde Natasha continuaba sentada.

—Tenemos que detenerlos: a Belova. A Hammer. Y a Barton… al hermano de Clint, quiero decir.

Natasha se levantó, aunque tenía la mirada puesta en el lugar por donde había desaparecido su compañero unos minutos atrás.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente.

Tony señaló hacia el mismo lugar al que ella miraba.

—Ve a hablar con él. Tiene… tiene que ser duro enterarte de que no sólo tu hermano, al que creías muerto, no lo está; sino que, además, es él quien quiere verte muerto a ti.

Con reticencia, Natasha se encaminó hacia la salida. Antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró buscando a Tony.

—Aún tienes que contarnos cómo has conseguido esa información.

Tony se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ve a buscarle y habla con él, Natasha. ¿Confías en mí?

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron ligeramente. Unos instantes después, asintió.

—Confío en ti, Tony. A veces pienso que no debería, pero sí, confío en ti.

Sin añadir nada más, Natasha giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón con paso ágil. Las puertas automáticas se cerraron detrás de ella cuando salió.

La mirada de Tony vagó por unos momentos por la habitación. Se acercó al mueble donde guardaba las bebidas y sacó una pequeña botella de zumo. Pensó que, tal vez, no pasaría nada si le echaba un par de dedos de algo más fuerte, que le templara los nervios, pero lo desechó de inmediato. Necesitaba el pulso firme y la cabeza despejada para saber qué iba a hacer. Dejó la bebida sobre el mueble y se acercó hasta el gran ventanal que le ofrecía una panorámica impagable de Nueva York.

Tenía que sopesar cuál sería su próximo paso. Aunque no tenía a Hammer por un tipo demasiado listo, ahora sabía que HYDRA estaba manejando los hilos. Tal vez, si lo empujase a dar un paso en falso, él se desmarcaría y terminaría por cometer un error que podría hacerle caer. Sonrió satisfecho. Se giró con agilidad para abandonar a toda prisa el salón. “Tengo una visita que hacer”.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Clint no podía dejar de moverse de un lado a otro en su habitación. Recorría una línea imaginaria para desandarla a continuación; con pasos largos, todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión y las manos convertidas en firmes puños pegados a sus muslos.

No podía creer lo que le había contado Tony. Más aún; no quería creerlo. Barney hacía años que estaba muerto. Lo habían matado en una cárcel colombiana muchos años atrás, mientras cumplía una condena por… ni se acordaba por qué lo habían encerrado allí. Nunca lo tuvo muy claro.

Desde que ambos dejaran el orfanato unos años antes, la vida de los dos había ido dando tumbos hasta que recalaron en el circo ambulante que los acogió sin preguntarles de dónde venían. Ambos encontraron allí una especie de familia, que renegó de ellos cuando las cosas se torcieron con Barney y su tendencia a meterse en líos en cuanto podía.

Le siguió cuando se marchó pero, tras vérselas con la ley, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería seguir a su hermano al fondo del pozo en el cual terminaría si no ponía remedio. Y sus caminos se separaron, aunque siguieron en contacto durante un tiempo. Sólo supo de él un año después, cuando Barney lo localizó e intentó que lo sacara de la cárcel. Clint bajó la cabeza al recordar la mirada de odio de su hermano mayor cuando él le dijo que no estaba dispuesto a encubrir a un ladrón y traficante, por muy hermano suyo que fuera. Recordar los fríos ojos azules de Barney clavados en él, con la mandíbula apretada, agarrado a aquellos barrotes de la celda en donde le tenían preso, hizo que un puño invisible le dejara sin respiración por unos momentos, y tuviese que buscar el apoyo de la cama para sentarse.

Clint bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla casi rozó el pecho. “No, no puede ser. Barney está muerto. Barney está muerto”, se repetía una y otra vez como si fuese un mantra. Porque si la información de Stark era correcta, era Barney el que quería verle muerto. Y, además, destruir su reputación. Fijó la mirada en el suelo bajo sus pies. Nada tenía sentido: lo habían secuestrado y habían intentado que Natasha creyera que él se había pasado a las filas de la recién resucitada HYDRA. Y ahora le decían que una de las manos que estaba tras aquella locura era su hermano. No, negó con la cabeza, nada tenía sentido para él.

Se levantó como si le hubiesen pinchado con una aguja y se acercó hasta el gran ventanal que dominaba casi toda una pared del dormitorio que compartía con Natasha. La vista de la ciudad era impresionante pero él, en realidad, no la veía. Lo único que podía ver era su propio reflejo en el cristal: el reflejo de alguien cansado y que no podía creer las noticias que acababan de darle.  A lo lejos oyó la sirena de un coche de policía pasar por la amplia avenida. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra el frío vidrio. Lo encontró reconfortante por unos segundos. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, una nube de vaho había empañado el cristal.

Se incorporó con tranquilidad. Tenía que pensar qué iba a hacer. Iba a ser inevitable verse las caras con Barney si quería arreglar todo aquello. Tenía que enfrentarlo y zanjar lo que hubiese entre ellos. Pero Barney era listo, muy listo. No daría un paso en falso. Aguardaría la ocasión en que supiera que podría encontrarlo con la guardia baja. Clint se giró y miró a su alrededor.

No, Barney no se presentaría allí, en la Torre Vengadores. Esperaría encontrarlo en cualquier otro lugar, cuando él no lo viese venir. Tenía que empujarlo a que fuera a verlo, a que saliese de su escondite. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia el vestidor que compartía con Natasha.

Rebuscó en la balda superior una bolsa negra. Cuando la encontró, la dejó a su lado y comenzó a recoger algo de ropa. Acababa de meter un pantalón en ella cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Unos instantes después, Natasha se detuvo ante el vestidor, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras descansaba su hombro contra el dintel.

Clint se giró apenas para mirarla. Le enseñó la camiseta que ahora tenía en la mano antes de meterla en la bolsa de mala manera.

—Recojo algunas de mis cosas.

—Eso ya lo veo —rezongó Natasha, en tono áspero—. Mi pregunta es por qué lo estás haciendo.

Regresando a las perchas, Clint tomó una nueva camiseta, que siguió el camino de la anterior al interior de la bolsa.

—Me marcho a mi apartamento, en Brooklyn. Al menos por unos días.

Natasha se incorporó y dio un paso hacia el interior del estrecho cubículo.

—Hasta que tu hermano se presente, ¿no es así? Porque piensas que no va a aparecer mientras estés aquí.

Clint bajó la cabeza antes de asentir. Era inútil negarle algo a Natasha.

—No sé si me gusta que me conozcas tan bien —le dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras sentía cómo su mandíbula se tensaba involuntariamente.

—Te aguantas —le contestó Natasha.

Ella volvió a dar un paso hacia él, hasta pararse a poco más de un metro de donde se encontraba.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó ella—. Responde.

Con desgana, Clint arrojó la nueva prenda que tenía entre manos y se giró hacia ella para mirarla de frente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pienso y lo que voy a hacer.

Por unos instantes se sostuvieron la mirada sin que ninguno de los dos la retirara o parpadeara. Fue Natasha la primera en hacerlo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien. Déjame pasar. Voy a coger mi bolsa y te acompaño.

Poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro, Clint la detuvo.

—No. Iré yo solo.

Los ojos verdes de Natasha se clavaron en él.

—De eso nada. Voy contigo.

Clint desvió la vista hacia la entrada de aquel reducido espacio. Se acercó hasta la mujer, deteniéndose a poco más de un par de pasos de ella.

—Nat, no quiero discutir contigo, de verdad que no, pero no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo —le dijo mientras el aire escapaba lentamente de sus pulmones—. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo.

Esperó por unos instantes que ella se quejara y le rebatiera. Pero eso no ocurrió. La expresión dura y decidida de Natasha se relajó y dulcificó. Dejó escapar el aire mientras sus hombros se hundían un poco.

—No quiero que vayas solo, Clint. No después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Clint se acercó más hacia ella hasta que el espacio entre ambos fue insignificante.

—Nat…

—No después de que casi te matan, Clint —continuó ella, con sus hermosos ojos clavados en la boca de Clint—. No quiero tener que volver a pasar por eso. No todavía, cuando está tan reciente, cuando apenas hemos regresado y dejado esa pesadilla atrás.

Despacio, Clint le rozó la mejilla, con dulzura. Natasha cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la palma de la mano que la acariciaba.

—No volverá a ocurrir, Tasha. En aquella ocasión no sabía nada sobre HYDRA, ni sobre el regreso de Barney, ni que había una conspiración en nuestra contra. Ahora es distinto, estoy preparado para enfrentarlo.

Natasha abrió los ojos, clavándolos en él.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás preparado? Es tu hermano, Clint. Un hermano que pensabas que estaba muerto desde hace años.

Clint tomó aire, aunque tenía la sensación de que no era capaz de llenar por completo sus pulmones. Era como si un peso invisible estuviese apoyado sobre su pecho y no le dejase respirar con normalidad. Despacio, rozó los labios de Natasha con los suyos. La mano de ella se cerró en torno a su muñeca, apresándolo y no queriendo dejarle escapar.

—Estoy preparado, Nat —susurró contra su boca—. Ahora sé a quién me enfrento.

Natasha le correspondió el suave beso con uno idéntico, que apenas rozó su labio inferior pero que le calentó el alma. Ella lo miró con aquellos inmensos ojos verdes.

—Está bien. Sé que  no voy a poder convencerte de lo contrario —le respondió ella, alejándose unos pocos centímetros, los necesarios para poder mirarlo sin bizquear. Clint asintió con convicción.

—Pero prométeme —añadió ella antes de que él se alejara para terminar de preparar la bolsa—, prométeme que tendrás cuidado, y que si las cosas se tuercen, me llamarás. ¿De acuerdo?

Clint le sonrió con sinceridad.

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

Ella asintió.

—Bien, terminemos esa bolsa, porque aún tienes que despedirte de mí como es debido.

Dejando a un lado la bolsa, Clint atrajo a Natasha hacia su pecho.

—Eso no vas a tener que repetírmelo.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Tony se colocó bien el nudo de la corbata aunque, en realidad, no lo necesitaba. Miró hacia la fachada del alto edificio en Nueva York, donde Justin Hammer había establecido su nuevo centro de operaciones. Cruzó el umbral con paso firme y se detuvo ante el puesto de vigilancia que había en el centro del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué desea, señor? —le preguntó con cortesía el vigilante. Tony le sonrió.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hammer.

Antes de contestarle, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso no es posible, señor…

Tony metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de visita, que le tendió al hombre de inmediato.

—Señor Stark.

Los ojos del vigilante se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si en aquel preciso instante hubiese caído en la cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Se levantó del sillón, a todas luces incómodo.

—Señor Stark —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—, el señor Hammer no recibe a nadie que no haya concertado una cita con él.

Los ojos de Tony se elevaron hacia el techo mientras una profunda expresión de hastío se dibujaba en su rostro. Miró a uno y otro lado del gran vestíbulo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones.

—Mira… ¿cómo es tu nombre?

—Davis, señor Stark —le respondió con diligencia.

Tony asintió exageradamente.

—Mira, Davis, el señor Hammer y yo hace años que somos amigos, y a él no le gustaría que me marchara sin haberle visto. Créeme, no le gustaría.

El vigilante miró al monitor que tenía ante sí para, en seguida, volver a clavar su mirada en él. Vacilando, tomó el auricular del teléfono y se lo llevó al oído.

—Tengo que comprobar que el señor Hammer lo va a recibir.

Tony sacó las manos de sus bolsillos.

—¡Por supuesto! Pregúntale al bueno de Justin.

El hombre pulsó un botón del teléfono y se irguió de hombros a la espera de que quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea contestase. Lo hicieron unos pocos segundos después.

—Susan, soy yo, Davis. ¿Podrías decirle al señor Hammer que el señor Stark quiere verlo? ¿Sí? Claro, espero.

Tony apoyó la cadera en la mesa del vigilante y se cruzó de brazos, obligándose a mostrarse relajado cuando, en realidad, su interior bullía, nervioso. Dedicó aquellos instantes a mirar a su alrededor. Al bueno de Justin siempre le habían gustado las cosas lujosas que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos el poder del dinero que poseía. Al parecer eso no había cambiado con su estancia en la cárcel.

Presidiendo el vestíbulo había un gran cuadro que Tony creyó haber visto el año anterior en una subasta, en Londres. Y un par de esculturas en sus pedestales de mármol, que deberían haber sido traídas de algún _palazzo_ italiano del renacimiento.

Miró más allá del vigilante. Una larga alfombra roja partía desde el centro del vestíbulo hacia la zona en la que, suponía, estaban los ascensores. Había algunas macetas de árboles ornamentales naturales y poco más que pudiese destacar. A pesar de su extravagancia y derroche por el lujo, lo cierto era que vista una entrada ostentosa de edificios, vistas todas.

El timbre del ascensor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Al abrirse la puerta, una bonita mujer apareció por ella, con porte elegante y gesto algo serio. Llegó hasta él y lo saludó con un contenido gesto de cabeza.

—¿Señor Stark? —preguntó.

Tony asintió, ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—El mismo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, la mujer le hizo un gesto con el brazo, describiendo un pequeño círculo.

—Si es tan amable de seguirme, el señor Hammer lo recibirá ahora.

Lo cierto era que, aunque había ido hasta allí por aquel motivo en concreto, le sorprendía que Justin quisiera verlo. Nunca comprendería bien la manera de pensar de aquel hombre. Tony le sonrió ampliamente a la mujer y la instó a pasar delante de él con un educado gesto de la  mano.

—Detrás de usted.

La mujer giró sobre los tacones de sus altos zapatos y se encaminó de regreso al ascensor con un coqueto contoneo de caderas.

Mientras subían, la mente de Tony era un hervidero. Había ido hasta allí con la intención de provocar el siguiente paso de Hammer y sus dos secuaces, Barton y Belova. Tenía que hacerles saber que los auténticos y genuinos Ojo de Halcón y Viuda Negra habían regresado sanos y salvos de su periplo por China y que no habían sido capaces de acabar con ellos. Y que, además, estaban dispuestos a ayudar a las autoridades locales a desenmascarar a los que habían cometido aquellos crímenes, y que se estaban haciendo pasar por ellos. Era, lo que a Tony le gustaba denominar, una encerrona en toda regla.

Si conocía bien a Hammer, y creía conocerlo, Justin se pondría nervioso y aceleraría su siguiente jugada. No era la primera vez que ocurría. Aún recordaba cómo a Hammer se le había ido de las manos aquella presentación de los prototipos de armaduras que Vankov había retocado y rediseñado para él, y todo por querer aparentar lo que no era: un tipo listo.

El ascensor se detuvo en uno de los pisos altos, y las puertas se abrieron con suavidad. La mujer salió, asegurándose de que Tony la seguía. Él lo hizo, manteniendo en todo momento la misma distancia entre ambos.

Recorrieron un amplio pasillo hasta que recalaron en una oficina. Al fondo de ésta, una gran puerta de madera noble barnizada en tono oscuro. La mujer se giró hacia Tony.

—Le ruego que aguarde unos instantes aquí, por favor—. Y sin esperar su respuesta, se encaminó hacia la puerta y entró tras anunciarse con un par de ligeros toques con los nudillos, desapareciendo en el interior.

Tony tan sólo tuvo que esperar menos de un minuto para que la mujer saliera de la habitación, abriera la puerta en su totalidad y se detuviera a un lado de ésta.

—Puede pasar, señor Stark.

Con paso decidido, Tony pasó por delante de la mujer, agradeciendo su trabajo con una radiante sonrisa y un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él en cuanto dio un par de pasos hacia el interior y Tony miró a su alrededor. Un enorme ventanal, del suelo al techo, dominaba toda la pared frontal del gigantesco despacho. Delante de él, dándole la espalda, estaba Justin Hammer.

Se fue acercando lentamente, sin perder de vista todo lo que le rodeaba. Conocía bien a Hammer y si había algo que lo caracterizaba era que no solía jugar limpio. Apenas había llegado a la mitad de la gran estancia cuando su anfitrión se giró sobre sus talones. Una amplia sonrisa, pagada de sí misma, apareció en el rostro del hombre.

Debía admitir que Justin tenía buen aspecto, pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado entre rejas. Tal vez el caro traje de tres piezas hecho a medida tenía algo que ver.

—¡Tony, amigo mío! Me alegra que hayas venido a verme —dijo, abriendo los brazos casi con exageración.

Tony dejó escapar una forzada sonrisa. Se detuvo y miró a Hammer mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Déjate de historias, Hammer. Te alegra tanto verme como que te metan cerillas debajo de las uñas.

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento había iluminado el rostro del hombre se desvaneció como por encanto. Hammer rebasó el amplio escritorio, rodeándolo.

—Muy bien, dejémonos de jueguecitos entonces, Stark —le dijo, parándose a unos pocos metros de distancia de Tony—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tony volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

—Bonito despacho, Hammer. Seguro que es más cómodo que la celda que tenías en la cárcel.

—¿Para eso has venido, Tony? ¿Para insultarme?

Tony negó con convicción.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? —le contestó, componiendo una sonrisa burlona—. He venido aquí para decirte que te hemos calado, colega. Que sabemos qué estás tramando.

Aquella expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Hammer duró poco, y una nueva sonrisa apareció lentamente hasta convertirse en una carcajada, que le hizo echarse hacia atrás y palmear su cadera.

—¡Eres la bomba, Stark! ¡De verdad que eres muy divertido, tío!—le dijo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa—. Venga, ilumíname y dime qué es eso de que me habéis calado.

Tony miró al hombre de arriba abajo, casi con desprecio. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, desviando la mirada de él para regresarla a los pocos instantes.

—Sabemos por qué has venido hasta aquí. Y quién te ha traído. Y no va a funcionar, Hammer. Como no funcionó lo de las armaduras de hace unos años, ¿recuerdas?

Hammer anduvo unos pasos hacia él, despacio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una mueca ladeada en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez, con lentitud.

—¿Así que recordando viejos tiempos, eh? —exclamó Justin, haciendo un aspaviento con ambos brazos.

La expresión de diversión murió muy pronto en el rostro de Justin. Caminó hacia Tony con deliberada lentitud, como si se recreara en cada paso que daba.

—¡Oh, Tony, Tony! No me gusta explotar la burbuja de ilusión que te ha traído hasta aquí, pero siento decirte que, esta vez, eres tú el que se equivoca —le dijo mientras le señalaba con el dedo de manera acusatoria—. Las tornas han cambiado, Iron Man. No tienes el respaldo de SHIELD porque ya no existe. Y, por lo tanto, no puede amparar ni proteger a tu grupito de superhéroes, ni justificar y ocultar vuestras acciones. Ya no existen los Vengadores. Vaya,  ¿dije algo de no querer explotar tu burbuja? ¡Pues mentí! ¡Pluff!

Tony apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, conteniendo las ganas de partirle la boca y la nariz a aquel pedazo de hijo de puta que no se merecía ni los zapatos que llevaba puestos. Desviando la atención del hombre hacia el gran ventanal, Tony anduvo hasta la cristalera para mirar la ciudad que se mostraba a sus pies.

—Te equivocas, Hammer, como sueles hacerlo —comenzó diciendo para girarse hacia él y mirarlo—. Puede que ya no exista SHIELD. Y que los Vengadores estén un poco desmembrados últimamente. Pero no que estemos acabados.  

Hammer se rió con ganas y aplaudió.

—¡Qué bonitas palabras, en serio! ¿Has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte al teatro? Porque lo harías de maravilla, con ese porte y esa barbita tan cuidada.

Tony asintió.

—Ríete, Hammer. Que tal vez pronto no puedas hacerlo.

Como si le hubiese golpeado el estómago, la sonrisa se evaporó del rostro del hombre. Tony hizo un gesto con los labios antes de continuar.

—Como te decía, puede que los Vengadores estemos ahora mismo algo desmembrados, pero eso no significa que ya no existamos. Y, aun no teniendo a SHIELD para que nos proteja, tenemos algo que tú no tienes: amigos.

Hammer entornó la mirada aunque siguió mirándolo con fijeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Yo tengo amigos! ¡Un montón de amigos!

Tony se acercó hacia él, quedando a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff, ¿los recuerdas? El arquero y la espía —le aclaró Tony y la expresión en el rostro del hombre le dijo que así era. Tony asintió y prosiguió—: Sí, ya veo por tu cara que sabes de quiénes te hablo. ¿Pensabas que habían muerto? Vaya, pues no lo están, siento darte esta noticia. Ah, no, no lo siento en absoluto. Sé que has puesto empeño en que no regresaran de China, pero lo han hecho y están dispuestos a ayudar a las autoridades para desenmascararte. ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿No te ríes? Pues yo sí que lo encuentro divertido.

Alejándose de Hammer, Tony enfiló hacia la pequeña mesa que había tras el escritorio del despacho y se sirvió algo que creyó que era whisky. Meneó el vaso, observando cómo el licor dejaba un círculo tornasolado en el cristal.

El semblante de Hammer había cambiado por completo. Aquella risa falsa y déspota había desaparecido, dejando paso a una mueca de incertidumbre que alegró a Tony.

—No… no sé de qué me hablas.

Tony olió el whisky para dejar el vaso sobre el escritorio de Hammer antes de caminar hacia él, deshaciendo la distancia que los separaba.

—Oh, venga ya, Justin. ¿Qué creíste, que no íbamos a enterarnos de que estás en las filas de HYDRA? ¿Que quieres escalar en ella y tomar el mando? ¿Que no sabemos que te has traído al hermano de Barton y a esa otra espía rusa? Si es así, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba.

Hammer lo miró a través de sus gafas y Tony prosiguió.

—HYDRA es una organización criminal, y muchos de los que querían hacerse cargo de ella y tomar el poder ya han caído, o están entre rejas. Eres el próximo. ¿O te creías que podrías comprar la simpatía de la gente con tu dinero, el dinero de HYDRA, y esa labia tuya proclamando ese supuesto amor por tu país y tu ciudad? ¿Que todo era desinteresado? Lo siento, Hammer, pero no ha colado. Y vamos a desenmascararte ante las autoridades.

Con los labios apretados y el rostro un poco más enrojecido que cuando entró en aquella oficina, Hammer no podía apartar la mirada de Tony, y eso le alegraba sobremanera. Porque quería decir que había dado en el clavo. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar y ver caer la manzana del árbol. Tony giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Adiós, Hammer. Que te vaya bien.

La secretaria estaba delante de su pequeña mesa cuando él abrió la puerta y salió. Tony giró la cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Creo que su jefe la va a necesitar. Y no hace falta que me acompañe: conozco el camino.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo:
> 
> \- Bad boys running wild - Scorpions - (Yelena y Barney) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyokufhCdfQ
> 
> \- What do you for money honey - AC/DC - (Justin y Tony) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-_G37EK1VU


	12. CAPITULO 12

Justin Hammer oyó a su secretaria entrar en la oficina.

—Señor Hammer, ¿necesita…?

El hombre no la dejó finalizar la frase. Se giró hacia ella, con el rostro en tensión, enrojecido y apuntándola con un dedo de manera admonitoria.

—¡Fuera! ¡Largo! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

La secretaria dio un paso hacia atrás con rapidez, y luego otro más, con una expresión en su rostro que rayaba en el pánico absoluto. Hammer dio un nuevo y largo paso en dirección a ella.

—¡Largo!

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, la mujer giró sobre los altos tacones de sus zapatos y corrió hacia la puerta, cerrando de un portazo tras ella.

Justin se obligó a tomar aire, despacio, una y otra vez, intentando calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Se giró hacia el mueble en donde estaban los vasos y la botella de whisky Cuando llegó hasta él se sirvió uno y se lo tomó de un trago.

El licor le calentó la garganta al bajar por ella y le golpeó el estómago. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, conteniendo unas diminutas lágrimas que se formaron tras sus párpados.

“Eres un hijo de puta, Stark”. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Se sirvió una nueva copa que tardó en desaparecer lo mismo que había tardado la primera: nada. Despacio, se acercó hasta su mesa. Sobre ella estaba el vaso de whisky que se había servido Tony Stark y que no había tocado. Lo agarró con furia, arrojándolo lejos. El cristal se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo, derramándose todo el licor.

Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos los trozos de cristal translúcido convertidos en pedacitos. “Si pudiese se los haría tragar, uno a uno”.

Rodeó la mesa y se dejó caer en su cómodo sillón. El asiento amortiguó la caída, deslizándose unos pocos metros hacia atrás. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, despacio. No tenía idea de cómo Stark había sabido todo aquello: lo de HYDRA, lo de Barton, lo de los dos asesinos… El hecho era que lo sabía. Ahora tendría que apresurar sus siguientes pasos.

Ya no podía dejar que Barton y Belova se quedasen esperando en las sombras. Tony Stark lo había precipitado todo. Tenía que tomar la delantera si quería que su plan de acabar con él, y de paso con todos los Vengadores, tuviese éxito. Cogió su móvil de encima de la mesa y buscó en el directorio el teléfono que había facilitado a Barney para que estuviese localizable cuando lo necesitara. Había llegado ese momento.

El timbre sonó insistentemente. Justin tenía, por regla general, poca paciencia, pero tras lo que había ocurrido hacía pocos minutos atrás, aquella casi inexistente paciencia se había evaporado de su lista de virtudes. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz de Barney Barton contestó al otro lado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Hammer se inclinó hacia adelante con fiereza.

—¡¿Quién crees que puede ser, estúpido, si nadie más conoce tu puto número?!

—Hey, calma. Es muy temprano para tener tan mala leche.

Justin miró la pantalla como si, con aquel gesto, pudiese ver al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Temprano? ¡Dice que es temprano! Me cago en… ¿A quién cojones he contratado yo? ¡¿A la Bella Durmiente?! —le gritó sin medirse en absoluto—. Para tu información, no es tan temprano como para ya haber recibido la visita del puto Tony Stark. ¡Así de temprano es!

—¿Stark ha estado ahí? —preguntó Barney.

—Y tu hermano podría haber estado también. Ha regresado de China, sano y salvo, gracias a ella, a la Viuda Negra.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? —quiso saber Barton. El tono de su voz había cambiado susceptiblemente y parecía que, al fin, tenía toda su atención. Hammer hizo un ademán hacia el techo, levantando la mano que tenía libre.

—¡No, claro que no me lo ha dicho él! Me lo ha dicho la puñetera bola de cristal que tengo como pisapapeles.

Hammer oyó un suave sonido al otro lado del teléfono y una voz femenina que murmuraba algo que no logró entender.

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —le dijo simplemente Barney, con voz ronca y seria.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, una sonrisa acudió a los labios de Justin Hammer.

—Te quiero aquí tan pronto como puedas.

—¿Quieres a Belova también?

Hammer hizo una mueca con los labios. Sí, por supuesto que la necesitaba a ella también. Las cosas se habían precipitado y tendrían que actuar antes de lo previsto. Asintió antes de contestarle.

—Sí. A ella también la necesito. La llamaré en cuanto cuelgue de hablar contigo.

Se oyó un nuevo murmullo y, de nuevo, la voz de Barney.

—Ya lo sabe. Estaremos allí en media hora —y colgó la llamada.

Hammer se quedó mirando durante unos instantes el teléfono, ya en silencio. ¿Así que aquellos dos habían pasado la noche juntos? En realidad, le daba lo mismo a quién se follara Barton siempre y cuando estuviese allí cuando él lo requiriese y cumpliera con sus órdenes. El resto le importaba bien poco.

Se levantó del asiento, despacio. Lejos de estar aun completamente tranquilo, al menos comenzó a sentir cómo sus nervios volvían a tomar el control de la situación. No servía de nada dejarse llevar por el pánico o por el odio, aunque fuera eso en realidad lo que le movía para concebir toda aquella venganza. Tal vez el momento se había apresurado un poco, y tuvieran que acortar los plazos de su plan, pero no tenía la más mínima duda de que lograría lo que se había propuesto: acabar con todos ellos.

 

Barton y Belova llegaron juntos cuando la media hora estaba a punto de cumplirse.

Le había dicho a su secretaria que no los anunciara y que los hiciese pasar sin más. Ambos entraron en su despacho con paso firme y seguro, con la mirada al frente y las barbillas ligeramente levantadas, orgullosas.

Cuando Barney llegó hasta su mesa no se sentó en ninguno de los sillones que había a aquel lado del escritorio, dejándolos a un lado y permaneció en pie.

—¿Qué te dijo Stark? —preguntó sin tapujos ni paños calientes.

Justin miró a Belova, al lado de Barton, casi rozándose los brazos. Ella alzó una ceja cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Hammer y, con un casi imperceptible movimiento, la mujer asintió. Justin volvió la vista hacia el hermano de Ojo de Halcón.

—Saben que estás aquí. Y tú también —le dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Yelena—. Saben que estamos a las órdenes de HYDRA. Saben que fuisteis vosotros quienes cometisteis esos asesinatos.

Ningún músculo del rostro de Barton se inmutó. Justin estaba trastornado por la visita que le había hecho Tony Stark; lo sabía. Pensó en que debería calmarse e intentar aclarar las ideas. Pero al fijarse en la expresión de Barney, en cómo los ojos del hombre habían cambiado, tornándose más oscuros, como si la pupila hubiese engullido el color del iris, supo que lo que acababa de decirle lo había puesto igualmente en alerta.

Después de unos momentos, Barton asintió, como si hubiese pasado todo aquel tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que él le acababa de contar.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos? —preguntó con una profesionalidad que sorprendió a Hammer.

Justin se levantó de un impulso.

—Hacerle frente, por supuesto. Cuanto antes.

Barton y Belova se miraron el uno al otro, casi al unísono. Y con un gesto casi idéntico, regresaron sus miradas hacia Hammer.

—¿Cree que es lo más oportuno? ¿Ahora, ya? Si saben que…

Con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa con ambas manos, Hammer silenció al hombre que tenía frente a él. Se apoyó en sus dos brazos extendidos, inclinándose hacia adelante y haciendo más corta la distancia entre él y los dos asesinos.

—¡Aquí nadie cree nada si yo no digo que hay que creerlo! ¿Está claro?

Justin sentía que su rostro ardía de pura rabia. Incluso el cristal de sus gafas de diseño se habían empañado debido al calor.

Barton y Belova no respondieron ni en uno ni en otro sentido. Se quedaron mirándolo en silencio, con idénticas expresiones calma en sus rostros. Se obligó a serenarse. Todo se había acelerado por la revelación de Stark y ahora era el momento de pasar al contraataque. Debían golpear, y golpear duro, en los cimientos.

—Quiero a Ojo de Halcón y a esa otra Viuda Negra —dijo con los ojos clavados en Belova—muertos, liquidados. Quiero que os deshagáis de ellos cuanto antes. Quiero que sean sólo un recuerdo de una época que no va a regresar, y que HYDRA nos ayudará a sustituir.

Se incorporó de nuevo mientras tomaba aire, llenado plenamente sus pulmones. Miró a los otros dos ocupantes de aquel despacho. Ni Tony Stark ni nadie iba a negarle su destino.

—¿Ha quedado claro? —preguntó con los dientes apretados. Barton y Belova tardaron sólo unos instantes en responderle afirmativamente. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hammer, satisfecho. Con cierto desdén, hizo un gesto con su brazo.

—Marchaos. Quiero noticias vuestras cuanto antes. O seréis vosotros los que podéis daros por muertos.

Sin agregar ninguna palabra más, Barton y Belova giraron casi a la misma vez y abandonaron el despacho, dejándolo a solas, satisfecho y seguro de que sus órdenes iban a ser cumplidas.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Clint abrió la puerta de su antiguo apartamento de Brooklyn, en Bedford-Stuyvesant; un edificio de cinco plantas que había adquirido hacía algún tiempo y que había reformado. Aunque Tony les había regalado aquel magnifico piso en la Torre Vengadores cuando la rehicieron después de la Batalla de Nueva York, Clint no había querido deshacerse de su apartamento. Dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda y se quedó bajo el vano de la puerta, paseando la vista por todo el lugar.

Era un apartamento grande y espacioso, aunque decorado con bastante sobriedad. La luz de medio día apenas traspasaba las pesadas cortinas que tapaban las ventanas que había en la habitación. Pulsó el interruptor de la luz que tenía a su derecha, pero nada ocurrió. Entonces recordó que había dado de baja el servicio eléctrico cuando se marchó. Recogió la bolsa y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Miró a su alrededor cuando apenas había dado dos pasos en la sala y sonrió. Había vivido allí algunos años, cuando sólo era un agente de SHIELD  y aún no era miembro de la Iniciativa Vengadores.  Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar, sobre todo porque allí fue la primera vez que pasó la noche con Natasha después de regresar de aquel infierno de misión en Panamá. 

Desde que Tony les había ofrecido el apartamento en la Torre Vengadores, Clint había dejado aquel lugar para mudarse a la Torre. Consideraba que era mucho más práctico estar allí, en donde podía entrenar y estar junto a sus compañeros, sin la pérdida de tiempo que le supondría ir y venir cada día.

Los pocos muebles que aún había estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas. Se acercó hasta el que había en el centro de la estancia, tomó el extremo del paño y tiró de él, dejando al descubierto un viejo sofá que había visto tiempos mejores. Giró para encaminarse hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera y la encontró vacía. Todos los muebles de la cocina estaban igual que el interior del frigorífico. Lo cierto era que no había una gran diferencia a cuando realmente vivía allí. Pasaba poco tiempo en casa y, cuando lo hacía, solía comprar sólo lo que necesitaba, o encargaba comida a domicilio.

Eso le hizo recordar que casi había pasado la hora de comer y él aún no había almorzado. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y suspiró, pensado qué lo había llevado de regreso a aquel lugar.

Se había sorprendido mucho cuando Tony le había contado que Barney estaba detrás del asesinato de aquel senador. Pocas veces pensaba en Barney. Había quedado muy escondido en su mente desde que muriera… o lo que fuese que ocurrió en aquella cárcel en la que estuvo recluido.

Cuando se lo dijeron, casi había suspirado de alivio. Barney siempre había sido algo problemático aunque, para hacer justicia, tenía que admitir que había sido un buen hermano. Hasta que intentó que Clint lo siguiera en el camino de delincuencia por el cual él había optado. Entonces ya era lo bastante mayor como para plantarse ante su hermano y negarse a hacerlo.

Le costaba pensar que seguía vivo. La última vez que lo había visto, Barney era poco más que un jovencito con acné, tal y como lo era él. Ahora sería un hombre adulto en la cuarentena. ¿Lo reconocería si lo viese por la calle?, se preguntó, mirando a algún punto del pequeño pasillo que daba al dormitorio. No lo sabía. No sabía si reconocería aquellos ojos azules, heredados de su padre, o aquella manera en que le sonreía con picardía cuando vivían en el circo y se escondían bajo la carreta de Chisholm.

Algo le decía que, si Barney quería buscarle, no lo haría en la Torre Vengadores. Aquel lugar era demasiado grande, por no hablar de las medidas de seguridad con las que lo había dotado Tony. No, si Barney iba a buscarlo, lo haría allí.

Tampoco sabía cuándo iba a suceder. Podría ser aquella misma tarde, o al día siguiente, o al otro. La idea de Tony de ir a ver a Justin Hammer para obligarlo a dar el siguiente paso le había parecido lo mejor que podían hacer. No querían perder tiempo y, si era tal y como Stark le había contado sobre Hammer, el ego de aquel hombre le haría dar un paso en falso, obligando a sus compinches a hacer lo propio. Esperaba que Tony no se hubiese equivocado con sus suposiciones.

Su estómago rugió. Sólo había tomado un café aquella mañana y nada más. Era hora de comer algo. Recordó la pizzería que había cerca, al girar la esquina, donde hacían una fantástica pizza de peperoni. Con una sonrisa en los labios, salió del apartamento, cerrando tras él de un portazo.

 

El olor de la masa recién hecha y del peperoni caliente se escabullían de la caja de cartón, llegando hasta su nariz. Clint aceleró el paso para regresar cuanto antes al apartamento. Se había tomado una porción de pizza antes de salir del local pero, lejos de ser suficiente por el momento, le había abierto aún más el apetito.

Sólo necesitó abrir la puerta del apartamento para saber que había alguien más allí.

En un rincón del salón, resguardada hábilmente de cualquier fuente de luz, había una figura sentada en una silla. Clint dejó la caja de la pizza sobre el mueble que había junto a la entrada, sin que sus ojos se desviaran del otro ocupante. Cerró despacio tras él. Entonces vio su bolsa abierta a los pies de aquella otra persona y masculló una maldición entre dientes: allí había llevado su arco retráctil, que ahora descansaba en manos ajenas a las suyas.

—Bonito arco —oyó decir con voz ronca, como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento—. Es muy diferente a aquel con el que comenzamos a entrenarnos en el circo. ¿Lo recuerdas, Clint?

Su hermano se inclinó hacia adelante, saliendo de la total oscuridad en la que se había resguardado. Clint lo miró con fijeza, clavando sus ojos en él. Barney hizo lo mismo.

Había cambiado con los años, pensó Clint. Su pelo estaba cortado a cepillo, y no había ni rastro de aquel largo flequillo rubio que se le metía en los ojos cuando corrían por el sendero que los llevaba hasta su casa. Su rostro había madurado y sus rasgos se habían afilado. Ahora tenía una expresión dura, con mirada penetrante rodeada de pequeñas arrugas y mandíbula apretada. Clint asintió, despacio.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

Barney regresó su mirada hacia el arco, acariciándolo como si fuera el cuerpo de una mujer.

—Has tenido mucha suerte en la vida, Clint.

El ex agente de SHIELD dio un paso al frente, con la barbilla levantada y el cuerpo en tensión.

—Nada de suerte. He trabajado muy duro para estar donde estoy, Barney.

Clint creyó oír una especie de risotada.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! El bueno de Clint Barton ha trabajado muy duro, se ha partido los cuernos para llegar a ser el gran Ojo de Halcón, miembro de la difunta SHIELD y de esa panda de maricas que son los Vengadores.

Clint apretó la mano con fuerza junto a su muslo, convirtiéndolo en un puño al oír las agrias palabras de su hermano y su beligerante tono. Tomó aire despacio por la nariz, para expulsarlo por la boca con la misma lentitud, intentando calmar así sus nervios. El latido de su corazón se había acelerado y era importante que volviera a su ritmo normal. No podía dejarse llevar por la ira que estaba comenzando a anidar en su estómago. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Vamos dejarnos de tonterías, Barney. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre se levantó y dio un paso hacia él, abandonando por completo la penumbra. Su cuerpo se había consolidado: tenía los hombros anchos y trabajados, y brazos musculosos, como los suyos. Estaba en una espléndida forma física. Vestía completamente de negro, con pantalones de muchos bolsillos, parecidos a los que él solía vestir, y botas militares de caña alta.

Barney le sonrió con una mueca sesgada.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hago aquí, hermanito. Tu querido Iron Man se ha cuidado de que lo sepas.

Clint llevó, despacio, la mano hacia la parte trasera de la cintura de su pantalón, donde solía llevar escondida su pistola. Solo que, en aquella ocasión, no la llevaba. Estaba junto al arco, en aquella bolsa.

El rostro de Barney se contrajo en una nueva sonrisa. Hizo un gesto con el brazo y sacó del bolsillo interior de su cazadora la pistola de Clint.

—¿Buscas esto? —le preguntó, tendiendo el arma en su dirección—. Has sido un poco descuidado dejando tus armas aquí. Supongo que no esperabas que yo me presentase tan pronto, ¿no es así?

Barney llevaba razón; no había esperado que se presentase a plena luz del día. Esperaba que lo hiciese cuando el sol ya hubiese caído, escondido entre las sombras. Había subestimado a su hermano y esperaba no tener que pagar muy caro su descuido.

—Vale, sé qué haces aquí. Ahora, dime, ¿qué quieres?

Barney se encogió de hombros.

—¿No está claro? Quiero que desaparezcas, Clint. He estado todos estos años soñando con el momento en que volvía a ver a mi querido hermano pequeño y le hacía pagar por dejarme tirado como a un perro —le reprochó, con la voz cargada de hiel.

—Yo no te dejé tirado, Barney.

El mayor de los Barton dio un rápido paso al frente, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Me dejaste tirado en aquella puta cárcel colombiana! ¡Te llamé para que me sacaras de allí y no lo hiciste! —le gritó. Su cara se volvió roja y una vena sobresalió en su sien derecha.

Clint negó despacio con la cabeza.

—¡Te habían condenado por contrabando! ¡Y por extorsión! ¡Y tú querías que mintiese por ti! ¿Para qué? ¿Para salir de allí y volver a hacerlo? ¿Para arruinar mi vida por ti?

—¡Me lo debías, maldita sea! —le gritó, apretando un puño delante de la cara—. ¡Me lo debías después de salvar tantas veces tu pequeño cuello  de la ira del cabrón de nuestro padre!

Clint intentó serenarse. No podía seguirle el juego.

—Éramos unos niños, Barney, y nos molía a palos. ¿A quién querías que recurriese cuando nuestro padre llegaba borracho a casa? ¿A mamá? Bastante tenía ella con intentar esconderse de él.

—¡Era yo el que se llevaba esas palizas por ti! ¡Y así me lo pagaste!

—¡A mí también me pegaba! ¿O lo has olvidado?—. Clint se enderezó. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado—. Entonces, ¿de eso va todo esto? ¿De quererme hacer pagar por una deuda que tú crees contraje contigo cuando éramos niños? ¿Por eso te has hecho pasar por mí y has matado a ese senador?

Barney dio un par de pasos largos en dirección a Clint y la distancia entre ellos se hizo casi inexistente.

—¡Sí, maldita sea, sí! Voy a arruinar tu nombre y tu reputación y, después de eso, voy a acabar con tu triste existencia, pedazo de ingrato.

El puño de Barney se estrelló sin previo aviso contra la mandíbula de Clint.

La inercia del golpe lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Clint intentó equilibrarse, agitando sus brazos, pero fue en vano y dio con sus huesos contra el suelo de manera contundente. Tuvo a Barney sobre él casi al instante.

—¡Eres una mierda, Clint, una mierda! —le gritó—. ¡Te ayudé y te protegí en casa y luego, cuando nos vimos en la calle! ¡Y tú te desentendiste de mí!

Volvió a golpearle una y otra vez, haciendo que su cabeza se balanceara a un lado y a otro. El cuerpo pesado de su hermano le inmovilizaba en el suelo. Cuando notó el regusto acre de la sangre en su boca decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

Con un giró de la pierna y elevando el tronco, Clint empujó a su hermano, haciéndolo caer hacia un lado con ímpetu. Se levantó y se retiró el hilo de sangre de la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Ya no soy aquel niño que te pedía que lo ayudases, Barney. Ya no estoy indefenso.

Los ojos de Barney eran dos pozos oscuros en su desencajado rostro. La sonrisa que le ofreció fue amarga como la hiel e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Clint de arriba abajo.

—Ya supongo que no eres ese niño, hermanito. Ahora eres el jodido Ojo de Halcón, maestro asesino y Vengador. Va a ser una gran medalla en mi solapa cuando acabe contigo.

Y se arrojó de nuevo hacia él. El hombro de Barney chocó contra el estómago de Clint, quitándole momentáneamente la respiración. Clint se agarró a su hermano y le golpeó en el costado con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, una y otra vez.

Barney se soltó con un ágil movimiento; dio varios pasos hacia atrás, recomponiéndose con ambos brazos levantados ante él, cubriéndose el rostro y el cuerpo. Tenía la respiración agitada, al igual que la tenía Clint. Con un bramido, Barney arremetió de nuevo.

En esta ocasión, Clint estaba preparado. Su puño encontró la mandíbula de su hermano pero, con un inesperado giro, Barney se desvió hacia un lado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Barney aprovechó aquella momentánea ventaja para golpearlo en la espalda y en los riñones. Un agudo dolor le atravesó el hombro que, por lo visto, aún no había terminado de curarse. Todo se volvió negro de repente, con destellantes pequeños puntos de luz brillando tras sus párpados. Clint apretó los dientes y cayó hacia adelante, llevándose la mano hacia el hombro izquierdo.

Oyó la pesada respiración de su hermano a su espalda. Se había colocado detrás de él, con el antebrazo derecho sobre su cuello, forzándolo en un ángulo doloroso en el que no podía ver el rostro de Barney. Clint se quedó tumbado, intentando que el aire entrara en sus pulmones  y con la mejilla pegada al suelo cubierto de moqueta.

—Vaya visión patética tengo ante mí ahora mismo. El gran Ojo de Halcón vencido por su hermano —lo oyó decir en su oído con la voz preñada de satisfacción. Sin esperarlo, Barney se levantó y Clint aguardó en la misma postura, sin moverse. Se preparó para recibir una patada pero ésta no llegó. Su hermano se movió hacia un lado. Clint alzó la mirada y lo vio, parado ante él, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—¿Sabes qué? Esto está siendo demasiado fácil. Creo que vamos a dejarlo por ahora. Terminaremos esto cuando menos te lo esperes, hermanito. Estate preparado, porque ten por seguro que volveré. Y será el último día que veas a tu preciosa novia y la luz del día.

Sin dedicarle ni una mirada más, Barney dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, dejándola abierta.

El aire del pasillo exterior entró en el apartamento, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Clint. Cerró los ojos e intentó moverse. Lo logró a la tercera vez. El hombro que le habían herido en China volvía a dolerle. Con esfuerzo, se puso en pie y se arrojó sobre el sofá, respirando con dificultad. Se tocó el pómulo y lo notó hinchado, al igual que el labio inferior. Masculló una maldición. Su hermano le había prometido volver y él estaba seguro de que cumpliría su promesa antes o después. Aunque se inclinaba a pensar que sería antes.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La vista de Nueva York desde su habitación en la Torre Vengadores era impresionante. Y aunque técnicamente era la habitación que Tony le había dado a Clint cuando reformó la Torre, ella la consideraba como suya. Era allí donde ella dormía, descansaba y tenía toda su ropa y sus armas. Así que sí, aquella era también su habitación.

El sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo estaba comenzando a tomar esos tonos naranjas y rojizos que tanto le gustaban. Cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y miró el reflejo de sí misma que le ofrecía el cristal de la ventana. La habitación estaba templada pero, aun así, ella sentía frío. No le gustaba en absoluto que Clint se hubiese marchado solo a su apartamento en el Bed Stuy. A ella le habría gustado acompañarlo y esperar junto a él que Barney apareciera.

Pero, en el fondo, sabía que había hecho lo correcto dejándolo marchar sin ella, por mucho que le pesara. Él tenía que ir solo y enfrentarse a su hermano cuando fuese el momento.

No había querido llamarlo al móvil y preguntarle qué tal estaba. Eso no era propio de ella, como tampoco lo era estar tan preocupada como lo estaba. Clint había demostrado en multitud de ocasiones que era muy capaz de cuidarse solo. Incluso en China había sabido escapar de HYDRA. Cuando ella llegó, lo único que hizo fue ponerle las cosas más fáciles; lo más importante ya lo había manejado él.

No veía el momento en que todo aquello acabase, en que todo volviese a esa normalidad relativa que eran sus vidas de agentes de SHIELD. O ex agentes. Levantó la barbilla y tomó aire. Ya pensarían en qué harían con sus vidas y con sus inexistentes trabajos cuando Barney y Yelena fuesen reducidos, y Justin Hammer estuviese de regreso en la cárcel.

La voz de Jarvis la devolvió a la realidad.

—Señora Romanoff, hay una brecha en la seguridad de la Torre. Tenemos un intruso en el nivel -2.

Natasha se giró con rapidez y se encaminó con paso resuelto hacia la pantalla que había en la habitación.

—¿El garaje? —preguntó.

—Así es, señora —contestó Jarvis con diligencia.

Con un gesto de la mano, Natasha señaló hacia la pantalla.

—Muéstramelo.

La pantalla se encendió sin previo aviso y la imagen general del garaje de la Torre apareció. Entornó los ojos, clavando la mirada en ella.

—Ve cambiando de cámara hasta que yo te diga, Jarvis.

—Sí, señora.

La siguiente imagen le mostró otra perspectiva del garaje. Los coches que poseía Tony, así como el de Natasha, estaban allí, en penumbras, iluminados sólo por las luces de emergencia que arrancaban pequeños destellos de las carrocerías. La imagen volvió a cambiar, y otra vez después de ésa, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Natasha.

—Alto, Jarvis —le dijo, entornando los párpados para fijar más la mirada en la pantalla—. ¿Puedes enfocar más esa cámara?

La imagen se distorsionó momentáneamente para volver a encuadrarse a continuación. El objetivo se fue acercando hasta que Natasha la vio.

—¡Para! Enfoca de nuevo.

Era una pequeña figura, agazapada entre dos coches. Natasha dio un paso hacia atrás para poder ver la pantalla con más perspectiva. Entonces la figura se movió de un lugar a otro, subrepticiamente, y Natasha supo nada más verla moverse de quién se trataba.

Conocía aquellos movimientos como si fueran los propios. Los conocía tan bien porque los habían aprendido en el mismo lugar: en la Habitación Roja. Yelena Belova volvió a cambiar de posición, corriendo entre los vehículos.

Iba vestida de negro, como bien les habían enseñado cuando las estaban instruyendo. Era primordial que el objetivo no las detectara hasta que ellas estuviesen encima, sin darle oportunidad de prepararse para su ataque. El único punto más visible era el pelo rubio que llevaba recogido en una coleta baja.

—Jarvis, bloquea todas las salidas del nivel -2.

Un segundo después, la inteligencia artificial creada por Tony Stark contestó.

—Nivel -2 bloqueado.

Natasha dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás. La pantalla estaba ahora más lejos pero ella podía ver la escena con más amplitud. Tendría que bajar allí y vérselas con Yelena. La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro no podía ocultar que lo estaba deseando.

—¿Dónde está Tony? —preguntó Natasha sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—El señor Stark no se encuentra en la Torre —respondió con su habitual tono—. ¿He de avisarlo de esta intromisión?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo hagas. Deja que me encargue de esto.

—¿Quiere que llame a la policía, señora Romanoff?

Se giró con ímpetu y miró hacia el techo involuntariamente.

—Nada de policía. Sólo lo harás cuando yo te lo indique. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, señora.

Natasha cruzó la habitación con paso rápido, dejando atrás la enorme cama para dirigirse hacia el vestidor. Allí, en su bolsa de trabajo, estaban los brazaletes que constituían una parte muy importante de su indumentaria y que le daban aquel mortal apodo de Viuda Negra. Los brazaletes podían levantar del suelo a un hombre fornido, de una descarga electro estática. Se los colocó con agilidad y volvió a cruzar el amplio dormitorio.

—Jarvis, no quiero que me hables a menos que yo te pregunte algo. ¿Entendido? No quiero que ella pueda escucharte y alertarse. Contéstame sólo si te pregunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Jarvis contestó presto.

—Entendido, señora Romanoff.

Natasha abrió la puerta del dormitorio y cruzó el pasillo.

—Jarvis, ¿qué otro ascensor puedo usar que no llegue hasta ese nivel?

—El ascensor de la cocina llega sólo hasta el vestíbulo.

Natasha asintió con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, cogeré ése —y se dirigió a él apretando el paso.

 

Cuando el ascensor llegó al nivel del vestíbulo, Natasha salió de él a toda prisa en dirección a las escaleras que la llevarían directamente hasta el garaje. Bajó los escalones con agilidad, controlando cada movimiento y cada latido de su corazón. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tomó la manija entre sus manos.

—Jarvis, abre esta puerta. Cuando entre, vuelve a cerrar.

En lugar de oír la respuesta de la inteligencia artificial, Natasha oyó el click  al desbloquearse.

Con cuidado, Natasha abrió sólo lo indispensable para poder colarse por el hueco que había dejado. Cerró tras ella y escuchó de nuevo el click del bloqueo.

Natasha se agazapó entre las sombras, agudizando el oído. Yelena debía estar por alguna parte, pero ella no podía verla y no podía preguntarle a Jarvis en dónde se encontraba la mujer. La encontraría antes o después. O Yelena la encontraría a ella.

Dio una pequeña carrera y se apostó junto al maletero de uno de los vehículos de Tony; un Audi TT de brillante carrocería roja. Hasta su nariz llegó el olor a aceite y a neumático. Pasó una mano por el costado del automóvil, con todos los sentidos en alerta. Se irguió un poco para mirar a su alrededor por encima del coche. Los demás vehículos estaban unos junto a los otros, aparcados en batería, ajenos a las dos mujeres que parecían jugar al escondite entre ellos. Natasha volvió a agacharse, dominando su respiración. Giró la cabeza y corrió hacia el siguiente coche para colocarse a su lado, con la espalda pegada a una de las puertas traseras. Entonces vio un pequeño y casi imperceptible movimiento al otro lado del siguiente coche. Se aseguró los brazaletes a ambas muñecas y caminó hacia el lugar, poniendo especial cuidado en no hacer ningún ruido.

Llegó hasta Yelena por su espalda. La mujer estaba agazapada junto a la rueda de un viejo Chevy al que Stark le tenía especial cariño. Natasha se irguió en toda su estatura cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, Belova.

La mujer se quedó congelada donde estaba. Lentamente, giró la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa torcida que, si Natasha hubiese sido de otro tipo de personas, le habría helado la sangre en las venas. Yelena se levantó despacio, controlando por completo cada movimiento de su ágil y esbelto cuerpo.

—Маленький Natalia —le dijo con esa voz nasal suya que, afortunadamente, había olvidado —. La pequeña Natalia. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Natasha hizo un gesto con sus hombros.

—Me habría gustado que hubiese seguido así.

Yelena se giró por completo para enfrentarla. Sabía que, pese a que parecía que le había dado caza, no podía fiarse ni lo más mínimo de su compatriota. Vio a la mujer alzar la barbilla, orgullosa, antes de hablar.

—Seguimos teniendo una charla pendiente.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos.

—Y Justin Hammer te lo ha puesto en bandeja, ¿no es así?

La espía rusa escupió en el suelo a su lado.

— глупый! Ese hombre es un estúpido. Sólo acato sus órdenes porque me conviene.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Natasha.

—Ha sido muy conveniente que él te encontrara, Belova.

Con fingida ingenuidad, Yelena se encogió de hombros.

—Era una magnífica oportunidad, любимая. No pensaba dejarla pasar.

—Sabes que no voy a dejarte marchar, Yelena.

—No, claro que no. No lo esperaba. Es más, esperaba que ofrecieras resistencia como la putita que eres —espetó entre dientes, con las palabras cargadas de veneno—. Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas, Natalia. Yo seré la única Viuda Negra.

Y la mujer arremetió contra ella. Natasha la estaba esperando y placó su avance con el brazo. Yelena insistió, retorciéndose. Se agachó para estirar la pierna, golpeando a Natasha en la parte posterior de la rodilla y haciéndole perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

Natasha atacó con todo el ímpetu del que era capaz. Conocía a Yelena y su forma de pelear. Era tan similar a la suya que, en ocasiones, temía que la mujer supiera qué movimientos iba a hacer o dónde iba a golpearla.

Con un salto, Yelena pasó por encima del capó de uno de los coches para aterrizar al otro lado. Natasha fue tras ella. No se esperaba la patada que la mujer le propinó bajo la barbilla y que la dejó sin respiración por unos momentos. Yelena aprovechó aquella ligera ventaja para correr hacia ella y, de una embestida, colgarse del brazo de Natasha y arrastrarla al suelo tras hacer una pirueta que la desestabilizó. El codo de Yelena habría encontrado la nariz de Natasha si ésta no hubiese girado sobre sí misma en el suelo para alejarse de la espía rusa.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron, con la mirada fija la una en la otra, respirando con dificultad. Yelena hizo una mueca de disgusto con sus labios.

—Has progresado mucho estos años, Natalia.

Natasha le ofreció una sonrisa falsa, esforzándose por no hacer notar que le costaba articular las palabras. Carraspeó y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Eso es un cumplido, Yelena? ¿Acaso te estás ablandando?

La respuesta de Yelena fue arremeter de nuevo contra ella con un grito que salió del fondo de su garganta.

El brazo de Natasha detuvo el avance, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, en donde el cuello se encontraba con los hombros. Yelena cayó hacia adelante y dio con su rostro contra el suelo.

Natasha corrió a colocar una rodilla sobre la espalda de la mujer.

—Déjalo ya, Yelena. Has perdido —le dijo entre dientes.

La mujer se retorció bajo su peso y, haciendo gala de su extraordinaria elasticidad, se zafó de Natasha, retorciéndole la pierna y dejándola de rodillas en el suelo. Yelena apoyó un pie con firmeza en el suelo y con el otro barrió el aire, describiendo un amplio giro que terminó impactando contra la garganta de Natasha.

Natasha se echó hacia atrás por instinto, sin respiración. No lograba que el aire entrara en sus pulmones. El golpe le había cerrado la tráquea. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero le fallaron las piernas. Se tambaleó hasta encontrar el apoyo de uno de los coches. Natasha seguía intentando tomar aire con fiereza. Yelena estaba frente a ella, con aquella sonrisa cínica dibujada en su rostro. Natasha temió que, si no lograba llenar completamente de aire sus pulmones, iba a terminar desmayándose.

Con un rudo gesto, Belova retiró el hilo de sangre que había empezado a bajar por su mejilla, procedente de un feo corte que se había hecho al impactar contra el suelo. Natasha pensó que aquellos segundos de tregua le estaban viniendo de perilla para reponerse. Poco a poco sentía que podía respirar mejor, pero la garganta le dolía muchísimo. Volvió a tomar aire y sonrió, alzando una ceja.

—¿Te diviertes, Natalia?

Con un decisivo gesto, Natasha asintió.

—Me estoy divirtiendo. Y más voy a hacerlo cuando todo esto termine.

Belova apretó los dientes y volvió a arremeter contra ella, intentando que uno de sus puños encontrara la mandíbula de Natasha.

— ничто из этого —la oyó decir. Entonces se percató de que un cuchillo se había materializado en su mano derecha. Yelena giró sobre su espalda con fuerza y su brazo describió un amplio arco. El cuchillo cortó la camiseta de Natasha, llegando hasta la piel de su costado. Con un siseo, Natasha se apresuró a levantarse, llevándose la mano hacia el lugar en donde Yelena la había herido.

La sangre del profundo corte manchó de inmediato el tejido de algodón y resbaló por sus  manos. Natasha miró el rojo oscuro que teñía la palma. Levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Yelena, que tenía una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa dibujada en su rostro delgado.

—¡Vaya, te has hecho pupa, arañita! —y volvió a atacarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Natasha la detuvo alzando una pierna y golpeándola en el centro del pecho. Yelena rebotó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

La herida había comenzado a dolerle de inmediato y la sangre no paraba de salir. La notaba caliente correr por su costado, manchando sus pantalones. Natasha levantó la mirada cuando Yelena estaba saliendo de su momentánea conmoción. Se dirigió hacia ella y se agachó a su lado.

—Ya está bien por hoy, любимая —y le aplicó la Mordida de la Viuda. Yelena se agitó con rabia y cayó inconsciente al momento.

Natasha volvió a levantarse, esta vez con más esfuerzo. Sentía que sus pulmones hacían un ímprobo esfuerzo por llenarse, sin logarlo plenamente. Apretó los dientes cuando un dolor lacerante le atravesó el costado. Levantó la mirada.

—¡Jarvis!

La inteligencia artificial respondió de inmediato.

—Está herida, señora Romanoff.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —le dijo, controlando la respiración—. Llama a la policía y a una ambulancia.

—Sí, señora.

Natasha comenzó a sentir que la cabeza se le aligeraba. Cerró los ojos y e intentó respirar profundamente, pero sin conseguirlo.

—Y llama también al agente Barton —acertó a decir antes de que todo se volviese negro a su alrededor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo:
> 
> \- Blood Brothers - Iron Maiden - (Clint y Barney) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ve8PytALp64&list=PLT_1aTYkSpVk_TWooTSBv4sVAcPDbbGqs&index=11
> 
> \- Shoot to thrill - AC/DC - (Natasha y Yelena) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm_BoaDxhpE&index=16&list=PLT_1aTYkSpVk_TWooTSBv4sVAcPDbbGqs


	13. CAPITULO 13

 

Clint maldijo por lo bajo la falta de electricidad, el no tener hielo disponible para su magullada cara y que el sol saliera por el este, ya que estaba puesto a maldecir.

Buscó con la mirada dónde había terminado cayendo su bolsa, se acercó a ella y sacó una de las camisetas que había llevado. Regresó a la cocina y la mojó bajo el grifo mascullando entre dientes. La escurrió y, haciendo un hatillo con ella, se la puso con cuidado sobre el pómulo izquierdo.

Dio un respingo y siseó de dolor al notar la tela sobre la hinchazón. Iba a tener un bonito morado al día siguiente, gentileza de su resucitad hermano. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

Fue hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él pesadamente, ahogando una nueva exclamación. El hombro volvía a dolerle como el demonio. Dejó la camiseta mojada a su lado y se pasó la mano por el hombro, buscando el punto más doloroso. Al palparlo no notó nada más que un pinchazo en la parte posterior, cerca de la articulación. Nada que no se curara con un antiinflamatorio y un analgésico… si los tuviese en ese momento. Recordó a la madre de Yeung y su maravilloso ungüento, y pensó en lo que daría por tenerlo a mano de nuevo.

Había dejado escapar a su hermano y no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Barney podría haber creído que le estaba perdonando la vida por el momento, pero no era cierto. Si Clint no se había levantado para enfrentarlo era porque no se había sentido emocionalmente capaz de hacerlo, no porque no hubiera podido. Podía parecer que le había dejado fuera de juego, pero aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo que Clint llevaba padecido a lo largo de sus años como agente de SHIELD, o como Vengador

“Te dan, escupes y te levantas, sin más; una y otra vez. Así es como funciona esto”.

Pero aquello había cambiado cuando se había enfrentado a su hermano. Había desaprovechado una oportunidad de oro para detener los planes que tuviera. Esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de ello. Ahora tendría que buscarlo y enfrentarse a él, esta vez para detenerlo de una vez por todas. Barney se había impuesto la misión de acabar con él y, si recordaba bien cómo era su hermano cuando era más joven, no pararía hasta lograrlo.

De repente, el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora vibró. Era un milagro que no se hubiese hecho añicos cuando su hermano le pateó el costado. Lo sacó, miró la pantalla y vio que la llamada provenía de la Torre Vengadores. Pulsó el botón verde y contestó.

—Barton.

—Agente Barton —oyó decir a la siempre correcta voz de Jarvis—, la agente Romanoff requiere su presencia en la Torre.

Clint se incorporó hacia delante, sintiendo como cada músculo de su espalda se tensaba. Contuvo el aire en los pulmones, incapaz de respirar. Natasha no lo buscaría si no fuese por algo muy importante.

—¿Nat? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, elevando una octava su tono de voz.

—La agente Romanoff ha sido herida. La llevan en este momento en ambulancia hacia el Hospital Presbite…

Clint no escuchó nada más. La puerta se estrelló con un sonoro golpe contra la pared cuando la abrió con ímpetu y salió corriendo escaleras abajo casi sin poner los pies sobre los escalones.

 

Entró por el acceso de Urgencias como una exhalación, sin importarle que el vigilante de la puerta le gritara que se detuviera. No pensaba hacerlo. Si quería detenerlo, que fuese tras él. Cuando llegó al mostrador, buscó con la mirada a la administrativa, una mujer sentada delante de un ordenador con las gafas a punto de resbalar por su nariz.

—¡Perdone! ¿Sabe dónde está Natasha Romanoff? La han traído hace un rato —preguntó mientras palmeaba una y otra vez el mostrador de manera nerviosa.

La mujer hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los labios pero, aun así, se puso las gafas con total parsimonia y tecleó algo en el ordenador. Un segundo después asintió con los labios apretados y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—La llevaron a quirófano hace media hora. Segunda plan…

Antes de que la mujer terminara su frase, Clint ya había emprendido de nuevo su carrera hacia las escaleras, que tardó en encontrar. El corazón le bombeaba en el pecho con rabia y en sus oídos sólo podía escuchar el paso alocado de su sangre.

Cuando llegó a la planta y salió al pasillo, miró a derecha y a izquierda. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraban los malditos quirófanos. Entonces, a lo lejos, vio una figura familiar y, sin esperar un solo segundo, corrió hacia ella.

Tony lo vio llegar cuando aún estaba a mitad del corredor, zigzagueando entre  los pacientes y visitas, esquivándolos en su carrera. Llegó hasta su compañero con la respiración entrecortada.

—Nat… ¿dónde está?

En contraposición a él, Tony estaba sereno, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Lo miró de arriba abajo como si le extrañase verlo allí.

—Relájate, Legolas, tu chica está bien.

Clint miró hacia la doble puerta metálica que había detrás de Tony y que indicaba el acceso restringido a la zona de quirófanos. Se acercó y miró por la pequeña ventana redonda que había en una de ellas, sin lograr ver nada en el interior más que otro largo pasillo.

—Me han dicho abajo que la habían llevado a quirófano —le dijo mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo.

 Tony asintió con seguridad.

—Y ya ha salido de él. Apenas le han dado unos puntos y ella se ha negado a que la seden. Han utilizado anestesia local y ahora está descansando.

Clint se llevó la mano a las caderas mientras se movía de un lado a otro del pasillo. Una enfermera pasó entre ellos y les sonrió a ambos. Tony hizo lo propio para volver a mirar a su compañero y continuar:

—También me han dicho que le han hecho una radiografía del cuello. Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la garganta y fue por eso que perdió el conocimiento. Pero todo está bien. No hay traumas en la laringe ni en las cervicales.

Clint se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¡Dios! Casi me da un infarto mientras venía hacia aquí —dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que había recobrado de todo el aliento y la cordura.

Tony le palmeó el hombro.

—Es una mujer fuerte —le dijo—. En algunas ocasiones no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo, colega— y le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

Clint no tenía ganas de bromas. Tan sólo quería ver a Natasha y asegurarse él mismo de que estaba bien.

Se dejó caer en la pared con un gesto cansado.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? La dejé esta tarde en la Torre.

Tony se apoyó en la pared opuesta, con los brazos tras su cuerpo.

—Yelena Belova.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron como platos.

—¿Belova? ¿Ha aparecido en la Torre?

Su compañero asintió.

—Tengo que decir que no merece el apodo de Viuda Negra. ¿Creyó que podía entrar en la Torre y burlar la seguridad? Debe de ser novata. Las alarmas saltaron apenas violó el perímetro.

Clint volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo, despeinándose aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Natasha la encontró.

—Sí, Natasha la encontró. Tuvieron una pelea muy fea en el garaje, y Belova consiguió herir a Natasha en un costado con un cuchillo después de darle una patada en el cuello. Pero Nat pudo reducirla y ya está en manos de la policía. La retendrán momentáneamente por allanamiento de morada e intento de homicidio pero, en cuanto podamos demostrar que está detrás del asesinato del congresista, se pasará una larga temporada en suelo norteamericano, entre rejas.

De todo aquello que Tony le había dicho, Clint sólo había podido retener algunas palabras sueltas, porque su mente iba una y otra vez hacia detrás de aquellas puertas, en donde se suponía que estaba Natasha.

Todo lo que quería era entrar y ver cómo se encontraba. Se dejó caer hacia delante y apoyó las manos en sus muslos. Tony le había dicho que ella estaba bien, pero él necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Por su propia salud mental.

—Natasha me dijo algo sobre que habías regresado a tu apartamento en el Bed Stuy. ¿Qué hay de eso? —le preguntó Tony, sin un gramo de sorna. Clint alzó la cabeza y asintió.

—Sí. Estaba allí.

—¿Algún problema?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguno. Solo que creí que, si mi hermano iba a venir a por mí, no lo iba a hacer en la Torre y lo haría en mi apartamento.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Demostraría ser más listo que Belova. ¿Y llevabas razón?

El arquero asintió con gravedad.

—Sí.

Mostrándose impaciente por la parquedad de la respuesta de su compañero, Tony se adelantó un par de pasos, quedando delante de Clint.

—Odio cuando te pones en plan críptico, plumitas—le dijo mientras elevaba las manos levemente hacia el techo—. Dime, tu hermano, ¿apareció o no?

Clint cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Lo hizo. Y se fue.

Tony pasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, mirándolo de manera sesgada.

—¿Qué es eso de que se fue?

Clint se incorporó de un fluido movimiento, cansado e impaciente.

—En serio, Tony, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello ahora. Todo lo que quiero es ver a Nat, ¿de acuerdo?

Muy a su pesar, Tony compuso una mueca y asintió.

—Claro, colega. Ya hablaremos de ello.

La puerta que había a su espalda se abrió y un enfermero salió de ella.

—¿Alguno de ustedes es Clint Barton? —preguntó a los dos hombres.

Clint dio un paso hacia él.

—Yo soy Clint Barton.

El enfermero asintió con desgana.

—Natasha Romanoff ha pedido verlo. Si quiere, puede pasar.

Clint creyó que respiraba por primera vez desde que había pisado el suelo de aquel hospital.

—¿Dónde está?

El enfermero señaló hacia una puerta que había a la derecha, nada más cruzar las dobles.

—Está ahí. Puede pasar —y miró a Tony con gravedad—. Usted solo, por favor.

Y sin esperar a que Clint se lo agradeciera, desapareció por el largo camino que llevaba de nuevo hacia el interior de los quirófanos.

Clint palmeó a Tony en el hombro y sostuvo la puerta medio abierta.

—Voy a ver cómo está.

—Claro. Yo regresaré a la Torre. Hay cosas que hacer allí. Dejé a la policía toqueteando mis coches.

Antes de cruzar, Clint se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

—Por cierto, Tony, Nat te cortará las pelotas y se hará unos pendientes con ellas cuando sepa que te has referido a ella como “mi chica”.

Vio como Tony se quedaba congelado en el lugar, lívido, con una reveladora expresión de casi terror pintada en su rostro.

—¡Barton, venga ya, no le digas nada! ¡En serio, tío!

Tony alegó al compañerismo y al espíritu de unión entre los hombres, aunque Clint no se molestó en responderle. Le saludó al otro lado del cristal con una amplia sonrisa y un toque en su frente al más puro estilo militar y se encaminó hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Natasha, dejando fuera a su compañero balbuceando en silencio como si fuera un actor de cine mudo.

Clint abrió la puerta, lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido. Nat estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba vestida con un camisón de hospital,  semiincorporada y tapada hasta la cintura por una sábana. En su brazo derecho tenía conectado un gotero, que introducía los medicamentos que contenían las dos bolsas que pendían de un soporte junto a la cabecera de la cama. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se acercó a ella.

—Haces el mismo ruido que un elefante —le dijo Natasha con la voz algo áspera y con los ojos aún cerrados. Despacio, abrió un ojo y luego el otro, sonriéndole. Clint le sonrió a su vez.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó al llegar hasta ella. Le tocó el pie con ternura y rodeó la cama hasta detenerse a su lado. Clint se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente con suavidad—. Si llego a saber que estabas tan cerca de la entrada, me hubiese colado antes.

Natasha le sonrió cuando él se incorporó para mirarla.

—La herida me pica, pero mañana estará bien, ya lo sabes —le contestó mientras arrugaba la nariz—. La próxima vez que vayamos a la playa voy a tener que ponerme el traje de submarinista.

Clint no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió con un cabeceo certero.

 —Me parece bien. Así tendré más ganas de quitártelo que con el bikini.

Por suerte o por desgracia, para Natasha ninguna herida parecía importante, aunque creía que era más una muestra de su carácter que obra del suero que probaron con ella en la Habitación Roja para acelerar su recuperación cuando era solo una niña. En sus labios siempre terminaba aflorando un “estoy bien”, aunque se estuviese doblando de dolor, para no preocuparlo a él ni a ninguno de sus compañeros. Ésa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella. Volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios, recreándose en ellos.

Cuando abandonó su boca, Natasha también estaba sonriendo.

—Siempre tienes que buscarle el lado positivo al asunto, ¿no es así, Ojo de Halcón?

Sin poder reprimir aquella sonrisa boba que tenía en el rostro, Clint se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, con la mano de Natasha fuertemente apretada en la suya. Miró aquella mano pequeña, que parecía frágil y casi indefensa, pero él sabía bien que era todo lo contrario; era una mano letal, capaz de empuñar un arma pero también de dejarlo desarmado con sus caricias. Volvió a apretarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Creí que teníamos un acuerdo —le dijo serio, levantando la cabeza y buscando los ojos de ella. Natasha hizo un pequeño gesto de desconcierto con el rostro, como si no hubiese comprendido sus palabras.

—¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó.

Clint tomó aire. Hacía dos años de aquello, dos años de una visita parecida, en un hospital parecido, pero a la vez, muy diferente. En esa ocasión, Natasha había estado al borde de la  muerte por culpa de una asesina sádica llamada Madrox. Aquellos recuerdos acudieron a él sin convocarlos: la incertidumbre, el miedo a perderla… Cuando ella salió de la unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, le había pedido que no volviera a asustarlo de aquella manera. Era un buen momento para recordarle aquel trato.

—Que no intentarías morirte —le dijo bajando un poco la voz, como si le doliese sólo el mencionarlo.

Natasha abrió la boca para cerrarla a continuación, como si acabase de recordar a qué se refería él.

—Ese acuerdo, sí—asintió con gravedad. Apretó la mano de Clint con más fuerza y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. Bueno, ya ves que he cumplido mi palabra. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Clint alzó un dedo admonitorio delante de su rostro.

—No cambies de conversación, Nat. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La mujer giró la cabeza hacia un lado y movió el brazo,  teniendo cuidado de no obstaculizar el funcionamiento del gotero. Arrugó un poco los labios.

—Yelena. Vino a buscarme a la Torre.

Clint esperó a que ella agregara algo más, pero no lo hizo. Bajó la mirada a las manos de ambos, con los dedos entrelazados con fuerza.

—¿Cómo logró herirte?

Natasha suspiró.

—Sacó un cuchillo que no había visto hasta ese momento. Intentó clavármelo pero fui más rápida que ella.

—Te desmayaste —le dijo Clint. Y ella asintió a su pesar, bajando la cabeza.

—Me golpeó en el cuello. No pude respirar por unos instantes. Pero ya estoy bien.

Clint no supo qué podría contestarle salvo que se alegraba enormemente de que hubiese sido más rápida que Belova. Se removió en el borde de la cama, buscando una postura un poco más cómoda.

—Tony me ha dicho que la policía se la ha llevado para interrogarla y que intentaremos encontrar las pruebas que la incriminen del asesinato del congresista.

Sin perder tiempo, Natasha asintió.

—Fue ella. No hay dudas.

—Pero el juez necesitará pruebas además de nuestro testimonio.

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Lo sé.

Con un gesto cariñoso, Clint reclamó su atención, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Bueno, podemos despedirnos de Belova hasta otra ocasión, que creo que será dentro de mucho tiempo.

Mostrándole una sonrisa, Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Sí, eso espero.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cómodamente, el uno junto al otro, hasta que los ojos de Natasha reposaron en él.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme cómo te has hecho eso de la mejilla?

Clint no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido con Barney, pero no tendría más remedio que hacerlo. O lo hacía, o tendría que aguantar los ojos inquisidores de Natasha y su ceño fruncido hasta que se lo contara.

—Ha sido mi hermano. Se presentó en mi apartamento, como yo había supuesto que haría.

Nat suspiró y buscó los ojos de Clint.

—Supongo que no habrá sido un encuentro muy fraternal.

Clint bajó la cabeza y negó con vehemencia.

—No,  no lo ha sido.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —le preguntó ella en voz baja e íntima.

Clint alzó la cabeza, componiendo una sonrisa.

—Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que darte ánimos a ti, no al contrario.

Ella se irguió un poco en la cama, todo lo que se lo permitió su postura.

—Perdone usted, señor hombre de las cavernas. No era mi intención ofenderle.

Clint soltó una carcajada que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse a su espalda. Natasha giró la cabeza hacia aquella dirección de manera casi automática, con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro que murió al instante en sus labios. Los ojos de su compañera se abrieron desmesuradamente, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Clint miró sobre su hombro mientras se levantaba para ver quién acababa de entrar y su expresión debió ser igual a la que lucía Natasha. Si quien había abierto la puerta se hubiera anunciado, ninguno de los dos hubiese tomado el anuncio en serio.

Parado bajo el dintel de la puerta, con el pomo aún en la mano, estaba el desaparecido agente de SHIELD, Phil Coulson.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron como platos para, a continuación, convertirse en apenas dos rendijas en su rostro. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser Phil Coulson; aquel que una vez fue su superior y su amigo. Coulson había muerto en el helitransporte a manos de Loki, el semidiós asgardiano, hermanastro de Thor, en los prolegómenos de la Batalla de Nueva York. Había muerto defendiendo la fortaleza volante y, durante mucho tiempo, él se había sentido responsable de ello. Porque fue él quien le facilitó la entrada a los activos de Loki al helitransporte, y fue él quien lo inutilizó. El hombre, quien quiera que fuese, entró en la habitación y cerró tras de sí.

—Clint. Natasha —les dijo a modo de saludo.

Clint soltó la mano de Natasha, se levantó de la cama y se separó un par de pasos, con el cuerpo rígido y las manos apretadas en puños, pegados a sus muslos. “No puede ser Phil”, se dijo una y otra vez en silencio. Pero tenía su misma voz.

—No puedes ser Phil. Phil está muerto —le dijo, más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara el hombre que acababa de entrar, y que Clint se resistía aún a identificar como su difunto supervisor.

El hombre le sonrió casi con timidez, bajando un poco la cabeza, tal y como Coulson solía hacer.

—Es una larga historia, Clint. Pero soy yo.

Notó la mirada de Natasha fija en él. Ella sabía cuánto había significado para él la desaparición de aquel hombre, que había sido su amigo dentro de la organización, que había vivido con él buenos y malos momentos. Coulson fue la primera persona a la que le habló de Natasha, La Viuda Negra, cuando no fue capaz de terminar la misión que le encomendaron de eliminarla. Y fue a él a quien le pidió que intercediera por ella ante SHIELD para que le diesen una oportunidad.

Sintió cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían.

—¿Una larga historia? ¡¿Una larga historia, dices?! —exclamó entre dientes—. ¿Tan larga como que te has tomado dos putos años en decirnos que seguías vivo?

Coulson volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus impolutos zapatos.

—Tienes razón en estar enfadado, Barton.

Clint elevó los brazos hacia el cielo en un gesto de exasperación, sin importarle el dolor que le produciría en el hombro.

—¡Por supuesto que tengo razón! —le dijo, mientras rodeaba la cama en donde se encontraba Natasha y se paraba a un par de metros de su antiguo supervisor—. Podrías habernos dicho que seguías con vida, Phil. Una llamada hubiese servido.

La expresión del rostro del antiguo agente de SHIELD se hizo más grave.

—Lo sé, Clint. Y lo siento. De veras.

Fue el turno de Natasha para hablar.

—¿Sabes cómo nos sentimos cuando nos enteramos de que Loki te había asesinado, Phil? —le dijo. Clint se giró hacia ella para mirarla. Se había enderezado en la cama y tenía la mano izquierda pegada a su costado, como si protegiese la herida que le acababan de atender. Prosiguió, apretando los dientes—. ¿Sabes acaso por lo que pasó Clint cuando se enteró de ello? ¿Sabes por cuántas sesiones, por cuantos exámenes tuvo que pasar, Phil?

Coulson iba a contestar pero la mano alzada de Clint lo detuvo.

—No. No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes.

El hombre asintió.

—Muy bien, no lo haré.

Clint dio un giro rápido para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la cama en donde descansaba Natasha, para volver otra vez a desandar el camino. Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza dentro de su pecho y la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Notaba la tensión de los músculos de su espalda y de sus brazos, y un incipiente dolor de cabeza instalándose en sus sienes. Se detuvo ante su amigo con expresión dolida.

—¿Por qué, Phil? No lo entiendo.

Coulson dio un paso hacia él.

—Fury creyó que era lo mejor para los planes que él tenía. Mantener en secreto que aún estaba vivo.

Clint notó que su espalda se envaraba.

—Explícate, porque de verdad debo de estar volviéndome tonto.

Coulson asintió con reservas.

—Durante unos días no… no estuvieron seguros de si iba a funcionar —les dijo para terminar asintiendo con gravedad, mirando primero a uno para pasar a mirar a la otra—. Al final, lo hizo.

Clint extendió ambas manos, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

—¿Qué cojones es eso de “iba a funcionar”?

Phil se encogió de hombros.

—Una tecnología avanzada que utilizaron de manera experimental en mí. No sabían si iba a funcionar y devolverme a la vida. Y si lo hacía, no sabían si iba a sobrevivir a ella.

—Bien, si funcionó, ¿por qué cojones no te pusiste en contacto? —quiso saber Clint.

Phil miró hacia la pared de la derecha, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas. Los nervios de Clint no hacían más que saltar bajo su piel. Su antiguo supervisor continuó hablando.

—Fury pensó que sería buena idea el crear un grupo dentro de SHIELD, un grupo que sólo respondiera ante él y que se enfrentara a aquellos casos a los que la propia organización no llegaba. Y yo reunía el perfil para hacerme cargo de ellos.

Clint bajó la cabeza, negando una y otra vez.

—El bueno de Fury, creando grupitos como si esto fuese la parroquia.

Coulson continuó:

—Me pidió que me hiciese cargo de él y la agente May me ha ayudado en todo este tiempo.

Clint oyó un crujido de la cama en donde estaba Natasha cuando ésta cambió de postura.

—¿Así que es ahí en donde está ahora? ¿Ese ha sido su misterioso destino? Nadie sabía dónde había sido trasladada. Ni ella misma quiso contármelo cuando la llamé.

Coulson asintió con convicción.

—Sí. Lo cierto es que la existencia de nuestro grupo ha hecho que SHIELD no se extinga del todo. Nosotros seguimos en activo, aunque trabajando en la clandestinidad. Y yo soy ahora quien lo dirige.

Despacio, Clint se acercó hasta la cama de Natasha y se apoyó en ella mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho.

—O sea que SHIELD sigue operativo.

—Sí —le respondió—, aunque bastante mermado.

—Y tú eres el director de este… SHIELD, ¿es eso?

Coulson asintió, despacio. Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—El golpe que me he dado me está haciendo escuchar tonterías, una detrás de otra, ¡joder! —exclamó Clint girándose de nuevo hacia Natasha y deteniéndose a su lado.

Coulson los miró a ambos y continuó.

—Entiendo que te parezca eso, una tontería. Pero todo tiene un sentido si se lo buscas.  HYDRA nos ha hecho mucho daño. No hemos sabido darnos cuenta de que estaba debajo de nuestro techo hasta que todo nos ha estallado en la cara y nos ha mordido el culo.

—Tal vez Fury sí lo supiera, si tuvo la previsión de crear vuestro grupo —intervino Natasha.

Coulson se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sí. Lo cierto es que creí que había llegado el momento de que supieseis que seguía vivo. Tony insistió bastante en que merecíais saberlo.

—¿Tony lo sabe? —preguntó Clint.

—Se enteró hace dos días. Cuando fui a verle con la información sobre Justin Hammer e HYDRA.

Comenzando a entender algunas cosas sobre cómo se había enterado Tony de la existencia de su hermano y de Belova, Clint asintió.

—Así que has sido tú el que se la ha proporcionado.

Coulson pareció restarle importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me gusta dejar a mi gente sin apoyo.

—Si Fury ha muerto, entonces… espera, ¿tampoco eso es cierto?

Coulson desvió la mirada hacia Natasha. Clint siguió los ojos del hombre hasta recalar en su compañera.

—¿Tú lo sabías? Y no me digas también que es una larga historia.

Natasha torció el gesto y asintió, mientras le sostenía la mirada. Clint clavó sus ojos en ella. No era tonto, Natasha tenía sus secretos como él también tenía los suyos, por muy compañeros, amigos y amantes que fueran. Tal vez, si ella no le había dicho nada, o si Coulson no les había revelado que seguía vivo, debía de ser por algo. En SHIELD las cosas no eran al azar; nadie guarda esos secretos de no ser por una buena causa.

—Hablaremos más tarde ello, ¿de acuerdo?  —le propuso Natasha.

Clint se pasó la mano por el rostro y asintió sin mirarla, sintiéndose realmente cansado. Aquello lo estaba sobrepasando un poco. Dejó caer la mano junto a él con pesadez, sintiendo que el enfado inicial comenzaba a mitigarse un poco y que era reemplazado por otra cosa que aún no sabía identificar.

—Entonces, fuiste tú el que le proporcionó a Tony la información sobre HYDRA Y Hammer. Sobre Belova y mi hermano.

Coulson asintió, sin moverse del lugar en donde había estado apostado desde que entró en la habitación.

—Sí.

Clint volvió a deshacer la distancia que lo separaba de su antiguo amigo.

—Es curioso, tres regresos de la muerte. El infierno debe de estar quedándose vacío.

A su espada escuchó la voz de Natasha, recriminatoria.

—Clint, por favor.

El nuevo director de SHIELD alzó un brazo en un fluido movimiento.

—No, está bien, Natasha. Tiene derecho sentirse así. Lo entiendo.

Clint asintió y alzó la barbilla apretando la mandíbula.

—Pues tienes suerte, porque eres el único que parece entender algo en todo esto.

Un silencio pesado e incómodo se hizo en la habitación. Clint no podía mirar de frente al que una vez fuese su amigo. Coulson intentó dar un paso hacia el frente pero se quedó en eso, en un mero intento.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo al fin—. Sólo… sólo quería ver cómo estabais.

Clint lo miró de reojo.

Después de unos instantes de permanecer callados los tres, Coulson hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza, como si hubiese respondido a una muda pregunta.

—Barton. Romanoff. Ya nos veremos —les dijo y se giró para encaminarse hacia la puerta por la que había entrado.

Antes de que pudiese poner la mano en el pomo, Clint se giró hacia él. No podía dejar que Coulson se marchase de aquella manera. No podía seguir siendo cómplice de aquella farsa que había comenzado con su muerte en el helitransporte. Debería sentirse aliviado por aquello; debería sentirse liberado. Y así era.

—Coulson —lo llamó. El tono de su voz había cambiado, dejando de ser tan duro y cortante.

El agente de SHIELD se giró con una esperanzadora media sonrisa asomando en su rostro.

—¿Sí?

Clint bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose apesadumbrado por cómo había manejado la súbita aparición de Philip Coulson.

—Me… me alegro que estés de vuelta.

Aquella sonrisa que apenas se había adivinado en las facciones de Coulson se hizo más reveladora. Con un seguro cabeceo, el nuevo director de SHIELD se despidió.

—Adiós.

El hombre salió dejándolos de nuevo solos.

Clint se acercó a la cama de Natasha y se sentó en el filo del colchón, de frente a ella. Clint mantuvo la mirada baja, fija en las manos de su compañera. La vio acercarlas hasta él y tomar las suyas con firmeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Natasha en un susurro.

Clint dejó escapar el aire que le quemaba en el pecho. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra el pecho de Natasha.

—Son demasiadas cosas que digerir, Nat.

La mujer le acarició el pelo y la nuca, despacio y con suavidad.

—Lo sé —le contestó al oído, dándole un delicado beso en su sien izquierda.

Clint se levantó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sólo quiero irme a casa contigo. ¿Cuándo crees que te dejaran salir de aquí? —le preguntó. Ella pasó una mano por su rostro y Clint cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando el apoyo firme de la palma de Natasha.

—Espero que cuanto antes. Yo estoy bien. No pienso pasar la noche aquí.

Clint asintió, creyéndole.

—Bien.

 


	14. CAPITULO 14

 

 

Cuando Natasha despertó la mañana siguiente, Clint ya no estaba.

La noche anterior, cuando regresaron del hospital a la Torre y se encerraron en su dormitorio, lo vio andar de un lado para otro de la habitación como si sus piernas no pudiesen estarse quietas. Y sabía que le había costado conciliar el sueño por la cantidad de vueltas que había dado en la cama. Que no estuviese allí aquella mañana sólo se lo corroboraba.

En realidad no le extrañaba, ni tampoco podía reprochárselo: primero fue saber que su hermano seguía vivo y que quería acabar con él, y después la inesperada aparición de Coulson. Si no fuese por los sedantes que le habían prescrito el día anterior el médico para el dolor de la herida, a ella también le habría costado dormirse. Pero no fue así: cayó en la cama rendida y se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Clint de inmediato, sabiendo que él aún estaba despierto.

Natasha pasó la mañana delante del ordenador, mirando las noticias y las páginas de los periódicos digitales. Muchas no recogían la detención de Yelena, y en las que lo hacían apenas era una reseña en la sección de sucesos. Respiró, colocando ambas manos a los lados del teclado. Suponía que la noticia no había trascendido demasiado porque Tony se había encargado de que no lo hiciera hasta que tuviesen a Barney y a Justin Hammer contra las cuerdas. No necesitaban publicidad ni notoriedad en aquellos momentos. Sólo necesitaban que ambos hombres diesen un paso en falso para cazarlos.

Se llevó la mano a la herida del costado. No había sido tan grave como había pensado cuando vio toda aquella sangre resbalarle por la cintura del pantalón, manchándole la ropa. Los puntos no eran tantos después de todo y, con la ayuda del analgésico, el dolor había remitido bastante. Sabía que en un par de días estaría perfectamente.

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana. La luz de la mañana de Nueva York era especial: tan luminosa y alegre, tan limpia. No tenía nada que ver con cómo se sentía.

El encuentro con Yelena le había traído recuerdos de cuando aún era una chiquilla y las formaban para ser Viudas Negras. De cuando las hacían luchar entre sí para hacerlas fuertes psicológicamente y que no tuviesen apego a nada ni nadie.

Mucho había llovido desde entonces, tanto que aquella vida parecía pertenecerle a otra persona. En aquel entonces no tenía a nadie salvo a ella misma; ahora tenía a sus compañeros y amigos. Y tenía a Clint.

Respiró profundamente y se miró las manos. Aquellas manos habían estado innumerables veces cubiertas de sangre, suya y ajena. Llegó un momento, cuando se graduó, —por llamarlo de alguna manera— en que creyó que no iba a servir para nada más que para matar. Pero el tiempo se encargó de demostrarle cuán equivocada había estado. Y estaba feliz por ello: lo estaba porque ya no era aquella chiquilla a las órdenes de la Habitación Roja, y estaba más feliz aún por no ser como Belova.

Con esa idea en su mente volvió a sentarse delante del ordenador, dejando que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

 

Natasha entró en el salón justo antes de la hora del almuerzo, esperando encontrar allí a Clint. Pero no había rastro ni de él ni de Tony. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ninguno de los hombres estaban allí. Dio un paso al frente para detenerse en el centro de la gran estancia. Normalmente no le gustaba echar mano del asistente virtual de Stark para minucias como que le dijera dónde estaba Clint, pero no tenía ganas de recorrer la Torre inútilmente.

—Jarvis, ¿sabes dónde está el agente Barton?

La respuesta de la inteligencia artificial no se hizo esperar.

—El señor Barton está en la terraza, señora Romanoff.

Natasha asintió sabiendo que el mayordomo virtual de Stark la podía ver.

—Gracias, Jarvis —le dijo mientras emprendía camino hacia donde le había indicado.

 

Apenas puso un pie en la gran terraza, el viento le arremolinó el pelo delante de los ojos. Natasha lo retiró con cuidado, buscando a Clint con la mirada. La luz del sol hacía que todo brillase y tuvo que colocar la mano sobre la frente para mitigar el resplandor que ofrecían los cristales de la Torre. Buscó a su alrededor dónde podía estar Clint. Lo vio sentado cerca de la balaustrada.

Se acercó hasta él despacio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Clint no se había percatado de su presencia, así que se demoró en observarlo. El viento le despeinaba el flequillo, ahora más largo de lo habitual.  Miraba hacia el frente, más allá de la barandilla, hacia algún punto que sólo él parecía apreciar. Tenía los ojos algo encogidos y pequeñas arrugas se formaban en el contorno de éstos. Mantenía los hombros bajos y las manos apoyadas entre sus piernas abiertas sobre el banco de cemento. Llegó hasta él y se quedó de pie a su espalda.

—Estaba buscándote —le dijo.

Clint giró apenas la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro derecho. Alzó la comisura de los labios y le sonrió.

—Pues aquí estaba.

Natasha se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro. Lo empujó con suavidad con el suyo y le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Hola —le dijo y lo besó en la mejilla.

Clint dejó que ella lo besara y la obsequió con una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has pasado buena noche?

Natasha asintió con seguridad.

—Estoy bien. La herida del costado apenas duele, la garganta está bastante mejor y mi voz ya no suena como la de Joe Cocker. Así que sí,  yo he pasado buena noche. Pero tal vez tú no puedas decir lo mismo.

La sonrisa de Clint se borró de un plumazo. Giró la cabeza para volver a mirar al frente y su mandíbula se endureció ante los ojos de Natasha. Clint no dijo nada y Natasha agregó:

—Noté cómo dabas vueltas en la cama.

Clint no le contestó.

—Venga, Clint, en serio. ¿Cómo estás realmente? —quiso saber ella.

Tras unos segundos, los hombros de Clint parecieron relajarse. Dejó caer las manos laxas y soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

—No sé cómo estoy, Nat.

Natasha pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Clint y lo agarró por la cintura, dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a decir nada. Era algo habitual entre ellos; no le tenían miedo a los silencios prolongados. Más aún: se sentían cómodos con ellos. Natasha cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por la presencia de Clint, por el calor y la fuerza que despedía su cuerpo y por aquella agradable brisa que corría en la terraza de la Torre.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Nat —dijo Clint al fin, rompiendo el silencio unos minutos después. Natasha desvió la mirada hacia él y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿El qué no puedes hacer? —le preguntó casi con un susurro.

Clint tomó aire antes de responderle.

—Enfrentarme a mi hermano.

Natasha apretó los labios. Buscó la mano de Clint y la apretó con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Por lo que me contaste, creo que él no tiene ese mismo problema.

Clint se movió, haciendo que Natasha tuviese que levantar la cabeza de su hombro. Giró su cuerpo hacia ella para poder mirarla.

—¿No lo entiendes, Nat? No puedo enfrentarme a él —le dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Natasha alzó una ceja. Soltó la mano de Clint y se movió en el asiento, buscando una postura que le permitiese tenerlo completamente de frente.

—¿No quieres o no puedes?

Los ojos claros de Clint se clavaron en los de ella. Una arruga surcó su frente, partiéndola en dos.

—¿Acaso importa?

Ella asintió con convicción.

—Importa, Clint. Importa tanto como que puede ser la diferencia entre que tú lo mates o él te mate a ti. Y parece que a él no le importaría hacerlo.

Clint tomó aire y bajó la cabeza, hasta que su barbilla rozó su pecho.

—Sé que no le importaría —masculló y Natasha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar sus palabras.

Con gentileza, Natasha colocó sus dedos bajo la barbilla de él y le levantó la cabeza para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Clint, este sentimiento te honra, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por sentimentalismos. Barney es un asesino sin escrúpulos. Tanto le da matar a un senador como a ti. Por lo que sabemos, no va a parar hasta verte muerto.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

Natasha asintió con un cabeceo.

—Sé que lo sabes. Sólo me aseguro de que lo recuerdas.

Los ojos de Natasha se encontraron con los de Clint. Siempre le había cautivado el color de sus ojos. A veces eran azules y en otras ocasiones grises. Creía que dependía del humor con que se encontrara, o tal vez fuese la luz, no lo sabía. Además, esas pequeñas motitas doradas los hacían excepcionales y que fuesen los únicos en lo que ella querría mirarse cada día. Clint se acercó a ella y la besó lánguidamente, apenas rozando sus labios.

Natasha retuvo el aire en sus pulmones al notar aquella tierna caricia. A duras penas se alejó de él despacio, apoyando su frente contra los labios de Clint.

—Sé que es inevitable que te enfrentes a él.

Clint depositó un beso en ella.

—Lo es.

Natasha se irguió de nuevo, para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó unos instantes después.

Clint hizo una mueca con el rostro, sin comprender la pregunta.

—¿El qué?

—El orfanato —respondió ella.

Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás, elevando sus ojos hacia el cielo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Natasha lo observó durante unos momentos, con cierta tristeza.

—No tienes que contármelo si no quieres —le dijo Natasha, volviéndolo a tomar de la mano.

Con lentitud, Clint bajó la vista para clavarla en ella.

—Quiero contártelo. Te dije que algún día lo haría. Bien, hoy parece ser ese día.

Con paciencia, Natasha esperó hasta que Clint se sintió preparado para hablar.

—El orfanato era una mierda, Nat —comenzó diciendo en voz baja, como si hablase sólo para sí mismo, con la mirada fija en algún punto detrás de Natasha—. Aunque no estaba tan mal cuando no nos atizaban.

Natasha le acarició el dorso con el pulgar, despacio, describiendo pequeños círculos.

—Llegaste allí después de morir tus padres —intervino ella.

Clint asintió.

—Sí. Mi padre era un hijo de puta que le daba palizas a mi madre y nos hacía la vida imposible a todos. Llegaba a casa del trabajo y corríamos a escondernos. Habíamos sabido identificar cómo venía de cocido sólo por el sonido que hacía con las llaves. En alguna ocasión le pegó tan fuerte a mi madre que Barney y yo creímos que la había matado. Al final ambos murieron en un accidente de coche, cuando regresaban a casa y él iba borracho al volante —espetó Clint y, con los dientes apretados, añadió—: Era un cabrón mal nacido.

Natasha sintió cómo su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho. A su mente llegó la imagen de un joven Clint, con los mismos ojos y el pelo algo más largo y lacio, tal y como solían llevarlo los adolescentes, asustado por las palizas que le pegaba una de las personas que, se suponía, más debía de quererlo en el mundo. Sintió cómo la garganta comenzaba a escocerle.

—Siento lo de tu madre, pero él se mereció terminar de ese modo.

Clint asintió de un único y enérgico cabeceo.

—Si no hubiese muerto en aquel accidente, yo hubiese terminado matándolo antes o después —confesó.

Natasha le apretó las manos entre las suyas.

—Clint.

Él se soltó de su agarre y enderezó los hombros.

—Es la pura verdad, Nat. Recuerdo lo que era vivir bajo la amenaza constante de no saber si iba a regresar a casa borracho o no y, si lo hacía, con quién iba a emprenderla. Así que, de cierta manera, el orfanato fue una especie de respiro para Barney y para mí. Llegamos allí cuando yo apenas había cumplido trece años y Barney quince —le dijo ladeando la cabeza para mirarla, con ojos entornados y los labios convertidos en una dura línea—. Veías entrar a niños más pequeños, poco más que bebés, todos con grandes ojos expectantes y buscando unos brazos que los cogieran y los acunaran. Y te encariñabas con ellos, porque todos, de una manera o de otra, estábamos faltos de cariño.

Natasha vio como Clint tragaba saliva con dificultad. Él elevó los ojos hacia arriba, brillantes, y apretó los labios. Hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza para continuar:

—Pero a ellos los veías salir, porque todos los que iban allí querían adoptar bebés. Nadie quería adoptar a chicos tan grandes, ¿sabes? Y nosotros permanecimos allí, una visita tras otra, viendo a gente pasar. Y yo no era más que un niño, Nat, un niño con casi la misma estatura de un adulto, pero un niño a fin de cuentas, que sólo quería que su madre entrara por la puerta de su dormitorio y le diera un beso de buenas noches.

Natasha sintió cómo un puño invisible tomaba su corazón y lo oprimía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Apretó los labios, intentando frenar las lágrimas que se agolpaban tras sus párpados. Buscó de nuevo las manos de Clint y las sujetó con fuerza contenida.

—Clint, lo siento tanto —fue lo único que acertó a decirle.

Él torció el gesto.

—Así que un día nos escapamos. Corrimos lejos del orfanato hasta que encontramos el circo. El resto, cómo aprendí a ser bueno con el arco, ya lo conoces.

Natasha llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y la rozó con delicadeza. Clint cerró los ojos y buscó el contacto, apoyándose en ella.

—Nunca me habías contado esto —le dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Clint abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó con cierto tono de acritud en su voz—. No quería que pensaras en lo patético que soy.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Natasha.

—Esto sólo me ha hecho darme cuenta de una cosa —confesó ella.

—¿De qué? —quiso saber Clint, preguntándole en voz baja.

Natasha se acercó de nuevo a sus labios, deteniéndose antes de rozarlos siquiera.

—De que te quiero más de lo que jamás pensé que podía llegar a quererte —susurró.

Los ojos de Clint se quedaron fijos en ella, ligeramente abiertos.

—No me mires así —añadió Natasha, con una sonrisa.

Clint negó con un gesto casi inconsciente.

—No… no sé qué decirte, Nat.

Natasha se separó de él, pero sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante. Bajó brevemente los ojos para volver a alzarlos y clavarlos en Clint.

—Mira, sé que no soy dada a exteriorizar lo que siento, que tiendo a pensar que querer a alguien me hace más débil, que esos sentimientos me hacen vulnerable, y que en un momento u otro, terminarán volviéndose en mi contra. Pero creo q todo este tiempo he estado equivocada, Clint: es justo lo contrario. Me hace más fuerte, me hace capaz de enfrentarme a cosas a las que no me creías capaz de enfrentarme, sólo porque esa persona a la que quiero está en peligro o me necesita. Eso lo he terminado de aprender cuando supe que estabas en China y que debía ir a buscarte.

Clint se apresuró a reducir a cero la distancia que los separaba y atrapó su boca con un beso hambriento.

—Te quiero —dijo él contra sus labios.

Natasha sonrió de nuevo con sinceridad. Encerró su rostro entre sus manos y le acarició las mejillas algo ásperas con los pulgares.

—¿Ves? Sí sabías qué decirme.

Clint volvió a besarla, atrayéndola hacia él, demorándose un poco más en sus labios. Natasha sintió su cuerpo relajarse y la brisa desordenarle la melena con suavidad.

Unos segundos después, Clint se retiró, despacio.

—¿Vamos a comer, o tienes en mente algún otro plan mejor? —preguntó ella, apenas con un susurro.

De la garganta de él salió un quejido que hizo desaparecer aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante con suavidad, para apoyar su frente contra la de Natasha.

—Tony tiene una reunión con un director adjunto del FBI y quiere que vaya con él. Es acerca de los dos asesinatos, Nat. No puedo decirle que no voy a ir —le dijo mientras se enderezaba con desgana.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que vaya con vosotros? A fin de cuentas, también me afecta a mí.

Clint pareció pensárselo y, finalmente, aceptó.

—Sí, estaría bien que vinieras.

Natasha asintió.

—Bien. Voy a llamar al hospital para cancelar la cita con el cirujano que me cosió ayer.

—¿Qué cita? —preguntó Clint, con interés.

Ella se señaló hacia el lugar en donde Yelena la había herido.

—La que tengo con el médico. Quiere ver cómo está la herida hoy.  Pero voy…

Clint la detuvo.

—No, no la canceles. Debes ir y que te la vean.

Natasha se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿Estás seguro? No me importa…

—Estoy seguro. Ve al médico —le dijo Clint, asintiendo convencido—. Haremos una cosa, en cuanto yo termine con Tony te llamaré y si estás aún allí, iré a buscarte al hospital. ¿Trato hecho?

Natasha le ofreció una genuina sonrisa.

—Sí —le contestó ella, acariciándole la mejilla y la oreja. Clint cerró los ojos y lo vio tomar aire profundamente, recreándose en la suave caricia que ella le prodigaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —quiso saber Natasha. Clint abrió los ojos con desgana.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—Con tu hermano. ¿Volverás hoy también al apartamento del Bed Stuy?

Clint pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes, para terminar asintiendo con gravedad.

—Sé que volverá a por mí. Allí. Quiero cerrar este capítulo de una vez por todas, Nat.

Ella asintió.

—Te entiendo. Y sí, yo también creo que tienes que volver y acabar con esto cuanto antes.

La brisa del mediodía sopló con suavidad, arremolinando la melena de Natasha en torno a su rostro y acariciando a su vez el de Clint. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un rato antes de que ella se levantara del asiento y le tendiera la mano a él.

 

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Natasha tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera. Había un par de personas más esperando a ser atendidas por el cirujano y, cuando entraron, estuvieron bastante tiempo en la consulta.

Miró varias veces el reloj y la batería de su móvil descendió hasta casi la mitad de tanto encenderlo y apagarlo y pasar de una aplicación a otra. No estaba hecha para esperar sentada en ningún sitio a que la atendieran. Se obligó a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo: o hacía eso o cuando Clint quisiera ponerse en contacto con ella, no podría hacerlo porque tendría el teléfono apagado.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, una enfermera rechoncha y con cara de haberse comido un gajo de limón salió del pequeño despacho que había antes de entrar a la consulta y le indicó que entrara al fin a ver al médico por la otra puerta que había en la sala de espera.

 

Entró al hospital y se dirigió a la zona de cirugía, donde sabía que también estaban las consultas. Los tacones de sus botas de trabajo resonaban en las baldosas del suelo. Llegó hasta el mostrador del área y esperó a que apareciese una enfermera.

—Perdone —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa que arrancó una idéntica a la mujer—, busco la consulta del doctor Simmons.

La mujer señaló el pasillo de su derecha.

—Siga todo recto. Al fondo, a la izquierda.

Se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa y se alejó por el camino que la mujer le había indicado.

 

Natasha aguardó sentada en la camilla, con las piernas colgando por el lateral sin tocar el suelo, vestida sólo con una bata de hospital que la enfermera, antes de marcharse, le había sugerido ponerse. La puerta se abrió y el médico que la había operado el día anterior entró.

—Señora Romanoff —la saludó, aunque sin mirarla, con la vista fija en la historia clínica que tenía ante él—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Algún problema con la herida?

Natasha negó con contundencia.

—Nada. Apenas me ha dolido en todo el día.

El médico se giró para acercarse hasta un mostrador que tenía a su espalda.

—Túmbese, por favor—le requirió—. Voy a examinársela.

Natasha hizo lo que le había pedido y se tumbó boca arriba en la camilla.

 

Llegó hasta la consulta de cirugía. La puerta de la oficina previa estaba entreabierta. Miró por el hueco antes de llamar con los nudillos y abrir. Encontró a una enfermera regordeta, con cara de pocos amigos, que apenas levantó el rostro del montón de formularios que tenía delante.

—Perdone, estoy buscando a Natasha Romanoff. Tenía cita con el médico a esta hora.

La mujer miró la hoja impresa que había a su derecha.

—Está en consulta en este momento. Si quiere esperarla, puede sentarse en la sala. Hace ya un rato que entró y no tardará en salir.

Le sonrió ante la información y asintió con seguridad.

—Bien, gracias.

Antes de entrar, sacó el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

—Hay mala cobertura aquí, ¿verdad? No logro conectarme con mi operador.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y resopló con energía mientras elevaba los ojos hacia el techo.

—¡Qué me va a contar! Tengo que salir al rellano de la escalera para poder hablar por teléfono. Es un asco.

Se movió inquieto ante la puerta.

—¿Así que en el rellano hay cobertura?

La mujer asintió convencida.

—Entonces, ¿podría decirle a la señora Romanoff cuando salga que Clint Barton la está esperando allí? Es una llamada importante y no puedo esperar.

La mujer asintió casi sin pensarlo.

—Está bien.

 

Natasha se vistió con premura. El médico la había examinado y había quedado muy sorprendido de la pronta y rápida recuperación. La herida estaba muy cerrada y los puntos ya eran casi inútiles. Aún así rehusó retirarlos todavía y la citó para tres días después. Salió de la consulta con el móvil en la mano.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Clint cuando la enfermera requirió su atención.

—Señora Romanoff, un tal Clint Barton la ha estado buscando. Me ha pedido que le diga que está en la escalera, esperándola. Tenía que hacer una llamada y aquí no podía hacerla.

Natasha le ofreció una sonrisa y un cabeceo a modo de agradecimiento. Si más, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

El letrero luminoso colgando del techo del pasillo le indicó dónde estaban. Abrió la puerta de seguridad presionando la barra y entró en el rellano de aquella planta. Se quedó allí parada, sin ver a nadie. Dio un par de pasos hacia la barandilla y miró primero hacia el piso arriba y luego hacia el de abajo. No había rastro de Clint.  Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y sonrió. Se giró con rapidez para enfrentarlo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—La enfermera me ha dicho que…

La sonrisa murió rápidamente en su rostro. Había esperado a Clint y la persona que ahora tenía delante no era su compañero. Natasha supo de inmediato que aquel hombre era el hermano de Clint; Barney. El hombre le ofreció una media sonrisa sesgada y pagada de sí misma.

—Hola, cariñito —le dijo.

Natasha intentó dar un salto hacia atrás, pero la alta barandilla de las escaleras le impidió completarlo. Levantó el brazo derecho para golpearlo, pero el hombre interceptó su brazo de inmediato. Antes de que pudiese volver a atacarle, Barney le colocó con rudeza un paño grueso sobre la boca y la nariz, apretando con fuerza. Un olor penetrante y ácido se coló por las fosas nasales y la garganta de Natasha sin poder remediarlo. De repente, sintió la cabeza ligera y un instantáneo mareo la hizo trastabillar hacia un lado. Sintió los brazos de Barney apresurarse a tomarla por las axilas, impidiendo así que diera con su cuerpo contra el suelo. Antes de que todo se volviese negro a su alrededor, oyó al hombre susurrar contra su oído.

—Veamos cuánto tarda en aparecer mi querido hermano cuando sepa que te tengo, Viuda.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que Tony no lo necesitaba más, Clint decidió que podía dejar a su compañero y colega departir amigablemente con los agentes del FBI y de la policía con los que habían tenido la reunión que acababa de terminar. Fue hasta él y le tocó el hombro, inclinándose hacia el oído del millonario.

—Me largo. Aquí ya no pinto nada y tú te desenvuelves con ellos como pez en el agua —se excusó.

Tony asintió mirándolo de reojo.

—Eso, lárgate, Katniss, y déjame a mí todo. Después no te quejes.

Clint hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de la sala.

Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo con paso rápido, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para volver a activar el volumen. Había quedado con Natasha en que la llamaría para avisarle cuando terminara la reunión. Bien, pues había terminado y él iba a ir a buscarla a donde ella le dijera. Marcó su número mientras caminaba con paso ágil.

Dos tonos después, descolgaron la llamada y Clint fue el primero en hablar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hey, acabo de terminar la reunión y…

—Hola, hermanito —lo interrumpió una voz que él reconoció de inmediato, llevándolo de regreso al pasado—. Tengo a mi lado a alguien que quiere decirte algo. Ah, espera, no puede.  Creo que está inconsciente.

Clint frenó en seco. Apretó el teléfono con fuerza, tanto que temió que podía romperse un dedo. De repente su respiración se hizo más profunda. Entrecerró los ojos, clavando la mirada en ningún punto en concreto frente a él.

—Como le hagas algo te voy a sacar el hígado por la boca, hijo de puta —lo amenazó.

Una risotada de Barney al otro lado de la línea le hizo chirriar los dientes.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya — le dijo con sorna—. ¡Pero qué deslenguado es Ojo de Halcón! Te recuerdo que eres también hijo de esa misma puta.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó, cruzando la puerta del edificio a toda prisa, sin tener cuidado si tropezaba o no contra alguien.

Oyó a su hermano chasquear la lengua, y de nuevo aquella risa que le heló la sangre.

—Tú sabes dónde estoy, Clinton. Te estoy esperando. Ven a por mí.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- We don't run - Bon Jovi - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCz2tQF66C0


	15. CAPITULO 15

Happy había insistido en llevarlo hasta allí, y lo había amenazado con estropearle algunos de sus coches que sin decirle a cuál de ellos. Tony no tuvo más remedio que claudicar y dejar que su amigo de toda la vida, y chófer, lo llevara hasta las puertas del edificio en donde Justin Hammer había enclavado su cuartel general.

Tony se movió inquieto en el asiento de atrás del Lincoln. Aquella misma tarde había tenido una reunión con miembros del FBI y de la policía. Tanto unos como otros habían escuchado con atención su teoría acerca de los asesinatos. Ellos también habían aportado bastantes datos de la investigación que habían desarrollado y, de esa manera, todas las piezas parecían estar al fin encima de la mesa y comenzaban a encajar como un gigantesco puzzle. Y todos habían coincidido en que no debían dejar pasar ni un día más para empujar a Justin Hammer a que diese un paso en falso y se revelara como la mente pensante detrás de todos los incidentes de los últimos días.

Clint había estado allí con él, en un discreto segundo plano pero atento a todo lo que se hablaba y ocurría en aquella sala. Sabía que se estaban jugando mucho con aquella visita. No sólo esclarecer ambos asesinatos, sino limpiar su nombre y el de Natasha. Para alivio tanto del arquero como suyo, las autoridades los escucharon y les dieron la razón sin reservas.

Happy paró el motor del coche y se giró hacia él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? —le preguntó.

Tony miró por la ventanilla que estaba junto a él, hacia la acera.

—Hasta que Hammer aparezca —le respondió, con la vista puesta en los viandantes que iban y venían.

Escuchó a su amigo moverse incómodo tras el volante del coche.

—No me gusta Hammer. Nunca me ha gustado y si tengo oportunidad de chafarle esa nariz suya, te juro que lo haré, Tony.

Entendía la animosidad que Happy sentía por Justin Hammer. Él había estado allí cuando Hammer intentó hundirlo con aquello de las armaduras para el ejército. Se incorporó hacia delante y, estirando un brazo, palmeó a su amigo en el hombro.

—Relájate, ¿quieres? Nadie le romperá la nariz a nadie, ¿entendido? —le dijo intentando calmar los ánimos. Entonces, con fingida inocencia, se encogió de hombros—. Y si alguien tiene que romperle la nariz, voy a ser yo.

Happy lo miró de reojo por encima de su hombro con cara de pocos amigos.

—No tienes gracia, Tony.

—Ni pretendo tenerla. Vamos a andarnos con cuidado, ¿quieres?

Su amigo lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula apretada. Agarró con fuerza la gorra por la visera y se la caló hasta las orejas.

—Lo que tú digas; eres el jefe.

Tony se arrellanó de nuevo en el asiento de cuero de su coche. Junto con la policía y el FBI habían estudiado detenidamente los movimientos de Hammer desde que dejó la cárcel. Por ello, conocían a qué hora entraba por la mañana y cuándo salía para comer; a qué hora regresaba o cuándo se marchaba definitivamente del edificio. Y, según todas aquellas indicaciones, Hammer debía abandonar la torre de oficinas en cualquier momento.

Volvió a mirar hacia la entrada del edificio. El coche de Justin aguardaba delante de la puerta. El chófer, que había salido del interior y se había apostado de manera relajada contra una de las puertas, parecía ocupado en la pantalla de su móvil, con una sonrisilla boba en su rostro.

El plan era que Tony lo interceptara antes de que llegara hasta el vehículo y se marchara.

Le estaban comenzando a sudar las manos cuando lo vio salir del edificio. Se tocó el oído derecho con disimulo y sonrió.

—Comienza el espectáculo.

Tony salió del coche con un andar fluido y seguro de sí mismo, encaminándose en dirección al hombre que andaba hacia él. Justin lo vio de inmediato y ralentizó el paso. Tony metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones y siguió andando. Se detuvo cuando los separaban apenas dos metros.

—¡Vaya, esto sí es una casualidad! —le dijo Tony con manifiesta falsedad en su voz. Palmeó una vez delante de sí, para mirar a uno y otro lado de la acera—. El bueno de Justin saliendo del trabajo como un ciudadano decente. ¡Quién lo diría!

Vio cómo el rostro de Hammer se contraía.

—¿Qué cojones haces aquí, Stark?

Tony separó los brazos de su cuerpo y se giró a derecha y a izquierda con una mueca en el rostro que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Pero no lo era.

—Estaba dando un paseo. ¡Y mira a quién me encuentro, a mi querido amigo Justin Hammer!

El hombre cambió de mano el maletín que portaba y miró por encima del hombro de Tony en dirección a su coche. Con disimulo, Tony desvió la vista hacia el mismo lugar. El chofer se había incorporado y tenía toda su atención puesta en los dos hombres.

—Déjate de gilipolleces, Stark. Nada de lo que tú haces es casual.

Tony torció el gesto, y tras unos segundos, asintió.

—Puede que lleves razón.

Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes, sin importarles quiénes pasaban a su alrededor. Justin se enderezó.

—Si no tienes inconveniente, me marcho.

Antes de que Hammer pasara por su lado, Tony dio un paso en su dirección, interceptándolo e impidiéndole seguir su camino.

—En realidad sí que tengo inconveniente.

Hammer caminó hacia atrás, separándose de él, con la cara contraída por el incipiente enfado que, Tony suponía, estaba comenzando a sufrir.

—¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda que…

Tony le puso una mano sobre el hombro, impidiéndole continuar.

—Yo no tendría tanta prisa, Hammer.

Con un arrebato, Hammer se deshizo del agarre de Tony.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

—Belova ha sido detenida —le dijo sin contemplaciones, sin mirarlo a la cara y con expresión neutra. Tony se quedó donde estaba y observó por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del hombre.

Hammer intentó no pestañear, ni casi respirar. Intentó mantenerse impertérrito ante la declaración de Tony, pero un apenas perceptible pulso en su sien derecha le dijo a Tony que había tocado uno de los barquitos de su tablero.

—Intentó matar a la Viuda Negra. A la verdadera Viuda Negra. No tengo que decir que Natasha le dio lo que se merecía.

Hammer miró a un lado y a otro, y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te dije cuando viniste a verme que no sabía de qué me estabas hablando. Sigo igual, Stark, sin saber de qué me hablas. Siento desilusionarte.

Tony dio un par de pasos para colocarse a la izquierda del hombre. Se acercó a su oreja para hablarle, como si no quisiese que nadie más se enterara.

—Oh, y yo creo que sí lo sabes —repuso Tony en voz baja, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro de la amplia acera para fijar la vista de vuelta en Hammer—. Y ahora le toca el turno al otro Barton. A esa copia barata de Ojo de Halcón.

El pulso que Tony viera unos instantes atrás se hizo más visible y hubiese jurado que un intenso color rojo había comenzado a cubrir el rostro del hombre. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Tony le apuntó con el dedo índice, presionando en la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Y el siguiente serás tú. Se te van a quitar las ganas de decir “Hail, Hydra” durante una buena temporada, la misma que pases entre rejas.

Lentamente, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Hammer. Bajó la mirada mientras su cabeza se meneaba de un lado a otro.

—El bueno de Tony Stark. Tengo que suponer que vas a ser tú quien va devolverme a esa cárcel, ¿no es así? ¿O va a ser Iron Man? ¿Dónde está Iron Man, Tony? Yo esperaba verte con tu traje de gala.

Tony torció el gesto.

—Iron Man no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Esto es algo entre tú y yo. Yo me basto y me sobro contigo, Hammer.

Justin echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que una intensa carcajada salía de su garganta. Volvió a mirar a Tony después de sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y limpiarse una lágrima ficticia.

—¡Oh, que magnánimo y que honorable, Tony! El bueno de Tony —le dijo, conteniendo la risa—. ¿Sabes que eres muy divertido?

—No tenía ni idea —le respondió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que los de HYDRA me van a dejar caer? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y le hablaba al oído—. ¿Por qué crees que me va a pasar lo mismo que le ha ocurrido a Belova? No, Tony, no. HYDRA me necesita para limpiar su imagen, para que todos crean que estamos haciendo algo bueno por esta ciudad. ¡Anda!, ¿no es lo mismo que pasó con SHIELD? ¿Que la ciudad y el mundo creyó estar a salvo y fíjate cómo quedaron Nueva York y Washington, reducidas a escombros? HYDRA es la solución, Tony. ¡Es el futuro! Y vosotros, los Vengadores, no vais a tener nada que hacer. Cuando termine con Romanoff y con Barton, te llegará tu turno. Y habrá unos nuevos Vengadores, unos que les sean fieles a HYDRA. Yo me encargaré de ello. Yo estaré al frente de ellos, Stark. Y tú no serás más que un recuerdo.

—O sea, que querías a Belova y al otro Barton para que tomaran el lugar de Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra.

Hammer asintió con energía.

—¡Así es! ¿No es ingenioso?

—Y los enviaste a matar al senador y al congresista imitando la manera en que ellos trabajan.

Hammer se tocó levemente la nariz y señaló a Tony con el dedo índice.

—Eres muy listo, Stark.

Tony lo escuchó con ojos entornados. Tomó aire tras unos instantes y asintió con pesadez. Volvió a cambiar de posición, colocándose a la derecha del hombre. Con un dedo apuntó hacia arriba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una profunda arruga apareció en el centro de la frente de Hammer, sin comprender lo que pasaba. Con reticencia miró hacia donde apuntaba Stark.

—¿Ves aquello de allí arriba? Son drones. Apenas cien dólares en una juguetería.  Y están equipados con una cámara de súper alta definición y un sistema de sonido que ya lo quisieran en el _Carnegie Hall_. La releche. ¿Y sabes qué? Te acaban de grabar confesando que has sido tú, arropado por HYDRA, el que está detrás de los asesinatos de los dos congresistas.

“Tocado y hundido”.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando a los dos pequeños aparatos que se mantenían estáticos en el aire, a unos quince metros por encima de ellos. Hammer bajó la cabeza como si la hubiera accionado con un resorte.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Tony miró hacia su coche y vio a Happy apostado junto a él, con las manos pegadas a los costados y la mirada fija en él y en Hammer. Regresó la vista hacia Justin y le sonrió a medias.

—Puede ser. Ahora, es hora despedirse, Justin. Que te lo pases muy bien en la cárcel.

Un par de coches patrulla con las sirenas encendidas se detuvieron junto al coche de Hammer, impidiéndole de ese modo que se pudiese incorporar al tráfico. Aparecieron otros dos coches más, oscuros y enormes, que Tony supo eran de la Oficina del FBI en Washington. Cuatro agentes vestidos con uniforme de la policía y otros tantos trajeados se acercaron a ellos.

—Adiós, Justin. Espero que tardemos mucho en vernos.

Girando sobre las punteras de sus zapatos, Tony emprendió camino hacia su coche con paso lento pero resuelto. Happy le salió al encuentro.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Tony?

Stark le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, invitándolo a que se dirigiera con él hacia el coche.

—Nos volvemos a casa. Aquí hemos terminado.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Clint no tenía muy claro cómo había subido los cinco pisos del bloque de apartamentos en el Bed Stuy. No recordaba haber entrado por el portal como una exhalación, ni haber subido las escaleras a la carrera. El momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba allí fue cuando se paró frente a la puerta de su apartamento, sin aliento y con el cuerpo completamente en tensión.

Se contuvo de echar abajo la puerta de una patada. Si lo hacía, sería un blanco fácil para Barney pues no llevaba ninguna de sus armas. Se colocó de espaldas a la pared, con la mirada puesta en la puerta e intentando controlar su respiración agitada. Agudizó su oído. Barney debía haber llevado a Natasha hasta aquel lugar y Clint no podía ponerla en riesgo. Acercó la oreja al marco de la puerta pero no logró oír nada. O bien Barney era muy silencioso, o bien allí no había nadie. Con cautela, puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Él solía dejarla cerrada con la llave; en cambio, el pomo giró y la cerradura cedió bajo su mano con facilidad.

Se acercó al hueco que había quedado y miró hacia el interior. Seguía sin escuchar nada ni a nadie. Con el cuerpo rígido y las manos apretadas en puños, se aventuró a empujar de manera comedida la puerta para poder ver casi todo el salón de su apartamento.

En efecto: allí no había nadie. Entró despacio, paseando la mirada por todos los rincones hasta que sus ojos recayeron en la mesa que había en un lateral de la sala y lo que había sobre ella: allí estaba su arco, el que él llevara el día anterior metido en su bolsa. Junto al arco había una única flecha y una pequeña nota manuscrita.

_Esto puede que te sea útil. Te esperamos en la azotea. No tardes. Barney._

Clint arrugó la nota nada más leerla y la arrojó con furia al suelo. Había tenido razón al pensar que Barney había ido allí y que había llevado a Natasha con él. Tomó el arco y la flecha, y volvió a salir al rellano para dirigirse a la puerta que comunicaba con la azotea.

En cuanto la abrió, la brisa del atardecer le abofeteó el rostro. En el cielo apenas quedaban vestigios del sol de la tarde y el color anaranjado había dado paso a un morado intenso que combinaba a las mil maravillas con su oscuro estado de ánimo.

Anduvo un par de metros, alejándose de la entrada. Los conductos de ventilación se alzaban metro y medio sobre el suelo de la azotea, desperdigados por toda la extensión de la misma. Un pretil de la misma altura la delimitaba; cables oxidados de antenas antiguas cruzaban aquí y allá. El sonido de una sirena en la calle llegó con nitidez a sus oídos. Clint dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo.

—Has tardado en llegar —oyó decir una voz a su espalda.

Clint se giró de inmediato y vio a su hermano de pie frente a él, a unos diez metros de distancia, junto a una de las bocas de ventilación. Llevaba un arco en una mano parecido al suyo y, en la otra mano, un carcaj lleno de flechas.

Miró a su alrededor por el rabillo del ojo, buscando la figura de Natasha, pero no logró dar con ella.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin querer que su hermano detectara en su voz la preocupación que sentía por ella.

Barney compuso una sonrisa torcida y, con teatralidad, se llevó al corazón la mano que sujetaba el arco.

—¡Oh, qué tierno! Estás preocupado porque a ella puede haberle pasado algo —le dijo con sorna—. Me enterneces, hermanito… y me da asco.

Clint hizo un esfuerzo por no seguirle el juego. Apretó con fuerza el arco que portaba, afianzando en el suelo su postura con las piernas abiertas y equilibradas.

—Me la trae floja lo que sientas, Barney. Dime dónde está Natasha.

Con una mueca en su rostro que le revolvió el estómago, Barney dio un par de pasos en dirección a la boca de ventilación sin quitarle la vista de encima. Extendió el brazo que portaba el arco y tiró del cuerpo de Natasha, hasta que la tuvo junto a él.

La mujer tenía la cabeza gacha y la melena pelirroja le cubría su rostro. Se tambaleaba a duras penas de un lado a otro con pequeños pasos, como si estuviese borracha, con las manos atadas delante de ella. Barney la tomó por el pelo y le alzó la cabeza con rudeza, mostrándosela a Clint.

—¿Ves? Aún no la he tocado. Tenía que asegurarme de que ella no ponía impedimentos para venir conmigo, así que la dormí un poco. 

Clint tuvo que obligarse a tomar aire y respirar con tranquilidad. La mano derecha apretó con fuerza el arco, tanto que un dolor agudo le subió hasta el antebrazo al cerrarse sus dedos sobre la empuñadura.

En cuanto Barney soltó la melena de Natasha, ella dejó caer con pesadez la cabeza hacia adelante, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Clint temió por unos instantes que se cayera.

—Ya estoy aquí, has logrado lo que te proponías. Ahora, deja que se vaya —le espetó a través de la distancia que los separaba.

Tras unos instantes, Barney estalló en una carcajada que hizo que su cabeza rebotara hacia atrás durante unos cortos segundos.

—¡Ah, el caballero de la brillante armadura! ¿Has venido a salvarla? —Barney la tomó del brazo y la puso delante de él.

Clint dio un paso hacia ellos y se detuvo.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro, Barney.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto. Pero lo hace todo más divertido —volvió a tomarla del pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Los ojos de Nat apenas eran dos rendijas en su rostro, tenía la boca entreabierta y los hombros caídos—. Bueno, tienes una flecha, veamos si eres capaz de matarme antes de que le haga algo. No sé, tal vez le corte esta bonita oreja.

Los pies de Nat parecían haber emprendido una tortuosa danza de la cual no se sabía la coreografía. Clint notaba su corazón golpearle con fuerza en el pecho. Su hermano estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de tener una excusa para entrar en batalla con él. Y él lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría, pero cuando llegara el momento y no mientras Natasha estuviese en medio; mucho menos, en ese estado.

Con rabia, arrojó lejos el arco y la única flecha que Barney le había dejado.

—Suéltala, Barney. No voy a repetírtelo más veces.

Los labios de su hermano conformaron un círculo casi perfecto que desapareció a continuación, transformándose en una sonrisa socarrona.

—O si no ¿qué, Clint? ¿Vas a venir a darme un cachete? —espetó con los dientes apretados—.  No tienes los cojones que hay que tener para vértelas conmigo.

Clint volvió a fijar su mirada en Natasha, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Entonces, los labios de Nat formaron una dura línea y la expresión de su rostro varió. Alzó una ceja y le guiñó un ojo. Clint tuvo que reprimir la exhalación que le nació en el pecho al ver cómo su compañera empezaba a reponerse de lo que quisiera que le hubiese hecho su hermano.

—Mira, Barney, si lo que quieres es provocarme, vale, pero por lo que más quieras ahórrame la charla. Ven a por mí si te atreves y no hagas más preguntas —dijo al tiempo que asentía con un escueto y casi imperceptible gesto de cabeza que sólo ella sería capaz de interpretar.

Natasha reconoció de inmediato su señal, aquella que habían acordado tantos años atrás. Sin perder ni un solo segundo echó la cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que impactó contra el mentón de Barney, haciendo que el hombre emitiera un gruñido de dolor y trastabillara hacia atrás, liberándola de su agarre y soltando a su vez el arco y el carcaj. Ella alzó su pierna izquierda y, apoyándose sobre la derecha, barrió el espacio, golpeándolo en el pecho con el pie. Clint aprovechó aquellos segundos para echar a correr hacia ellos.

—¡Maldita zorra! —exclamó Barney, llevándose ambas manos hacia la barbilla, intentando contener el hilo de sangre que brotaba del labio en el que se había clavado los dientes.

Antes de que se hubiera recuperado, Clint arremetió contra él, golpeándolo con el codo en el lateral del cuello, con toda la inercia que traía de la carrera. Barney rodó por el suelo y se llevó la mano hacia el lugar en donde su hermano lo había embestido, quedando momentáneamente aturdido.

Clint regresó hacia Natasha e intentó zafarla de la cuerda que mantenía apresadas sus muñecas, con su atención puesta a medias en la figura de su hermano, que maldecía a voz en grito sin poder ponerse en pie.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a liberar el nudo de sus muñecas.

Ella resopló. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado de nuevo, volviéndose otra vez lívida.

—¿Quieres la verdad?  Aún no estoy bien —y se desvaneció un poco.

—¡Nat! —Clint la agarró bajo los brazos, sosteniendo su peso. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza para fijar la mirada en algún punto sobre el hombro de Clint.

—Clint, tu… —comenzó diciéndole ella a modo de advertencia. No pudo terminar la frase: Barney impactó contra él y lo empujó con toda su fuerza, haciéndolos rodar.

Cuando Clint logró equilibrarse, con una rodilla sobre el pavimento y una mano junto a su bota, lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia Natasha. Ella se había incorporado con dificultad, sentándose en el suelo. Había apoyado su espalda contra una de los conductos de ventilación, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante y la melena rojiza ocultándole el rostro. Quiso correr hacia ella para ver cómo se encontraba, pero la figura imponente de Barney se cernió sobre él.

—He estado esperando este momento durante años, hermanito. Voy a disfrutar cada segundo de él hasta que te mate.

Clint lo miró de arriba abajo. Se levantó con lentitud, clavando la mirada ceñuda en él.

—Bien, ahora podemos hablar de tú a tú, sin nada con lo que puedas amenazarme.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en los labios de Barney. Con un estudiado y lento movimiento se llevó la mano al cinturón y sacó un enorme cuchillo de hoja dentada, que paseó de una mano a otra, amenazante.

Clint se contuvo de correr hacia él y enfrentarlo. No podía entrar en aquella batalla con la cabeza caliente y la sangre hirviendo en su pecho. Debía mantener una actitud fría y estudiar cada movimiento, cada pequeño gesto que hiciese Barney y que pudiese anticiparle qué iba a hacer a continuación. Se irguió de hombros, plantándose ante él.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Barney. Entrégate a la policía y buscaremos la manera de que te rebajen los cargos.

El rostro del hombre pareció amoratarse.

—¿Y volver a una puta cárcel? ¡¿Eso es lo que estás insinuando?!

Clint apretó los labios, convirtiendo su boca en una dura línea en su rostro.

—Has matado a un congresista de los Estados Unidos.

Una profunda risa salió de la garganta de su hermano, helándole la sangre.

—¡¿Y qué?! Es una muesca más en la culata.

—Entrégate, Barney. O…

El mayor de los Barton no lo dejó continuar.

—¿O qué, Clint? ¿O tú vas a encargarte de mí? ¡Es lo que estoy deseando! —dijo mientras desplegaba sus brazos y se echaba un poco hacia atrás, sosteniéndose sobre las piernas, ligeramente separadas.

Clint volvió a mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba Natasha. Afortunadamente, ella había tenido la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza y descansarla contra el conducto de ventilación. Parecía que el color había regresado un poco a sus mejillas, pero distaba mucho de estar en perfectas condiciones.

—Cuando termine contigo, voy a ir a por ella. Y bien sabe Dios que me voy a divertir un rato con la Viuda Negra.

Despacio, Clint giró la cabeza hacia su hermano, sintiendo la garganta apretada y una furia ciega anidar en su estómago. Llenó sus pulmones de aire, apretó los puños y echó a correr en su dirección. ¿Necesitaba un último empujón para enfrentarse a él? Pues bien, ahí lo tenía.

Su hermano lo recibió con el cuchillo en alto delante de él. Clint  sólo tenía sus puños, sus pies y sus piernas, y la firme resolución de que no iba a poder con él. En cambio, su hermano esgrimía aquel mortífero cuchillo como si estuviese untando mantequilla e intentando encontrar un lugar en la anatomía de Clint en donde encajarlo. Clint se protegió el rostro con el antebrazo y lo golpeó en el costado con una dura patada que hizo que Barney diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, exhalando todo el aire de una vez.

Clint volvió a arremeter con dureza. Él no tenía ningún arma con la que defenderse, al contrario que su hermano, quien blandía el enorme cuchillo delante de él, hacia un lado y hacia otro. Clint se agachó y barrió los pies de su hermano con un ágil y estudiado movimiento que había practicado durante años. Barney rodó por el suelo con soltura, levantándose unos metros más allá, con el cuchillo presto ante él.

—Venga, Ojo de Halcón, no tenemos toda la noche.

Ambos hombres corrieron el uno hacia el otro, chocando con violencia. Clint dio un paso hacia atrás para quitarse del camino del cuchillo. Barney volvió a arremeter y Clint alzó una pierna. Sosteniéndose con la otra, hizo un giro y su bota impactó de lleno en el rostro de su hermano. Cambió rápidamente de apoyo para terminar golpeando la muñeca de Barney con el tacón de la bota, haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo, que rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse junto al murete de la azotea.

Un reguero de sangre y saliva salió despedido por el aire. Barney se detuvo y escupió más sangre al suelo. Lo miró con odio, con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —le preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, volvió a embestir contra él.

Ahora era una lucha de igual a igual, sin aquella amenazante hoja entre ellos. Clint no tenía dudas de que, durante todo el tiempo que no había visto a su hermano, durante el tiempo que lo había dado por muerto, su hermano se había estado entrenando duramente. ¿Con quién? Eso no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba en realidad, pero el hecho era que Barney iba a ser duro de pelar.

Cada golpe de Clint era interceptado por su hermano y respondido con la misma fiereza. El brazo de Barney describió un amplio círculo y golpeó a Clint en la nuca, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia adelante. Clint aprovechó aquella inercia y, replegándose sobre sí mismo, rodó por el suelo, levantándose a unos cuantos metros, lejos de su hermano.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, midiéndose en silencio. Los ojos de Barney eran fríos y duros y le recordaban a los de su padre. Clint tuvo que contener la rabia que sintió en el centro del pecho al darse cuenta de que Barney era igual que aquel hombre que les había dado la vida y que, igualmente, se las había destrozado.

Intentó llenar los pulmones de aire. Apenas había dado dos bocanadas cuando Barney corrió hacia él. Clint lo bloqueó con su propio antebrazo y le lanzó un gancho con su izquierda, directo al hígado de su hermano.

Intercambiaron varios golpes, patadas y giros; Clint saltaba hacia un lado y Barney lo seguía. Barney se cubría el flanco y Clint arreciaba sus golpes en el costado contrario.

Entonces, Barney le lanzó una patada que impactó de lleno en las costillas de Clint y lo dejó sin respiración, haciendo que hincara una rodilla en el suelo. Su hermano aprovechó aquel instante para lanzarse a por el cuchillo perdido. De repente, el cuerpo rudo y pesado de Barney estaba sobre el suyo, apresándolo por atrás, y con el cuchillo rozando peligrosamente la carne de su cuello. Barney lo tomó del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada en su oído, el aire caliente de cada exhalación y la fuerza bruta de su cuerpo pegado al de él.

—Bien, creo que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Ya estoy cansado de esta patochada —dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Clint sintió el cañón de una pistola apuntándole en el centro de la espalda y el inconfundible martilleo del gatillo.

Clint trataba de tomar aire sin que la fina hoja del cuchillo le hiriera la piel. Barney lo retiró un poco para empujarlo hacia adelante, pero continuó amenazándolo con la pistola. Se acercaron al pretil de la azotea.

—Vamos, sube ahí —le ordenó presionando el cañón contra su columna vertebral—. Y hazlo despacio o puede que se me escape el dedo del gatillo y ya no se te vuelva a poner dura nunca más.

Clint subió al murete, despacio, sintiendo en todo momento el cañón clavado en su espalda. Con agilidad, Barney subió tras él, apostándose a su espalda y volviendo a colocar el cuchillo pegado a su cuello. Notó cómo la hoja laceraba su piel y cómo la sangre, cálida, chorreaba por ella.

La brisa era más intensa allí arriba y le revolvía el pelo. La noche lo había cubierto todo y las luces de la ciudad eran mucho más visibles ahora.

—Bueno, Clint, hasta aquí hemos llegado. He soñado mil veces con este día cuando estaba en la cárcel.

Clint intentó humedecerse los labios resecos. Miró a su alrededor, a la distancia que los separaba del suelo y que lo hizo tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos momentáneamente.

—Barney, déjalo. Si me matas no ganarás nada.

El hombre soltó una fuerte carcajada en su oído.

—¿Piensas que no voy a ganar nada? Ganaré el saber que ya no estás sobre la faz de la tierra, pequeño hijo de puta.

Apretando los puños, Clint intentó mirar de reojo a su hermano sin conseguirlo. De repente, el cuchillo se separó de su cuello, aunque el cañón del arma seguía pegado a su espalda.

—Gírate, Clint. Quiero verte la cara cuando te dispare. Despacio. No quiero tonterías.

Clint sintió dos pequeños golpes de la punta de la pistola en su espalda y comenzó a girarse, despacio, teniendo cuidado de en dónde ponía los pies, mientras las punteras de las botas sobresalían un poco del pretil. Un instante después estuvo mirando de frente a Barney.

Le dolió aquella mirada de profundo odio de su hermano mayor, con el brazo extendido hacia él y la pistola apuntándole directamente al corazón. Hubo un momento en sus vidas que sólo se tenían el uno al otro;  un momento en que cuidaban el uno del otro. Ahora aquello le parecía la vida de otra persona.

Las aletas de la nariz de Barney se ensancharon al tomar aire y mirarlo.

—Eres igual que nuestro padre: un pedazo de cabrón —espetó entre dientes con rabia contenida.

Barney amartilló la pistola. Clint notó su garganta cerrarse. Miró a su hermano y este lanzó una risotada que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—No has podido acabar conmigo, Clint. Eres débil y aún sientes afecto por mí. ¡Qué lástima que yo no sienta nada por ti! Mi afecto murió hace años en aquella cárcel en la que me dejaste tirado. No hay sangre en estas venas que nos una. Te has dejado llevar por los sentimientos que una vez nos unieron, Clinton Francis, y eso te va a llevar a tu propia muerte. Bueno, es hora de comprobar si, además de los ojos, tienes las alas de los halcones.

Clint era muy consciente de la pistola que le apuntaba. Barney clavó el cañón más contra su pecho. La mirada de Clint se fijó en la mano ancha que la sostenía para, lentamente, levantar la vista y posarla sobre su hermano, que lo miraba a su vez. Pensó que, quizás, aquellos bombeos que notaba con fuerza en su pecho iban a ser los últimos que sintiera. Cerró los ojos y aguardó lo inevitable.

De repente, un siseo que conocía bien surcó el aire, surgido de la nada. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver cómo una flecha había atravesado la garganta de su hermano de parte a parte. 

—Tal vez él no pueda matarte, pero yo no tengo ese problema  —oyó sentenciar a Natasha desde la distancia.

Se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Natasha estaba parada a unos metros de distancia. Ella asintió, tranquilizándolo con aquel simple gesto. Los gorgoteos procedentes de la garganta de su hermano le hicieron dejar de mirarla para posar la vista de nuevo en Barney. El cañón de la pistola ahora apuntaba al suelo, sostenido por una mano que se había quedado rígida. Barney abrió la boca y de la comisura de sus labios escapó un hilo de sangre, roja y brillante, y la mueca de horror que había dibujado su boca le daba una expresión grotesca. Los ojos desorbitados tenían una mirada acuosa y vacía.

Como si de una película a cámara lenta se tratase, su hermano se inclinó hacia un lado y cayó al vacío, girando sobre sí mismo mientras descendía vertiginosamente. Clint desvió la mirada cuando el cuerpo impactó contra el suelo desde los cinco pisos de altura.

Miró hacia su izquierda, hacia el lugar de donde había partido la flecha. Natasha estaba en medio de la azotea, con el arco apuntando hacia el suelo y un rictus serio en su hermoso rostro. Ella dejó caer el arco de su mano y corrió hacia él. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a bajar; él la tomó y bajó de un salto.

Su compañera se arrojó a sus brazos, apretándolo contra sí, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Natasha estaba temblando y él la abrazó con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

—Estabais tan cerca… Podía haberte dado a ti, Clint —la oyó decir con voz entrecortada mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a su cintura con firmeza y lo pegaba a ella tanto como le era posible. Clint la besó en el pelo, inhalando su olor.

—Pero no me has dado, Nat. Has hecho lo que debías y lo has hecho bien —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda arriba y abajo, intentando que dejara de temblar.

—Me ha enseñado el mejor —le oyó decir. Una débil sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos apareció fugazmente en sus labios. Clint respiró con calma por primera vez en toda la noche. Con desgana, Natasha se separó de él unos centímetros y lo miró con preocupación.

—Tu cuello. Estás sangrando.

Clint se llevó la mano hacia el lugar.

—Es superficial. Estoy bien.

Sin pensárselo, y con Natasha pegada a su costado, Clint se acercó al pretil y miró hacia abajo. Varios vecinos se habían congregado alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de Barney Barton. De repente sintió un frío tremendo recorrer su espalda. Como si ella hubiese percibido el escalofrío que lo había sacudido, notó el brazo de su compañera ceñirse fuertemente a su cintura para intentar reconfortarlo y alejarlo de aquel lugar.

—Vámonos de aquí, Clint.

Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y de una manera casi automática asintió, dejando que ella lo guiara hacia la salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- Speed of light - Iron Maiden - (Barney contra Clint) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-F7A24f6gNc


	16. CAPITULO 16

 

El tiempo que había pasado durmiendo le había parecido corto. Natasha se despertó al alba y, aunque intentó volver a dormir, no pudo. Tras dar un montón de vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y encarar el día, que suponía no iba a ser nada fácil después de todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Cuando abandonaron el edificio de Clint en el Bed Stuy, la calle se había llenado de curiosos y una patrulla aventajada de la policía ya estaba acordonando el lugar en donde yacía sin vida Barney Barton.

Recordaba haber sujetado a Clint por la cintura mientras él se agarraba con fuerza a ella, con todos los músculos en tensión y la sangre reseca pegada al cuello. Había tenido que ordenarle que dejara de mirar hacia el lugar en donde el cuerpo de su hermano había caído. Como si lo hubiese sacado de una ensoñación, Clint la había mirado con ojos vacíos y asintió con un escueto gesto de labios apretados.

Un minuto después un coche grande y oscuro, y otro de la policía, llegaron al lugar con las sirenas encendidas. Unos hombres de negro se presentaron ante ellos como agentes del FBI y los llevaron a ambos con amabilidad hacia el vehículo.

El agente del FBI les contó cómo el señor Stark había ayudado a detener a Justin Hammer  unas pocas horas atrás, siguiendo el plan que habían trazado aquella misma tarde en la reunión de la cual Clint había participado.

Una ambulancia llegó y las muchas personas que allí se habían congregado se dispersaron, dejándoles espacio para trabajar. El médico forense certificó la muerte de Barney y procedieron a retirar el cuerpo entre un gran despliegue policial. Luego se les había acercado un joven enfermero que los acompañó hacia una ambulancia y que le curó a Clint el corte en el cuello.

Tal y como él le había dicho, el corte no había sido más que un rasguño que había sangrado más de la cuenta. Lo cubrieron con un vendaje y, tras aconsejarle que se fuera a descansar, un agente del FBI los llevó de regreso a la Torre.

Para fortuna de Natasha, el servicio doméstico de Tony parecía estar dispuesto siempre para cualquier cosa que los inquilinos de aquel lugar pudiesen precisar. Pidió un par de sándwiches, que sabía de antemano que Clint iba a negarse a comer, y dos vasos de leche. Obligó a Clint a tomarse la bebida acompañada de un relajante, bajo amenaza de mandarlo a dormir a la terraza si no lo hacía. Clint había preferido no discutir y, con el ceño fruncido, se lo tomó de un gran trago. Diez minutos después estaba dormido. Sin fuerzas siquiera ni para ducharse, Natasha lo siguió hasta la cama para acurrucarse junto a él y quedarse dormida de inmediato.

Harta de estar en la cama si poder volver a dormirse, Natasha se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Clint. Se duchó con calma, quitándose cualquier vestigio de la noche anterior. No recordaba nada del camino del hospital -donde Barney la secuestró-, al edificio de apartamentos en el Bed Stuy. Recordaba la brisa de la azotea, rozándole la cara y alborotándole el pelo, sacándola de la modorra en la que la había sumido el cloroformo o lo que fuera que Barney hubiera utilizado para dormirla. Aún podía sentir las manos del hombre aprisionándola en aquella azotea, a la espera de que Clint apareciese. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, por unos instantes había deseado que él no se presentara, que no entrara en la lucha con Barney. Había podido ver en los ojos de Clint  lo mucho que le dolía aquella situación. Pero, en su fuero interno, sabía que esos deseos no se iban a cumplir. Al igual que ella había ido hasta China para buscarlo, él iría hasta Brooklyn para encontrarla aunque el cielo se cayese a pedazos.

Cuando estuvo lista tras la ducha, Clint aún continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, boca abajo,  habiéndose adueñado de toda la cama. Natasha sonrió. Sin querer despertarlo, y conteniendo las ganas de darle un beso en la coronilla, lo miró desde la puerta de la habitación y salió sin hacer ruido, cerrando tras ella.

Natasha entró al salón de la Torre con la sensación de que había pasado una vida entre el día en que llegó allí, tras la charla con Clint por _Skype_ , y ese preciso instante.

Miró a su alrededor. El sol entraba a raudales en aquella amplia sala. El cielo neoyorkino estaba completamente azul y despejado, como si también celebrase a su manera que todo hubiera pasado y que ya sólo fuera un mal recuerdo.

Tony estaba sentado en uno de los amplios sofás, con un café en una mano, la tableta en el regazo y pasando las páginas virtuales con la mano desocupada. Natasha se acercó hasta la máquina del café, se sirvió uno y, con la taza en la mano, se encaminó hacia donde estaba sentado su compañero.

Tony alzó levemente la cabeza cuando la oyó llegar, recibiéndola con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Romanoff. ¿Qué tal ese descanso?

Natasha sopló la bebida para enfriarla y dio un sorbo a su café.

—Podía haber estado mejor —le contesto, reclinándose en el cómodo sofá.

Tony dejó a un lado la tableta.

—¿Y Clint? ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?

—Le obligué a tomarse una pastilla para que durmiera. No pudo negarse.

Los labios de Tony se curvaron con una sonrisa.

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero es un tipo listo y por eso no se negó.

Natasha asintió, dando buena cuenta del café que aún quedaba en su taza.

—El agente del FBI que fue hasta el Bed Stuy nos dijo que habían detenido a Hammer.

Tony asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Así es. Terminó cantando como Pavarotti cuando se dio cuenta de que HYDRA no iba a mover ni un dedo para sacarlo del atolladero. Habló de los planes que tenían para acabar con la Iniciativa Vengadores, con todos y cada uno de nosotros. Y de cómo iban a reemplazarnos por efectivos fieles a HYDRA. Unos nuevos Vengadores.

Girándose hacia él, Natasha agarró la taza aún caliente con las dos manos.

—Así que era eso todo el tiempo. Les estorbábamos.

Con certeza, Tony asintió.

—Les estorbábamos como un grano en el trasero.

Tony dejó a un lado la tableta y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Recuerdas la noticia que salió ayer en los periódicos, sobre el asesinato de un abogado?

Natasha dio un sorbo a su café y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo recuerdo —respondió.

Enderezándose en el asiento, Tony palmeó su pierna de manera casual.

—Al principio la policía no supo relacionarlo pero, cuando estudiaron las grabaciones del bufete, vieron cómo Barney aparecía en escena, junto con Yelena. Fue él quien mató al abogado. Si Barney no hubiese muerto, pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

Despacio, Natasha tomó aire y lo expulsó con más lentitud aún. Una sonrisa triste elevó la comisura de sus labios.

—Me alegro de que todo esto haya acabado al fin. Al menos lo relativo a Barney y a Belova.

Natasha vio cómo Tony giraba su cabeza hacia la gran cristalera que dominaba toda la pared del salón, ofreciéndole una vista sin igual del horizonte de Nueva York. Tras unos momentos, Tony asintió.

—Yo también me alegro, Romanoff —le dijo, y regresó a la tableta y a su lectura.

La espía se arrellanó en el cómodo sofá, resbalando en el amplio asiento. Le parecía mentira que aquello hubiese acabado al fin. Su mente regresó a hacía poco menos de una semana, cuando aquella pesadilla había comenzado. Había ido hasta el otro lado del mundo a por Clint, poniendo su vida en juego por alguien que, según parecían apuntar todos los indicios, la había traicionado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: no sólo no la había traicionado sino que había padecido aquel cautiverio para intentar protegerla. Dejó a un lado el recuerdo de lo que había pasado y se centró en él, que aún dormía en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Apretó los labios al recordar a Clint subido en el pretil de la azotea de su bloque de apartamentos. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía verlos con total claridad: Barney amenazándolo con la pistola en su espalda y el cuchillo contra su cuello. Natasha no había tenido ninguna duda de que Barney iba a acabar con su hermano menor. Lo vio en sus ojos; en el rictus de su boca, en su macabra sonrisa y oído en sus palabras. Conocía aquella mirada de asesinos que nada temían, lo que los hacía del todo imprevisible. Entonces fue cuando Natasha reparó en el arco y la flecha olvidados en el suelo de la azotea. Y supo qué debía hacer.

Con cautela, casi se arrastró para llegar hasta el arco y lo agarró con fuerza con su mano izquierda. Había entrenado en muchas ocasiones con Clint y él le había enseñado cómo debía disparar: cómo debía respirar y cómo debía adecuar los latidos de su corazón a los movimientos de su cuerpo para no fallar el blanco. Ella ni se aproximaba a la maestría de su compañero, pero tampoco era una novata en lo que a puntería se refería. Había cargado la flecha en el arco, tensando la cuerda y apuntado con cuidado.

Hubo algo que jugó a su favor: la inmovilidad de ambos hombres. La superficie del pretil no alcanzaba para que se movieran. Además, tenían puesta toda su atención el uno en el otro como para percatarse de en dónde estaba ella o qué estaba haciendo. Así que Natasha levantó el arco, apuntó, respiró como Clint le había enseñado y, despacio, dejó ir la flecha. Tuvo que confiar en sí misma y no fallar. No podía fallarle a Clint. Contuvo la respiración hasta que la flecha alcanzó su objetivo: atravesar de parte a parte el cuello de Barney. Sólo entonces su corazón se permitió el lujo de volver a bombear sangre en su cuerpo.

Cuando vio caer el cuerpo de Barney fue consciente de lo cerca que había estado de perder a Clint. Lo único que le importó fue correr hacia él, temblando, y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para asegurarse de que seguía allí, con ella. Ya no le importó nada más.

Natasha cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Miró hacia la taza que aún sostenía entre las manos. El café se había terminado pero el calor aún resistía en la porcelana y calentaba sus manos, frías como si estuviera otra vez en aquella azotea.

No lo había perdido; no había perdido a Clint. Ni cuando creyó que la había traicionado al trabajar con HYDRA, ni cuando podría haber muerto en lugar de su hermano. En ese momento Natasha se juró a sí misma que no dejaría que hubiese otra oportunidad para que él desapareciese de su vida.

Levantó la vista de la taza y miró hacia el gran ventanal.

—¿Romanoff?

La voz de Tony la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida.

—Dime.

Tony arqueó las cejas.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? —preguntó, cruzando las piernas una sobre la otra.

Ella negó con reticencia.

—No. Lo siento.

Los ojos de Tony se elevaron hacia el techo.

—Bien, te preguntaba qué vais a hacer ahora que todo esto ha acabado.

Natasha frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—Ya no tenéis a HYDRA mordiéndoos el culo, ni a hermanos venidos del más allá, o a lunáticas ex compañeras. Ahora podéis descansar un rato hasta que, no sé, Thor vuelva de ese planeta suyo diciendo que tiene problemas familiares de nuevo, o que Steve regrese y vuelva a liarla parda como hizo en Washington.

Natasha sabía que Tony tenía razón: en ese momento todo había terminado. Y ese intervalo no duraría para siempre.

—Ya sé qué podéis hacer: tomaros unos días de descanso. Os prometo que nadie os molestará. O, mejor aún: iros de viaje. Os dejo mi avión. Id a donde queráis, ¡a Fiji, por ejemplo! Podéis simular que estáis de luna de miel. Eso no os costaría un gran esfuerzo, ¿no es cierto? O lo que queráis. Relajaos un rato. Os lo merecéis.

Natasha miró de reojo a su compañero. Se lo merecían; merecían aprovechar el momento, durara lo que durase. Porque igual que podría durar una vida, podría durar un suspiro.

—Tienes razón, Tony.

Entonces supo lo que quería; supo qué era lo que deseaba hacer. Con una amplia sonrisa se levantó del sofá como si la hubiesen accionado con un resorte, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de café y se encaminó hacia la salida con paso resuelto.

—Me gusta tener razón. Pero, ¿en qué la tengo? —le preguntó Tony desde su asiento mientras volvía a llevarse la taza a los labios para terminar su café.

Natasha se detuvo y se giró sólo lo suficiente para observarlo por encima de su hombro.

—En lo de la luna de miel. De hecho, no quiero que finjamos nada. Así que voy a pedirle a Clint que se case conmigo.

Continuó caminando y hasta su oído llegó cómo Tony escupía de improviso el café que se estaba tomando.

 

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Clint, él ya se había levantado. Estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, con la cabeza entre las manos y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Tenía el torso desnudo y vestía sólo unos pantalones de algodón; además estaba descalzo y tenía el pelo húmedo, como si acabase de salir de la ducha. Natasha cerró despacio la puerta tras ella y se acercó hasta donde estaba él.

Antes de que pudiese llegar, Clint levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los ojos hinchados, pero no sabía si era producto de las horas de sueño o de si había estado llorando. El corazón de Natasha dio un vuelco en su pecho; cubrió la distancia que aún le quedaba y se arrodilló delante de él.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó en voz baja, con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, y pasó la mano por su pelo mojado.

Clint compuso una mueca que ella no supo descifrar.

—Bien.

Una ceja de Natasha se elevó hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—Te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión, Barton: mientes muy mal.

Natasha ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, brindándole una tenue sonrisa. Ella esperó que él la obsequiara con una idéntica pero ésta parecía resistirse a aflorar en su rostro y quedó en un mero intento.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿O de beber? Puedo…

Él negó con convicción y la miró a los ojos.

—En realidad, lo que quiero es hablar contigo —dijo con seriedad y con sus labios convertidos en una dura línea.

La sonrisa de Natasha se desvaneció por completo. Ella había ido allí con una misión muy concreta; con el ánimo por las nubes y feliz. El rostro de Clint no le auguraba que aquella conversación fuera a terminar bien. Entornó la mirada y enderezó los hombros.

—Esa frase nunca trae nada bueno. Bien, aquí estoy. ¿De qué quieres hablarme? —le dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Clint hizo un tímido gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Ella le hizo caso, se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su derecha. Clint se giró para poder mirarla de frente y ella hizo lo mismo, levantando una rodilla para descansarla sobre el colchón.

—Nat… todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días: lo de China, lo de HYDRA, la aparición de mi hermano… me ha hecho pensar.

Ella retuvo el aliento por unos segundos, intentando controlar la respiración.

—¿En qué te ha hecho pensar?

Él bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos, que tenía unidas entre las piernas.

—Yo no soy un superhéroe, Nat. Muchas veces me pregunto qué cojones hago entre un súper soldado, un hombre con una armadura que puede volar y un semidiós de un planeta que ni sé dónde está. Y del tipo verde ya ni hablemos.

Natasha fijó su mirada en él.

—¿Te estás cuestionando tu pertenencia a los Vengadores?

Su compañero compuso una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo soy un tipo normal y corriente que es bueno con el arco y las flechas. Sólo eso.

Ella buscó las manos de Clint. Cuando las encontró las agarró con fuerza y él le retribuyó el gesto, girándolas hacia arriba y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. No entendía muy bien hacia dónde iba aquella conversación. Parecía como si Clint estuviese desorientado, como si su organismo no se hubiese deshecho del todo del relajante que le diera la noche anterior para dormir. Negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—No sé dónde quieres llegar, la verdad.

Clint soltó sus manos y se las pasó por el rostro, ahogando un gruñido ronco.

—Ni yo mismo sé qué quiero decir. Puede que esté divagando. Volver a ver a mi hermano me ha hecho replantearme algunas cosas —dijo Clint girando la cabeza hacia la ventana y mirando a algún punto más allá del cristal.

Natasha le tomó la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla.

—¿Cómo qué? —le preguntó.

Las facciones del arquero se endurecieron de repente.

—Barney te cogió como rehén. Te utilizó para que yo fuera en su búsqueda. Creyó que eras mi talón de Aquiles y te usó para sus fines. Y lo consiguió. Al igual que hizo HYDRA cuando me retuvo en China.

—Clint —le dijo en voz baja. 

Él continuó en el mismo tono que había utilizado.

—Pensó que eras mi punto débil, Natasha.

Sintió como si le hubiesen pateado en el centro del pecho, dejándola sin respiración por unos momentos. Natasha se irguió sobre el colchón todo lo que pudo, hasta parecer que se le había pegado un palo a la espalda. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

—Estás intentando romper conmigo, ¿verdad?—le espetó con los dientes apretados y las manos convertidas en puños junto a ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Clint cambió radicalmente ante sus ojos.  La miró como si no comprendiera a qué demonios ella se acababa de referir.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Clint.

Natasha echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla. Notaba unas uñas invisibles clavándose con saña en su corazón. Hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara natural cuando volvió a hablar.

—De eso va todo esto, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

Él hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para mirarla de lado. Las manos de Clint apresaron las suyas, apretándolas con ímpetu.

—Antes de pensar en nada, déjame terminar, por favor.

Lo vio retener el aire, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Natasha asintió con un cabeceo contenido, sin quitar la vista de su compañero. Las manos de Clint la agarraron con más fuerza y él fijó su mirada en ellas.

—Pensó que eras mi punto débil, pero lo cierto es que no lo eres, Nat. Al contrario: eres el punto más fuerte que jamás tendré. No habría podido soportar lo que me hicieron en China si no hubiese sido porque tenía la certeza, la absoluta certeza de que tú creerías en mí y que irías a buscarme. Que sabrías ver a través de todas esas mentiras que no era yo quien hablaba. Que entenderías que aquello no era más que un teatro. No habría podido enfrentarme a mi hermano si no te hubiese retenido. Tú me haces fuerte. Eres tú la que me hace ser capaz de estar codeándome con Thor. O con Steve.

Una expresión de no comprender absolutamente nada se dibujó en el rostro de Natasha.

—No… no te entiendo.

Clint alzó un poco su rostro, haciendo una mueca con los labios, elevándolos por las comisuras. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y buscó sus ojos.

—Tú me haces ser mejor y querer ser mejor. Soy mejor persona cuando estoy contigo. Y soy capaz de cualquier cosa si estás conmigo. Si tengo que ser esto, ser un vengador, quiero que estés conmigo, a mi lado —le dijo, tomando aire—. Lo que intento decirte de esta manera tan torpe es que te cases conmigo, Tasha.

Creyó que algo, o alguien, debía haberle robado la voz porque intentó articular palabra, pero no fue capaz de emitir ni un triste sonido. Natasha se levantó como si la hubiesen pinchado con una aguja. Tomó aire y lo soltó de un tirón por la nariz.

Natasha anduvo hacia el centro de la habitación para regresar sobre sus pasos unos instantes después. Aquella medio sonrisa en el rostro de Clint se había evaporado, dejando paso a una mirada de incertidumbre.

Bajó los ojos para posarlos en la puntera de sus zapatos.

—Estás enfadada —afirmó Clint con voz baja.

Ella asintió sin pensarlo apenas. Entonces levantó la vista de nuevo. Clint se había puesto en pie. Lo oyó mascullar una maldición entre dientes y lo vio pasarse ambas manos por el pelo casi con desesperación. Volvió a mirarla y vio el miedo en sus ojos.

—Mira, Nat, quiero que sepas… Déjalo, ¿quieres? Olvida lo que…

Ella levantó una mano y Clint se detuvo. Natasha cerró los ojos, apretando los labios.

—Espera, Clint, antes de que sigas quiero aclarar algo —le dijo tomando aire y expulsándolo con lentitud—. Sí, es cierto, estoy enfadada, pero no es contigo.

Una profunda arruga partió por la mitad la frente de Clint. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Ahora soy yo el que no entiende nada, Nat.

Natasha dio un paso hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy enfadada, sí, pero porque hubiera querido ser yo quien te pidiera que te casases conmigo —le dijo, apretando los labios y elevando la comisura hasta que una tenue sonrisa apareció en ellos—. Te has adelantado, Ojo de Halcón.

La expresión en el rostro de Clint cambió de momento. Enderezó los hombros y arrugó en entrecejo.

—No… no creo haber oído bien.

Toda la seriedad que había oscurecido las facciones de Natasha se evaporó como por arte de magia, siendo sustituida por una enorme sonrisa.

—Vine con la intención de pedirte que te casaras conmigo —le dijo acercándose a él, dejando que los separase tan solo un paso. Se miró en aquellos ojos que tan bien conocía y le sonrió de nuevo—. Tú me haces más fuerte de lo que soy, Clint. Tú sacas lo mejor de mí.  Tú lo has dicho: si tengo que hacer esto, ser una heroína, ser una vengadora, quiero que sea contigo a mi lado. De todas las maneras posibles que haya, a mi lado.

Vio cómo la expresión de Clint cambiaba poco a poco, desterrando aquella preocupación que viera cuando entró en la habitación para ser sustituida por una radiante sonrisa que hizo sus ojos más azules.

—Pídemelo —lo oyó decir.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella sin comprender.

Clint buscó sus manos y las tomó entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza mientras su pulgar acariciaba el suave dorso.

—Hazlo. Pídeme que me case contigo.

Natasha alzó una ceja de aquella manera que era tan suya. Lo miró de frente y alzó la barbilla.

—Bien —asintió con convicción—.  Clint, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Te vas a poner de rodillas para proponérmelo? —le preguntó él con cierta sorna en su tono de voz.

Ella ahogó la risa que se agolpaba en su garganta. Hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Respóndeme —lo acució—: ¿eso es un sí?

Clint cubrió la breve distancia que los separaba y atrapó sus labios con un beso avasallador que la dejó sin aliento al instante. Los brazos de Natasha se cerraron en torno al cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia ella todo lo que pudo.

—Sí, Romanoff. Me casaré contigo —le susurró separando apenas su boca de la de ella. Una enorme y genuina sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

Volvieron a besarse como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho antes, como si se estuviesen descubriendo el uno al otro en ese mismo instante. Se besaron como si el tiempo fuera todo suyo y no les importara nada más que el presente.

Natasha pasó las manos por los hombros desnudos de Clint, notando bajo las palmas cómo la piel masculina se erizaba allí donde lo tocaba. Envalentonada, sus manos se volvieron más audaces, bajando por sus brazos para deshacer el camino una y otra vez, hasta que notó que los músculos se tensaban.

Era una delicia poder tocar y explorar toda aquella piel a su antojo. Despacio, lo besó en el centro del pecho, haciendo que sus labios se demoraran en él, depositando un beso tras otro y trazando un sendero desde ahí hasta su costado.

De la garganta  de Clint salieron pequeños gemidos de placer, disfrazados como un montón de palabras sin sentido que la hicieron sonreír.  Regresó sobre sus pasos, sembrando de más besos el pecho de Clint en dirección al costado opuesto.

Los brazos del hombre la atrajeron hacia él, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba a algo puramente anecdótico. Y, aun así, aquella distancia le parecía demasiada. Con agilidad, se deshizo de su propia camiseta.

Clint volvió a abrazarla cuando la prenda cayó a sus pies dejando sólo su sujetador como prenda que separaba su piel de la de él. La besó cerca de la oreja y el aire cálido de su respiración la hizo estremecer. Después de aquel beso muchos más fueron tras él, bajando por el cuello hasta el hueco en donde se unía al hombro. El tirante del sujetador de Natasha resbaló por su hombro y Clint dibujó aquel camino con sus labios.

Las manos de su compañero se desempeñaban  sobre su cuerpo igual de bien que lo hacían con el arco: era metódico, concienzudo en sus caricias y no dejaba de insistir hasta que había obtenido todo lo que se proponía. Las yemas de sus dedos subían y bajaban sin piedad por el centro de su espalda, dejando todos los poros de la piel ardiendo y anhelando que continuase. El broche del sujetador se rindió a aquellos dedos expertos y la prenda resbaló del cuerpo de Natasha casi sin darse cuenta. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello completamente a merced de Clint.

Clint la besó en donde su pulso latía enloquecido. Pasó la punta de la lengua por él y ella se agarró con fuerza a sus brazos. Su boca subió hasta encontrar el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueó y succionó hasta que Natasha gimió mientras se derretía contra él.

Natasha buscó su boca y la encontró presta para volver a besarla. Los dientes de Clint arañaron con suavidad su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo y apresándolo. Su lengua se adentró en su boca y ella olvidó cómo se respiraba.

Lejos de dejarse llevar, la lengua de Natasha salió a su encuentro, devorándose la una a la otra con hambre y casi con desesperación. Habían sido días duros; días de mucha tensión acumulada y de miedo a perderlo. Ahora que, al fin, todo había acabado, era como abrir la compuerta de una presa después de una riada.

Las manos de Natasha se agarraron con fuerza a sus antebrazos, notando los músculos bajo las palmas. Subió hacia los brazos y los hombros para agarrarlo y atraerlo hacia ella. Clint se pegó a ella tanto como pudo, como si quisiese meterla bajo su piel. Ella no iba a decir que no; quería sentir cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo que tan bien conocía y que tan bien conocía el de ella.

Había llegado al punto de que le estorbaban las pocas prendas que ambos llevaban aún puestas. Natasha metió las manos por la cinturilla elástica del pantalón de Clint, acariciándole las caderas sin nada que se interpusiera. Escuchó un ronroneo procedente de su garganta que la hizo sonreír plenamente. Alentada por aquellos sonidos, las manos de Natasha siguieron su viaje por el vientre de él. De repente, las manos de Clint sobre las suyas la detuvieron. Natasha alzó la mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos azules, oscurecidos por el deseo, fijos en ella.

—Quítame el pantalón.

Ella alzó una ceja, sonriente.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó Natasha.

La expresión de Clint había cambiado por completo desde que ella entrase a la habitación, minutos atrás. Aquella que mostraba en ese momento era la que más le gustaba, la que ella quería ver siempre en sus labios y en su rostro. Clint sonreía ampliamente, con el pelo revuelto, la mirada entornada y los labios enrojecidos por sus mordiscos y sus besos. Sintió una punzada de deseo entre sus muslos.

—¿Quieres que lo sea? —preguntó él a su vez.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con fijeza.

—Me da igual que lo sea si, a cambio, tú me quitas el mío.

Las manos de él se apresuraron a buscar el botón del pantalón de ella.

—Será un verdadero placer —le dijo a modo de promesa, que Natasha supo que cumpliría.

Unos segundos después, ambas prendas yacían a sus pies, hechas un ovillo. Natasha se deshizo de un puntapié de sus zapatos y ya nada quedó entre ambos que pudiera separarlos.

Con renovado ímpetu volvieron a besarse. Clint la encerró entre sus brazos y ella lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Natasha no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para lograr que, un segundo después, ambos cayeran sobre la cama deshecha.

Sin tener que imponerse, el peso del cuerpo de Clint la aprisionó contra el colchón. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, como si quisiese memorizar de ese modo cada centímetro de su piel, cada marca y cada cicatriz. Rozó apenas el apósito que aún tenía en el costado a causa de la trifulca con Belova. Clint buscó su mirada, preguntándole en silencio si todavía le dolía. Ella negó con una sonrisa en los labios y él asintió, evitando la herida para continuar con sus caricias. Las yemas de los dedos comenzaron a dibujar senderos imaginarios con fuego líquido, reduciéndola a un montón de pensamientos incoherentes sin otra misión más que arrancarle esos gemidos de placer cuando él la tocaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante.

Clint se apoyó sobre sus manos, elevando el torso. Se miraron por unos instantes. Los ojos de él la recorrieron, despacio, recreándose sin prisas. Sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo y vio el deseo en ella. Los labios de Natasha se curvaron con una sensual sonrisa.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

Los labios de Clint imitaron su sonrisa y el corazón de Natasha dio un salto dentro de su pecho.

—Ya lo creo que sí —le respondió antes de descender sobre ella y atrapar un duro pezón entre sus labios.

La espalda de Natasha se arqueó sobre el colchón cuando notó la boca cerrarse en torno a su pecho. Se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella tanto como pudo. La lengua de Clint no le concedía tregua: la lamía con sutileza para, después, atrapar la dura punta entre sus labios y tirar suavemente.  Con más rudeza de la que era necesaria, las manos de Natasha viajaron hasta la nuca de él y lo apretó contra ella, no dispuesta a que sus atenciones cesaran.

Clint pasó de un pecho al otro sin dejar de besarla, acariciarla y devorarla ni por un instante. Los sentidos de Natasha estaban puestos en el trozo de piel que él besaba en ese momento. Aquellos labios y aquella lengua iban a volverla loca.

Como si lo hubiese sabido, la lengua de Clint dibujó una línea inexistente que descendía por su esternón para acabar unos centímetros por encima de su ombligo. Las manos de Natasha acariciaron el pelo de Clint mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La cintura femenina recibió los siguientes halagos. Clint paseaba sus manos por ella, a derecha y a izquierda, subían por los costados hasta las costillas y bajaba hacia las caderas, apretándolas con firmeza.

A esas alturas, el cuerpo de Natasha ya no tenía sangre en sus venas sino lava incandescente. Pasó las palmas de sus manos por los fuertes hombros de Clint, por sus bíceps para volver a ascender y acariciar sus mejillas. Él continuaba besándola, bajando por su cuerpo, descendiendo por su vientre más allá del ombligo. Natasha incorporó la cabeza para mirarlo.  En ese instante, Clint alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

Por unos momentos se quedó sin respiración al verse reflejados en ellos, en cómo la observaba él con aquella mirada suya que le hacía creer que no existía más mujer en la Tierra que ella, que la hacía sentirse de verdad especial. Él le dedicó una nueva y juguetona sonrisa y continuó besándola por debajo del ombligo. La cabeza de Natasha cayó con fuerza contra el colchón cuando la lengua de Clint la acarició íntimamente.

Natasha cerró por instinto las piernas, atrapándole la cabeza entre ellas. Clint la tomó de las caderas y la alzó un poco más mientras continuaba devorándola con tesón. Natasha plantó los pies sobre el colchón y empujó hacia arriba, buscando un mayor contacto con aquellos labios y aquella lengua que la estaba volviendo loca. Una de las manos de Clint dejó su cadera y viajó despacio por el muslo. Natasha gimió cuando uno de los dedos entró en ella y se movió en su interior.

No podría soportarlo por más tiempo. Aquel dedo salía y entraba en ella, dejándola sin respiración en cada ocasión; al igual que la lengua que la acariciaba y los labios que pellizcaban la inflamada carne. Natasha cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando un poderoso orgasmo le sacudió cada fibra de su ser, haciéndola retorcerse, levantándola de la cama y dejándola caer cuando ya no pudo sostenerse.

Clint ralentizó sus caricias, besándola en el interior del muslo con abandono y paseando sus hábiles manos por el exterior de sus piernas, arriba y abajo. Le costó abrir los ojos y fijar la vista y, cuando lo hizo, lo encontró mirándola con una mueca de orgullosa satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella negó con vigor.

—No. Nada bien —le dijo inicialmente seria, pero un segundo después, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

Natasha se incorporó para sentarse y buscar su boca. Lo besó con pasión, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrastrándolo con ella y no queriéndolo dejar escapar. Sentía la erección de él contra su vientre y se frotó contra él con absoluto descaro, arrancando un gemido de puro deleite de la garganta de Clint. Con agilidad, se giró entre sus brazos y se colocó boca abajo, con él pegado a su espalda.

Con estudiada sensualidad, Natasha se recogió el pelo, dejando al descubierto el punto en donde su espalda y su cuello se unían. Clint no tardó en posar su boca en aquel lugar y todos los poros de su piel se erizaron, enviándole una sacudida desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Notaba el aire caliente de su aliento y el roce de su barba. Aún notaba una maravillosa punzada entre los muslos a causa de aquel orgasmo pero sintió que lo necesitaba de nuevo, dentro de ella. Sin dilación, Natasha se rozó contra él mientras separaba las piernas, en una muda invitación. Sin esperar más, Clint la tomó de las caderas, elevándolas del colchón y se hundió en su interior.

Natasha cerró los ojos de puro placer al sentirlo dentro de ella. Apretó la almohada entre sus dedos y ahogó en ella el gemido que nació en su garganta. Clint se tendió a medias sobre su espalda, con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Natasha. Con lentitud, él volvió a besarla entre los hombros y en aquel punto del cuello que tanto la excitaba y que la hacía estremecerse.

Despacio, él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, saliendo lentamente para volver a entrar, más hondo, más fuerte cada vez. Clint ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, besándola sin parar.

—Tasha —le susurró en su oído.

Su voz ronca la hizo hervir la sangre. Levantó un poco más las caderas y Clint se introdujo más en ella. Cada embestida que recibía era más larga y más profunda. Más frenética. Natasha se agarró con fuerza a la almohada, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse.

—¡Clint! ¡No pares ahora!

Él no necesitó más; con un potente envite, se hundió en ella todo lo que pudo y se corrió en su interior mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de satisfacción mezclado con su nombre. Natasha lo siguió un segundo después, con un nuevo orgasmo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

El peso del cuerpo de Clint no le molestó cuando se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella. Al contrario: Natasha sonrió con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo la de él contra su piel. Notó cómo Clint se retiraba de ella con desgana y caía a su lado.

Natasha giró para colocarse de costado, enfrentando a Clint.

—¿Bien? —preguntó con una media sonrisa que le iluminó la mirada.

Clint la miró por el rabillo del ojo, intentando normalizar su respiración.

—Cuando estemos casados, ¿esto va a seguir siendo así?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Va a ser mejor.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Clint era lo más maravilloso que había visto Natasha en mucho tiempo. Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró.

—¿Cuánto quieres esperar?

Ella alzó una ceja en aquel gesto suyo tan característico y que encubría una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para casarnos?

Él giró sobre su costado para colocarse completamente frente a ella. Su mirada se posó en ella y atrapó sus labios con un beso lento y lánguido que la hizo suspirar.

—Sí. Ahora que ya lo hemos decidido, estoy deseando que me pongas ese anillo en el dedo —le respondió contra su boca.

Los músculos del rostro de Natasha corrían serio peligro de quedarse siempre así, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres llevar un anillo?

Él asintió con vigor, sin dudarlo ni un instante.

—Por supuesto. Quiero que sepan que ya no estoy en el mercado.

Natasha estalló en una carcajada que no quiso retener. Lo miró por un instante, sin poderse creer que, tras todos aquellos años de compañerismo, de amistad, de largas misiones, de cubrirse las espaldas en todos los sentidos, hubiesen llegado hasta aquel punto.

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos, cómodos el uno en brazos del otro. Natasha se acercó más hacia él y enredó sus piernas entre las suyas, sintiendo el suave vello de las piernas de él cosquillear su piel. Descansó su cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a rendirse al sueño a pesar de que aún no era ni la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Estás dormida? —le preguntó Clint como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Ella sonrió.

—No, no lo estoy.

Clint se incorporó un poco.

—Bien, porque quiero ir a darle la noticia a Tony. Quiero ver la cara que pone cuando se lo diga.

Natasha giró para colocarse sobre su espalda.

—No sé cómo se le quedará la cara cuando tú se lo digas, pero se atragantó con el café cuando yo le dije que te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo.

Clint se incorporó sobre el codo para mirarla con ojos abiertos.

—¿Eso le dijiste? ¿Que me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo?

Ella asintió con energía.

Una fuerte risotada salió de la garganta de su compañero y se volvió a tumbar sobre la almohada.

—Una lástima habérmelo perdido —le contestó. Clint incorporó un poco la cabeza y una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios—: Oye, ¿crees que Jarvis tendrá la grabación por alguna parte?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- Nothing at all - Heart - (La proposición) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUNrElEdLv0


	17. EPILOGO

El personal de la Torre Stark había acondicionado una de las salas que había junto al gran salón, a petición del propio Tony,  para que Clint aguardase allí hasta que fuese la hora de salir. Mientras llegaba ese momento, Clint se entretenía mirando por los grandes ventanales que se asomaban a Nueva York, aunque no podía decir que estuviese viendo nada en concreto.

Vio su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Tony lo había ayudado a elegir un traje gris de dos piezas, de solapa estrecha, que llevaba la firma de alguien llamado Tom Ford, aunque él no sabía quién era. La corbata negra le apretaba, implacable. Se pasó una mano por la garganta, tratando de despegar el duro cuello de la camisa de su piel para que le permitiera respirar como era debido. Estaba intentando hacer un esfuerzo para domar los nervios que amenazaban con apoderarse de su estómago y de todos los miembros de su cuerpo, pero por el momento estaba fracasando de manera clamorosa.

Respiró despacio, al igual que hacía cuando tenía un arco entre las manos y estaba a punto de disparar una flecha. Cerró los ojos y sus dedos se movieron instintivamente, como si estuviese acariciando la cuerda. Volvió a tomar aire y a expulsarlo, una y otra vez. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo relajarse y sonrió.

Se giró con rapidez cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Por ella aparecieron Bruce y Thor, charlando amigablemente, uno junto al otro.

—Sería… sería estupendo que un día pudiese ir a Asgard, en serio —oyó decir a Bruce con el mismo entusiasmo con que un niño le pedía a sus padres que lo llevaran al circo—. De verdad que me encantaría.

Thor colocó una de sus enormes manos sobre el  hombro del científico con afecto mientras caminaban en dirección a Clint.

—Algún día quizás podamos.

Ambos se detuvieron a la vez para quedar a unos pocos pasos de él, sonriéndole de idéntica manera. Bruce vestía un traje gris que tenía toda la impronta del sastre personal de Stark. Clint no entendía mucho de confección ni de telas, pero se veía a la legua que aquel no tenía nada que ver con los típicos trajes baratos y en serie que solía vestir el científico.

Thor, en cambio, vestía su vestimenta asgardiana, capa y peto incluidos, y sostenía el reluciente casco bajo su brazo izquierdo. Clint lo observó de arriba abajo, de manera casi insolente. Levantó la mirada.

—¡Hombre, muchas gracias por aparecer así! ¡Ahora voy a parecer el camarero de la fiesta! —exclamó señalando su propia vestimenta. Thor lo miró a su vez y estalló en una poderosa carcajada que hizo que tanto Clint como Bruce entornaran los ojos.

—Éste es el uniforme de gala de Asgard, Barton. Siempre se usa en ceremonias especiales —le explicó con una sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia él y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. Y ésta lo es.

—Nadie va a confundirte con el camarero, Clint —le dijo Banner, poniéndole la mano sobre el otro hombro—. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?

Clint hizo una mueca con los labios y lo miró de reojo.

—Bueno, si el consejo viene de ti, es mejor tomarlo.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia Thor, que había estallado en otra sonora carcajada. Clint volvió a mirar al científico y torció el gesto, visiblemente arrepentido de sus palabras.

—Lo siento, Banner —se disculpó, pasándose la mano por la nuca—. No pretendía…

El hombre hizo un aspaviento con una mano.

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo. Además, estás nervioso.

Clint miró a sus dos amigos y rezongó. Sí, estaba nervioso y no sabía bien por qué. Había estado esperando aquel día desde hacía dos semanas. Y ahora que había llegado, su estómago se empeñaba en jugar al pinball con su hígado y su páncreas. “Esto no es justo”, pensó ahogando un bufido.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y Steve hizo aparición, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se encaminó hacia todos ellos con pasos largos y decididos. Había elegido para la ocasión un traje azul de tres piezas y, en el ojal de la chaqueta, llevaba prendido un pequeño arreglo floral, idéntico al que Clint lucía en la suya.

Llegó hasta ellos y estrechó las manos a Bruce y a Thor, para palmear luego el brazo de Clint con más efusividad de la que hubiese sido necesaria.

—¿Qué tal estás, compañero? —le preguntó.

Tras unos segundos, Clint asintió.

—Creo que bien.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron como platos.

—¿Sólo lo crees? Amigo, deberías estar feliz.

Clint se apresuró a asentir.

—¡Y lo estoy! Solo que…

—Está nervioso —se apresuró a intervenir Bruce—. Es normal…

Casi a la vez, Thor y Steve miraron al científico con cara de asombro. Bruce se encogió de hombros y asintió con reservas.

—Bueno, es normal que el día de tu boda te pongas nervioso, ¿no? ¿O acaso vosotros tenéis experiencia en esto?

El capitán miró a Thor e hicieron una mueca casi idéntica para, inmediatamente, volver a mirar a Clint.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Stark se ha encargado de todo —le dijo Steve.

Clint se giró hacia el Capitán y señaló al pecho de su compañero con ambos dedos índices.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa. Conociendo a Tony es capaz de llenar la terraza de pequeña figuras de cupidos.

Vio cómo Steve reprimía una carcajada.

—Tony no se atrevería —intervino Thor, dando un paso hacia ellos—. Creo que le gustaría terminar este día con todos sus miembros pegados a su cuerpo.

Steve, Clint y Bruce giraron la cabeza despacio hacia el semidiós, con ojos entornados. Thor los miró a ambos con una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿O sí se atrevería?

Como si lo hubiesen convocado por arte de magia, Stark apareció por la puerta con aire resolutivo y una amplia, y satisfecha, sonrisa prendida en su rostro.

—Si hubiese podido disponer de tiempo, podría haberles organizado el festejo de su boda en Asgard —les dijo Thor con la expresión de quien ha tenido la mejor de las ideas, antes de que Stark llegara hasta donde se encontraban los demás—. Habría sido difícil para Clint y para Natasha que lo olvidaran algún día.

Tony se detuvo en seco cuando se paró en donde estaban sus compañeros, con su inteligente mirada clavada en el semidiós.

—¿Y cómo hubiésemos ido hasta allí, Thor? —replicó—. ¿En autobús?

Clint miró uno a uno a sus amigos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban todos juntos. Y aquella era una ocasión especial para él y para Natasha; no podía estar más feliz porque todos estuviesen allí.

—Thor —volvió a decir Tony, colocando una mano sobre el hombro cubierto por la capa roja—, querían casarse en el ayuntamiento, sin más testigo que el conserje. Me doy por satisfecho por haberles hecho cambiar de idea y que hayan accedido a casarse aquí, en la Torre.

Steve se giró hacia Stark y aplaudió con efusividad.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo está la novia?

—Tranquila.

 Clint resopló.

—Muy Romanoff —respondió, sintiendo que cada vez le estaba costando más respirar.

Stark miró a Clint y le guiñó un ojo.

—No te voy a contar nada del vestido, no temas, Legolas. Pero está… espectacular.

Volvió a resoplar, aún más fuerte.

—No ayudas, Stark —le dijo Clint con ojos entornados.

Todos los demás rieron y Clint los terminó imitando aunque no había sido su intención.

—¿Está Pepper con ella? —preguntó Steve.

Tony asintió con efusividad.

—Lo está. Creo que está más nerviosa que la propia Natasha.

Despacio, Clint se acercó a Tony y le dio un suave codazo.

—Lo estás deseando, cabeza de lata, admítelo —le dijo Clint a su compañero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Colocó una mano sobre su brazo y lo apretó con efusividad.

Como si la afirmación le hubiese ofendido, Tony hinchó el pecho para, un segundo después, dejar escapar el aire ruidosamente y hundirse de hombros.

—¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó mirando al arquero de reojo.

Steve dio un paso hacia ellos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y balanceándose sobre las punteras de sus relucientes zapatos.

—Nah, sólo un poquito. Tranquilo, guardaremos tu secreto.

Tony miró de soslayo al Capitán y compuso una mueca de disgusto.

—Estás muy chistoso, Rogers.

Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, Steve hizo un gesto con los hombros, restándole importancia.

—Estoy contento porque dos de mis amigos quieren ser felices juntos. Se lo merecen.

Clint pasó a mirar a Tony. Éste se giró hacia Rogers, enfrentándolo, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—¿No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que Barton te escogiera como su padrino de bodas, verdad? —le preguntó componiendo una mueca. Steve sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Estás molesto por ello, Stark? —le preguntó—.  Natasha te eligió a ti para que hicieras las veces de su dama de honor. Conociéndola, llámate afortunado de que no haya insistido en que te pusieras un smoking de algún color extravagante. Sólo para irritarte.

Aunque intentó reprimirla, una carcajada salió de la garganta de Clint, sabiendo que el Capitán llevaba toda la razón.

Tony miró a ambos, primero a uno y después a otro, para a continuación girar sobre sus zapatos y extender los brazos en una actitud de rendición.

—¡Vaya por Dios! Parece que el sentido del humor de Barton se pega.

La puerta de la sala se abrió lo justo para que la cabeza de Pepper apareciera por ella y Clint sintió que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión. La mujer carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

—Ya estamos listas —les dijo sin entrar—. Cuando quieras, Clint.

Sus compañeros, sin excepción, se giraron hacia él con unas enormes sonrisas prendidas de sus rostros, y todos, uno a uno, se acercaron hasta él y le dieron un efusivo abrazo en señal de aprecio.

Thor y Bruce salieron los primeros, seguidos de Tony y Steve. Clint aguardó a tomar aire por última vez. Antes de dar el primer paso hacia la terraza, Tony se giró hacia él.

—Oye, no te preocupes, no he encontrado los cupidos que quería para la decoración. Da las gracias a que se agotaron las existencias en San Valentín—. Antes de girarse de nuevo, Stark le apuntó con el dedo y entornó los ojos—. ¿Cabeza de lata? ¿En serio, Clint? Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Clint alzó la barbilla un poco y sonrió ampliamente. Tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y palmeó con fuerza delante de sí antes de dar el primer paso.

—Vámonos. Mi novia me espera.

 

Tenía que admitir que Tony se había esmerado con la decoración de la terraza. O tal vez había sido la mano de Pepper la que había terminado guiando a su compañero. Nada de extravagancias ni ornamentos recargados. Lo mejor de todo: nada de angelitos en pañales con arcos y flechas.

Clint paseó la vista por la amplia terraza. Habían dispuesto una pequeña tarima, flanqueada por cuatro arreglos de flores  rosadas, frente a la balaustrada. Delante de la tarima había varias filas de sillas, forradas con telas blancas que, gracias a la luz del atardecer, parecían tener un bonito tono anaranjado.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la gran pantalla que Tony había encargado colocar sobre la puerta que comunicaba con el interior de la Torre. No sabía quién podría estar tomando aquellas imágenes pero se vio a sí mismo en ella, en aquel preciso instante. Su imagen cambió por la de los invitados que ya aguardaban sentados, departiendo amigablemente. Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó sobre su hombro. Sorprendido, Clint se giró para enfrentar a quien lo hubiese llamado.

—Clint —le saludó Coulson con una sonrisa en su rostro. Clint apretó los labios y correspondió al saludo.

—Phil.

Coulson miró hacia donde se encontraban sentados los invitados.

—Gracias por invitarme. No me lo hubiese querido perder por nada del mundo.

Clint asintió varias veces con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

—De nada —le respondió con parquedad—. La verdad es que, sabiendo que… sabiendo que estás vivo, quería que estuvieses con nosotros.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del nuevo director de SHIELD. Clint lo miró de frente.

—Phil, siento mi reacción del otro día en el hospital. Debí… debí alegrarme porque estuvieras vivo en lugar de auto compadecerme por lo que me sucedió. Supongo que no nos contaste nada de lo que sucedió porque no podías hacerlo —soltó de sopetón.

Coulson apretó los labios y asintió.

—Olvidemos eso, ¿quieres? Ahora es momento de estar felices —le dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Clint—. Me alegro enormemente por ti y por Romanoff.

Clint le sonrió con afectuosidad.

—Gracias —le dijo, para después abrazar al hombre que había sido, y para él seguía siendo, uno de sus mejores amigos. Coulson le correspondió el abrazo, palmeando suavemente su espalda. Unos instantes después, el agente se separó de él y, con un gesto contenido, señaló sobre su hombro en dirección al lugar en donde los invitados estaban tomando asiento.

—Voy a sentarme. May está deseando hablar con Nat después. Hace mucho tiempo que no se ven.

Con un gesto que denotaba seguridad, Clint asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Antes de dar un paso, Coulson colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo.

—Felicidades, Clint.

Sonriendo, Clint siguió con la mirada a su amigo. Su última conversación con Coulson le había dejado un regusto agridulce que había estado deseando eliminar. Se sentía feliz por haber podido arreglar las cosas entre ellos finalmente.

Tomó aire y paseó de nuevo la mirada por las filas de asientos. Había un hombre de color al que no conocía, con grandes gafas de sol y una perilla, que hablaba con Steve. Coulson había llegado hasta donde se encontraba la agente May, quien le sonrió con amabilidad cuando se sentó junto a ella. También vio al chófer de Tony, Happy, que estaba más pendiente de quién entraba por la puerta que de la ceremonia que se iba a celebrar. A lejos, Pepper apareció por el pasillo alfombrado de rojo que habían dispuesto entre los asientos, con paso apremiante. La mujer tocó el brazo de Steve y, con un suave gesto, le indicó que subiera a la tarima, para colocarse junto a Clint.

Steve se acercó a él hasta que sus brazos casi se rozaron.

—¿Tranquilo? —le preguntó disimuladamente, sin mirarlo y sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo instante.

Clint hizo un gesto confuso con la cabeza que ni él supo qué significaba.

Por el lateral de la tarima apareció el hombre al que Tony había escogido para celebrar la ceremonia, un hombrecillo delgado y no muy alto, con una sonrisa que era más amplia que su propio rostro, ya curtido por los años y las arrugas. Unas grandes gafas cuadradas de montura metálica y cristales tintados sobresalían por encima de sus pómulos. Llevaba el pelo blanco bien peinado hacia atrás y un traje azul de dos piezas que le estaba bastante holgado. Subió a la tarima y dio palmas, mirando a Clint.

—¿Qué, hijo, estás preparado? —preguntó con júbilo.

Clint lo miro y asintió, convencido.

—Sí. Cuando quiera—. Tomó aire antes de mirar hacia donde se encontraba Pepper, al fondo del pasillo, y asentir.

La mujer se giró e hizo una seña a alguien que Clint no pudo ver. Una música suave comenzó a sonar y Clint miró a su alrededor. Steve se había apostado tras él, a unos pocos pasos de distancia. El Capitán le sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Clint le respondió con un cabeceo y regresó la mirada hacia el pasillo alfombrado.

Al fondo, por la puerta que daba al interior de la Torre, apareció Tony recreándose con cada paso que daba. Atravesó el pasillo, saludando a derecha e izquierda con cortesía y una enorme sonrisa a todos los congregados. Cuando llegó hasta la tarima, se acercó a Clint.

—Romanoff quería que llevara un ramo de flores. He salido pitando antes de que me endosara uno.

Clint miró a su amigo, que se colocó frente a él, a la derecha del anciano celebrante.

Entonces, la música cambió y Natasha salió de la Torre en dirección a la tarima.

Creyó que había olvidado cómo se respiraba cuando la vio, acercándose con paso calmado. Sus miradas se encontraron en la distancia y ya no pudo retirar los ojos de ella, ni Natasha hizo ningún intento por dejar de mirarlo. Si antes había estado sólo un poco nervioso, ahora su estómago había comenzado a dar saltos mortales dentro de su abdomen.

Extrañamente, Clint pensó en su trabajo como espía y agente de SHIELD y en cuántas miles de flechas había disparado en su vida; flechas que habían sabido mantenerlo a salvo, cada una de las cuales había sido importante en su momento. Sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviese a punto de disparar la flecha más importante de todas.

Creyó por unos momentos que su corazón había dejado de latir para, de repente, bombear con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Natasha caminaba lentamente y él se recreó en mirarla. Sostenía una única flor blanca, de tallo largo, que era igual a la que él llevaba en la solapa de su chaqueta aunque de mayor tamaño. El vestido, largo y del color de las burbujas del champán, se adaptaba a cada curva de su cuerpo como un guante. El suave tejido flotaba a su alrededor a cada paso que daba, y los rayos de sol del atardecer le arrancaban brillos más intensos. Los estrechos tirantes que cubrían sus hombros dejaban al descubierto su pálida piel y el nacimiento de sus senos. Había recogido su pelo de manera casi informal y algunos mechones se habían escapado, acariciando su cuello. En él, llevaba una única joya: la cadena de plata con la flecha que él le regalara. Clint no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa como en ese momento.

Sin deshacer el lazo que se había establecido entre sus miradas, Natasha llegó hasta el pie de la tarima. Clint se apresuró a bajar de ella y le tendió la mano. Natasha la tomó con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, apretándola con fuerza. Sin poder contenerse, Clint la besó con ansia.

—Muchacho, creo que aún no es el momento de besar a tu novia —oyó decir al anciano que iba a oficiar la ceremonia.

Clint se separó a regañadientes para clavar los ojos en Natasha. Ella le respondió, divertida, alzando una ceja y con un frunce de los labios.  Clint miró de reojo hacia el hombre sobre la tarima para volver su atención inmediatamente a Natasha.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó ella en voz baja, sólo para sus oídos.

Él le sonrió.

—Creo que me he quedado sin palabras —le dijo inclinándose hacia ella para susurrarle al oído.

Una mirada traviesa apareció en los ojos de la que pronto iba a ser su mujer.

—Será la primera vez que te deje mudo, Ojo de Halcón.

Clint asintió con convicción.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además, puedes volver a hacerlo cuando quieras, prometo no quejarme.

Clint se alejó un paso de ella sin soltar su mano y ambos subieron a la tarima. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver cómo tanto Tony como Steve contenían una amplia sonrisa. Entonces, Natasha le tendió a Stark la flor que conformaba su ramo de novia. Stark arrugó el ceño y la tomó con reticencia. Fue el momento de Clint y Natasha para sonreír.

—Muy bien, es hora de comenzar, ¿os parece? —dijo el celebrante con una cálida y amplia sonrisa en su ajado rostro.

No estaba muy seguro de estar escuchando las palabras de aquel vivaracho anciano, que se dirigía a ellos alternativamente con una enorme sonrisa. Clint sólo tenía ojos para Natasha, y la Torre tendría que caerse a pedazos para que él dejara de mirarla.

La mano de Nat aún estaba entre las suyas, sujetándolo con fuerza, sintiendo su calor y su firmeza, como un ancla que lo mantenía pegado al suelo. Le acarició despacio los nudillos con su pulgar y ella giró un poco la cabeza hacia él, con una mirada llena de promesas que él sabía que cumpliría.

—Bien, queridos, es hora de tomar vuestros votos —dijo el juez de paz. Se irguió y miró a uno y a otro alternativamente hasta que sus ojillos recayeron en Clint.

—Clinton Francis Barton, ¿quieres…?

Clint levantó ligeramente una mano para detener al hombre. Notó cómo la mano de Natasha se tensaba entre la suya.

—Un momento.

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él con un rápido giro.

—¿Clint? —la oyó preguntar con un tinte de inseguridad en su voz.

Él se giró hacia el hombre y alzó la barbilla.

—He… he escrito mis votos. ¿Puedo…?

El anciano asintió con vigor.

—Adelante.

Natasha se giró hacia él, con una expresión de no comprender absolutamente nada dibujada en su rostro. Clint se colocó frente a ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Tomó su otra mano y, juntas, las llevó hasta él, posándolas sobre su pecho.

—Tasha, no ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí —comenzó diciendo, olvidando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, sin importarle que lo estuvieran escuchando. Había escrito aquellas palabras para Natasha la noche anterior, mientras ella dormía a su lado, y era el momento de que ella las oyera— Miro hacia atrás y veo por cuánto hemos pasado; todos esos buenos y malos momentos. Y aunque los malos puede que hayan sido los más recurrentes en nuestras vidas desde que nos conocimos, han sido los buenos los que me han hecho seguir hacia adelante. El saber que pese a todos esos días que no sabía si iba a seguir vivo y todas las noches en algún lugar lejano, me sostenía el pensar que tú me esperabas y aguardabas a que regresara. Que aunque estuviéramos a medio mundo de distancia, tú estarías ahí si yo te lo pedía, como un constante susurro en mi oído. Y eso me ha dado fuerzas durante todo este tiempo, Nat. Quiero ser también ese susurro que te sostenga en las horas difíciles, que te dé fuerzas cuando creas que no las tienes y que te cuide cuando las cosas se pongas feas.

En todo aquel tiempo, no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo instante. Los ojos de Natasha brillaban, fijos en él. Tenía los labios apretados y veía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba. Le apretó de nuevo las manos para agregar:

—Te quiero, Nat. ¿Quieres ser mi mujer?

Sin esperarlo, Nat se soltó de sus manos; rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó. Las manos de Clint se cerraron automáticamente en la cintura de Natasha.

—Eso es un poco más tarde, querida —oyó decir al hombre que los estaba casando. Natasha se separó de él y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —respondió Nat, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre con cierta timidez que a Clint le pareció encantadora. Aquello hizo que su corazón se derritiera un poco más.

El celebrante carraspeó y ambos giraron la vista hacia él.

—Es tu turno —le dijo dirigiéndose a Natasha—. ¿Quieres hacerlo de la manera tradicional o vas a darle la réplica a tu novio?

Natasha se giró de nuevo para mirarlo.

—No me lo has puesto nada fácil —señaló ella con una mueca en sus labios. La vio tomar aire y asentir—. Es cierto, tú lo has dicho: las cosas no han sido sencillas. Pero aquí estamos. Tú me complementas, Clint. Haces que todo lo pasado merezca la pena sólo por haber llegado hasta aquí. Quiero estar cerca de ti cuando mires sobre tu hombro, quiero sostenerte en esas horas difíciles y que tú me sostengas a mí. Y quiero estar junto a ti cuando las cosas vayan bien. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

Las manos de Clint volvieron a buscar las de Natasha y las apretó con fuerza, porque temía que, si no estaba sujeto a ella, si no la tocaba, podría pensar que aquello era el más dulce sueño que jamás había tenido.

Y, entonces, ella continuó:

—Te quiero, Clint. ¿Quieres ser mi marido?

—¡Ah, nada de besos ahora! —se adelantó el anciano antes de que pudiese acercarla hasta él y besarla. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ambos iban a hacerle caso, el hombre sonrió plenamente—. Muy bien, y después de estas bonitas palabras, pasemos a los anillos.

Clint vio cómo Steve le entregaba al hombre las dos sencillas bandas de oro blanco. El anciano las recibió con una sonrisa y, acto seguido, le tendió a Clint el anillo más pequeño.

—Clint, ¿quieres a Natasha como tu mujer…? —comenzó preguntando el juez de paz. Clint no le dejó finalizar.

—Sí, quiero —contestó con su mirada clavada en la de Natasha.

Sintiendo que el pulso le traicionaba, Clint deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Natasha, que se ajustó a la perfección. Entonces, Natasha recibió el que ella debía entregarle.

—Natasha…

Ella alzó una ceja al mirar al anciano; era un gesto que era tan suyo que Clint tuvo que sonreír. El hombre no pudo proseguir pues ella se adelantó a ofrecer su respuesta.

—Sí, quiero.

Le tomó la mano izquierda y le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Antes de que ella pudiese retirarla, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ambos giraron la cabeza al unísono hacia el juez de paz.

—Por el poder que me ha conferido el estado de Nueva York, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ahora sí que podéis besaros.

La mirada de Clint recayó en la de Natasha al instante. Con una enorme sonrisa, que amenazaba con dejarle los músculos del rostro entumecidos, Clint se acercó hasta ella, la atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza y la besó. Los brazos de Natasha lo atrajeron hacia ella y no le importaron ni los vítores ni las palmas que prorrumpieron en la terraza de la Torre Vengadores.

 

 

La vio cerrar la última maleta y colocar los brazos en jarras, como si se estuviese asegurando de que tenía todo bajo control. Natasha le había dicho que no estaba dispuesta a pasar su luna de miel con una única maleta como equipaje, que ya era suficiente soportar eso cuando no tenía más remedio al salir para una misión. Así que dos bultos repletos con sus ropas estaban aguardando a que los bajaran de la cama para emprender viaje hacia el aeropuerto.

Sobre el mueble de su dormitorio descansaban los pasajes que habían comprado para China, junto con sus pasaportes y las reservas del hotel en Beijing. Quería regresar allí, quería ver aquel país sin tener que recorrer sus carreteras a toda prisa, seguidos por unos matones que querían matarlos, y darle las gracias en persona a Yeung y su familia por haberle ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba. Además, le había parecido un país digno de visitar con calma y  Natasha creyó que era una buena idea.

Se acercó hacia ella y la agarró desde atrás, tomándola por la cintura. Apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Natasha y susurró a su oído.

—¿Qué tal va todo? —le preguntó en voz baja, besándola en el cuello, bajo la oreja.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella se reclinaba sobre él y se relajaba automáticamente.

—Todo listo. Deberíamos salir en una hora. No sé cómo va a estar el tráfico hasta el aeropuerto.

La besó de nuevo, despacio, y la escuchó suspirar antes de que volviese a hablar.

—Tony me preguntó por qué habíamos querido ir en una línea regular. Que él nos hubiese dejado su jet para…

Los brazos de Clint la atrajeron más hacia él, pegándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Le acarició el vientre y el estómago, y sus manos subieron por sus costillas hasta acariciarle la parte baja de sus pechos.

Natasha se inclinó más sobre él, alzando los brazos y rodeando su cuello.

—Clint, vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto. Para o…

Sonrió mientras le soplaba en el lugar en donde la había besado. Natasha se estremeció entre sus brazos.

—Muy bien —le dijo Natasha mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos de un puntapié—. Llama a Tony y pídele el avión prestado. Creo que vamos a perder ese vuelo.

De la garganta de Clint salió una carcajada genuina que no pudo evitar. Natasha se giró entre sus brazos y, sonriéndole con una expresión de absoluta felicidad dibujada en el rostro, atrapó sus labios con fiereza.

China podía esperar unas horas más.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSO del capítulo: 
> 
> \- The deeper the love - Whitesnake - (La Boda) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syRt25OoVj4
> 
> \- Nothing at all - Heart - (Clint y Nat) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUNrElEdLv0
> 
>  
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________
> 
> N/A: Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que han ido leyendo el fic y que me han dejado algún comentario. No imagináis lo mucho que significa para esta humilde ficker <3<3<3
> 
> A todos, espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer y acompañarme.
> 
> Marion.


End file.
